Der Trank
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Verflixt, dass hätte sie doch wirklich wissen können! Man lernte es schließlich nicht umsonst in der ersten Zaubertrankstunde. Tränke waren gefährlich und sie hätte mit diesem mysteriösen Trank eben vorsichtiger sein müssen, aber wie sollte das gehen, wenn man so furchtbar müde war. Tja, wie auch immer, da musste sie jetzt durch, durch diese völlig verworrene Geschichte.
1. Prolog

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

da erwartet kurz vor Karneval doch jeder anständige Mensch von einer ordentlichen Fanfictionautorin eine schöne, fluffig-leichte Geschichte, voller Schallali & Tschingderassabum (ob man das so schreibt weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht) mit reichlich Konfetti und Luftschlangen! Aber nein! Nicht in dieser Geschichte!

Obwohl es eigentlich geplant war. Ganz ehrlich! Kleine Idee, kurze fünf Kapitel, rapzap erzählt, damit sich wieder den schönen, fluffig-leichten Geschichten zugewandt werden könnte. Doch es kam alles anders!

Nix mit Helau und Alaaf! „Kein Schnaps, das war sein letztes Wort", oder „Wir kommen alle, alle in den Himmel". Nix! Nicht mal ein einziger jämmerlicher Motivwagen kommt in dieser Geschichte daher! Ellenlang ist sie dafür geworden, 27 Kapitel plus Epilog (doch schon fast ein richtiger Rosenmontagszug) und etwas verwirrend und kompliziert noch dazu, der geneigte Leser muss auch noch sein Gehirn einschalten und mitdenken, denn die Autorin hat schließlich irgendwann den Faden verloren….

Keine Frage! Eine Zumutung! Echt, wo doch bald Karneval ist und jeder anständige Jeck das Denken einstellt!

Ach je, es ist aber auch immer das Gleiche mit den beiden in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Egal was die anfangen, es wird ein wildes Abenteuer daraus!

Da kann man wohl nichts machen!

Verflixt!

**Dienstag, 20. April 2004**

Hermine Granger legte ihre Stirn in tiefe Falten und rieb sich müde über die geröteten Augen.

Verflixt, dieser Trank war doch wesentlich vertrackter als sie gedacht hatte!

Schon seit Tagen werkelte sie nun schon im Labor herum und war noch keinen einzigen Schritt weitergekommen, außer dass in ihrem Aufzeichnungsordner bereits zehn eng beschriebene Seiten mit Wirkungsweisen standen, die alle definitiv nicht auf diesen Trank zutrafen.

Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass diese Analyse sich als dermaßen schwierig herausstellen würde, hätte sie Ambros Carters Bitte glatt abgelehnt, als er in der letzten Woche mit dem seltsamen Trank gekommen war. Musste er auch alles, was er selbst für spannend und interessant hielt bei ihr anschleppen?

Nun, gerechter Weise musste sie zugeben, dass sie an seiner Stelle bestimmt ähnlich neugierig gewesen wäre. Er war nämlich zufällig über die verstaubte, unetikettierte Flasche gestolpert, deren Verschluss mit ziemlich bröckeligem Wachs umhüllt war. Die dazugehörige Pergamentrolle war leider in seinen Händen in nahezu unbrauchbare Teilchen zerfallen, als er versucht hatte, sie vorsichtig zu entrollen. Etwas, das er besser ihr überlassen hätte, denn sie kannte einige sehr wirksame Konservierungszauber, die hätten vielleicht das ein oder andere Fragment gerettet. Nun musste sie in den nächsten Tagen doch noch aufwendigere Versuchs- und Analysereihen durchführen. Allein die Vorbereitungen würde sie mehr als einen Tag kosten.

Nun ja, dieser Trank würde schon sein Geheimnis preisgeben müssen, er wusste es nur noch nicht, denn wenn sich Hermine Granger mal was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann brachte sie es auch zu Ende und Probleme und Rätsel aller Art forderten sie schon immer heraus.

Am Trank allein lag es ja auch nicht, dass sie so geschafft war und sie immer mal wieder seufzen musste. Denn dieser Trank war leider nicht das einzige Anliegen ihres Chefs, ihr Blick huschte zu dem riesigen Stapel mit Anträgen auf ihrem Schreibtisch, die sie gestern und vorgestern durchgearbeitet hatte.

Sie musste ihm schleunigst klar machen, dass sie, nur weil sie zurzeit ein Semester aussetzte, nicht alle anfallende Arbeit des gesamten Fachbereichs zu Hause erledigen konnte.

Immerhin war das ja hier kein Urlaub! Ganz im Gegenteil! Diese Wochen konnten locker mit den ersten Wochen ihrer Meisterzeit konkurrieren, wenigstens was ihre körperlichen Belastungen anging.

Mit dieser Meinung war sie übrigens beileibe nicht allein. Ihre gesamte Familie einschließlich Madam Pomfrey hatte dies Ambros schon auf ihre je eigene Weise mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben. Sie musste grinsen und stützte gähnend den schweren Kopf auf ihre Hand auf, als sie an einige dieser durchaus amüsanten Situationen zurückdachte. Dabei machte sich zur Müdigkeit ein wirklich wohltuendes Gefühl von Zufriedenheit und Glück in ihr breit, während ihre rechte Hand unbewusst mit dem gläsernen Prüfflakon spielte, in dem sich der rätselhafte Trank befand.

Hermines Augen wurden schwer und schwerer, sie war wirklich sehr müde, es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, nun, so wie alle Tage in der letzten Zeit und es war irgendwie einschläfernd, den wabernden Inhalt dabei zu beobachten, wie er sanft in der Flasche hin und her schwappte. Bei jeder Bewegung veränderte er dabei seine Farbe und leuchtete in allen Schattierungen des Regenbogens. Sehr hübsch, wirklich!

Vielleicht waren ihre Augen zugefallen, vielleicht hatte sie auch nur der laute Stundenschlag der Wohnzimmeruhr überrascht, sie konnte es im Nachhinein nicht mehr genau sagen, was sie Aufschrecken ließ. Aber egal, als sie hektisch um sich blickte, musste sie erkennen, dass der kleine Flakon ihr anscheinend aus der Hand geglitten und sich dabei irgendwie der Korken gelöst hatte. Erschrocken bemerkte sie, dass ein Teil des Trankes, der eine leicht flüchtige Konsistenz hatte, bereits entwichen war und sie beeilte sich flink den Verschluss wieder auf den Flaschenhals zu drücken.

Verflixt, das hätte aber auch ins Auge gehen können, denn sie hatte ja leider noch nicht herausgefunden, was dieser mysteriöse Trank eigentlich bewirkte und er hätte immerhin giftig sein können, sie in ein Ungeheuer oder ähnliches verwandeln können oder dafür sorgen, dass sich ihre Persönlichkeit für immer verabschiedete. Tränke konnten all das und noch viel mehr und der hier schien vielleicht sogar eine gewisse schwarzmagische Komponente zu besitzen.

Sorgsam schaute sie sich nochmals um und atmete dann erleichtert auf. Alles schien noch mal gut gegangen zu sein. Aber ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr sagte ihr, dass sie zügig in ihr Bett gehen sollte, damit sie in vier bis sechs Stunden wieder einigermaßen fit war.

Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen räumte sie schnell das Labor auf und löschte das Licht, bevor sie ins Bad schlurfte und wenig später ins Bett fiel.

Sie war schneller eingeschlafen, als sie ‚Trankanalyse' denken konnte.

Anmerkung der Autorin: Wie immer, alle zwei Tage ein neues Kapitel!


	2. Chapter 1

Der Trank 1

Hmmm, sie hatte gut geschlafen!

Wohlig kuschelte sich Hermine Granger noch etwas tiefer in ihr Bettzeug – wenn denn so etwas überhaupt noch möglich war, wie ihre Mum und ihr Dad immer wieder belustigt anmerkten - und brachte, wie jeden Morgen, ihr noch schlaftrunkenes Hirn dazu langsam in die Gänge zu kommen, indem sie grob die anstehenden Aufgaben des neuen Tages durchdachte.

Hm, heute war Mittwoch, der 21. April und es waren nur noch jämmerliche 61 Tage bis zu den Prüfungen.

Oh je!

Allein dieser Gedanke beförderte einen gehörigen Schub wach machendes Adrenalin durch Hermines Venen. Sie drehte sich unruhig herum.

Wie sollte sie die nur schaffen? Bestimmt würde sie durchfallen.

Oh je, o je!

Mit klopfendem Herzen steckte sie den Kopf noch etwas tiefer ins Federbett und zwang sich eindringlich nicht in Panik zu verfallen.

Verflixt, wenn sie doch nur ein Stück dieser unglaublichen Gelassenheit besäße, die Harry und Ron bei ihren Prüfungsvorbereitungen an den Tag legten! Oder wenn sie es wenigstens schaffen könnte, auf ihre Mum und ihren Dad zu hören, die ihr ständig sagten, dass Prüfungen nicht das Wichtigste im Leben wären! Oder wenn sie Professor McGonagall glauben könnte, die ihr mindestens zwei Mal pro Woche leicht genervt versicherte, dass sie garantiert nicht durchfallen würde. Oder, oder, oder…

Aber sie konnte das einfach nicht. Sie wusste auch nicht, woher das kam, aber sie hatte immer die Befürchtung nicht zu genügen und die Vorstellung zu Versagen trieb ihr augenblicklich den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. Natürlich wusste sie, dass das Blödsinn war, dass kein Mensch immer alles konnte und keinem Menschen alles gelang, aber sie wurde tief in ihrem Herzen das Gefühl nicht los, dass man sie nur dann schätzte, beachtete und gerne hatte, wenn sie sich richtig anstrengte, wenn sie alles wusste und bestens vorbereitet war. Dann fühlte sie sich sicher und gut.

Glücklicherweise machte ihr Lernen richtig Spaß und sie fühlte sich klasse, wenn sie sich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt hatte und dann dafür eine gute Note oder einen anerkennenden Blick bekam. Bei Gelegenheit musste sie sich über diesen Wesenszug mal gründlich Gedanken machen, denn ganz normal war das nun wirklich nicht!

Aber nicht heute, nicht 61 Tage vor den Prüfungen und nicht in Zeiten, die eine bestens vorbereitete Hermine Granger verlangten, die nicht nur ihr eigenes Leben fest und sicher im Griff hatte, sondern auch das ihrer beiden Freunde Harry und Ron stets im Blick behielt! Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall zählten auf sie, das wusste sie und sie würde beide nicht enttäuschen.

Darum rief sie sich entschieden zur Ordnung und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die diversen Herausforderungen des heutigen Tages. Da stand ja auch schon genug auf dem Plan! Als erstes Kräuterkunde, dann Zauberkunst und am Schluss noch Zaubertränke. Oh, durchzuckte sie eine weitere Erkenntnis, Professor Slughorn war ja in dieser Woche auf einem Seminar und Professor Snape würde ihn vertreten.

Hm, eigentlich nicht schlecht, alles in allem gesehen, denn sie fand zwar den finsteren Professor aus den Kerkern charakterlich desaströs, aber fachlich konnte ihm wohl niemand das Wasser reichen, auch Slughorn nicht.

Warum allerdings ihr Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste so abscheulich sein musste, erschloss sich ihr nicht so leicht. Es hieß zwar, er wäre mal irgendwann ein Todesser gewesen oder sei es noch immer, das würde seine Gemeinheiten erklären, aber er war ja ein

Mitglied des Ordens und Dumbledore vertraute ihm völlig, das sah und spürte man, also musste das irgendwie seine Richtigkeit haben. Aber genauso gut konnte Professor Snape auch einfach nur ein Ekel sein oder seine Ungerechtigkeit gegenüber den Gryffindors war vielleicht die Grundvoraussetzung, um als Hauslehrer der Slytherins überhaupt angestellt zu werden.

Wie auch immer, sie würde ihn überleben und wie gesagt, fachlich war er eine Offenbarung! Also eigentlich ein Grund zur Freude, wenn denn da des Tränkemeisters miese Laune und seine Parteilichkeit nicht wären und wenn Harry sein Temperament besser im Zaume halten könnte! Sie seufzte leise und zog das rechte Bein an, irgendetwas drückte unangenehm auf ihre Brust, vielleicht hatte sie wieder einige Bücher übersehen, als sie gestern eingeschlafen war. Ja, so war es besser, stellte sie nach einigem rücken zufrieden fest.

Die Recherchen, die sie für Professor Flitwicks Zusatzhausarbeit, einem sehr kniffligen Zauberspruch aus dem Bereich der Wachstumszauber, durchgeführt hatte, waren jedenfalls unglaublich spannend gewesen. Leider waren weder Ron noch Harry besonders an ihren Erkenntnissen interessiert gewesen, obwohl sie ihnen ihre phantastischen Resultate ausführlich unterbreitet hatte. ‚Nun, auch das war ja nichts Neues!' seufzte die kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. Vielleicht würde sie ja mal irgendwann auf jemanden stoßen, der ihr zuhörte und sogar fachlich mit ihr diskutierte und nicht alles einfach über sich ergehen ließ.

Tja, momentan war dieser jemand leider definitiv noch nicht in Sicht. Aber auch hier gab sie die Hoffnung nicht auf. Vielleicht konnte sie wenigstens Professor Flitwick noch vor dem Unterricht abfangen, um mit ihm schnell über einige Unklarheiten und Fragen zu sprechen.

Hermine öffnete träge ein Auge und linste auf ihren Wecker. Oh, noch so früh! Sehr gut! Da konnte sie ja tatsächlich noch eine kleine Runde vor sich hinträumen, bevor sie aufstehen musste. Sie hatte nämlich immer etwas Sorge, dass sie zu spät dran war und Lavender vor ihr die Dusche blockierte. Dieses Mädchen war echt unglaublich. Kein Mensch wusste, was sie da solange anstellte!

Gut, Lavender selbst berichtete immer wieder gerne, dass die Körperhygiene einer klugen Frau sich nicht nur aufs bloße Waschen von Körper und Haar beschränkte, sondern auch eine gründliche und umfassende Entfernung aller überflüssigen Bein- Achsel- und Intimbehaarung mit einschloss.

Ein Umstand der Hermine die meiste Zeit ziemlich egal war, sie war doch nicht so dumm, jeden Morgen eine halbe Stunde mit Rasieren zu verbringen! Vor allem, da das Ergebnis kein Mensch zu sehen bekam. Leider!

Sie musste innerlich seufzen.

Padma erzählte übrigens hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dass Lavenders Duschorgien nicht nur Körperhygiene beinhalteten, sondern sie auch noch einige andere Dinge dort unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl vollzog. Sehr spezielle Dinge, versteht sich…

Schon beim bloßen Gedanken an dieses Gespräch wurde Hermine rot. Himmel. Sie würde im Boden versinken, wenn von ihr solche Geschichten im Umlauf wären.

Nicht, dass sie gegenüber diesen Dingen an sich unempfänglich wäre, nein, durchaus nicht, immerhin war sie eine völlig normale Siebzehnjährige, aber so etwas war ganz allein ihre Sache und sie sorgte sehr penibel dafür, dass das auch so blieb.

Außerdem fand sie Lavenders Vorgehen nicht sehr klug, sie persönlich nahm sich für diese speziellen Angelegenheiten gerne Zeit und das Bad der Vertrauensschüler war dazu an einem frühen Sonntagmorgen ein wesentlich geeigneterer Ort als die Dusche eines Gemeinschaftsschlafsaals!

Oh ja! Hermine liebte es im warmen Wasser zu treiben und dem leisen Plätschern des Zierbrunnens und dem sanfte ‚Pling' der vereinzelten Tropfen aus den diversen Hähnen zu lauschen, diese Ruhe und dieser Duft luden einfach zum Träumen und Entspannen ein.

Nicht selten glitten ihre Gedanken dabei eben auch zu genau diesen intimen Handlungen und zu einer ganz bestimmten Person und sie schämte sich zwar und schalt sich eine Närrin, aber sie verbrachte eine nicht geringe Zeit damit, sich detailliert auszumalen, wie es sein würde, wenn Ron Weasley endlich erkennen würde, dass sie nicht nur seine beste Freundin, sondern auch eine Frau war, mit der er Dinge tun wollte, die man als Mann und Frau eben so tat.

Oh ja! Das wäre wirklich wundervoll und Hermine hatte auch schon sehr konkrete Vorstellungen davon, was diese Dinge genau beinhalteten, sie hatte eingehend darüber nachgedacht, gründlich alle Fakten dazu recherchiert und diskret empirische Selbststudien durchgeführt.

Dabei war ihr aufgefallen, dass sie der nackte männliche Oberkörper magisch anzog. Am besten mit einem gewissen Maß an weicher Behaarung versehen, was die meisten Frauen anscheinend für wenig anziehend hielten, wie sie mehrfach gehört und gelesen hatte. Aber egal, sie fand das unglaublich erotisch. Ron besaß übrigens eine sehr ansehnliche Brust, wie sie schon zwei oder dreimal unbeabsichtigt sehen durfte, mit reichlich rotblondem Flaum, der sich in einem schmalen Streifen im Bund seiner Hose verlor. Ach Gott! Wie gerne würde sie mit ihrer Hand darüber streicheln und mit ihren Fingerspitzen der dünnen Spur nach unten weiter folgen.

Sie drehte sich mit einem leisen verlangenden Seufzen auf den Rücken und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Hm, irgendetwas roch hier gut, ging es ihr kurz durch den Sinn. Sehr gut sogar!

Genau, sie legte auch großen Wert auf gut riechende Kerle. Keine, die nach alten Socken müffelten oder nach Schweiß stanken, igitt! Vielleicht würde sie Ron zum nächsten Weihnachtsfest ein gutes Aftershave schenken, ihr Vater wäre sicherlich bereit ihr beim Kauf mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, denn er roch ebenfalls sehr gut, wie sie fand, auch wenn manche nicht so auf den typischen Zahnarztgeruch standen. Sie liebte es.

Eine ihrer erotischen Lieblingsphantasien war es übrigens, ihre Nase tief in Rons hoffentlich verführerisch duftende Halsbeuge zu stecken, um von dort den Weg bis zu seiner Brust zu finden, wo sie dann seinen Brustkorb mit vielen kleinen Küssen bedecken würde. Grundgütiger! Das würde ihr unglaublich gut gefallen!

Vielleicht hätte er ja dann auch Lust, das Gleiche bei ihr machen. Natürlich nicht, ohne sie vorher geschickt und zärtlich von allem störenden Stoff zu befreien. Gott, wenn sie daran dachte, wie seine Hand die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffneten und dann auch noch den Träger ihres BH´s von den Schultern schob, fing ihr Herz jedes Mal an Purzelbaum zu schlagen und ein sehr erregender Schauer durchzog sie.

Und während sie so wundervoll vor sich hinträumte, war es ihr, als wenn sein Duft bereits ihre Nase füllte, sie seine Körperwärme schon spürte und sie ganz real fühlte wie seine tastende Hand, die frech über ihren Oberschenkel hoch zu ihrem Becken glitt, schnell unter ihre Pyjamajacke schlüpfte, um zärtlich ihren Bauch und ihre Seite zu streicheln.

Himmel! Was bloße Einbildung doch für wunderschöne Körperreaktionen auslösen konnte!

Hatte sie nicht mal irgendwo gelesen, dass das Gehirn das größte Sexualorgan des Menschen sei. Nun, eine Tatsache, die sie mal wieder bestätigt sah, als sich ihr Körper mit einer prickelnden Gänsehaut überzog.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf behaglich nach rechts und sie bildete sich sogar ein, dass der wundervolle Duft stärker würde und ein kleines, seliges Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Jetzt müsste er sie nur noch küssen und die Knöpfe ihres Schlafanzuges einer nach dem anderen öffnen.

Ha, kaum gewünscht, war es ihr, als wenn sich warme Lippen sachte auf ihre legten und obwohl sie außer Viktor Krums wildem Rumgeknutsche und Rumgegrabsche – von dem Ron besser niemals Details erfahren würde – keine große Ahnung vom Küssen hatte, öffnete sich ihr Mund wie von selbst und als sich dann auch noch eine forschende Zunge vor wagte, ging sie sogleich eine kleine, verspielte Konversation mit ihr ein.

Wundervoll!

Sie malte sich wirklich zu gerne aus, dass Ron ein guter Küsser war, immerhin hatte er mit Lavender genug geübt, das musste doch verflixt noch mal für irgendetwas gut gewesen sein.

Während ihr Körper noch diesen phantastischen Kuss genoss, der das Pochen ihres Unterleibes mächtig anheizte, befasste sich ihr Gehirn ganz offensichtlich mit dem zweiten Teil ihrer Lieblingsvorstellung, der von langsam geöffneten Schlafanzugsknöpfen. Oh! Sie fühlte deutlich die zärtlich streichelnde Hand auf ihrem warmen Bauch nach oben tasten und mit federleichten Bewegungen ihre nackten Brüste kosen.

Großer Gott, was für ein herrlicher Traum!

Unwillkürlich schlängelte sich ihre linke Hand unter der Decke hervor, um wenigstens so zu tun, als ob sie sich in Rons dichtem rotem Haar vergrub. Und dank der großartigen Macht der Imagination war da tatsächlich ein Kopf durch dessen Haar sie ihre Finger gleiten lassen konnte. Das dunkle, genüssliche Brummen, das dieser Kopf bei ihrem Kraulen von sich gab, hatte sie zwar so von Ron noch nie gehört, steigerte dabei ihre Erregung aber noch zusätzlich.

Sie musste wirklich sehr aufpassen, dass keine verräterischen Laute über ihre Lippen kamen, so ein Schlafsaal war manchmal schon recht lästig.

Allerdings irritierte sie etwas, dass in ihrem Wahnsinnstraum Rons Haar anscheinend deutlich länger als in der Realität war, auch war es nicht so dicht und dick wie sie immer gemeint hatte, sondern eher fein und glatt.

Hermine legte ihre Stirn in Falten. Wünschte sie sich etwa im Geheimen, dass Ron anderes Haar hätte?

Mitten in diese tiefenpsychologischen Überlegungen hinein, hörte sie, wie durch eine Nebelwand, eine sehr dunkle und eindeutig spottende Stimme brummen, „Wollen Sie etwa mehr, Miss Granger?"

Hermines Stirnfalte wurde tiefer und ein unwilliger Laut drang aus ihrem Mund, der nur zu gerne wieder Rons Kuss gespürt hätte. Wenn sie sich nicht ganz täuschte, gehörte diese Stimme zu Professor Snape. Verflixt und zugenäht. Reichte es nicht, dass dieser Kerl sie bei jeder Gelegenheit nieder machte, musste er ihr jetzt auch noch die privatesten Träume ruinieren, „Nein, gehen Sie weg, genug Hausaufgaben!", nuschelte sie undeutlich, was ein leises, belustigtes Lachen zur Folge hatte, „So, hiervon auch?" fragte die Stimme und da war wundersamer Weise wieder dieser weiche Mund und die freche Zunge.

Nur zu gerne hätte sie sich wie zuvor bedingungslos in diesen berauschenden Kuss fallen gelassen, denn noch nie war sie so geküsst worden und ihr Schoß setzte zu einem unglaublichen Salto an, wenn nur diese nervende rationale Seite in ihr es hätte lassen können darüber nachzudenken, ob sie sich lieber von Professor Snape küssen lassen wollte, als von Ron.

Igitt! Nie im Leben! Es schüttelte sie leicht.

‚So, so?', fragte ihr nagender Verstand, ‚und was ist mit dem langen, feinen Haar, dass Deine Finger gerade so unglaublich angenehm finden?'

Absoluter Quatsch! Verdammt!

Ärgerlich wollte sich Hermine zurück auf die Seite drehen, um diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen, aber es ging nicht. Die Hand auf ihrer Brust und die warmen Lippen ließen sie nicht.

Hä? Halt mal! Warum nicht? Verstört schlug Hermine die Augen auf und erkannte entsetzt, dass da tatsächlich jemand leicht über sie gebeugt, neben ihr im Bett lag und sie küsste. Wie das? Immerhin war das hier der Mädchenschlafsaal!

Und was noch viel schlimmer und verwirrender war, dieser Jemand sah definitiv nicht wie Ron aus, sondern eindeutig wie…

„Professor Snape! AHHHHH!", ein panischer Schrei entrang sich ihren verzweifelt nach Sauerstoff schnappenden Lungen und sie stieß den dunklen Mann energisch von sich, um mit einem sehr sportlichen Satz aus dem Bett zu hechten.

Dort musste sie sich allerdings erst einmal leicht schwankend die Augen reiben, ihr war ein wenig schwindlig, ihr Kreislauf mochte solche plötzlichen Bewegungen am frühen Morgen gar nicht, aber sie hegte durch diese Maßname die Hoffnung, dass dies hier nur ein Teil ihres Traumes war, wenn auch ein extrem blöder Teil!

Aber leider ging der Professor in ihrem Bett auch nach mehrfachen intensiven Reiben nicht weg, ganz im Gegenteil, so konnte sie immer klarer erkennen, dass er sie mit mehr als erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck anschaute und besorgt fragte, „Was ist mit Dir?"

Was mit ihr war?

Wirkliche Panik überfiel sie und der verzweifelte Blick nach rechts und links machte es nicht besser, denn sie musste erkennen, dass dies auch nicht ihr Bett und das Schlafzimmer garantiert nicht ihr Gryffindorschlafsaal war.

„Nichts!" quietschte sie gepresst und ohne groß nachzudenken, schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachtisch lag und stürzte aus der nächstgelegenen Tür und von dort quer durch ein großes Wohnzimmer zur Gardarobe, wo sie in das erstbeste Paar Schuhe stieg, das dort stand und blindlings nach einer Robe griff und schon hatte sie die dicke Eichentüre aufgerissen, die sie in einen düsteren Gang führte.

‚Mein Gott, Hermine, was ist hier nur los?', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, während sie hektisch versuchte zu ergründen, ob sie sich nach links oder nach rechts wenden sollte, entschied sich dann dem rechten Gang zu folgen und erkannte bald den Weg zu ihren Zaubertrankklassenräumen.

Gott sei Dank! Jetzt wusste sie wenigstens, wo sie war. In einem Höllentempo rannte sie die Treppen empor und stoppte erst, als sie schon fast vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindorturm stand und vor lauter Seitenstechen keine Luft mehr bekam. Sie wollte schon die fette Dame wecken, als ihr schlagartig klar wurde, dass sie dort jetzt nicht hin gehen konnte, denn so aufgewühlt wie sie war, würde sie nur Padma und Lavender wecken und sie musste unbedingt in Ruhe über das nachdenken, was sie gerade erlebt hatte…. wenn sie es denn erlebt hatte…

Instinktiv lenkte sie ihren Weg wieder nach unten und stand bald völlig verschwitzt und keuchend vor den großen Flügeltüren der Bibliothek.

Ein gekonntes ‚Alohomora' und das Schloss sprang auf. Dann rannte sie auch schon wieder los, quer durch die ganze menschenleere, im schwachen Dämmerlicht des neuen Tages liegende Bücherei, bis zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz in der hintersten Ecke. Dort angekommen, sackte sie auf den lediglich als schwarzen Schatten zu erkennenden Stuhl und bedeckte ihr erhitztes Gesicht mit beiden Händen.

„Mein Gott!", stammelte sie immer wieder und schüttelte dabei erschüttert den Kopf, während sie sich die letzten Minuten erneut vor Augen führte.

Professor Snape! Küsste sie! In seinem Bett! Ahhhh!

Grundgütiger! Hatte sie das tatsächlich erlebt? Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, je unwirklicher kam ihr diese Situation vor. Was ja nun wirklich kein Wunder war, denn hätte sie jemand nach den unwahrscheinlichsten Dingen auf dieser schönen Welt gefragt, eine solche Situation wäre unter ihren persönlichen Top ten gewesen!

Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein! Genau! Wie sollte sie in das Bett von Professor Snape gekommen sein? Sie fand zwar, dass er ein durchaus begnadeter Tränkemeister und auch ein sehr akzeptabler Lehrer für das Fach Verteidigung war, aber sie konnte diesen Kerl nicht leiden und nebenbei bemerkt, er sie noch viel weniger! Sie würde sogar soweit gehen, dass er sie hasste, fast so sehr wie Harry, mindestens aber so sehr, wie Neville Longbottom oder Ron.

Ja, wahrscheinlich hatte sie das Ganze nur geträumt, so wie sie auch Rons wundervolle Zuwendungen nur geträumt hatte. Ein Traum im Traum. Genau! Sie wollte schon durchatmen, als sie ein leichtes Zittern überfiel.

Blinzelnd hob sie den Kopf und schaute an sich herunter. Sie hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass sie nichts weiter trug als einen Schlafanzug und die wahllos gegriffene Robe. Zudem stand das Oberteil noch offen und sie knöpfte es schnell mit fahrigen Fingern zu. Dabei bemerkte sie verwundert, dass sie diesen Schlafanzug noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und das die Robe ihr wie angegossen passte, in der rechten Tasche fand sich sogar eines ihrer Taschentücher und ein Haarband.

Während sie sich ihr wildes, garantiert wirr abstehendes Haar zusammenband, bekam die These von dem Traum einen argen Riss.

Verdammt, verdammt! Wenn das kein Traum war, was dann? Panik wollte sie wieder erfassen, daher zwang sie sich bewusst langsam ein- und ausatmend zur Ruhe. Sie musste nachdenken. Ganz ruhig nachdenken. Ooooohhhhmmmmmm. Es musste für diese ganzen seltsamen Dinge eine logische Erklärung geben. Genau! Die gab es schließlich immer!

Nur welche? Zum Kuckuck!

Sehr störend beim Finden logischer Lösungen war auch dieser unangenehme Druck in ihren Brüsten, der sich immer stärker bemerkbar machte. Verflixt, wie lästig! Bestimmt war sie zu schnell gerannt, so ohne BH. Na, das war jetzt aber nicht das drängendste Problem.

Als sich jedoch eine viertel Stunde später die Sonne über den Rand des Horizontes schob und die schottische Landschaft ringsherum in einen warmen roten Schein tauchte, war sie noch keinen Millimeter näher an einer schlüssigen Erklärung für all das.

Es war zum Haare raufen!

Zu allem Unglück hörte sie dann auch noch eilige Schritte auf sich zukommen. Oh je, wer war denn schon so früh in der Bibliothek? Hoffentlich nicht Madam Pince, sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn ihre heiligen Hallen von irgendwelchen Schülern außerhalb der Öffnungszeiten heimgesucht wurden. Schnell sprang sie auf, schnappte sich wahllos ein Buch und drückte sich an die hinter ihr liegende Regalreihe.

Doch sie hätte wohl besser einen Ignorierzauber gesprochen, denn die Person die zielstrebig auf sie zukam, wusste wohl, wo sie zu finden war, und es überraschte sie auch nur noch mäßig, als sich die lange Gestalt ihres Professors für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor ihr aufbaute. Auch nicht besser als Madam Pince!

„Miss Granger!", schimpfte er und scannte sie vorwurfsvoll von oben bis unten ab, „erklären Sie mir bitte, was Sie zur überstürzten Flucht aus meinem Bett veranlasst hat, denn meine Zuwendungen", ein winzig kleines spöttisches Grinsen umzuckte seine Lippen, „werden es doch wohl hoffentlich nicht gewesen sein!"

Er schaute sie fragend an und sein Lächeln wurde breiter, „Äh,…" machte sie hilflos und musste blinzeln, ihr Gehirn war wie leergefegt. Er hatte sie noch nie angelächelt. Böse angegrinst schon, aber noch nie so, so… ihr fehlten die Worte. Gottlob entband sie der Schlag der Schuluhr von einer Antwort, denn Hogwarts zwielichtiger Kerkerherr zückte seufzend seine Taschenuhr, „Aber egal welcher hochwichtige Zauber oder Trank es auch war, der nicht warten konnte, Eileen hat schon ein wenig Hunger und Du solltest auch etwas frühstücken!" Er klappte die Uhr zu und steckte sie zurück, dabei ließ er sie mit Bedauern in der Stimme wissen, „Ich muss leider gleich weg, Minerva will mich noch vor dem Unterricht sprechen, wir sehen uns wahrscheinlich erst zum Mittagessen!", dann sah er sich sorgsam um, bevor es sich nahe zu ihr hinbeugte, nach ihr griff und sie einfach so küsste.

Vor Schreck wollte sie nach Luft schnappen, aber das war in dieser Situation nicht besonders klug, denn so konnte er seinen Kuss sogar noch vertiefen.

Großer, allmächtiger Gott!

Als er schließlich von ihr abließ, zog er arrogant eine Augenbraue empor, denn er hatte sicherlich ihre heißen Wangen und ihre Atemlosigkeit bemerkt und knurrte dunkel, „Wenn Sie mehr wollen, Miss Granger, dann wissen Sie ja, wo ich zu finden bin!", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich offensichtlich bestens gelaunt herum, um mit wehender Robe zu enteilen, doch kurz bevor er hinter der Abbiegung verschwand, rief er ihr noch mahnend zu, „und sag Ambros endlich, dass er aufhören soll, Dich mit Arbeit zuzudecken!" Dann war er verschwunden.

Oh! Mein! Gott!

Ihr Professor hatte sie soeben ohne jeden Zweifel geküsst – und wie! Kein Traum, keine Einbildung! Er hatte sie hier in der Bibliothek geküsst, an ihrem Lieblingsplatz und seine rechte Hand hatte dabei ihren Nacken fest, aber sanft umfasst und seine Linke war zu ihrer Seite gewandert und hatte dort sehr geschickt die Ansätze ihrer Brust gestreichelt. Guter Gott! Sie war sich völlig sicher, sogleich in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen, tatsächlich gaben ihre Knie nach und sie sackte am Regal entlang auf den Boden.

Der Wahnsinn! Der absolute Wahnsinn! Das konnte doch alles gar nicht wahr sein!

Gestern noch hatte dieser ständig schlecht gelaunte, ungerechte und höhnische Professor sie wegen nichts angeranzt, vor allen anderen bloßgestellt und anschließend mal wieder völlig übersehen, als sie sich gemeldet hatte und der Blick, mit dem er sie beim Mittagessen bedacht hatte, war alles gewesen, nur nicht wohlwollend oder gar freundlich.

Und heute küsste er sie und sah sie eindeutig… begehrend … an! Ihr wurde ganz anders! Fest umschlang sie das zur Tarnung gegriffene Buch und presste es an ihren Körper, „Aua!", entfuhr es ihr. Der schon völlig vergessene Druck in ihrer Brust war jetzt zu einem schmerzhaften Stechen geworden.

Verdammt. Noch so ein Problem, als ob die anderen nicht schon völlig reichen würden sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben!

Entschlossen, nun wenigstens diesem Übel auf den Grund zu gehen, rappelte sie sich auf und lief zur nahegelegenen Mädchentoilette. Dort knöpfte sie Robe und Schlafanzug auf, um ihren Oberkörper gründlich im Spiegel zu betrachten und war sogleich einem erneuten Schwächeanfall sehr nahe. Himmel! Nicht nur, dass sie einige Pfund mehr auf den Rippen hatte als gestern Abend, viel schockierender war es zu sehen, dass ihre Brüste plötzlich riesig waren, viel, viel größer als sie sie gestern morgen unter der Dusche in Erinnerung hatte und zudem taten sie weh, verflixt weh und sie waren schwer und prall, wie bei…

Hermines Atem wurde hektisch und sie wurde weiß wie die Wand der Toilette. Nur mit absoluter Selbstbeherrschung schaffte sie es, die bunten Flimmerstückchen vor ihren Augen wegzublinzeln und sich zusammenzureißen. Mit zittrigen Fingern fuhr sie über diese fremdem Brüste an ihrem Körper und sie bemerkte völlig verstört, dass sich ein milchiger Tropfen soeben von der linken Brustspitze löste und im Stoff ihres Schlafanzuges versickerte, wo sich bereits zwei dunkle Flecken gebildet hatten.

Hatte ihr dubioser Professor sie vielleicht mit einem schwarzmagisch Trank in sein Bett gelockt und einen großzügigen Schwellzauber gesprochen, weil dieser Hungerhaken von einem Mann auf milchgebende Riesenbrüste an fülligen Schülerinnen stand?

Das war zu viel. Ihr wurde schlecht und es war ein Segen, dass die Kloschlüssel so nahe war.

Als ihr Magen nichts mehr hergab, blieb sie einfach vor der Toilettenschüssel kauernd sitzen. Sie war völlig durcheinander. Was war das nur alles? Was war nur mit ihr geschehen? Sie wachte im Bett ihres Professors auf, der sie auch noch sehr gekonnt verführen wollte und aus ihren Brüsten kam Milch. Ein Heulkrampf überfiel sie.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten Heulens und dumpfen Brütens erinnerte der immer schlimmer werdende Druck in ihrem Busen, dass diese Art der Problembewältigung leider nicht ausreichte! Sie musste etwas unternehmen!

Langsam raffte sie sich auf, wusch sich Gesicht und Hände und gurgelte den schlechten Geschmack aus ihrem Mund. Dann knöpfte sie ihre Kleider wieder zu und machte sich mit wackeligen Beinen zum Gryffindorturm auf.

Sie musste Hilfe holen!

Unbedingt!


	3. Chapter 2

Der Trank 3

**Mittwoch, 21. April**

„Butterbierkater", japste Hermine zwei Minuten später am Eingang des Griffyndorturms.

„Was soll das denn sein?", erkundigte sich die fette Dame mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Na, das Passwort, was sonst?!", antwortete Hermine ungeduldig.

„So? Das ist mir aber neu!", wunderte sich die dralle Bewacherin.

„Wieso neu, es gilt schon seit über zwei Wochen!", entgegnete Hermine empört und versuchte die Schmerzen in ihrer Brust zu ignorieren.

„Sie scheinen mir nicht besonders auf dem Laufenden, was ja auch kein Wunder ist, meine Liebe", flötete das Gemälde und griff sich mit plötzlich ganz verklärtem Blick ans Herz, „Soooo süß, wirklich, bildschön und so brav!"

„Wer? Ich?", wusste Hermine gerade nicht, wovon die fette Dame sprach.

„Hahaha!", lachte die sie belustigt an und wedelte leicht affektiert mit der Rechten, „Sie Witzbold! Sie müssen uns unbedingt noch mal besuchen kommen, meine Freundin Violet ist auch hingerissen!"

„Aha", verstand Hermine zwar immer noch nicht, aber sie spürte entsetzt, dass erneut Flüssigkeit aus ihrer Brust rann. Daher musste sie das hier verkürzen, dringend, „Gut, wird gemacht!", antwortete sie daher schnell und bat dann sehr inständig, „lassen Sie mich jetzt bitte rein?"

„Natürlich, Professor, aber die meisten schlafen wohl noch!", nickte die fette Dame großmütig, „Diese Generation ist nicht die schnellste, wenn es ums Aufstehen geht!"

„Wie bitte?", na so was! Sie war immerhin stets pünktlich unten!

„Nichts für ungut, meine Liebe! Dafür vergisst aber fast keiner das Passwort!", meinte sie lachend über Hermines leicht empörten Gesichtsausdruck und schwang zurück, um die runde Öffnung preiszugeben.

„Danke!", murmelte sie und hatte schon einige Entgegnungen auf der Zunge, die sie sich aber sparte und eilte hindurch, nur um schnell wie der Wind durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu sprinten und die Stufen zu den Jungenschlafsälen zu nehmen. Schon wollte sie die Tür von Harrys und Rons Zimmer aufreißen, als diese sich öffnete und ein kleiner Junge von elf oder zwölf ihr entgegenkam.

„Oh!", machte der und riss seine Augen auf, „Professor Granger!"

„Professor?", Hermine legte ihre Stirn in Falten, hatte die fette Dame sie vorhin nicht auch so genannt? Wie kamen die dazu? Gut, sie war vielleicht hier und da etwas strebsam, aber dass sie jetzt schon alle Welt Professor nannte, war doch wirklich etwas übertrieben! Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass sie diesen Jungen noch nie im Leben gesehen hatte und immerhin war sie Vertrauensschülerin!

„Wer bist Du?", fragte sie daher verwundert und stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften.

„Bob Kent", antwortete der Junge etwas enttäuscht, „Erste Klasse, Sie hatten uns doch letzte Woche noch in Vertretung."

„In Vertretung? In Vertretung von was?"

„Zaubertränke, was sonst?", zuckte er mit den Schultern und beugte sich dann nah zu ihr hin, „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber Sie haben da Flecken!", er deutete auf ihre Robe.

„Wie?", Hermine folgte seinem Blick und antwortete stöhnend, „Ja, verdammt, ich weiß! Darum muss ich auch zu Harry!", schnell zückte sie ihren Stab und ließ die Feuchtigkeit verschwinden.

Damit quetschte sie sich an Bob Kent vorbei in den Schlafsaal und wollte schon zum Bett ihrer Freunde eilen, doch da waren zwar Betten, aber nur noch vier und in dem normalerweise Harry Potter schlief, saß ein nur mit Unterhose bekleideter blonder Junge und zog sich gerade seine Socken an.

„Huch!", machte der verschämt, als sich Hermine vor ihm aufbaute und sich verwirrt im Zimmer umschaute.

„Wo ist Harry, Ron und Neville, Dean und Seamus?", fragte sie und verstand die Welt mal wieder nicht.

„Wer?", fragte der Junge erstaunt nach und griff sich hektisch seine Hose.

„Na, die Jungs aus dem sechsten Jahrgang die eigentlich hier schlafen", sie eilte zur Kontrolle noch mal kurz nach draußen, doch, das war der richtige Schlafsaal, da war sie sich sicher.

„Aber das hier ist unser Schlafsaal, Madam! Und die Sechstklässler wohnen zwei Etagen weiter oben", mischte sich Bob Kent ein, er war ihr zögerlich gefolgt und schaute sie mit sehr zweifelnden Blick an, „Außerdem gibt es auf der ganzen Schule keinen Harry!"

„Natürlich gibt es den!", war sich Hermine ganz sicher, „Harry Potter, ihr wisst schon…", sie machte zu näheren Verdeutlichung ein Blitzzeichen auf ihre Stirn.

„Klar kennen wir Harry Potter, Professor!", warf sich der blonde Junge in die Brust, „Den kennt doch jeder!"

„Gut", seufzte Hermine erleichtert, „und wo ist er?"

„Jetzt?"

„Natürlich jetzt!", schrie sie. Wo er gestern war, wusste sie schließlich selbst!

„Ähh, keine Ahnung!", er sah sie an, als wenn sie den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Aber das hier ist sein Zimmer!", beharrte sie, mühsam um Fassung ringend.

„Echt?", der blonde Junge auf Harrys Bett hatte den Disput zwischen Hermine und Bob Kent genutzt und sich fertig angezogen, „Harry Potter hat hier gewohnt, Professor?"

„Ja sicher, das ist sein Bett!", ohne Zweifel, es fragte sich nur, warum er nicht darin steckte.

„Krass!", freute sich der aktuelle Besitzer und sah seine Schlafstätte an, als hätte er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„Ja, echt voll krass, dann hatte Morton doch recht, der alte Streber!", befand ein dritter beeindruckt, der sich gerade gähnend aus Rons Bett schälte, „Er behauptet, es stände in dem Buch in der Bibliothek. Guten Morgen, Professor Granger!"

Hermines Brust durchzog ein weiterer schmerzhafter Stich und sie verzog das Gesicht, „Guten Morgen!"

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Professor?"

„Doch, doch, wunderbar!", nuschelte Hermine und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

„Soll ich nicht vielleicht doch Professor McGonagall holen?", erkundigte sich Bob Kent.

„Nein!", sie konnte wohl Hilfe gebrauchen, aber wie sollte sie Professor McGonagall erklären, dass sie heute Morgen in Professor Snapes Bett aufgewacht war?

„Oder Professor Snape?"

„Was?", rief sie entsetzt und drückte den Rücken durch, „Auf gar keinen Fall!", nachher küsste der sie wieder! ‚Nun, das war eindeutig das Beste heute!', ging es ihr verrückterweise durch den Sinn.

„Können wir denn sonst etwas für Sie tun?", versuchte der besorgte Bob es erneut.

„Nein! Doch!", fiel ihr dann etwas Wichtiges ein, „Sag mir nur, was heute für ein Tag ist."

„Mittwoch, Professor", antwortete der Blonde an seiner Stelle und wechselte mit seinen Kameraden einen bezeichnenden Blick.

„Genau, das sehe ich auch so!" murmelte Hermine. Wenigstens etwas! „Danke Jungs!" schickte sie noch schnell hinterher und eilte schon wieder weiter, warf noch einen sehr ernüchternden Blick in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal, wo fünf Mädchen sich gerade auf die Anforderungen des Tages vorbereiteten, von denen sie - wen wunderte es – keine kannte, und schon war sie erneut auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek. Morton, der Streber hatte sie da auf eine Idee gebracht, wie sie unauffällig herausbekommen konnte, welcher Monat und vor allem welches Jahr sie hatten.

Gottlob war Madam Pince noch nicht da. Schnell war sie zum Regal mit den Jahrgangsbüchern gerannt und als ihr Zeigefinger suchend über die vielen hundert Buchrücken strich, die von fast tausend Schuljahren und unzähligen Schülerinnen und Schülern erzählten und schließlich bis zum letzten Band gekommen war, hätten ihre Knie beinahe wieder nachgegeben, denn dort stand in goldenen Ziffern 2002/2003. Ein Blick durch das nahe Fenster sagte ihr zudem, dass die zarten Knospen, die sich schon hier und da an den kahlen Ästen zeigten, auf einen Mittwoch im Frühling hinwiesen. Also hatten sie gerade 2004.

Großer Gott!

Diese mehr als verwirrende Nachricht hatte noch nicht die Chance gehabt, alle ihre Gehirnwindungen zu erreichen und vor allem ihren Magen zu sagen, dass er sich wieder schlecht fühlen sollte, als mit einem lauten Plopp direkt neben ihr ein Hauself auftauchte.

„Argh!", ein spitzer Schrei entfuhr ihr und sie ließ vor Schreck das gerade herausgezogene Jahrbuch fallen.

„Professor Granger, Madam", piepste der Elf, „entschuldigen Sie, aber Umi muss Sie sogleich holen kommen!"

„Warum?"

„Wegen großem Hunger, Madam!"

„Hunger?", jetzt sammelten die Elfen schon die Schlossbewohner ein, damit sie pünktlich zu den Mahlzeiten kamen, unmöglich! Die armen Wesen, da konnte doch jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer selbst dran denken!

„Keine Sorge. So groß ist der Hunger nicht", versuchte Hermine den Elf, der wirklich sehr verzweifelt schien, zu beruhigen, „ich kann ohne Weiteres noch bis zum Frühstück warten."

„Nein!", schüttelte der Elf entsetzt den Kopf, dass seine Ohren nur so flogen, „Großes Geschrei, ganz großes Geschrei, Sie müssen kommen! Schnell!"

Ach du je, da wunderte es sie ja keinen, dass sie zugenommen hatte, wenn man derart zum Essen gedrängt wurde!

„Gut, ich komme", gab Hermine nach, sie hatte es noch nie ertragen können einen Elfen unglücklich zu sehen, und setzte sich erneut in Bewegung. Allerdings nahm sie das Jahrbuch mit und die anderen seit 1997 auch, egal, was Madam Prince dazu sagen würde!

Der Elf verschwand erleichtert mit einem weiteren Plopp und tauchte nur Millisekunden später hinter dem nächsten Regal wieder auf, „Kommen Sie, Madam!"

„Ja, ja!", seufzte Hermine und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Wenn sie sich nicht ganz irrte, war sie in irgendeine dieser seltsamen Zeitsprungsachen hineingeraten. So ein Mist! So ein absoluter, mistiger Mist! Sie musste laut stöhnen, was den Elfen, der immer mal wieder wegploppte, um kurz vor der nächsten Richtungsänderung wieder aufzutauchen, besorgt nachfragen ließ, „Geht es Ihnen gut, Professor?"

„Unglaublich gut!", murmelte Hermine ironisch und bemühte sich um ein sehr überzeugendes Nicken.

Das blöde an diesen Zeitsprüngen, ging es ihr dabei durch den Sinn, war neben der ungewissen Umkehrung die unbedingte Einhaltung der Nichteinmischungsreglung. Kleinigkeiten konnten schon die Geschichte ändern und alles ganz anders werden lassen, als es eigentlich sein sollte.

Und sie hatte keine Ahnung was hier die normale Geschichte war! Gab es hier noch eine weitere Hermine oder war sie einfach nur ausgetauscht worden?

‚Nun, Du hast heute Morgen ganz alleine neben Professor Snape gelegen', konnte sich diese freche Stimme in ihrem Unterbewusstsein nicht verkneifen anzumerken. Gut. Eine Erkenntnis die sie auch nicht unbedingt glücklicher machte!

Sie hatten den Büchereiausgang erreicht und der Elf drängte sie immer noch, ihm schneller zu folgen. So konnte sie aber gar nicht gut nachdenken, aber das musste sie und zwar zügig. Das Chaos in ihrem Kopf war furchtbar!

Was wusste sie denn noch?

Nun, keiner der Personen, auf die sie heute getroffen war, schien sich sehr zu wundern sie zu sehen, also wohnte sie wohl hier oder hatte hier öfters zu tun. Das würde auch dazu

passen, dass sie alle mit Professor anredeten. Vielleicht hatte sie einen Job hier bekommen.

Hm… keine schlechte Aussicht, ging es ihr kurz durch den Kopf.

„Schneller, Professor!", mahnte der Elf sie gerade in ihren Gedankengängen unterbrechend und winkte ihr energisch zu. Meine Güte, sie standen doch schon fast vor dem Eingang der Großen Halle, da musste er doch nicht ein solches Theater machen.

Allerdings hatte Professor Snape sich auch nicht gewundert, dass sie in seinem Bett lag! Mein Gott, sie hatte wirklich was mit ihm! Etwas von dem auch die Schüler wussten, denn Bob Kent wollte ihn doch rufen und dass ein Gryffindor den Hauslehrer der Slytherins informieren wollte, war wirklich mehr als ungewöhnlich. Erschüttert blieb sie stehen. Sie hatte eine öffentliche Affäre mit Professor Snape. Sie musste den Verstand verloren haben! Ganz bestimmt!

„Sie müssen kommen!", rief der Elf erschrocken, als er merkte, dass sie ihm nicht mehr folgte.

„Ja, doch!", nuschelte sie, der Gedanke an ihr neues Liebesleben verschlug ihr gerade jeden Anflug von Appetit! Sie wendete sich Richtung Eingang zur Großen Halle und hatte schon den Türknauf in der Hand, als der Elf entsetzt zurückgeeilt kam.

„Nein, nein, Professor, hier lang! Sie müssen kommen! Sofort! Großes, großes Geschrei!"

„Ja, aber…", verwundert schaute sie dem Elf nach, der jetzt am Treppenabgang zu den Kerkern erschien und ihr hektische Zeichen machte.

„Wohin gehen wir denn?"

„In Gemächer, schnell!"

Oh, nein, sie wohnte doch nicht etwa gar bei ihm?

‚Tja, das würde aber den Umhang an der Gardarobe und die Schuhe erklären!' seufzte die kleine penetrante Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Großer Gott, am liebsten hätte sie sich mal kurz auf die Treppenstufen gesetzt, aber dieser Elf ließ nicht locker, bis dass er vor der Kerkertüre stand, hinter der sich, wie sie seit heute morgen wusste, die Privaträume ihres VDK-Lehrers, befanden.

„Nun kommen Sie schon, Madam, müssen eilen!"

Mit einem tiefen, konzentrierten Atemzug, der Körper und Geist beruhigen sollte, öffnete sie die Tür und wusste sofort, dass alles noch viel verwirrender war, als angenommen!

Viel, viel verwirrender!


	4. Chapter 3

Der Trank 3

**Mittwoch, 21. April 2004**

Lautes, herzzerreißendes Gebrüll schlug ihr entgegen, als sie die Kerkertüre öffnete.

Großer Gott.

Wenn sie sich nicht völlig irrte, dann war das … ein Baby.

Oh nein, oh nein! Es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, darum die Brüste, darum die Milch und darum wahrscheinlich auch die überflüssigen Pfunde.

Ihr wurde schwindlig und ihr wurde schlecht, allerdings wurde ihre Robe schon wieder nass und sie musste sich setzen. Sofort! Gut, dass der nächste Sessel nicht weit war!

„Umi bringt Baby, Madam!", verkündete der Elf mit sichtlichem Unbehagen, während er sehr, sehr vorsichtig aus dem Stubenwagen direkt neben der grünen Ledercouch ein kleines Bündel hervorholte und es der völlig fassungslosen Hermine behutsam in die Arme legte.

Die musste blinzeln. Ein feuerrotes, vom vielen Weinen ganz verzerrtes Gesichtchen unter einem Schopf pechschwarzem Haar schaute sie da mehr als unwillig an.

„Kann Umi gehen, Madam?" erkundigte sich der Elf hoffnungsvoll und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Hm, geh nur", murmelte Hermine kraftlos und starrte das Kind auf ihrem Schoß an.

„Danke Professor!", seufzte der Elf erleichtert und ploppte auf der Stelle weg.

Großer Gott, ein Kind!

Nein, schlimmer! Viel schlimmer! Ihr Kind! ‚Und wahrscheinlich das von Professor Snape' fügte die kleine lästige Stimme in ihrem Kopf hinzu. Das war so, so… sie suchte nach einem Wort das diese ganze seltsame Situation auch nur annähernd beschrieb und blieb dann bei ‚unwirklich' hängen. Ja, unwirklich traf es gut, es war wie in einem Traum. In einem sehr schwer zu ertragenden Albtraum!

Aber leider war das kein Traum, denn dieses Kind auf ihrem Schoß fühlte sich warm und weich an und es roch auch gut und als es sich langsam beruhigte und ein Auge aufschlug, blitzte es sie in einer solch eigenartigen Art und Weise an, dass sie gar nicht anders konnte und sich augenblicklich eine herzliche Zuneigung zu dem kleinen Wesen in ihr Herz schlich, welches sie dazu brachte, es unter leisen Beruhigungen, vorsichtig hoch zu nehmen und an sich zu drücken.

Das Kind stellte daraufhin auch sofort das laute Schreien ein und drehte den Kopf zu ihr hin.

„Oh", murmelte Hermine wie in Trance und blickte in große nachtschwarze Augen, „Du bist ja wirklich eine hübsche!" Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne, „Du bist doch eine Sie, oder?"

Ja, wenn sie sich nicht ganz täuschte, hatte der Professor etwas von einer Eileen gesagt.

„Und Du hast Hunger, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine sorgenvoll, als die Kleine ihren Kopf auf ihrer Schulter jammernd hin und her schob, so als suchte sie etwas.

„Nun, ich sollte Dir besser mitteilen, dass ich noch nie ein Kind gestillt habe, ehrlich, auch wenn Du mich für verrückt hältst. Wenn ich es recht überlege, glaube ich sogar, dass ich noch nicht einmal gesehen habe, wie man ein Kind stillt", sie seufzte, „außer in einem Buch natürlich", aber das war eben nur Theorie…

Das Kind, von dem sie dachte, dass es ein Mädchen wäre und Eileen heißen könnte, begann erneut jämmerlich zu weinen. Die Anwesenheit der Mutter war zwar schon mal recht gut für den Anfang, aber davon wurde man leider nicht satt.

Hermine dachte einen Augenblick nach. Was konnte sie bloß tun?

‚Nun', meldete sich ihr rationaler Verstand, ‚hier war ein Problem und das löste man am besten mit Logik!'

Genau!

Ihr fielen da auch schon gleich mehrere alternative Vorgehensweisen ein.

Die erste Möglichkeit hieß: Brüllen lassen! Hmm. Nein, auf keinen Fall, sagte ihr weiches Herz. Völlig unakzeptabel. Das Kind hatte Hunger und litt.

Die zweite Möglichkeit lautete: Hilfe holen! Ach, auch dies war nur auf den ersten Blick gut, sie konnte ja schließlich nicht sagen, ‚Äh, entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie störe, Professor Snape, wir haben da wohl was miteinander, ein Kind zum Beispiel, aber Sie müssten mir schon ein klitzekleines bisschen dabei helfen es satt zu bekommen.'

Die dritte Möglichkeit war dann schon wesentlich sympathischer, sie hieß: Recherchieren! Genau! Sie schaute Eileen an, „Gib mir ein, zwei Stunden in der Bücherei und dann bekommst Du was zu essen." Sie überlegte gerade, dass diese Vorgehensweise sehr professionell wäre, als Eileen ihr sehr eindringlich deutlich machte, dass diese Idee ganz und gar nicht sympathisch war, denn sie begann wieder lauthals zu schreien.

Verflixt! Sie starrte das kleine unglückliche Bündel auf ihrem Arm an, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck. Knöpfte entschlossen Robe und auch Schlafanzugsoberteil auf und schob den Kopf der Kleinen vor ihre tröpfelnde rechte Brust. Dann kniff sie die Augen zusammen und hoffte, dass Eileen alles andere allein schaffen würde. War das nicht so ein Reflexteil?

Tatsächlich! Sogleich schnappte das kleine Wesen nach der Brustwarze, die ja auch wahrlich nicht zu verfehlen war, wenn man die ungeheure Größe bedachte, und saugte sie energisch ein.

„Argh!", machte Hermine erschrocken und sog scharf die Luft durch die Nase, das war aber ein sehr komisches Gefühl, welches das Saugen in ihr auslöste. Sehr, sehr komisch! Himmel! Zwar nicht direkt schmerzhaft, nur völlig ungewohnt und eindeutig seltsam!

Na, immerhin wurde so dieser unangenehme Druck in ihrer Brust merklich geringer. Das war doch schon mal ein Fortschritt und Eileen hatte auch nicht wieder angefangen sich zu beschweren. Sehr gut.

Sie hatte sich schon beinahe an dieses Gefühl gewöhnt und es erfüllte sie zudem mit jeder verstreichenden Minute mit einer seltsamen Ruhe, da versiegte anscheinend diese Quelle und Eileen wurde erneut unruhig.

„Ja bist Du denn immer noch nicht satt?", fragte Hermine leise und drehte sie an die andere Brust. Doch als Eileen sich dort festsaugte, war da nicht das bereits bekannte seltsame Gefühl, nein, es durchzuckte sie ein stechender Schmerz, „Aua!", rief Hermine leise und zuckte zurück, das tat aber weh, verflixt weh und bei jedem kraftvollen Ziehen kam der stechende Schmerz wieder.

„Himmel, hoffentlich ist sie bald fertig!", betete Hermine und presste heroisch die Unterkiefer zusammen.

Aber es dauerte und dauerte und nach einer Weile wurde es sogar langsamer. Eileen war wohl im Grunde genommen satt und nahm nur noch gelegentlich einen kleinen Schluck.

Schließlich ließ sie die schmerzende Brustwarze los und Hermine nutzte sofort die Gelegenheit sie schnell hoch zu nehmen. „Ahh, besser", murmelte sie erleichtert.

Dann schaute sie sich die Kleine prüfend an. Sie hing etwas schlaff und geschafft durch. Wahrscheinlich war gestillt werden anstrengend. Stillen auf alle Fälle auch, auf ihrer Stirn standen Schweißperlen. Sie bettete sie kurz aufs Sofa, um sich ihren Schlafanzug und die Robe zuzuknöpfen und diese mit einem kleinen Zauberstabwisch auch zu reinigen, dann nahm sie die Kleine wieder auf und legte sie sich über die Schulter.

Sie war nämlich soeben noch mal alle ihr bekannten Informationen über Babys und den Umgang mit ihnen durchgegangen und hatte sich da an eine kleine Episode erinnert. Es war ein zufällig mitgehörtes Gespräch zwischen zwei Freundinnen ihrer Mum gewesen, die von einer unachtsamen Mutter berichteten, die beinahe ihr kleines Kind erstickt hätte, weil sie es nach dem Trinken einfach ins Bettchen zurückgelegt hatte.

Daraufhin hatte ihre Mutter voller Genugtuung erzählt, dass Hermine als kleines Kind immer nur sehr wenig ausgespuckt hätte, ihre Cousine Emmely aber ständig einen dicken Schwall über die Schulter ihres Kindermädchens reproduziert hatte.

‚Vielleicht sollte ich ein Tuch oder etwas anderes zum Schutz nehmen', überlegte Hermine still und machte mit der Kleinen einige Schritte auf und ab, ‚Professor Snape steht bestimmt nicht sehr auf Flecken auf seinem Teppich!' Schnell zückte sie ein Taschentuch und mit einem kleinen Zauberstabwisch vergrößerte sie es, um es sorgsam über die rechte Schulter zu legen, bevor sie Eileen dort herüber hob.

So vergingen einige Minuten, indem nur das sanfte Ticken der magischen Standuhr zu hören war, auf der ein Zeiger anzeigte, dass Severus Snape sich mit Professor McGonagall traf und ein zweiter Zeiger mit ihrem Namen darauf, verkündete, dass sie sich daheim aufhielt und da war noch ein dritter Zeiger, auf dem deutlich zu lesen ‚Eileen' stand.

„Wir wohnen hier also, wir zwei", seufzte Hermine leise und ging weiter auf und ab, die gleichmäßigen Schritte schienen dem Baby zu gefallen, sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr geschrien oder sich sonst wie beschwert. Nun, so konnte es bleiben, war auch Hermines Meinung. Außerdem nutzte sie diese himmlische Ruhe dazu, sich eingehend im Reich des düsteren Professors umzusehen.

Tja, fasste sie ihre Erkenntnisse nach einigen prüfenden Blicken rasch zusammen, es war alles in allem unerwartet, sehr unerwartet! Sie hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass das Zuhause von Professor Snape etwas von einer kühlen und kargen Gruft hatte, aber dem war nicht so, ganz im Gegenteil.

Sie befand sich in einem großen hellen Raum, der durch einen Absatz optisch in zwei Bereiche geteilt war. Einen der dem Essen vorbehalten schien und einem Wohnbereich, mit grün-lederner Couch, Tisch, und Sesseln vor einem prasselnden Kamin.

Und das Beste an allem, überall Bücher, Bücher, Bücher. Wundervoll, ein Eldorado für einen Bücherwurm wie sie!

Nur zu gerne hätte sie sich den ein oder anderen Band näher angesehen, aber da begann es in Eileens Bauch zu rumoren und wenig später drang ein deutlicher Rülpser aus dem kleinen Mund. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihre Schulter zeigte gottlob nur einen kleinen Milchfaden, der schnell von dem vergrößerten Taschentuch weggewischt war.

„So, und nun?", erkundigte sich Hermine bei der Kleinen, „Bist Du jetzt rundherum zufrieden oder fehlt Dir sonst noch was?"

Nein, für den Augenblick schien alles so, wie sie es gerne hatte, denn sie verzog das Näschen und lachte Hermine sogar an. Wow, da musste man doch einfach zurücklachen. Sie war wirklich ein besonders hübsches und liebenswertes Kind.

„Wenn es Dir recht ist, schaue ich mich noch etwas um", meinte Hermine, schmiegte ihre Wange dicht an das kleine Köpfchen der Kleinen und öffnete die nächstbeste Türe. Sie führte in ein Kinderzimmer, hell und freundlich. „Aha, das hier ist also Dein Reich", stellte sie fest, es war in einem hellen Grün gehalten, was sie leise Grinsen ließ, na, das sah ja schwer nach einem Slytherin als Inneneinrichter aus.

Die nächste Tür war schneller wieder zu, als sie sie geöffnete hatte, denn es war Professor Snapes Büro. Ein sehr ungemütlicher und bedrohlicher Ort, mit all den eingelegten Viechern und Pflanzen, der ihr stets in schlechter Erinnerung war. Igitt!

Der nächste Raum war ein weiteres Büro und Hermine stand noch keine drei Sekunden dort vor dem großen, hellen Schreibtisch, als sie schon wusste, dass dies ihr Arbeitsraum war, denn er war genau so, wie sie sich immer ihr Büro erträumt hatte. Nur hatte sie sich nicht vorgestellt, dass es mal in den Kerkern von Hogwarts liegen würde.

Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und besah sich den Raum genau. Uii! Hermine schnappte nach Luft, als sie die vielen Urkunden sah, die dort an der Wand hingen. Sie trat näher heran, um sie genauer betrachten zu können.

Großer Gott, man hatte ihr den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse verliehen und sie wollte lieber nicht wissen wofür sie diese hohe Ehre erhalten hatte.

Dass sie den Abschluss von Hogwarts mit Summa cum laude bestanden hatte, erschütterte sie dagegen nicht im Geringsten, dafür hatte sie ja all die Jahre gearbeitet. Sie atmete tief und zufrieden durch, da hatte sich ja alle Mühe gelohnt und ihre Eltern waren sicherlich sehr stolz gewesen, denn ihre Mum und ihr Dad hatten ebenfalls als Beste ihre Schulen abgeschlossen.

So, und sie war zum Studieren nach Oxford gegangen, als sie die nächste Auszeichnung prüfend betrachtete. Auch nicht schlecht! In ihrem fünften Schuljahr hatte sie sich sehr ausführlich mit den unterschiedlichen Zaubererhochschulen auseinandergesetzt und Oxford erschien ihr schon damals als die Hochschule mit den meisten Möglichkeiten. Aber dass sie Tränkekunde als Hauptfach gewählt hatte, erstaunte sie schon ein wenig. Sie hätte eher an Zauberkunst gedacht.

„Ach du je!", entwich es ihr, als ihr Blick über ihren Meisterbrief glitt. „Ich habe meine Meisterzeit bei Deinem Vater abgeleistet! Wie bin ich denn auf diese aberwitzige Idee gekommen?" Sie blickte auf das kleine Kind in ihren Armen und schob hinterher, „Und dass ich das dann überhaupt überlebt habe!" Sie streichelte über die weiche Wange des Babys und musste leise lachen, „Nun, wenn ich mir Dich so ansehe, muss es doch irgendwie recht gut gelaufen sein, schließlich bist Du nicht mal ein Jahr nach dem Ende meiner Meisterzeit geboren worden."

Allerdings, und außerdem war auch diese Auszeichnung mit der besten Punktezahl bewertet worden. Die Wunder hörten heute gar nicht mehr auf!

„Vielleicht hat Dein Vater ja verborgene Seiten, die irgendwie freundlicher und liebenswürdiger sind, als die, die er uns all die letzten Jahre über gezeigt hat", überlegte sie hoffnungsvoll und betrachtete dann voller Ehrfurcht die Bestellungsurkunde als ordentliche Professorin für allgemeine Tränkekunde der Universität Edinburgh.

„Himmel, Hermine!" staunte sie und musste sich wieder setzen.

Die Universität von Edinburgh hatte einen legendären Ruf. Sie nahmen nur ausgewählte Studenten und sie konnte aus tausenden Bewerbungen aus aller Welt aussuchen. Professor Carter war der Cheftränkemeister, ein echtes Genie und ein großer Zauberer. Und eine solche Universität hatte sie, mit ihren fünfundzwanzig Jahren, direkt nach ihrer Meisterzeit berufen, das war nicht zu fassen! Sie schüttelte den Kopf, das hätte sie sich nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen vorstellen können, all das hier nicht!

Sie wollte gerade eingehender darüber nachdenken, ob ihr das Leben hier gefallen würde, als es klopfte.

„Komme", rief sie und eilte zur Haupttüre zurück. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Türe und schaute in das lächelnde Gesicht eines alten Zauberers, der sie mit dunklen Knopfaugen erfreut anschaute, „Guten Morgen, Hermine, meine Liebe!", grüßte er und sie öffnete automatisch die Türe so weit, dass er eintreten konnte.

„Guten Morgen", verflixt, wer war das? Er kam ihr zwar nicht unbekannt vor, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn in ihrem normalen Leben noch nicht getroffen hatte.

„Na, wie geht es Euch beiden heute?", erkundigte sich der alte Zauberer und kitzelte Eileen am Bauch, woraufhin sie leise zu juchzen anfing, „Ha, sie ist ja so herrlich kitzelig unser Augenstern!", lachte er und schaute sie dann prüfend von oben bis unten an, „Du bist noch im Schlafanzug?" Er deutete auf ihr Haar, „Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, hattest Du heute Morgen auch noch keine Dusche!"

„Ähm, nein", gab Hermine beschämt zu, fuhr sich glättend über ihre nichtsnutzigen Haare und raffte die Robe am Hals enger, „es war zuviel los, ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen. Tut mir leid!"

„Da muss Dir nichts leid tun, meine Liebe", winkte der alte Zauberer entschieden ab und sah sie liebevoll an, „Ich bin auch viel zu früh, aber nachher habe ich noch einen Termin im Ministerium, da dachte ich mir, dass ich lieber gleich vorbei schaue und Dich dann in Ruhe lasse!"

Hermine nickte, strich sich eine freche Strähne hinters Ohr und überlegte fieberhaft, was dieser sympathische Zauberer im Ministerium wohl zu tun haben könnte.

„Kathrin ging es damals übrigens ähnlich", fuhr ihr unbekannter Besuch derweil fröhlich fort, „sie ist mal drei Tage nicht aus ihrer Nachtwäsche rausgekommen", er hob den Zeigefinger, „und bevor ich es vergesse, ich soll Dich herzlich von ihr grüßen und sie sagte was von Quark."

„Quark?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig nach, nicht dass sie sich verhört hatte.

„Ja, Du weißt schon", er tippte sich mit einem kleinen Zwinkern auf die Brust. Nein, eigentlich wusste sie nicht, was er meinte, aber das konnte sie ihm ja nicht so direkt sagen.

„Sie hatte das dauernd und wenn Du nicht sofort etwas dagegen tust, dann wird es noch viel schlimmer!", erläuterte er weiter, „Oder warst Du schon bei Eurer famosen Heilerin?"

„Äh, nein, noch nicht", schüttelte Hermine langsam den Kopf, ihr dämmerte da etwas. Wahrscheinlich führten die Schmerzen in ihrer linken Brust auf eine Entzündung zurück und der Quark wirkte kühlend.

„Du kannst es ja mal ausprobieren", fasste der Zauberer seine Ausführungen zusammen und schaute sich dann um, „Ist Severus beschäftigt?"

„Ja, er trifft sich mit Professor McGonagall", freute sich Hermine endlich mal etwas zu wissen.

„Schade, ich wollte ihn noch um ein Buch bitten, von dem ich weiß, dass er es hat."

„Er kommt erst gegen Mittag zurück", zuckte sie mit den Schultern und fragte dann möglichst unverfänglich, „Wie steht es mit einem Tee?"

„Tee ist immer gut!", lachte er, „Aber vorher gehst Du Duschen, Kathrin hat schon mit mir geschimpft, weil ich Dich nicht mit der Arbeit in Ruhe lasse!"

„Und was war die Antwort?", forschte Hermine vorsichtig nach.

„Ach, dass ich nicht anders kann, weil ich es einfach so sehr genieße mit Dir zu arbeiten!", gab der alte Zauberer offen zu, „Ich fühle mich gleich zehn Jahre jünger und habe wieder Pläne wie damals als junger Mann!"

„Das freut mich sehr!", entgegnete Hermine ehrlich, denn das Strahlen in seinen Augen war einfach zu schön, außerdem wusste sie ja jetzt, dass er wohl ein Kollege von ihr sein musste.

„Aber Du musst mich trotzdem bremsen, immerhin ist jetzt erst einmal diese junge Dame die Hauptperson, alles andere kann noch ein Weilchen warten!", entschied ihr Gast und reckte ihr dann die dünnen Arme entgegen, „Komm, ich nehme Dir Eileen ab, geh Dich frisch machen. Ich schau mir derweil des finsteren Tränkemeisters wohl sortierte Bibliothek näher an, vielleicht finde ich ja das Buch das ich suche."

„Danke, das ist sehr nett!", nickte Hermine und legte ihm Eileen behutsam in die Arme.

„Ja, hallo, meine Schöne, na, kennst Du mich noch?", alberte er sogleich mit Eileen herum, die das ganz klasse zu finden schien, denn sie lachte den alten Mann sofort erfreut an, „Siehst Du Hermine, ich muss allein deswegen jeden Tag vorbei kommen, damit sie mich nicht vergisst!"

„Ach, wer könnte denn schon so was!", murmelte sie seufzend.

„Ja, ja, spotte Du nur!", winkte der Professor belustigt ab und scheuchte sie Richtung Schlafzimmer, „Geh Dich lieber waschen!"

„Aber natürlich, gleich, nachdem ich einen Tee gemacht habe", erinnerte sich Hermine an ihre gute Erziehung.

Jetzt galt es nur noch die Küche zu finden! Sie drehte sich herum und nahm die noch verbleibenden Türen in Augenschein. Hm, die linke konnte nicht die zur Küche hin sein, das war das Schlafzimmer, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, also musste es die Türe direkt neben dem Esstisch sein. Nun, machte ja auch Sinn. Tatsächlich stand sie bald in einer kleinen Küche und obwohl sie Kochen und sonstige hauswirtschaftliche Tätigkeiten hasste, sah man auf den ersten Blick, dass sie sehr gut ausgestattet und durchdacht angeordnet war. Dies war keine reine Teeküche oder diente lediglich zur Dekoration, hier wurde auch gekocht.

‚Fragt sich nur, wer hier der Küchenchef ist!' ging es ihr durch den Sinn und suchte Geschirr aus dem Oberschrank. Dabei fielen ihr einige Zettel auf, die in der wohlbekannten akribischen Handschrift ihres Lehrers geschrieben an Zutaten erinnerten oder Rezepte für Gerichte beinhalteten. ‚Noch eine Überraschung, Professor Snape kann kochen!' grinste sie kopfschüttelnd und brachte schnell den Tee heraus zu ihrem Gast, der mit Eileen auf dem Arm konzentriert die Buchreihen inspizierte.

„Ich habe sogar noch ein paar Kekse gefunden", ließ sie ihn wissen und stellte den Tee auf den Esstisch.

„Oh, das ist toll! Danke Dir, meine Liebe", meinte er murmelnd, „ich lasse Dir auch noch welche übrig!"

„Besser nicht", klagte Hermine, obwohl ihr Magen schon eine Weile um Aufmerksamkeit bat.

„Du machst Dir doch wohl nicht immer noch Sorgen um diese Speckrolle, die gar nicht da ist", schüttelte der alte Zauberer strafend den Kopf.

„Doch, sie ist definitiv da!", wusste Hermine.

„Du übertreibst maßlos und Du weißt das auch!", lachte der alt Mann.

„Vielleicht, aber dann geh ich jetzt diesen nur bedingt vorhandenen Speck mal säubern!", seufzte Hermine und machte sich auf, des Tränkemeisters Badezimmer zu finden. Dafür ging sie zuerst in das Schlafzimmer, aus dem sie heute Morgen so panisch geflohen war und tatsächlich war da eine weitere Türe, die in ein sehr luxuriöses und angenehm warmes Bad führte. Nur zu gerne hätte sie die breite und einladend aussehende Wanne ausprobiert und eingehender alle männlichen Hygieneartikel untersucht, aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit, dieser Kollege wartete immerhin draußen auf sie. Daher widmete sie sich erst der Zahnpflege und entkleidete sich dann rasch, um unter die Dusche zu steigen. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass das Shampoo, das dort stand, sich hervorragend anfühlte und dabei noch sehr gut roch. Ausgezeichnet, das anschließende Haare kämmen war ein Kinderspiel.

Jetzt musste sie nur noch etwas zum Anziehen finden, sie schlüpfte in einen hübschen seidenen Morgenmantel und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, dort öffnete sie den breiten Kleiderschrank und fischte eine Jeans und eine Bluse hervor. ‚Die lässt sich wenigstens schnell aufknöpfen, wenn Eileen wieder Hunger bekommt', schoss es ihr dabei durch den Sinn.

Fehlte nur noch Unterwäsche, überlegte sie zufrieden und schon konnte sie sich wieder ihrem Gast widmen.

In der Kommode mit den fünf Schubladen stieß sie zuerst auf die Socken und dann in der nächsten Schublade auf die Unterwäsche ihres Lehrers, die – o Wunder – alle in Schwarz gehalten war und ihr tatsächlich die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. Wer hätte denn auch je gedacht, dass sie mal Professor Snapes Unterhosen zu sehen bekäme. Genau, niemand! Und so siegte auch ihre gryffindorsche Neugierde und sie nahm vorsichtig eine davon mit spitzen Fingern näher in Augenschein.

„Ich denke, das sind meine!", raunte eine leise, dunkle Stimme mitten in diese Inspektion in ihr rechtes Ohr.

„Ahhh!", schrie sie erschrocken, ließ hektisch die Unterhose fallen und drehte sich ertappt um. Natürlich stand der düstere Hausherr dicht hinter ihr und verfolgte mit sichtlichem Vergnügen ihre Reaktion. Großer Gott, wie überaus peinlich! Sie hätte im Boden versinken mögen. Allerdings fiel ihr auch ein, dass es nicht besonders nett war, sie so zu erschrecken.

„Bei Gott, Professor, warum müssen Sie sich nur immer so anschleichen?", schnappte sie daher wütend und versuchte ihren Herzschlag und ihre zitternden Hände wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Weil es Spaß macht, Miss Granger!", war die einfache Antwort.

„Na, das ist ja mal ein guter Grund!", zischte sie und blitze ihn an, denn egal ob das hier sein Schlafzimmer war und egal ob er ihr Lehrer war, so durfte man nicht mit ihr umgehen. Soviel war klar!

„Ein ausgesprochen guter Grund!", bestätigte der Professor.

„Ich denke, da gibt es eine Besprechung bei Professor McGonagall?" fragte sie spitz und funkelte ihn weiter an.

„Die gibt es auch noch, aber ich habe Ambros kommen sehen und da Du ihm in seinem Arbeitswahn bestimmt keinen Einhalt gebietest, wollte ich das lieber selbst tun!"

„Oh, Ambros Carter?", entfuhr es ihr und ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Wer sonst?", Professor Snapes Augenbraue zuckte erstaunt empor, „Er sagte, dass Du ihn hereingelassen hast."

„Ja, klar, hatte ich vergessen!", log sie und wurde schon wieder rot. Professor Snape hob auch die zweite Augenbraue empor und sah sie prüfend an, „Geht es Dir gut, Hermine?"

„Ja, ja, alles bestens!", nickte sie schnell und versuchte möglichst überzeugend zu sein, doch wenn sie in die schwarzen Augen ihres Lehrers schaute, wusste sie schon, dass er ihr das nicht besonders glaubte.

„Ganz bestimmt?", hakte er auch gleich nach und trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran.

„Ja, ganz sicher, ich geh mich dann mal schnell anziehen, damit Professor Carter nicht warten muss", murmelte sie und wollte schon zum Badezimmer zurück, als sie der dunkle Professor zurückhielt, „Hast Du da nicht was vergessen?" fragte er spöttisch und wies auf ihre Kleider.

„Äh, stimmt!", gab Hermine zu und erinnerte sich an die Unterwäsche. Doch bevor sie sich diese aus einer der unteren Schulbladen holen konnte, beugte sich Professor Snape schon wieder sehr nah zu ihr herunter und griff dabei den Gürtel ihres Morgenrocks, um sie zu sich heran zu ziehen und seine Lippen zärtlich auf ihre zu legen.

Und obwohl es eine Nichteinmischungsregelung gab und sich seine Lippen wirklich sehr gut auf ihren anfühlten und obwohl ihr trotz ihres Ärgers auffiel, dass die Mischung aus verschiedenen Kräutern und eines guten Aftershaves sehr gut roch, ging das hier entschieden zu weit! Egal ob er irgendwann mal eine liebenswerte Seite zeigen würde, bisher war er furchtbar und vor allem er war ihr Lehrer! Punkt. Und Lehrer küsste man nicht. Basta.

Energisch schob sie ihn von sich.

„Ambros Carter wartet und die Konferenz doch wohl auch?!"

„Ja, leider!", seufzte Professor Snape und ließ mit großem Bedauern von ihr ab.

Schnell wollte sie sich einen Slip und vor allem einen BH aus der Kommode schnappen und öffnete das dritte Fach. Doch als sie die Schublade aufgezogen hatte, hielt sie erstaunt inne und wurde schon wieder rot, denn die Damenunterwäsche, die sie dort fand, war echt unerwartet!

‚Großer Gott, wenn das Lavender wüsste, die bekäme den Mund nicht mehr zu!', schoss es ihr unsinniger Weise durch den Sinn und wenn Professor Snape nicht hinter ihr gestanden hätte, hätte sie gerne intensiver über die zarte Seiden- und Spitzenwäsche gefahren, die dort in allen möglichen Varianten lag. Gott Lob siegte rasch ihre Vernunft und so ließ sie auch alle schönen Büstenhalter liegen und griff nach einem recht pragmatisch aussehenden weißen BH, dessen Cups sich öffnen ließen. Praktischer Weise lagen daneben auch ein ganzer Stapel an weichen Einlagen. So würden diese blöden Flecken wenigstens verhindert werden. Nicht verkneifen konnte sie sich allerdings den Griff zu einem sehr hübschen cremefarbenen Slip.

„Sehr gute Wahl, Miss Granger", kommentierte ihr Lehrer und fügte mit breitem Grinsen hinzu, „Schade nur, dass Du nicht das ganze Set tragen kannst!"

„Ach, das wird sich ja irgendwann mal wieder ändern", antwortete sie möglichst leichthin.

„Ändern?", fragte Professor Snape verwundert nach.

„Ja, wenn Eileen größer ist und nicht mehr gestillt werden muss", erklärte sie und verschwand schnell wie der Wind im Badezimmer. Sie musste weg von ihm, er stand einfach viel zu dicht vor ihr und sein Duft und seine Präsenz machen sie ganz nervös.

Vielleicht hatte sie aber etwas zu schnell das Weite gesucht, denn so sah sie den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Lehrers nicht, dem ihre Antwort anscheinend nicht ganz geheuer war.

Gott sei Dank war er aber nicht mehr da, als sie fertig angekleidet war und sich nach ihrem berühmten Gast umsah. Sie fand ihn zusammen mit dem Baby in ihrem Arbeitszimmer, wo er in einem Stapel Unterlagen blätterte.

„Ah, da bist Du ja wieder", freute er sich und steckte die Lesebrille in seine Robentasche, bevor er Eileen erneut kitzelte, „Schau, Eileen, Deine Mum sieht gleich viel frischer aus."

„Ja, die Dusche war richtig gut", gab Hermine zu und lächelte der Kleinen zu, die sie mit wild rudernden Ärmchen lachend begrüßte.

„Severus hat mir unter anderem die Anträge gezeigt", erläuterte er mit bezeichnendem Blick und reichte Eileen an sie weiter, „wenn es Dir recht ist, nehme ich die fertigen schon mit und Du kannst den Rest im Laufe der Woche noch ausfüllen. Natürlich nur, wenn Du dazu kommst.", fügte er reumütig an, anscheinend war Professor Snape sehr konkret in seinen Mahnung geworden.

„Danke, ich werde sehen was ich machen kann", stellte Hermine in Aussicht und hoffte inständig, dass die Hermine der Zukunft das erledigen könnte.

„Konntest Du schon was über den Trank herausfinden?", fragte Professor Carter noch und fasste den Packen Pergament mit einem Zauber zusammen.

„Ich denke nicht", antwortete Hermine vorsichtig, „tut mir leid."

„Ach, kein Problem", winkte Professor Carter ab, doch er schaute sie aufmerksam an „es hätte mich nur interessiert und ich weiß doch, dass Du auf solch kniffligen Dinge stehst!"

„Normalerweise machen mir Rätsel wirklich Freude", nickte Hermine und begleitete ihren Gast zur Türe.

Doch es gab zurzeit ein eindeutiges Zuviel an solchen rätselhaften Dingen, so wie diese in einer falschen Zeit aufzuwachen und erkennen zu müssen, dass man mit dem unmöglichsten Mann zusammen ein Kind hatte, den sie sich gleich hinter Lord Voldemort und Lucius Malfoy vorstellen konnte.

Definitiv zuviel Rätselhaftigkeit!


	5. Chapter 4

Der Trank 4

**Mittwoch, 23. April**

Hmmm, sie hatte wirklich gut geschlafen!

Wohlig kuschelte sich Hermine noch etwas tiefer in ihr Bettzeug – wenn denn so etwas möglich war, wie ihr Severus immer wieder belustigt mitteilte - und brachte, wie jeden Morgen, ihr noch schlaftrunkenes Hirn dazu langsam in die Gänge zu kommen, indem sie grob die anstehenden Aufgaben des neuen Tages durchdachte.

Also, heute war Mittwoch und es stand so einiges auf ihrer Tagesordnung. Die Anträge für Ambros musste sie abschließend bearbeiten, er würde gegen Mittag vorbeischauen, um sie abzuholen. Dann hatte Eileen diesen Ausschlag und sie hatte gestern schon kurz mit Poppy gesprochen, damit sie sich das mal genauer ansehen konnte, nicht, dass es schlimmer würde. Ach, und wo sie schon mit Eileen bei der Medihexe war, sollte die auch gleich einen Blick auf ihre linke Brust werfen, wenn sie sich nicht ganz irrte, war sie etwas entzündet.

Und egal, was heute sonst noch so passierte, sie würde auf alle Fälle mindestens eine Stunde schwimmen gehen, damit ihre Kondition wieder besser würde und so langsam aber sicher die letzten überflüssigen Pfunde an ihrem Bauch verschwanden, einerlei ob Severus die nicht störten, sie störten sie um so mehr!

Oh, Mist, durchzuckte es sie gerade, beinahe hätte sie Severus Bücher vergessen, sie mussten bis 16:00 Uhr in Hogsmeade abgeholt werden. Hoffentlich waren sie dieses Mal korrekt geliefert worden, diese neue Buchhändlerin war wirklich zu chaotisch!

Sie seufzte leise ob dieser ganzen Punkte und zog das rechte Bein an, eine für ihre empfindlichen Brüste sehr entlastende Haltung, die in den letzten Wochen schon zum Reflex geworden war.

Hermine öffnete träge ein Auge und linste auf ihren Wecker. Oh, noch so früh, wie schön, da konnte sie ja tatsächlich noch eine Runde schlafen, bevor Eileens Hunger sie zum Aufstehen zwingen würde, oder…

Ihre rechte Hand tastete hoffnungsvoll hinter sich.

Schade, Severus schien schon aufgestanden zu sein, sein Platz war leer. Nur zu gerne hätte sie eine kleine Weile seine wundervollen Aufmerksamkeiten genossen, vielleicht wäre ja noch mehr daraus geworden. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Diese gemeinsamen Stunden waren sehr knapp und ungemein kostbar geworden, seit Eileen da war. Sie musste in den nächsten Wochen mit Severus gründlich überlegen, wie sie das wieder ändern konnten, denn sie vermisste ihn sehr, nicht nur hier im Bett, auch die gemeinsamen Lagerfeuerabende oder die konzentrierten Stunden im Labor waren zur Rarität geworden. Viel zu oft gab es noch unzählige Dinge zu erledigen und wenn die dann wenigsten einigermaßen abgearbeitet waren, fiel sie oder er völlig fertig in Tiefschlaf.

Sie drehte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf den Rücken und zog ihre Nase kraus. Irgendetwas roch hier nach Katze, ging es ihr kurz durch den Sinn.

Genau! Noch so etwas Bedauerliches! Auch ihre Sommerexkursion würden sie in diesem Jahr wieder nicht im gewohnten Umfang antreten können. Lediglich eine Woche könnten Sie zusammen mit Eileen auf leichten Etappen zurücklegen, bzw. einige ausgewählte Tagestouren angehen. Schade, sehr schade. Wenn sie daran dachte, wie schön die ersten beiden Reisen gewesen waren überkam sie echte Wehmut.

Ach ja! Sie musste wenigstens für ein schönes Sommerdomizil sorgen. Am Meer natürlich, vielleicht wieder im Süden von England, damit ihre Eltern sie besuchen konnten und ein einfaches Apparieren möglich war. Das Haus, das ihre Eltern im vergangenen Jahr gefunden hatten war einfach klasse gewesen! Vielleicht stand es ja wieder zur Verfügung.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf nach rechts und sie bildete sich sogar ein, dass der Geruch nach Katze noch stärker würde, Hermine rümpfte die Nase und öffnete kritisch ein Auge um zu ergründen, wo dieser ungewöhnliche Geruch herkam.

Nicht weit von ihrem Gesicht lag ein getigertes Fellknäuel und als sie überrascht auch ihr zweites Auge öffnete, bewegte es sich sogar. Gut, das passte sehr gut zu dem Katzengeruch, aber, Himmel! Was tat eine Katze in ihrem Bett?

Durch ihre Bewegung war anscheinend auch dieser tierische Besuch erwacht und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr herum, „Krummbein?!" krächzte Hermine überrascht, immerhin war ihr Knieselmischling schon seit einigen Jahren im Katzenhimmel.

Die Katze, die mit ihrem plattgedrückten Gesicht so frappierend ihrem alten Kater ähnelte, reckte und streckte sich und begann dann zu schnurren, grade so, wie Krummbein es auch immer gemacht hatte.

Wie seltsam! Hermine rappelte sich schnell hoch und musste blinzeln. Das hier war gar nicht ihr Bett, oder besser gesagt, das hier war gar nicht ihr aktuelles Bett! Wenn sie sich nicht völlig täuschte, lag sie in einem Gryffindorschülerbett und ein vorsichtiger Blick an dem dunkelroten Vorhangstoff vorbei bestätigte ihre Vermutung, dass sie sich auch nicht in ihrem aktuellen Schlafzimmer in den Kerkern von Hogwarts befand, sondern zusammen mit Padma und Lavender in ihrem alten Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm lag.

Hä? Vielleicht ein Traum?

‚Hm, wohl kaum, fühlte sich nämlich sehr real an', bemerkte ihr Gehirn ernüchternd, als die Katze sich mit ihrem weichen Fell an ihrem Arm rieb. Sie wollte ganz offensichtlich gestreichelt werden.

Aber dafür war jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Ein kurzes Kraulen hinter dem Katzenohr musste reichen, denn zuerst würde sie herausfinden müssen, was hier genau los war!

Energisch schälte sie sich aus ihrem Bettzeug und schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe. Verwundert schaute sie kurz an sich herunter. Das waren ihre alten Hausschuhe und auch das Nachthemd, das sie trug, war ihres, aber beide Kleidungsstücke besaß sie schon lange nicht mehr.

Auch sonst war alles so, wie sie es von ihrer Schulzeit in Erinnerung hatte, ihr Morgenmantel am Fußende, der Stapel Schulbücher auf ihrem Nachttisch und drei weitere Stapel neben dem Bett. Büchertasche, Schuluniform, Notizbuch, Feder und Tinte, Foto ihrer Eltern im silbernen Rahmen.

Unglaublich! Was ging hier nur vor?

Leise schlich sie sich aus dem Zimmer und stieg die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, auch hier alles so wie früher. Schnell nahm sie die Treppe zu den Schlafräumen der Jungs und öffnete die Tür von Harry und Rons Zimmer. Ein geräuschvolles Knacken war zu hören. Mist, sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass der Griff einen Defekt hatte.

Drinnen brauchte sie auch nur wenige kurze Blicke, um zu erkennen, dass Neville und Ron leise vor sich her schnarchen, Seamus es anscheinend zu warm geworden war, denn sein Bettzeug lag auf dem Boden und Deans Beine ebenfalls frische Luft wollten, denn sie hingen rechts und links über den Bettrand hinaus. Alles wie damals!

Nur Harry schien das Geräusch des Türschlosses gehört zu haben, denn er richtete sich auf und griff nach seiner Brille.

Als er sie erkannte, nuschelte er erstaunt, „Morgen Hermine, sind wir zu spät?"

„Äh, nein, nein", stammelte sie schnell und überlegte fieberhaft, welche plausible Erklärung sie für ihre Anwesenheit angeben könnte, „ich suche nur ein Buch, und dachte, Ron hätte es", log sie aufs Gradewohl, „aber ich frag ihn beim Frühstück!"

„Ist besser, denn in seinem Chaos finde ich so schnell nichts!", gähnte Harry und deutete mit dem Daumen auf einen undefinierbaren Haufen aus Kleidung und Schulsachen, der neben Rons Bett lag. Grundgütiger, sie hatte ganz verdrängt, was Ron für Unordnung verbreiten konnte!

„Ähm, Harry, welcher Tag ist heute?", fragte sie noch möglichst unbeteiligt, als ihr Freund seinen Wecker zur Rate zog.

„Mittwoch, was sonst?", antwortete er erstaunt und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Genau!", lachte sie etwas gekünstelt, „Ich dachte schon, wir hätten Donnerstag." Oh, je, sie war wirklich eine miese Schauspielerin!

„Da ist doch wohl der Wunsch der Vater des Gedankens", murmelte Harry.

„Warum?"

„Weil wir dann einen Snapefreien Tag hätten. Oder hast Du Zaubertränke heute vergessen? Slughorn ist doch auf dieser Tagung."

„Genau, ja, das wird es wohl sein!", nickte sie dankbar und winkte ihrem Freund schnell zu, „Wir sehen uns dann! Bis später!"

Und bevor Harry noch misstrauischer werden konnte, hatte sie schon wieder die Türe geschlossen.

Grundgütiger, das war doch gar nicht möglich!

Sie legte ihre Stirn in wilde Denkfalten. Slughorn war Lehrer in Hogwarts, also musste sie irgendwie in ihrem 6. Jahr gelandet sein und Severus war Lehrer in Verteidigung.

Oh! Mein! Gott!

Sie musste unbedingt mehr Fakten sammeln!

Sie wollte schon zum Gemeinschaftsraum eilen, um von dort aus das restliche Schloss zu erkunden, als ihr einfiel, dass sie nur Nachthemd und Morgenmantel trug. Schnell lief sie zurück in ihren Schlafsaal, griff sich Unterwäsche, Waschzeug und ihre Schuluniform und verschwand im angrenzenden Waschraum.

Dort konnte sie unter einer kurzen Dusche auch die nächsten Informationen sammeln, denn ihr Körper passte auch zu 1997. Er zeigte keine unangenehme Speckrolle am Bauch und Hüfte und auch ihre Brust hatte Normalform. Leider passten auch ihre Haare in diese Zeit. Mist, sie hatte bedauerlicherweise erst in ihrer Studienzeit begonnen nach einem geeigneten Shampoo für ihr widerspenstiges Haar zu forschen, daher entschied sie sich auch auf den Trocknungszauber zu verzichten und ihr Haar in einen festen Zopf zu zwingen. Als sie fertig angekleidet war, machte sie sich sogleich auf den Weg.

Ihr erstes Ziel hieß Kerker, wo sie allerdings nicht lange verweilen musste, denn der normale Öffnungsmechanismus und das Passwort, das Severus zu Beginn ihrer Meisterzeit eingesetzt hatte, funktionierten nicht.

‚Du könntest klopfen, er ist bestimmt schon auf', überlegte sie kurz, bevor der vernünftige Teil ihres Gehirns ihr schnell klar machte, dass dies ein ziemlich selbstmörderisches Vorgehen wäre. Immerhin kannte sie Severus Snape schon ziemlich lange und 1997 konnte der sie überhaupt nicht leiden. Er würde ihr kein Wort glauben! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Und Zeit für Strafarbeiten hatte sie auch nicht, denn immerhin musste sie herausbekommen, wie sie plötzlich wieder in ihrem 6. Schuljahr gelandet war.

Das nächste Ziel war nicht sehr überraschend, wenn man Hermine Granger kannte, es hieß Bibliothek und war ihr Heilmittel gegen alles. Besonders gegen Unwissenheit, Verwirrung und Chaos und von all dem gab es gerade ziemlich viel in ihrem Kopf und vielleicht gab es in einem der vielen unglaublichen Bücher einen Zauber oder einen Trank, der das hier erklärte.

Denn eine logische Erklärung hierfür musste es geben, die gab es nämlich immer!

Nun, vielleicht gab es die auch, aber Hermine fand sie nicht, jedenfalls nicht in den nächsten zwei Stunden. Sie hätte ja auch weitergesucht, aber Ron und Harry standen plötzlich vor ihrer Nase und zogen sie einfach so mit sich zum Frühstück. Nun gut, etwas zu essen konnte nicht schaden, ihr Magen knurrte schon eine ganze Weile vor sich hin.

Aber als sie wenig später am Tisch der Gyffindors saß und ihren Blick schweifen ließ, ergriff sie neben einem guten Gefühl der Vertrautheit, große Wehmut. Alle sahen noch so jung aus. Nur wenige der Schülerinnen und Schüler ahnten, dass sich mit Ablauf dieses Schuljahres alles ändern würde. Sie schaute am Tisch der Gryffindors hinunter und entdeckt Colin Creevey, er tauscht gerade Schokofroschkarten mit seinem Freund Bustor. Nur mit großer Mühe konnte sie dem unbändigen Drang, auf der Stelle aufzuspringen, zu ihm hinzurennen, um ihn fest in ihre Arme zu schließen und eindringlich zu bitten, am übernächsten 1. Mai mit Aberfort und den anderen Schülerinnen und Schülern die noch zu jung waren in den Eberkopf zu flüchten, aber sie wusste, dass das nicht ging und so seufzte sie nur traurig auf und nahm Ron die Schüssel mit Ei ab.

Während sie langsam an ihrem Frühstück kaute, schaute sie sich weiter unauffällig um.

Auch die meisten Lehrerinnen und Lehrer machten an diesem Mittwochmorgen nicht den Eindruck, dass sie mit schweren Sorgen kämpften.

Ihr Blick blieb an Albus Dumbledore hängen, er saß in seiner ganzen Pracht auf dem Stuhl des Schulleiters und schien mit Pomona Sprout zu scherzen, obwohl Hermine schon die schwarze Hand entdeckte, die der weise Zauberer sorgsam unter seinem Ärmel versteckte. Auch hier hätte sie so gerne eine unmissverständliche Warnung ausgesprochen oder aber versucht, ihn davon abzubringen Severus Snape da hinein zu ziehen. Mit Mühe riss sie sich aus ihren Betrachtungen und ihr Blick glitt weiter den Lehrertisch entlang.

Minerva, hoch aufgerichtet ihren Porridge löffelnd, jünger und mit weniger grauen Haaren, Filius und Aurora Sinistra, Hagrid und Pomona Sprout und dann begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen und ohne dass sie es wollte musste sie lächeln.

Severus.

Mürrisch, zynisch und arrogant wie immer, aber lange nicht so gelassen wie sie ihn aus dieser Zeit in Erinnerung hatte. Sie beobachtete ihn genau und bemerkte hinter seinem schwarzen Haarvorhang (der tatsächlich deutlich ungepflegter und strähniger aussah als noch gestern) Pessimismus und Trostlosigkeit, sowie die schnellen Blicke, die er Albus ab und an zuwarf. Die hatte sie damals nicht gesehen. Sollte sie ja auch nicht. Er war schon ein deutlich besserer Schauspieler als sie. Sie sah aber auch die eingefallenen Wangen, die leicht zerknitterte Robe und wie er seinen Rücken mit aller Kraft durchdrückte, so, als wenn er sich gegen eine große Last wehrte, die ihm auf den Schultern lag. Er sah nicht gut aus, er sah vor allem nicht glücklich aus und nicht zuversichtlich. Nur stoisch und diszipliniert. Sie musste seufzen.

Mist, jetzt hatte er gemerkt, dass sie ihn beobachtete. Sein stechender Blick versetzte sie zwar schon lange nicht mehr in Angst und Schrecken, aber es war dennoch klüger, sich schleunigst wieder ihren Eiern mit Speck zuzuwenden.

„Hast Du eigentlich alle Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde fertig bekommen", fragte Harry gerade Ron und versuchte ganz offensichtlich nicht allzu auffällig zu Ginny herüberzustarren, die gerade zum Tisch kam und sich neben Hermine setzte.

„Morgen zusammen!", grüßte sie froh und warf ihre rote Mähne nach hinten, „na unser werter VDK-Professor ist aber mal wieder besonders guter Laune, hat der Blick, den er gerade hier herüber geschleudert hat, Dir gegolten Hermine?"

„Ich denke schon", nickte sie und musste grinsen, Harry hatte garantiert kein Wort davon mitbekommen, was Ron auf seine Frage gerade geantwortet hatte.

„Und was hast Du getan, dass er schon am frühen Morgen solch liebenswürdige Reaktionen zeigt?", erkundigte sich Ginny und ihr Blick huschte wesentlich unauffälliger zu Harry hin.

„Nichts, ich habe ihn nur angelächelt", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern und schob sich die letzte Gabel mit Eier und Speck in den Mund.

„Was?", Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Müsli, „Du hast ihn angelächelt?"

„Ja, habe ich!"

„Warum, bei Merlin, bist Du krank?", Ron blieb der Mund offen stehen, was nicht sehr appetitlich aussah.

„Nein, ich denke nicht", antwortete Hermine und sagte mal lieber nichts davon, dass sie ihn eigentlich noch viel lieber geküsst hätte.

„Wie kannst Du ihn anlächeln, er ist ein blöder Idiot", konnte Ron ihr Verhalten immer noch nicht fassen, „garantiert nutzt er die heutige Vertretung, um uns eine reinzuwürgen und Gryffindor Unmengen an Hauspunkten abzuziehen!"

Hermine hatte schon den Mund aufgemacht um ihren Freund unmissverständlich klar zu machen, dass Professor Severus Snape kein blöder Idiot war, als ihr die Nichteinmischungsregel in den Sinn kam, die ihr Minerva in ihrem dritten Jahr so eindringlich eingebläut hatte, also besann sie sich und meinte nur lapidar, „Professor Dumbledore vertraut ihm!" Das war damals Hagrids gebetsmühlenartig vorgetragenes Argument für die Ehrsamkeit des zwielichtigen Professors gewesen und sie hatte sich ebenfalls daran gehalten.

„Und keiner weiß warum!", grummelte Harry, „Ich habe dem Schulleiter letzte Woche noch gesagt, dass Snape gefährlich ist, wer weiß, was er da mit Malfoy für ein Ding dreht!"

„Professor Snape ist sicherlich gefährlich und nett ist er auch nicht!", bestätigte ihm Hermine und legte ihre Serviette zusammen, „aber das heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass man ihm nicht trauen kann!"

Sie stand auf und überhörte Rons und Harrys Gemurre, packte ihre Büchertasche und fragte in die Runde, „Und, seid ihr soweit, ich würde Euch gerne in den Unterricht folgen!" Sie wusste ja leider nicht, welches Fach heute als erstes dran war. Hoffentlich hatte sie alle Hausaufgaben gemacht!

„Du bist ein echter Sklaventreiber, Hermine!", befand Ron mit vollem Mund und steckte sich noch zwei Äpfel in die Tasche.

Ja, vielleicht war sie das, aber es gab Schlimmeres, zum Beispiel in einer falschen Zeit aufzuwachen und noch keinen Schimmer davon zu haben, warum!


	6. Chapter 5

Der Trank 4

**Mittwoch, 23. April 1997**

Nun, alles in allem betrachtet, überlegte Hermine beim Mittagessen zufrieden, war der Tag trotz der eigenartigen Situation in der falschen Zeit zu stecken, bisher doch durchaus angenehm gewesen und dazu noch unglaublich erholsam. Attribute die in letzter Zeit keiner ihrer Tage wirklich verdient hatten.

Kräuterkunde konnte man sogar als richtig entspannend bezeichnen, denn sie hatten in den Außenbeeten erste Vorbereitungen zum Einpflanzen der Frühlings- und Herbstgewächse getroffen. Und da die Sonne warm geschienen hatte und die Beete windgeschützt waren, war Hermine voller Bedauern mit ihren Klassenkameraden zurück ins Schloss gezogen um pünktlich ins Zauberkunstklassenzimmer zu kommen.

Gut, entspannend war Zauberkunst dann nicht gewesen, aber dafür richtig spannend. Filius war ein echter Meister seines Fachs, wie sie mal wieder feststellen durfte und sie hatte die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und sich eingehend mit ihm über Zeitzauber ausgetauscht. Er hatte da einige interessante Aspekte vorgebracht, über die es sich lohnte gründlicher nachzudenken. Aber das Beste war, dass er just in dieser Stunde einen Zauberspruch erwähnte, dem sie schon ewig auf der Spur war und so hatten sich die beiden zum Schluss der Stunde in eine sehr aufschlussreiche Diskussion vertieft, dem keiner der anwesenden Schüler auch nur annähernd hatte folgen können, an deren Ende aber eine ganz neue These gestanden hatte, der sie möglichst bald nach gehen würde – jedenfalls sobald sie wieder zurück in der Zukunft war.

Auch wusste sie es wirklich zu schätzen, nach langer, langer Zeit mal wieder ganze zwei Mahlzeiten in aller Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit genießen zu können. Ein echter Luxus, darum ließ sie sich auch nicht hetzen, sondern gönnte sich auch noch eine zweite Portion Pudding. Eine Sünde, die sie gestern, in Anbetracht dieser lästigen Speckrolle, die sie mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, nicht begangen hätte.

Ron schien ihre gute Laune jedenfalls suspekt, er schaute sie immer wieder kritisch von der Seite her an und fragte schließlich irgendwann zwischen Hauptgang und Nachtisch, „Mensch Hermine, kannst Du uns mal erzählen, was Du heute genommen hast?"

„Hm?", verstand Hermine nicht und lächelte ihren Freund fragend an, „was meinst Du?"

„Wie kann man an einem Tag, an dem wir gleich Snape haben, so guter Laune sein?"

„Das ist doch ganz einfach, Ron!", antwortete Hermine ohne nachzudenken, „Das Wetter ist klasse, der Unterricht ist wirklich unglaublich spannend und ich bin mit Euch zusammen, ich komme mir vor, wie im Urlaub!", Oh, Mist, schalt sie sich, kaum dass dieser Satz ihren Mund verlassen hatte, das mit dem Urlaub war jetzt nicht so gut gewesen! Das fanden auch Ron und Harry, sie starrten sie an, als wenn sie geistesgestört wäre.

„Urlaub?" stotterte auch Ron sogleich, als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, „Urlaub nennst Du das? Wir sprechen darüber, dass ich nie im Leben diese dämliche Dreieregel beim Apparieren kapieren werde, wir immer noch nicht wissen, was Malfoy für ein krummes Ding dreht, ich bestimmt im nächsten Quidditschmatch kläglich versagen werde und ach ja, da war ja noch was, genau! Ich wäre beinahe durch einen Anschlag gestorben und dieser lästige Du-weißt-schon-wer will immer noch an die Macht und uns alle vernichten!" Er schüttelte über sie den Kopf, „Echt mal, Hermine, meine Vorstellungen von Erholung sind völlig andere!" Und sie meinte ihn leise murmeln zu hören, „Und ich wollte sie schon einladen mit uns die Ferien zu verbringen…"

„Vielleicht ist der Begriff Urlaub auch etwas hoch gegriffen, Jungs", lenkte Hermine schnell ein, „Aber ich freue mich dennoch über das Wetter und über Euch!"

„Das ist ja wirklich sehr nett von Dir, aber mal sehen, ob das bisschen Sonnenschein und unsere Gesellschaft reichen werden, um Zaubertränke zu überleben!", überlegte Harry düster.

„Klar!", war Hermine bester Hoffnung, „Wenn Du Dich nur nicht provozieren lässt, sondern Professor Snape ruhig und gelassen entgegentrittst! Sei einfach freundlich und ganz Du selbst."

Damit packte sie frohgemut ihre Sachen und zog ihre Freunde hinunter in die Kerker.

„Diese fürchterlich gut gelaunte Hermine macht mir Angst!", hörte sie Ron noch zu seinem Freund flüstern, als sie sich vor dem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer einfanden.

Sie wollte schon zu einer launigen Antwort Luft holen, als hinter ihr eine wohlbekannte dunkle und sehr zynische Stimme erklärte, „Manche Menschen sollten einem in jeder Stimmungslage Angst machen!"

Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und blickte in nachtschwarze Augen, die ihren Herzschlag schon wieder mächtig ankurbelten. Leider schauten sie sie nicht so an, wie sie es liebte, leicht spöttisch und mit einem warmen Glanz, sondern eindeutig boshaft und feindselig. Aber egal, sie wollte mal nicht so sein, er hatte ja noch fünf Jahre Zeit das zu verbessern.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie Angst vor mir haben, Professor Snape!", kommentierte sie seine höhnische Aussage und lächelte ihn liebenswürdig an.

„Nun, es ist vielleicht verwunderlich, aber meine Nerven fürchten sich in der Tat sehr vor Ihnen, wo Sie doch jede Gelegenheit erbarmungslos nutzen, um auf ihnen herumzutrampeln!", ließ er sie wissen, worauf sie leise glucksen musste und ihm fröhlich entgegnete, „Tja, Professor, jeder Mensch hat seine Bestimmung!"

„Und meine Bestimmung ist es, Sie mit einem spürbaren Punkteabzug für ihre Unverschämtheiten von ihrer Bestimmung abzuhalten!", schleuderte er ihr entgegen, aber sie sah den verwunderten Ausdruck in seinen Augen, ein Zeichen, dass ihre Reaktion ihn doch ein wenig verwirrt hatte. Gut, mehr wollte sie auch nicht.

„Übrigens, wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich aufhören mich so dämlich anzugrinsen, werde ich mit dem Punkteabzug schneller beginnen müssen, als Ihnen lieb sein dürfte, Miss Granger!"

„Aber ich grinse Sie gar nicht an, Sir", korrigierte ihn Hermine und presste voller Unschuld ihre Hand auf die Brust.

„Ach nein?" schnarrte ihr VDK-Lehrer und hob eine Augenbraue, „Und was machen Sie jetzt gerade?"

„Ich lächle Sie an, Sir!", erklärte Hermine, „das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied, müssen Sie wissen!"

„Und warum tun Sie das?"

„Weil ich mich einfach freue Sie zu sehen, Professor!"

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", entschied Professor Snape und sah sie an, als wenn sie irre wäre. Nun, vielleicht kam ihre Charmeoffensive auch etwas zu plötzlich überlegte Hermine, als sie sich auf ihren alten Platz begab.

„Sie ist sehr seltsam heute!", murmelte auch Harry Potter Neville Longbottom zu, der mit ungläubigen Blick der Szene gefolgt war.

Klar war sie das, aber sie konnte schließlich nichts dafür. Trotzdem riss sie sich in den nächsten Stunden zusammen, versucht möglichst unauffällig zu sein und vor allem versuchte sie Severus nicht anzulächeln.

Doch auch das schien irgendwie nicht richtig zu sein, und ihre wundervolle Strategie brachte ihr sogar eine volle Woche Nachsitzen ein. Unglaublich! Einem schlecht gelaunten Severus Snape konnte man es auch wirklich nicht recht machen!

„Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, welche Farbe das Euphorie-Elixier vor dem Filtern hat?", fragte er gerade und schaute in die unwissenden Gesichter seiner Klasse.

„Natürlich niemand! Kein Wunder, wenn ich an ihre beschränkten geistigen Möglichkeiten denke", seufzte er verächtlich und fuhr fort, „Dann kann mir sicherlich auch keiner erklären, warum aus einem grünen Trank durch einfache Filtration plötzlich ein violetter Trank wird?" Wieder Schweigen, woraufhin sich der Professor vor Harry aufbaute, „Was? Noch nicht einmal unser neues Tränkegenie, über das Professor Slughorn so voller Lob ist, kann mir diese einfache Frage beantworten?" höhnte er und Hermine merkte sofort, dass Harrys Wut seine Halsschlagader anschwellen ließ.

„Nein, Sir", knirschte Harry mühsam beherrscht und blitzte seinen Lehrer hasserfüllt an.

„Wie schade!", tat Professor Snape bedauernd, „aber dann vielleicht Ihr lieber Freund Mister Weasley?", und er drehte sich schwungvoll zu Ron herum, was die Slytherins breit feixen ließ.

Doch auch dieser schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Tja, dann bleibt mir doch nur noch die euphorische Miss Granger, von der ich doch angenommen hätte, dass sie die Antwort schon wusste, bevor ich die Frage gestellt habe", sein Gesicht zierte ein hinterhältiges Grinsen, „aber nun, da ich die Katze aus dem Sack gelassen habe, natürlich nicht, ohne noch eine klitzekleine Schwierigkeit hinzuzufügen, damit es Ihrem legendären Verstand auch angemessen ist". Die Slytherins rechts neben ihr kicherten nun ganz offen und verfolgten gespannt, was jetzt geschehen würde.

Nun, bisher hatte sie sich echt zurückgehalten, kein wildes Zeigefingergefuchtel, keine Bettelei endlich die Antwort geben zu dürfen, obwohl sie die natürlich wusste, immerhin hatte sie einen Meistertitel und eine Professur. Sie war richtig stolz auf sich, nicht, dass sie Severus noch mehr gegen sich aufbringen würde.

„Ich bemühe mich Ihren Ansprüchen zu genügen", erklärte Hermine gelassen und sah ihren Tränkemeister aufmerksam an.

„Was geschieht, wenn ich das fertige Euphorie-Elixier mit einem Amortentia vermische?"

„Eine Katastrophe", antwortete Hermine wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen und erinnerte sich an einen solchen Versuch ihres verrückten Kollegen McCormic.

„So? Wie das?", erkundigte sich Professor Snape erstaunt.

„Ganz einfach, denn dann reagieren beide Tränke derart heftig miteinander, dass sie sich aus dem flüssigen Aggregatszustand in die Gasförmigkeit verändern und alles Lebendige was die nur schwer einzufangenden Schwaden berühren, zerspringt augenblicklich, weil die Kraft die dieser Trank ausstrahlt, dermaßen gewaltig ist, dass nichts und niemand ihm widerstehen kann", dozierte sie.

„Quatsch!" schmetterte ihr Lehrer diese These kategorisch ab, „Und für diesen Unsinn ziehe ich Ihnen nochmals fünf Punkte ab", ergänzte er triumphierend und wollte sich schon umdrehen, um zu seinem Pult zurückzukehren, doch da stemmte Hermine ihre Hände auf die Hüften und hielt ihn zurück.

„Wie bitte? Und warum soll das Quatsch sein, Sir?", fragte sie empört.

„Weil es völlig unmöglich ist beide Tränke zu verbinden, sie stoßen sich nämlich ab, das können Sie in ihrem Lehrbuch auf Seite 658 nachlesen, Miss Superschlau!"

„Ich weiß, dass dies dort steht und natürlich tun sie das, weil sie sich zu ähnlich sind und nicht miteinander reagieren können", bestätigte Hermine augenrollend, „aber es gibt ja Mittel und Wege, um das zu umgehen!"

„So, gibt es die?", höhnte ihr Lehrer, „und Sie, Professor Granger kennen solche Mittel und Wege, obwohl die komplette Fachwelt sich sicher ist, dass dies unmöglich ist?"

„Aber sicher, denn es sind recht einfache Mittel und Wege", ereiferte sich Hermine, „sie beziehen sich auf…", sie hielt inne, denn ihr war gerade eingefallen, dass sie tatsächlich nicht über dieses Wissen verfügen konnte, jedenfalls nicht 1997. Mist! Ihr Mund klappte wieder zu und sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie aus dieser Miesere wieder herauskommen konnte.

„Nun", forschte Professor Snape hämisch nach, „worauf beziehen sie sich denn, ihre ach so einfachen Mittel und Wege?"

„Ich denke, ich habe mich geirrt", gab Hermine kleinlaut zu und setzte sich wieder.

„Ach, wir haben uns geirrt", höhnte ihr Lehrer schadenfroh und trat einen Schritt auf ihr Pult zu, „Wissen Sie, was ich denke, Miss Granger?", er kam noch näher und sie bemerkte dass ein deutlich muffiger Geruch seinen normalen Duft aus Kräutern und Aftershave, den sie so liebte unangenehm überlagerte, „Sie wollten sich nur wichtig machen, so wie sie es immer tun, Sie überhebliche Person. Darum werden Sie heute Abend mit Nachsitzen verbringen, vielleicht hilft diese Maßnahme Ihnen ja dabei den Sinn für die Realität wiederzuerlangen!"

„Was? Nur weil wir einen fachlichen Disput haben?", konnte Hermine diese Strafe nicht verstehen.

„Zwei Abende!"

„Also wirklich! Ich protestiere und zwar energisch!"

„Drei Abende!"

Unglaublich, bevor sie sich und ihren Ärger im Griff hatte, war sie bei einer ganzen Woche Strafarbeit angelangt.

„Soviel zu Urlaub!", seufzte Harry, als er die deutlich frustrierte Hermine am Ende der Stunde aus dem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer schob.

So ein verdammter Mist! Jetzt hatte sie sich auch noch Nachsitzen eingehandelt, wo sie die Zeit doch wahrlich dafür nutzen sollte herauszufinden, warum sie hier war und vor allem, wie sie wieder zurückkam!

„Wenigstens hat sie aufgehört Snape anzulächeln", murmelte Ron, als sie sich trennten, weil Hermine zu Alte Runen gehen musste.

Natürlich hatte sie aufgehört ihn anzulächeln! Dieser ungerechte Mistkerl! Sie würde ihm am liebsten sofort gehörig die Meinung sagen, wenn es denn da nicht dieses ärgerliche Nichteinmischungsgesetz gäbe!

Selbst Professor Babblings interessante Thesen zur Bedeutung von einigen neu entdeckten Runen aus dem Mittelalter konnten Hermines Laune im Laufe des Nachmittags nicht besonders heben. Sie war einfach zu wütend über ihre Dummheit sich mit Severus auf ein fachliches Streitgespräch eingelassen zu haben, immerhin war das kein Lagerfeuerabend gewesen und sie hätte so schlau sein können, ihm die damalige Lehrbuchmeinung herunterzubeten. Aber noch mehr brachte es sie auf die Palme, wieder erlebt zu haben, wie sich dieser Mann in das unmögliche Scheusal zurückverwandelte, dass sie damals so abstoßend fand. Da machte es auch nicht mehr viel, dass er heruntergekommen aussah und auch so roch. Er konnte sich selbst nicht leiden und ließ alle anderen an diesem Selbsthass lebhaft teilhaben.

Verdammtes Zeitding! Sie musste sofort wieder heim! Sonst würde sie noch zur Witwe bevor sie einen Ehemann hatte!


	7. Chapter 6

Der Trank 7

**Mittwoch, 21. April 2004**

Sie sah Professor Snape erst zum Mittagessen wieder.

Bis dahin hatte sie einen, nun sagen wir mal, abwechslungsreichen Vormittag hinter sich gebracht. So ein Kleinkind hielt einen echt auf Trapp.

Sie wollte umhergetragen, angelacht, unterhalten und frisch gemacht werden und besonders das Letzte war ganz und gar nicht einfach, wenn man so etwas noch nie zuvor gemacht hatte! Erfreulicherweise überlebten es beide Seiten unbeschadet.

Dann, kurz vor Mittag, brauchte Eileen endlich eine Pause (Hermine hätte schon seit Stunden eine gebraucht!) und sie schlief geschafft in den Armen ihrer vermeintlichen Mutter ein. Vorsichtig brachte sie sie in ihr Bettchen und deckte sie sorgsam zu. Doch kaum hatte Hermine durchgeatmet und die ersten Seiten des Jahrbuches von 1998 aufgeschlagen, da stand Professor Snape schon wieder vor ihr.

„Und schläft sie?", fragte er mit leiser, dunkler Stimme, die ihr die Nackenhaare aufstellte. Dieser Mensch war wirklich unglaublich!

„Ja, sie ist gerade vor fünf Minuten eingeschlafen", antwortete Hermine und klappte eilig das Jahrbuch zu.

„Gut, dann komm und lass uns Essen gehen!", er reichte ihr die Hand, die sie erst nach einem kurzen Zögern ergriff, noch nie hatte sie ihren Lehrer angefasst, jedenfalls nicht bewusst!

Doch seine Hand fühlte sich nicht so schlecht an und Essen wäre wirklich gut, denn sie hatte einen riesigen Hunger, so ohne Frühstück, egal ob diese Speckfalte da war oder nicht!

„Willst Du den Zauber nicht sprechen?", erkundigte sich Professor Snape erstaunt, als sie an ihm vorbei eilte. Mist, sie schlug sich an die Stirn und blieb stehen. Genau, das Kind konnte ja nicht ohne Schutz hier bleiben!

„Doch, natürlich! Wie dumm von mir! Aber das machen heute besser Sie, Professor", antwortete sie ausweichend, denn sie wusste ehrlich nicht, von welchen speziellen Zauber er da gerade sprach, „ich bin etwas erledigt, wissen Sie."

Severus Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er sah sie eindringlich an. Doch dann zückte er wortlos seinen Stab und mit ein paar Wischen lagen die Alarmzauber auf den Räumen, die anzeigen sollten, wann seine Tochter wieder aufwachen würde.

Der Weg hinauf in die große Halle verlief schweigend und Hermine befürchtete schon ernsthaft, dass der Professor misstrauisch geworden wäre. Was wirklich kein Wunder wäre! Sie war aber auch zu ungeschickt, aber alles war so anders und so unerwartet, dass sie einfach überfordert war. Außerdem wollte sie schnellstens zurück in ihre Zeit und hatte immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer, warum sie überhaupt hier gelandet war und wie sie wieder zurückkommen sollte genau so wenig. Es war zum Verzweifeln, wenn sie nur eine bessere Schauspielerin wäre, dann könnte sie manches wahrscheinlich geschickter überspielen, aber da ließ sich wohl nichts dran ändern, ein Gen ihres Vaters, dem man seine Stimmung und seine Meinung ebenfalls schon von weitem ansah.

Am Eingang zur großen Halle angelangt, öffnete Professor Snape ihr galant die Türe und ließ sie vorgehen. Sehr höflich von ihm, wirklich, aber wo war nur ihr Platz? Nun, am Tisch der Gryffindors gewiss nicht. Bestimmt neben ihm am Lehrertisch. Genau. Dort stand ein Stuhl mehr, als sie es gewohnt war. Also setzte sie alles auf eine Karte und steuerte diesen mit festen Schritten an.

Sehr gut, das schien völlig korrekt zu sein und sie ließ sich erleichtert dort nieder.

„Hallo Hermine", grüßte sie Professor McGonagall herzlich, die ebenfalls gerade hinzukam und sich wie selbstverständlich auf Dumbledores Stuhl setzte.

‚Oh', Hermine musste blinzeln, ob der alte Schulleiter in Rente gegangen war oder ob er gar gestorben war, immerhin waren acht Jahre vergangen? Fehlten etwa noch mehr? Sie sah sich besorgt um. Nein, außer Professor Burbage, die Lehrerin für Muggelkunde waren so gut wie alle Lehrer aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit noch da. Die Professoren Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra kamen nach und nach und selbst die verrückte Professor Trelawney gab sich die Ehre.

Alle anwesenden Lehrerinnen und Lehrer, außer die Wahrsagelehrerin, grüßten sie herzlich und erkundigten sich sogleich nach Eileen.

Als Letzte trafen auch Madam Pomfrey und Professor Babblin zusammen mit Hagrid ein und die Heilerin blieb gleich bei ihr stehen und stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften. „Hermine Granger, ich dachte Du kommst heute Morgen vorbei, man sollte mit diesen Dingen nicht leichtfertig umgehen!"

„Entschuldigung, ich komme direkt nach dem Mittagessen!", nuschelte Hermine und hatte augenblicklich ein schlechtes Gewissen, warum auch immer…

„Gut, ich nehme Dich beim Wort!", knurrte die Medihexe und setze sich auf ihren Platz.

„Da unsere liebe Professor Granger in letzter Zeit etwas vergesslich ist, werde ich besser dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Versprechen einhält", versicherte Professor Snape und schenkte ihr zusammen mit den Kartoffeln einen bezeichnenden Blick.

Den Rosenkohl bekam sie direkt von Professor McGonagall – anscheinend mochte der düstere Kerkerherr dieses sehr vitaminreiche Gemüse nicht, sie dafür umso mehr und sie tat sich reichlich auf. Als sie die Schüssel zurückgab, schaute ihre Hauslehrerin sie mit seltsamen Blick an, „Gerade war übrigens Mister Kent bei mir", berichtete sie, „er erzählte, dass Du heute Morgen schon vor dem Frühstück im Gryffindorturm warst und einen ziemlich aufgelösten Eindruck gemacht hättest."

„Ach, es war nichts, ich hatte nur schlecht geträumt", murmelte Hermine und beugte sich beschämt über ihren Teller.

„Er sagte, dass Du Harry Potter gesucht hättest!", wunderte sich Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape hörte daraufhin auf zu kauen und sah sie verstohlen von der Seite her an.

„Es ist immerhin sein alter Schlafsaal", verteidigte sie sich, als sie seinen Blick nicht mehr aushielt.

„Ja, natürlich, das ist er!", gab Professor Snape nickend zu, dann räusperte er sich und ergänzte mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es nur ein Traum war, meine Liebe!" Er beugte sich zu Professor McGonagall hin, „Denn als sie heute Morgen aufgewacht ist und mich erkannt hat, hat sie einen Schreianfall bekommen und ist geflüchtet."

„Nun", meinte Professor McGonagall trocken, „auf diesen Augenblick habe ich schon gewartet, seitdem ich über Eure Beziehung bescheid weiß", was bei Professor Flitwick zu einem Lachanfall führte, aber Professor Snape nur mit einem typisch arroganten Augenbrauenzucken abtat, „Ich auch, aber warum hat es dann so lange gedauert?"

„Bösartige Menschen würden meinen, dass eben irgendwann auch die Wirkung des besten Trankes nachlässt", mischte sich Madam Pomfrey mit breitem Grinsen ein.

„Ach", gab Professor Snape den Ball ungerührt zurück, „ich dachte immer, dass sie nur bei mir bleibt, weil ich pikante Details aus ihrer Vergangenheit weiß und sie damit erpresse!"

„Welche sollen das denn sein?", flüsterte Hermine bang und ging alle ihre Sünden durch.

„Ich nenne nur ein paar mehr als peinliche Namen", antwortete Professor Snape ebenso leise und fixierte sie mit festem Blick, „Professor Lockhart, Viktor Krum, Ronald Weasley, Gregory Goyle und so weiter und so weiter."

„Gregory Goyle?", Hermine verschluckte sich und bekam einen argen Hustenanfall.

„Ich war auch entsetzt und gib zu, das ist eine sehr gute Erpressungsgrundlage", gab Professor Snape mit einem undurchsichtigem Gesichtsausdruck zu bedenken und klopfte ihr hilfreich auf den Rücken.

„Ja, so rückblickend betrachtet, ist es schon erschütternd!", murmelte Hermine, als sie wieder Luft bekam und verlor augenblicklich jeden Appetit.

Professor Snape schien es ähnlich zu gehen, er kaute schon sehr lange nachdenklich an seinem Fleisch herum, als ein kleines helles Blinklicht direkt vor seiner Nase erschien und Hermine erschrocken zurückweichen ließ.

„Eileen", murmelte er und legte Messer und Gabel beiseite.

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll, so könnte sie die Zeit nutzen, noch einen ungestörten Blick in die Jahrbücher zu werfen, um weitere Informationen zu bekommen. Nicht, dass sie noch mehr Dummheiten gemacht hatte! Gregory Goyle! Großer Gott!

„Nein, lass", wehrte Professor Snape ab, „iss in Ruhe und geh dann zu Poppy." Er faltete die Serviette zusammen, nickte allen höflich zu und rauschte gewohnt beeindruckend aus der Großen Halle.

Der Rest der Mahlzeit verlief ohne diesen dunklen Lehrer an ihrer Seite deutlich entspannter und auch der anschließende Besuch bei der Medihexe war sehr erfolgreich, obwohl diese eigentlich mit Eileen gerechnet hatte, aber die Salbe gegen ihre beginnende Brustentzündung brachte sogleich spürbare Erleichterung. Trotzdem gab ihr Madam Pomfrey noch einen großen Tiegel gegen Ausschlag mit, angereichert mit vielen Mahnungen und Ratschlägen besser auf sich aufzupassen und bald mit Eileen vorbeizuschauen.

Als sie in den Kerker zurück kam, saß Professor Snape in einem der Sessel und sah sie mit ernstem Blick an, „Hermine, ich habe Tee gemacht, trink doch bitte eine Tasse mit mir, denn ich denke, wir sollten uns unterhalten", bat er mit dunkler Stimme und ihr Herz begann sogleich laut und heftig zu schlagen.

Mit zitternden Knien stellte sie die Salbe auf den Beistelltisch, nahm auf dem anderen Sessel Platz und schaute ihn an, „Und worüber wollen wir uns unterhalten?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Darüber, wer Du bist", sagte ihr Lehrer einfach.

„Wer ich bin?", wiederholte Hermine und ihr Herz schlug noch härter gegen ihren Brustkorb, „Wer soll ich denn sein?"

„Tja, das ist genau die Frage!", Professor Snape legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah sie prüfend an, „ich kann natürlich als Diskussionsgrundlage auch zwei oder drei kleine Thesen in den Raum stellen, wenn Dir das lieber wäre."

Hermine musste schlucken, „Und was sollen das für Thesen sein?"

„Nun, die erste lautet, ‚Jemand hat einen Vielsaft Trank genommen und sich in Hermine Granger verwandelt'."

„Wie bitte?", kickste sie und wusste doch sogleich, dass er ihr auf die Schliche gekommen war.

„Ja, diese These halte ich auch nicht für die zielführende", gab Professor Snape zu, „ich denke, die zweite ist schon besser, sie heißt, „'Hermine Granger hat aus unerklärlichen Gründen eine Amnesie und kann sich an gewisse Dinge leider nicht mehr erinnern'."

„Ich kann mich an alles in meinem Leben erinnern und ich habe leider keine Amnesie!", entgegnete Hermine matt.

„Nun", meinte der Professor, „dann wage ich mal etwas Spektakuläreres und behaupte, „Hermine Granger ist in der falschen Zeit gelandet!"

„Oh", Hermine wurde noch blasser und sackte in sich zusammen.

„Aha, wusste ich es doch!", meinte er grimmig und schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Dann sprang er von seinem Platz auf und war mit zwei langen Schritten bei ihr, was sie erschrocken noch tiefer in den Sessel sinken ließ.

„Welches Jahr?", schnarrte er und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Vielleicht aus 1997", nuschelte Hermine und hielt den Atem an.

„Ja, das passt!", grummelte er und dachte einen Augenblick lang nach, bevor er sich aufrichtete und die Hände vor der Brust verschränkte, „Nun, Miss Granger, dann wäre es an der Zeit eine Erklärung abzugeben, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

„Es tut mir echt leid, Professor, ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wie das alles passieren konnte!", antwortete Hermine bang und ihr Kinn begann zu zittern.

In Professor Snapes schwarzen Augen blitzte es und er sah sie mit undurchdringlichem Blick an, dann zückte er ein blütenweißes Taschentuch und reichte es ihr, „Es war also nicht geplant, oder?" fragte er forschend.

„Geplant?", schniefte Hermine und putze sich lautstark die Nase.

„Geplant, im Sinne eines bewussten Zeitsprunges", erklärte er und bedeutete ihr, dass sie das Taschentuch behalten dürfte.

Hermine starrte ihn entgeistert an, „Nein, wie kommen Sie denn auf so was?"

„Nun, bei Ihnen und ihren Freunden wusste man nie, was sie zusammen mit Albus so ausgeheckt haben, Ihnen war alles zuzutrauen."

„Wie bitte? Das ist nicht fair", empörte sich Hermine und nahm tief Luft um solche ungerechtfertigten Behauptungen sogleich umfangreich zu entkräften, aber der Professor winkte ab.

„Schon gut, schon gut...", er machte eine schnelle Bewegung, was sie erneut zusammen zucken ließ.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, Ihnen etwas anzutun", spottete er, „Ich werde Sie auch nicht wieder versuchen zu küssen, falls Sie das befürchten."

„Nein, das befürchte ich nicht", wisperte Hermine beschämt, und das stimmte, ein definitiv völlig irrer Teil ihres Körpers fand das mit dem Küssen gar nicht so schlecht. Aber solche kranken Gedanken wusste sie erfolgreich zu verdrängen und fragte im Gegenzug, „Woran haben Sie es denn gemerkt?"

„Das waren viele kleine Dinge", erklärte er und verschränkte die Hände auf den Rücken, „Zum einen, Ihre Reaktion auf meine bereits erwähnten Zuwendungen, sowohl im Schlafzimmer, als auch in der Bibliothek, die Hermine der Gegenwart ist solchen Dingen deutlich zugetaner", er schenkte ihr ein kleines Wolfsgrinsen, das schon wieder diesen seltsamen Schauer ihren Rücken hinunter jagte, „Dann die Unterwäsche", fuhr er fort, „die sie nicht wirklich kannten, denn sonst hätten sie gewusst, dass Sie das ganze Set absolut nicht kaufen wollten, weil Ihnen die dazugehörige Büstenhebe als zu frivol erschien, was sie auch durchaus war, wie ich anmerken möchte", er grinste sie schon wieder kurz an und dieses Mal trieb es ihr die Scharmesröte ins Gesicht und sie schlug die Augen nieder.

„Auch der Zauber", zählte er weiter auf, „den Sie erst vergessen und dann nicht sprechen wollten hat mich misstrauisch gemacht. Aber vor allem der Bericht vom Gespräch zwischen Mister Kent und Minerva McGonagall war sehr aufschlussreich, genau wie die ganzen Jahrbücher, die hier herumlagen. Aber der entscheidende Punkt war", er sah sie mit einem wehmütigen Blick an, bei dem es ihr richtig komisch wurde, „dass ich in Ihren Augen nicht diesen wundervollen Glanz inniger Zuneigung sehen konnte, den Sie mir in den letzten drei Jahren immer wieder aufs Neue geschenkt haben. Daher habe ich Ihnen auch eine kleine Falle gestellt."

„Welche Falle?", hauchte sie und musste schlucken.

„Nun, die mit Mister Goyle", grinste ihr Professor hämisch.

„Oh, ehrlich, ich hatte doch nichts mit ihm? Da bin ich aber sehr froh", seufzte Hermine erleichtert auf, „ich hatte schon Zweifel an meinem Verstand!"

„Eine Hermine Granger sollte nie Zweifel an ihrem Verstand haben", verkündete Professor Snape und Hermine musste so erstaunt geschaut haben, dass er fragend eine Augenbraue hob, „Was haben Sie?"

„Nichts, ich glaube nur, dass dies das erste Lob war, das ich je aus Ihrem Mund über mich gehörte habe, Sir."

„Seien Sie sich gewiss, in Ihrer Zeit werden Sie so etwas auch noch sehr lange nicht zu hören bekommen", es zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, „Und danach gewöhnen Sie sich leider viel zu rasch daran, wie ich mich erinnere!" Er lächelte still in sich hinein, anscheinend kamen ihm da einige Begebenheiten aus ihrer gemeinsamen Beziehung in den Sinn, doch dann räusperte er sich und schaute so ernst wie eh und je, als er sie aufforderte, „Aber nun erzählen Sie mir bitte genau, an was Sie sich alles erinnern können und welche Theorien Sie zu dem Ganzen haben".

Und genau das tat Hermine dann auch. Alles, von Anfang an und als sie fertig war, stand ihr Lehrer wieder auf und nahm sein Auf und Ab vor dem Kamin erneut auf.

„Wo denken Sie, ist die Hermine dieser Zeit jetzt, Sir?", erkundigte sich Hermine nach einer Weile leise.

„Wie?", riss sie damit Professor Snape aus seinen Gedanken und er musste erst einige Male blinzeln bevor er ihr antwortete, „Ich glaube, dass sie beide einfach getauscht haben."

„Und wie komme ich wieder zurück?"

„Ja, das ist der springende Punkt! Das müssen wir herausfinden, Miss Granger! Denn ich möchte unbedingt meine Frau zurück!"

„Ihre Frau? Sie sind richtig verheiratet?", horchte Hermine auf.

„Selbstverständlich, völlig richtig und offiziell besiegelt, sogar zweimal, aber das erkläre ich Ihnen später", winkte Severus Snape ab, als er ihren fragenden Blick sah, „hatten Sie tatsächlich gedacht, dass ich mit Ihnen hier unten in meinen Kerkern eine unverbindliche, wilde Beziehung führe?"

„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich denken soll", gestand Hermine hilflos und sah sich um.

„Miss Granger, Menschen verändern sich zwar und manches kommt sehr unverhofft, aber einiges bleibt doch gleich. Weder Sie noch ich sind für solche Lebensentwürfe geschaffen", er grinste sie wieder kurz an, „Ich für meinen Teil wäre zu Beginn wohl schon mit einer dauerhaften, aber streng geheimen Affäre glücklich gewesen, aber das wollten Sie partout nicht und mir ist dann auch schnell klar geworden, dass ich es irgendwie sicherstellen muss, dass Sie mir nicht weglaufen, sobald Sie erkannt hätten, dass es weitaus bessere Männer dort draußen gäbe."

„Und das haben Sie mit einer Heirat und einem Kind getan!", schloss Hermine und atmete tief durch.

„So ungefähr, allerdings war das mit dem Kind nicht mein Plan, das war laut meiner Frau eines anderen Plan!", stellte Severus Snape klar, bevor er leicht lächelnd ergänzte, „aber beides findet seither ungemein mein Gefallen!"

„Findet die zukünftige Hermine daran auch Gefallen?", erkundigte sich Hermine skeptisch.

„Verwunderlicher Weise ja", nickte er und zuckte mit den Schultern, „sie behauptet es jedenfalls immer und darum will ich Sie auch zurück!"

„Und ich will auch wieder heim, Professor! Denn obwohl ich Eileen wirklich bezaubernd finde und unglaublich stolz darauf bin, die Bekanntschaft von Professor Ambros Carter gemacht zu haben, fühle ich mich noch ganz und gar nicht reif dafür verheiratet zu sein und ein Kind zu haben, ganz davon zu schweigen, dass ich es immer noch nicht verstehen kann, wie es überhaupt dazu kommen konnte, dass ich Ihre Frau geworden bin", sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn beschämt an, „entschuldigen Sie, das ich das so sage, aber gestern hassten Sie mich noch und ich fand Ihren Charakter unmöglich und heute das", sie machte eine ausladende Bewegung, „Das kann ich einfach nicht verstehen."

„Da ging es Ihnen nicht anders wie allen anderen auch, Miss Granger", seufzte ihr Professor, „Außerdem können Sie mir glauben, dass auch ich, als es begann, mehr als verwirrt war und ich wollte alles mögliche, nur keine Beziehung mit Ihnen und ich habe mich sehr lange sehr entschieden dagegen gewehrt."

„Das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen", murmelte Hermine.

„Aber dann ist es passiert", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wie genau, kann ich Ihnen gerade auch nicht sagen, darüber muss ich mir in einer ruhigen Minute mal eingehend Gedanken machen, aber jetzt ist es eben so, wie es ist", er seufzte tief und herzergreifend, „Sie haben einen alten Misanthropen am Hals und ich eine unglaubliche Besserwisserin."

„Hm, das scheint mir auch so", antwortete Hermine mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

„Aber das eine sage ich Ihnen", stellte er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger klar, „Sie haben damit angefangen und Sie sind auch eindeutig an allem schuld!"

„Nun, schockierend, aber allemal besser als Gregory Goyle", seufzte sie und schloss ergeben die Augen.


	8. Chapter 7

Der Trank 7

**Mittwoch, 23. April 1997**

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

So wütend war Hermine schon lange nicht mehr gewesen, vor allen Dingen nicht auf ihren Mann!

Mit krummem Rücken, schmerzenden Gliedern und einer Stimmungslage, die jeglicher Beschreibung spottete, schlurfte sie kurz vor Mitternacht zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

Nun, genau genommen war dieser ungerechte Mistkerl noch gar nicht ihr Mann und wenn er so weitergemacht hätte, wäre er es auch nie im Leben geworden! Niemals! Absolut niemals!

Dieser elendige, sadistische Sklaventreiber hatte sie drei Stunden lang Spinnenbeine hacken lassen und das ohne Handschuhe! Sie würde ihm bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit den Hals rumdrehen, ganz gewiss!

„Ah, unsere nicht mehr ganz so euphorische, dafür aber ungemein streitsüchtige Miss Granger", hatte er mit fiesem Unterton gegurrt, als sie sich zu ihrer Strafarbeit gemeldet hatte und seine Hand ausgestreckt, „Ihren Zauberstab bitte."

„Wozu brauchen Sie den denn, Sir?", hatte sie misstrauisch gefragt.

„Damit Sie nicht auch noch schummeln, dann müsste ich Ihnen ja bedauerlicherweise noch weitere Abende bescheren. Das werden Sie doch nicht wirklich wollen, oder?" Dieser heuchlerische Strolch.

„Nein, Sir", hatte sie geknirscht und ihm ihren Stab überreicht. Zur Not gab es ja noch stablose Zauber!

Dann hatte er sie ins Schülerlabor geführt, wo ein großer Sack neben einem der Tische stand. „Diese kostbaren Zutaten vertraue ich Ihren großartigen Künsten an und ich erwarte, dass diese Gefäße nach ihrer Strafarbeit bis zum Rand gefüllt sind." Er hatte auf eine ganze Reihe Gläser, auf denen sorgsam beschriftete Etiketten klebten gewiesen und sie war misstrauisch näher herangegangen, damit sie die Aufschrift entziffern konnte. ‚Zerhackte Spinnenbeine, extra fein' stand dort zusammen mit dem Datum von heute.

Verdammter, elendiger Mistkerl!

Er hatte sein genüssliches Grinsen nicht verbergen können und ganz gewiss auch nicht wollen, als er ihr Entsetzen gesehen hatte. Genau wie sie selbst, wusste er, dass diese Strafarbeit ewig dauern würde und dazu noch sehr unangenehm war, denn, wie sie an dem sich leicht bewegenden Sack erkennen konnte, waren die Spinnen noch sehr lebendig und würden nicht sehr froh darüber sein, ihre acht Gliedmaßen zu verlieren. Sie auch nicht, sie hasste diese Arbeit und hatte sie das letzte Mal im ersten Monat ihrer Meisterzeit tun müssen. Damals hatte er sie so viele Spinnenbeine zerhacken lassen, dass sie noch auf Jahre, wenn nicht Jahrzehnte hinweg davon genug haben würden.

„Ach, ich sollte Ihnen sagen, dass die Gläser so verzaubert sind, dass sie unfachgerechte oder schlampig zerhackte Bestandteile nicht aufnehmen, sondern sie Ihnen im hohen Bogen ins Gesicht schleudern werden, nur so als Tipp", hatte er ergänzend gehöhnt, dieser Fiesling und sich in sein muffiges Büro zurückgezogen, natürlich nicht ohne die Verbindungstüre so weit offen zu lassen, dass er sie stets im Blick hatte, „Es muss ja wenigstens einer von uns beiden einen vergnüglichen Abend haben", war sein letzter Kommentar gewesen.

Argh! Sie würde ihm mehr als den Hals herumdrehen!

Ganze fünf Stunden hatte sie gebraucht, bis er endlich so gnädig gewesen war, sie für heute zu entlassen. Die beleidigenden Anmerkungen zu ihrer Arbeit hatte sie schon nicht mehr richtig mitbekommen, sie war so sehr damit beschäftig gewesen, sich verschiedene Möglichkeiten der schrecklichsten Rache auszumalen, dass sie nur noch verstanden hatte, dass sie sich morgen auf eine ganz besondere Herausforderung freuen dürfte.

Welch ein Glück, dass ihr keiner auf dem Weg vom Kerker bis in den Gryffindorturm begegnet war, er oder sie wäre nicht lebendig davon gekommen und dass keine Rauchwolken aus ihren Ohren kamen war auch sehr verwunderlich, so sehr kochte sie innerlich.

Zornig knurrte sie das Passwort und pfefferte dann die Luke ins Schloss. Den wartenden Ron, der bei diesem Lärm unsanft aus seinem Nickerchen geweckt wurde, schenkte sie nur eine kurze wütende Erklärung. Zu mehr Freundlichkeit und Zugewandtheit hatte sie echt keinen Nerv mehr. Klugerweise erkannte ihr Freund die Explosionsgefahr ihrer Stimmung und wünschte ihr eilig eine gute Nacht.

Verdammt, die hätte sie wohl verdient, sehr, sehr verdient! Allerdings! Nur bekam sie sie nicht! Ganz und gar nicht!

Es war schrecklich gewesen – ganz fürchterlich! Die ganze Nacht hatte sie sich vor Sehnsucht hin und her geworfen – nachdem sie sich über zehn Minuten lang die Hände und die Nägel geschrubbt hatte, um alle Spinnenbeinreste weg zubekommen. Denn als sich die größte Wut gelegt hatte, fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie in der falschen Zeit gelandet war, fern von ihrer Familie und vor allem fern von ihrer Tochter und die restliche Nacht vermisste sie Eileen so schmerzlich, dass sie keinen Schlaf finden konnte. Sie war noch nie so lange von ihr getrennt gewesen, hoffentlich ging es ihr gut.

Verdammt und dann war auch noch dieses Bett so einsam!

Trotz Krummbein, der sich zwar sehr über ihre Zuwendungen freute und in wildes Schnurren verfiel, aber keinen Ersatz für den warmen, harten Körper ihres Mannes darstellte. Eines sie liebenden Mannes versteht sich und nicht dieses Ekels, dass sie auf den Mond oder besser in die Hölle wünschte.

Ach, es war zum Verzweifeln. Zum Heulen und zum Zähneknirschen!

Und dann brachte der nächste Tag ebenfalls nur Ungemach. Vom Sonnenaufgang, bis zu ihrem Niedergang, ein völlig beschissener Tag!

**Donnerstag, 24. April 1997**

Es fing damit an, dass sie keine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung gemacht hatte, etwas das noch nie dagewesen war und sie mindestens so sehr schockierte wie Minerva McGonagall und ihr zwanzig Strafpunkte einbrachte. Wie ungeheuer peinlich!

Und dann die hämischen Blicke dieses Blödmannes Malfoy. Dem würde sie auch noch den Hals herumdrehen, es fragte sich nur, wie sie das möglichst unauffällig hinbekommen könnte, immerhin war er ja nie allein unterwegs, sondern immer in Begleitung dieser beiden Halbaffen mit dem Intellekt eines Einzellers – zusammengenommen versteht sich!

Dass es am Nachmittag in Strömen schüttete, während sie in einer weiteren Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde die gestrigen Arbeiten fortführten, machte alles auch nicht besser, ganz und gar nicht, sie war bis auf die Unterwäsche durchnässt und angesichts der mäßigen Temperaturen fror sie auch noch erbärmlich, als sie endlich fertig waren und zurück ins Schloss durften.

Dass es zum Abendessen ausgerechnet dicke Bohnen gab und der Schulsprecher vorher eine Versammlung der Vertrauensschülerinnen und Vertrauensschüler anberaumte, die ihr nur die Zeit für die Hausaufgaben raubte und gar nichts brachte außer Langeweile, machte es auch nicht besser.

Der ganze, verfluchte Tag wurde dann mal wieder von Professor Snape gekrönt, der sich für die zweite Strafarbeitseinheit, wie versprochen, eine ganz besondere Leckerei für sie ausgedacht hatte und sie volle vier Stunden einen unglaublich zähflüssigen und stinkenden Trank zubereiten ließ, der dermaßen in den Augen brannte, dass sie völlig verheult, mit flauem Gefühl im Magen und wegen des vielen anstrengenden Umrührens mit schmerzenden Armen ins Bett fallen ließ. Doch dort durfte sie nicht lange bleiben, denn sowohl Lavender, als auch Padma erwachten mit gerümpften Nasen und beschwerten sich angewidert über den ekelerregenden Gestank der von ihr ausging und nötigten sie zum sofortigen Aufsuchen der Dusche.

Dort bekam sie dann aus lauter Wut und Erschöpfung einen kleinen Heulanfall und war so fertig, dass sie sich erst einmal in die Dusche hocken musste, um ein wenig in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Über ihren Kummer nickte sie kurzer Hand ein. Erst als die Sonne draußen aufging, erwachte sie mit steifem Hals und zitternd vor Kälte und schleppte sich in ihr Bett.

**Freitag, 25. April 1997**

Dort verbrachte sie den kläglichen Rest der Nacht erneut mit dem Vermissen ihrer Tochter (ihren Ehemann verdrängte sie erfolgreich), bevor um 6:30 Uhr ihr Wecker erbarmungslos klingelte und sie entsetzt aufschreckte.

Sie war wie gerädert und überlegte einige Augenblicke ernsthaft sich für heute krank zu melden. Doch das machte ihr Stolz einfach nicht mit. Die Genugtuung, die ihr ekelhafter, gemeiner Mann aus der Nachricht ihrer Krankmeldung ziehen würde, wäre das Letzte, was sie ihm im Moment gönnen würde. Das Allerletzte!

Oh nein, so leicht ließ sich eine Hermine Granger nicht bezwingen, da hatte er in der Vergangenheit schon deutlich schwerere Geschütze auffahren müssen und wer damals gewonnen hatte, wusste ja die ganze Zaubererwelt. Außerdem war heute Freitag und danach Wochenende, da konnte sie sich wenigstens über Tag etwas ausruhen.

Nach einer erneuten Dusche - sie müffelte immer noch leicht nach verfaulten Eiern - wie ihr Padma und Lavender netterweise mitteilten, machte sie sich auf, um sich für diesen Tag, an dem sie nicht nur eine weitere Strafarbeiteinheit, sondern auch noch jede Menge Unterricht hatte, zu stärken. Sie brauchte dringend einen Tee. Das restliche Frühstück würde sie sich sparen müssen, denn ihr fehlten noch einige Recherchen für Muggelkunde und ob sie die Astronomiehausaufgaben hatte, wagte sie auch zu bezweifeln.

Verdammt, sie brauchte ganz, ganz dringend einen Tee. Einen sehr starken Tee.


	9. Chapter 8

Der Trank 8

Mittwoch, 21. April 2004

Nach ihrem klärenden Gespräch entschwand Professor Snape zum Nachmittagsunterricht und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da wurde Eileen wach. Hermine beeilte sich sie frisch zu machen und anschließend zu Madam Pomfrey zu bringen.

Dann legte sie sie in den schwebenden Kinderwagen, der in der Nähe des Einganges geparkt war und marschierte nach Hogsmeade. Der Professor hatte sie gebeten dort einige Bücher für ihn abzuholen und sie war froh an die frische Luft zu kommen.

Mit Freude stellte sie fest, dass sich in dem kleinen Zaubererdorf nicht viel verändert hatte. Zonkos, der Honigtopf und Madam Puddifoot´s Cafe, alles noch unverändert. Nur Madam Rosmerta schien momentan nicht in den ‚Drei Besen' zu sein, denn als Hermine dort vorbeikam, eilte überraschend Hannah Abbott heraus und umarmte sie herzlich, „Mensch Hermine, schön Dich zu sehen, geht es Dir gut? Ja? Super und wie geht es unserer wundervollen jungen Dame?"

„Auch sehr gut", nickte Hermine lächelnd, „sie mag es sehr, umhergefahren zu werden."

„Ja, aber noch mehr, wenn sie getragen wird!", kicherte Hannah Abbott, „Besonders von ihrem Vater!"

„Hm", machte Hermine neutral und sah skeptisch zu der Kleinen in den Kinderwagen, die gerade mit Hannah schäkerte, „Wer hätte je gedacht, dass man sich in den Armen des Professors wohlfühlen könnte", murmelte sie leise, doch Hannah hatte es gehört und knuffte sie lachend in die Seite, „Na, das sagt ja die richtige!" Sie zupfte an Hermines Robe, „Komm, trink einen Tee mit mir, es ist zur Zeit nicht viel los. Neville ist eben erst weg, er arbeitet gerade an einem Projekt mit Nachtgewächsen."

Hatte sie das richtig verstanden? Neville Longbottom und Hannah Abbott? Nun, manche Dinge waren wirklich unglaublich.

„Gerne, aber vorher muss ich noch einige Bücher abholen, der Professor braucht sie für seine Unterrichtsvorbereitung", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Gut, dann lass doch Eileen gleich hier, ich pass in der Zeit auf sie auf", freute sich Hannah.

Es wurde ein schöner Nachmittag, Hannah erzählte von der Urlaubsvertretung, die sie gerade für Madam Rosmerta übernahm und von Nevilles Heiratsantrag, den sie sehr gewillt war anzunehmen. Hermine freute sich sehr für die beiden, auch wenn sie immer gedacht hätte, dass Neville und Luna mal ein Paar werden könnten. Aber das behielt sie tunlichst für sich. Sie überließ sowieso Hannah die meiste Zeit das Erzählen, so brauchte sie nicht dauernd in Sorge zu sein, etwas Falsches zu sagen.

Eileen wurde derweil von Hannah viel umhergetragen und geherzt und war anschließend so fertig, dass sie den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts glatt verschlief.

Als Hermine sie allerdings vorsichtig aus dem Kinderwagen hob, erwachte sie und erinnerte sich augenblicklich an den Mordshunger der sie gar furchtbar quälte. Sie tat ihren Unmut sofort laut und deutlich kund. Himmel, dieses Kind hatte eine sehr kräftige Stimme! Hermine hätte sich gerne, wie der Elf am Morgen, die Ohren zugehalten, aber das ging nicht, ihre Hände waren ja schon von der brüllenden Professorentochter besetzt. Daher eilte sie so schnell es ging in die Kerker. Riss dort ihre Robe keuchend von den Schultern und setzte sich sogleich zusammen mit Eileen auf das Sofa. Auch die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und den Verschluss ihres BH hatte sie relativ schnell geöffnet und ihn an Seite geschoben, Eileen an die linke Brust gehalten und gehofft, dass sie, wie schon zuvor, alles andere alleine hinbekam. Doch Eileen tat nichts dergleichen. Sie saugte sich nicht fest, ließ sich auch nicht beruhigen, sondern schrie nur noch lauter.

Was hatte sie denn? Ziemlich hilflos sah sie auf das hochrote Köpfchen herab. Nun, vielleicht war es gar nicht der Hunger, vielleicht wollte sie umhergetragen werden oder sie hatte Bauchweh, überlegte Hermine und stand wieder auf, um mit ihr energisch vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu marschieren. Doch auch diese Taktik war nicht erfolgreich. Eileen schrie unvermindert weiter.

Verflixt, so langsam aber sicher bekam sie Panik.

Sie startete gerade einen erneuten Versuch, Eileen die Brust zu geben, als die Kerkertüre aufflog und der Erzeuger des Kindes im Rahmen stand.

„Professor!", quickte Hermine und raffte ihre Bluse schleunigst zusammen.

„Entschuldigen Sie", bat der und wandte sich ab, „ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber mir scheint, Sie könnten Hilfe gebrauchen. Das Geschrei von Eileen war bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu hören."

„Ja, das mit der Hilfe wäre klasse, Sir", seufzte Hermine und richtete ihre Kleidung, „Sie will sich einfach nicht beruhigen lassen."

„Sie hat Hunger", meinte der Professor mit einem schnellen Kennerblick.

„Das denke ich ja auch, aber sie will nicht trinken", jammerte Hermine und ärgerte sich über ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit.

„Sie sind zu hektisch und zu angespannt", befand er, „das kann sie nicht leiden."

„Ach! Was Sie nicht sagen! Ich auch nicht, aber ich weiß gerade nicht was ich dagegen machen soll", schnaubte Hermine und schaukelte die lautstark protestierende Eileen hin und her.

Er sah sie kritisch an und nahm dann tief Atem. „So wird das nichts, Sie halten Sie nicht richtig. Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich in den Sessel dort", kommandierte er und wies auf den mit dem Fußhocker. Als sie sich dort hineinsetzen wollte, hielt er ihr zwei Sofakissen entgegen, „Hier, nehmen Sie das hier für Ihren Rücken, dann haben Sie es bequemer und legen Sie das andere auf Ihren Schoß."

Er sah ihr sehr aufmerksam dabei zu, wie sie sich mit dem brüllenden Kind in den Sessel setzte. „Gut, jetzt legen sie Eileen auf das Kissen, so dass ihr Kopf auf der Höhe ihrer Brust ist und sprechen Sie leise und langsam mit ihr und wenn ihr Herz wieder normal schlägt, dann versuchen Sie es erneut."

Hermine befolgte die Ratschläge ihres Professors genau und tatsächlich wurde Eileens Schreien leiser.

„Gut, jetzt öffnen Sie die Bluse und legen Sie sie an. Am besten, Sie stützen ihre Brust von unten mit der Hand."

„Aber nicht vor Ihren Augen!", stellte Hermine sogleich klar, was ihren Professor leise lachen ließ, „Obwohl es da nichts gibt, was ich nicht schon das ein oder andere Mal die Freude hatte zu sehen, Miss Granger", er schenkte ihr einen Blick, der deutlich sagte, dass er da an noch ganz andere Dinge dachte, „komme ich natürlich Ihrem Wunsch nach. Ich gehe in der Zeit ins Labor und schaue mir an, was Sie gestern dort getan haben. Vielleicht finde ich da ja eine Lösung für unser Zeitproblem", er streichelte zärtlich über Eileens schwarzen Haarschopf, „Rufen Sie, wenn Sie weitere Hilfe brauchen oder wenn Eileen satt ist."

Tatsächlich schienen Professor Snapes Ratschläge zu fruchten, denn als Hermine sie erneut anlegte, fand Eileen sogleich den Weg zur Milchquelle. Mit einem lauten und Hermine sehr peinlichen Schmatzer saugte sie sich fest.

„Sehr gut", rief Professor Snape von seinem Labor aus, „Jetzt müssen Sie nur noch darauf achten, dass sie nicht zu schnell trinkt, sonst verschluckt sie sich."

„Und wie mache ich das?", fragte Hermine zurück.

„Indem Sie weiter mit ihr sprechen, sie hört Ihnen verwunderlicher Weise gerne zu und saugt dann langsamer und gleichmäßiger."

Auch diesem Rat folgte Hermine und erzählte ihr alles Mögliche. Wie schön die Blumen blühten, die Bäume grün wurden und wie warm die Sonne schien, wie sie sich gefreut hatte Hannah zu treffen und was sie beide alles in Hogsmeade erlebt hatten.

Endlich schien sie satt zu sein und Hermine beeilte sich ihre Bluse wieder zu zumachen.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch warum man das Ganze Stillen nennt", murmelte sie, als sie den letzten Knopf geschlossen hatte.

„Sehr richtig, Miss Granger", bestätigte Professor Snape direkt hinter ihr, was sie kurz zusammenzucken ließ, ihren erschrockenen Blick erwiderte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen, „Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht geschaut, ich kenne nur die Geräusche, die meine Tochter macht, wenn sie zufrieden und satt ist."

Er reckte ihr grinsend die Hände entgegen. „Geben Sie sie mir, derweil können Sie die Stilleinlagen wechseln gehen, denn ich nehme an, dass sie durchweicht sind.

Etwas beschämt nickte Hermine dankbar und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

Als sie zurückkam, blieb sie erstaunt stehen. Es war schon etwas ungewohnt, ihren gestrengen Professor mit einem kleinen Kind auf dem Arm leise erzählend durch den Raum gehen zu sehen. Als er sie bemerkte glitt wieder dieser Anflug eines kleinen, charmanten Grinsens über seine Lippen.

„Erzählen Sie es keinem", bat er.

„Keine Sorge, in meiner Zeit glaubt man mir das eh nicht und in dieser Zeit hat es sich schon herumgesprochen", sie setzte sich erschöpft zurück auf den Sessel, „Puh! Stillen ist unglaublich anstrengend."

„Ja, das behaupten Sie immer wieder, aber leider ist es mir als Mann nicht möglich diese Behauptung zu überprüfen."

„Sie könnten einen Vielsaft-Trank verwenden", überlegte Hermine, um ihren Professor diese Erfahrung zuteil werden zu lassen.

„Ja, das könnte ich, aber stellen Sie sich vor, meine Frau hätte recht, dann könnte ich sie gar nicht mehr damit aufziehen."

„Das ist natürlich ein echter Grund, Sir!", lachte Hermine und konnte sich gar nicht genug über diesen veränderten Menschen dort wundern, „War übrigens etwas im Labor zu finden?"

„Ja, allerdings", nickte Professor Snape, „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, haben Sie gestern versucht weiter Ambros Carters mysteriösen Trank zu analysieren."

„Hm", erinnerte sich Hermine, „Das könnte sein, denn Professor Carter hat mich heute Morgen gefragt, ob ich schon etwas über einen Trank herausbekommen hätte."

„Wenn ich mir Ihre Unterlagen so ansehe, dann würde ich sagen, dass es Ihnen bisher noch nicht gelungen ist", meinte Professor Snape, „aber Sie können gerne selbst noch einen Blick darauf werfen."

„Mache ich gerne, aber ich habe doch gar keine große Ahnung von Tränkekunde", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

„Sie sind zwar in Ihrer Zeit wahrlich noch keine Meisterin auf diesem Gebiet, aber Sie arbeiten immer noch nach den gleichen oder wenigstens nach ähnlichen Vorgehensweisen wie 1997, die waren damals nämlich schon sehr hilfreich, weil sehr strukturiert!"

„Uii, schon wieder ein Kompliment", staunte Hermine und nahm ihm die dicke Kladde ab, die er aus seiner Robentasche zog.

„Entschuldigen Sie, das habe ich mir so angewöhnt", antwortete Professor Snape, „denn seine Frau muss man ja bei Laune halten, wie Sie sich denken können."

„Muss man seinen Mann auch bei Laune halten, Sir?", fragte sie keck und setzte sich mit dem dicken Notizbuch auf das Sofa.

„Unbedingt", entgegnete Professor Snape sogleich.

„So? Und wie macht man das?"

„Ganz einfach, indem man ihn anbetet und ihm zu Willen ist, ihm jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abliest, ihm nie widerspricht und stets demütig ist."

„Ha!", schnaubte Hermine, „ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Hermine der Zukunft so etwas tut! Egal wie verliebt sie in Sie sein mag!"

„Nun, tut sie auch leider nicht, aber ich arbeite daran!", gab Professor Snape gut gelaunt zu.

Hermine musste tatsächlich lachen und konnte es gar nicht fassen. Unglaublich dieser Mensch. Er war witzig und auf eine sehr spezielle Weise charmant und es war spürbar, wie sehr er seiner Tochter und auch seiner Frau zugetan war.

Der Abend verging dann wie im Fluge, nachdem Eileen ein letztes Mal gestillt und mit frischer Windel versehen worden war, beförderte ihr Professor eine Flasche Wein zu Tage und wies mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf sein Sofa.

„Leider darf ich Ihnen diesen hervorragenden Wein noch nicht anbieten, Miss Granger", erklärte er bedauernd, „wegen des Stillens, wir möchten ja nicht, dass Eileen davon etwas abbekommt, daher habe ich Ihnen Tee aufgegossen", er wischte mit seinem Zauberstab und es stand, zusammen mit einer Tasse, Milch und Zucker, eine duftende Kanne Tee vor ihr auf dem Beistelltisch, von dem sie sich sogleich bediente.

Er war köstlich und sie verbrachte eine wirklich nette Stunde mit ihrem Professor vor dem Kamin. Er erzählte von Eileen, was sie mochte und was nicht und ihrem Job an der Uni in Edinburgh und sie fühlte sich mit jeder Minute wohler und eine zufriedene Müdigkeit breitete sich unbemerkt in ihr aus, die dann aber ziemlich abgewürgt wurde, als der Professor sie überraschend fragte,

„An wen haben Sie eigentlich heute früh im Bett so intensiv gedacht?"

„Wie?", sie schreckte auf, „An niemanden!", antwortet sie dann viel zu schnell und wurde feuerrot.

„So, dann würde sich also jeder Mann glücklich schätzen können, wenn er niemand wäre", er schenkte ihr einen spöttisches Blick, „Aber wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich auf Mister Weasley tippen."

„Woher wissen Sie das?", entschlüpfte es Hermine ärgerlicherweise, verflixt!

„Es war doch damals nicht zu übersehen, dass sie in ihn verknallt waren. Alle wussten es, nur dieser unterbelichte Rotschopf hat es ewig nicht erkannt oder sich nicht getraut den ersten Schritt zu tun!"

„Er ist nicht unterbelichtet!", empörte sich Hermine und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja, ja, schon gut", winkte er lässig ab, „Also, war er es?"

„Vielleicht", antwortete Hermine leicht schnippisch, „aber ich werde bestimmt nicht mein Privatleben mit Ihnen besprechen, Sir!"

„Schade, hätte interessant werden können, obwohl die erotischen Ergüsse von Teenagern normaler Weise nicht besonders spannend sind. Aber da Sie meine Frau sind, hätte es einen gewissen Reiz."

„Ich bin nicht Ihre Frau!", stellte Hermine klar und reckte ihr Kinn vor.

„Vielleicht sind Sie noch nicht meine Frau", er zog eine Augenbraue triumphierend in die Höhe, „aber Sie haben mich immerhin schon zweieinhalbmal geküsst."

Hermine wurde noch röter, „Das war aus Versehen und im Zuge einer Überrumpelung!", stammelte sie.

„Ach, ich hatte irgendwie den Eindruck, dass es Ihnen gefallen hat", das winzige, überaus dreckige Grinsen dieses Kerls war einfach ungeheuerlich!

„Da hatten Sie leider einen völlig falschen Eindruck, Professor", antwortete sie möglichst würdevoll.

„Sagten Sie gerade ‚leider', Miss Granger?", spottete er und Hermine wurde es eindeutig zu viel, dieser Mensch machte sie unglaublich nervös und verwirrte sie zunehmend. Sie erhob sich möglichst gelassen, „Das war nur Höflichkeit und jetzt muss ich zu Bett gehen, denn nach meinen Berechnungen wird Ihre Tochter wohl in wenigen Stunden erneut Hunger verspüren."

„Schade", entgegnete Professor Snape und lachte kurz und dunkel auf, „aber ich wünsche Ihnen eine besonders gute Nacht, Miss Granger"

„Ich Ihnen auch, Sir", entgegnete Hermine hoheitsvoll und wandte sich zu Kerkertüre.

Professor Snape zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe „Wo wollen Sie hin?"

„In mein Bett", antwortete sie und merkte sogleich, dass dies töricht war. Verdammt!

„Nun, das steht in dieser Zeit dort hinten", er deutete mit dem Daumen Richtung Schlafzimmer und schien einen riesigen Spaß an der ganzen Sache zu haben.

„Ich werde nicht in Ihrem Bett schlafen!", stellte Hermine kategorisch fest und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, „ich werde mir ein Gästebett suchen."

„Das ist aber gar nicht klug", schüttelte ihr Professor den Kopf, „denken Sie an die Nichteinmischungsregel. Wenn Sie keine ellenlangen seltsamen Ausreden erfinden wollen, müssen Sie schon in mein Bett gehen."

„Nun gut", räumte Hermine ein, erkundigte sich aber misstrauisch, „und wo schlafen Sie?"

„Keine Sorge, ich nehme die Couch."

„O.K.", das ging dann wohl doch in Ordnung, „dann nochmals eine gute Nacht"

„Danke, Ihnen auch", er schenkte ihr einen bezeichnenden Blick, „Aber lassen Sie mich noch schnell frische Wäsche für morgen früh heraussuchen, Sie wissen ja, dass sich diese in der Kommode im Schlafzimmer befindet."

„Natürlich", sie wurde schon wieder rot und bevor er ihr weitere peinliche Dinge unterbreiten konnte, verschwand sie rasch ins Badezimmer.

Wobei ihr Herz immer noch heftig schlug, als sie sich in die weichen Kissen kuschelte – nun, ehrlicherweise musste sie zugeben, dass es gerade diese weichen, wundervoll duftenden Kissen waren, die ihren Herzschlag erhöhten und auch die Erinnerungen an die morgendlichen Zuwendungen ihres Lehrers an gleicher Stelle.

‚Himmel, Hermine!' rief sie sich zur Ordnung, ‚nun reiß Dich am Riemen und denk an was anderes!'

Tat sie dann auch. Wobei… nun, sie versuchte es, aber irgendwie machte es seit dem heutigen Tag nur noch halb so viel Spaß an Ron Weasley zu denken.

Mist!


	10. Chapter 9

Der Trank

**Donnerstag, 22. April 2004**

Die Nacht war kurz, verdammt kurz!

Eileens vier Stunden Rhythmus war wirklich mehr als gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Aber es nützte ja nichts!

Netterweise brachte Professor Snape seine jammernde Tochter in der Nacht zu ihr ins Bett und nahm sie ihr auch nach dem Stillen wieder ab. Sehr gut und der schwarze Morgenmantel den er trug stand ihm auch richtig gut.

Das Gleiche wiederholte sich auch am Morgen gegen 6:30 Uhr, nur trug er da wieder seine gewohnten Kleider. Schade!

Dann frühstückten sie zusammen im Kerker und er verabschiedete sich zum Unterricht, also hatte sie Zeit sich mit Eileen zu beschäftigen, aber auch einen Blick in ihre Unterlagen zu werfen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm mit dem Trank ja doch irgendwie nützlich sein.

Diese Arbeit machte ihr echte Freude, sie verstand zwar noch lange nicht alle Anmerkungen und Verweise, aber dafür gab es ja Bücher und die Büchersammlung in ihrem Büro war wunderbar übersichtlich geordnet. Zum Mittagessen kam sie leider nicht, da Eileen gerade wieder schlief und sie sie ja nicht gut alleine lassen konnte, aber dafür erschienen pünktlich zur Essenszeit zusammen mit einer kurzen Nachricht ihres Professors, dass er über Mittag einen Termin in London wahrnehmen müsse, eine große Platte mit Broten und kleinen Gerichten. Sehr aufmerksam, wirklich.

Auch am Nachmittag widmete sie sich der aktuellen Trankforschung, aber mitten in eine spannende Abhandlung über eine Pflanze namens ‚Arcusschön' die sehr mächtige Wirkungen hervorrufen konnte und vor allem dafür sorgte, dass ein Trank in allen Farben des Regenbogens schimmerte, so wie der geheimnisvolle Trank es sehr ansprechend tat, erschien der Hausherr.

„Sie sind schon zurück?", fragte sie erstaunt und schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr, in der Nachricht hatte was von Abend gestanden.

„Ich konnte die Besprechung abkürzen", erklärte er, „Woran arbeiten Sie?"

„Ich habe mir meine Unterlagen genau angesehen und hatte natürlich einige Fragen, die ich mir jetzt versuche zu beantworten."

„Ah, ‚Arcusschön'", machte der Professor, als er einen Blick auf ihren Arbeitsplatz geworfen hatte.

„Ja, wegen dem vielfarbigen Schimmer unseres Trankes."

„Sehr gut, nur leider gilt die Pflanze als ausgestorben."

„Das steht hier auch, aber vielleicht war sie ja noch nicht ausgestorben, als dieser Trank hier gebraut wurde", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

„Ein gutes Argument", stimmte er ihrer These zu und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Wir sollten unsere Erkenntnisse und Überlegungen austauschen, nicht dass wir sonst noch etwas übersehen."

Mit wenigen Wischen seines Stabes ließ er eine große Wand erscheinen und verlangte mit sichtlichem Vergnügen, „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger, nutzen wir die Zeit und lassen Sie uns zusammentragen, was wir bisher wissen."

„Das ist doch schnell erledigt", seufzte Hermine, „Ich bin gestern Morgen exakt acht Jahre später aufgewacht, als ich vorgestern eingeschlafen bin."

„Korrekt", nickte Professor Snape und notierte die acht Jahre auf der Wand, „Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hat das eben mit diesem seltsamen Trank zu tun, an dem Sie geforscht haben." Auch diese Vermutung hielt er fest.

„Außerdem scheine ich mit der Hermine der Zukunft den Platz getauscht zu haben, denn sie ist nicht hier", zählte Hermine weitere Fakten auf.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass Sie recht haben, und dass sie nicht in irgendeiner Zeitschleife fest hängt", unkte ihr Professor düster.

„Oh je, kann so etwas passieren?", sie kannte sich mit Zeitzaubern und Zeittränken nicht besonders aus.

„Allerdings", nickte Professor Snape. Beide Varianten fanden sich ebenfalls schnell auf der Tafel wieder, „Zeitsprünge sind gefährlich und nur die wenigsten Tränke oder Zauber machen sie überhaupt beherrschbar! Aber", er drehte sich mit erhobenem Zeigefinger zu ihr um, „nicht nur die Beherrschbarkeit ist ein Problem, was vielleicht noch schwieriger ist, ist die Beachtung der Nichteinmischungsregel!"

„Denn sonst könnte sich die ganze Geschichte verändern!", schloss Hermine bang.

„Richtig!"

„Ist es uns gelungen, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen?", diese Frage lag ihr schon seit gestern Morgen auf der Seele.

„Das sollte ich Ihnen nicht beantworten, Hermine", antwortete Professor Snape nach einigem Zögern, „und auch nichts anderes über die Zeit zwischen Ihrer Zeit und der heutigen. Je weniger Sie wissen, umso besser!"

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass es dafür etwas spät ist?", fragte Hermine und zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen, „immerhin weiß ich schon, dass sich mein Leben völlig anders entwickelt hat, als ich es eigentlich geplant hatte."

„Nun, da ich weiß, wie viel Ihnen ihre Pläne bedeuten, muss ich sagen, dass mir das sehr leid tut, aber wie schon erwähnt, ich trage daran absolut keine schuld!"

„Ich verstehe ja, dass Sie mich und die Zukunft schützen wollen, aber es ist doch wirklich wichtig!", sie reckte ihren Zeigefinger empor, als ihr ein Gedanke kam, „Ha! Dieser Bob Kent kannte Harry und so lebt er wohl noch, was doch wohl für einen Sieg spricht oder dafür", sie seufzte tief, „dass der Kampf noch immer nicht ausgetragen worden ist."

Professor Snape schenkt ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick, als sie fortfuhr, „Allerdings hätten Sie mich doch wohl kaum heiraten dürfen, wenn Voldemort noch Macht besitzen würde und außerdem steht Hogwarts noch und die Universitäten von Oxford und Edinburgh scheinen auch noch zu bestehen, das lässt doch alles hoffen", sie sah ihn besorgt an, „Nur, dass Professor Dumbledore nicht da ist, das beunruhigt mich etwas."

Ein dunkler Schatten huschte über das Gesicht ihres Professors und er räusperte sich umständlich, „Wie auch immer, Miss Granger, lassen sie die Zukunft geschehen, auch wenn sie nicht immer so verläuft, wie wir es uns erwünschen."

„Ja", seufzte Hermine und drückte ihren schmerzenden Rücken durch, „wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht."

„Das habe ich immer!", behauptete ihr Lehrer gewohnt arrogant, doch dann bemerkte er ihre müden Augen und dachte einen Augenblick nach, „haben Sie den ganzen Tag hier verbracht?"

„Ja, es gab viel zu tun", antwortete Hermine, „außerdem war draußen der Wind zu

kalt."

„Ja, das stimmt, ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass Sie sich erkälten, Sie müssen auf sich achten!"

„Tue ich ja", winkte sie ab, er war wirklich sehr besorgt.

„Ah", rief er dann und sprang von seinem Sessel, „Etwas Bewegung täte Ihnen aber dennoch gut! Kommen Sie mit", er schnappte sich seine Tochter von dem weichen Fell, auf dem sie mit diversen Rasseln und Behältnissen spielte, eilte zur Türe und winkte ihr, ihm zu folgen.

„Wo wollen Sie denn hin?", fragte Hermine und kam nur zögerlich seinem Wunsch nach.

„Das werden Sie gleich sehen, kommen Sie!", er eilte mit Eileen auf dem Arm den Kerkergang entlang und blieb vor einer schweren Tür aus Eiche stehen.

„In ihrer linken inneren Robentasche müsste der Schlüssel sein, Miss Granger, schließen Sie auf", er wies auf das rostige Schloss.

„Ich weiß aber gar nicht, ob ich da rein will!", nicht dass er seine Nettigkeit gestern und heute nur vorgetäuscht hatte und sie jetzt in irgendein Verlies sperren wollte.

„Oh, doch, seien Sie gewiss, Sie finden es klasse!", er lachte kurz auf, was auch seine Tochter begeisterte „Und Eileen mag es auch sehr", ergänzte er.

Immer noch nicht sonderlich überzeugt, griff Hermine in ihre Tasche und fand tatsächlich einen kleinen Schlüssel, der natürlich in das Schloss passte und drehte ihn mühelos herum. Als sie aufgesperrt hatte, linste sie vorsichtig durch einen kleinen Spalt, doch als sie sah, was sich hinter der Tür verbarg, riss sie sie geschwind auf und trat sogleich ein.

„Wahnsinn!", befand sie und klatschte in die Hände. Ein riesiger, leerer Pool.

„Habe ich es nicht gesagt?", fragte Professor Snape und freute sich sichtlich an ihrer Begeisterung, „hinten in der Kabine hängen ihre Badebekleidungen, ich ziehe Eileen und mich hier um und lasse das Wasser ein."

Tatsächlich fand sie in dem kleinen Umkleideraum einen sehr knappen hellblauen Bikini und einen schwarzen Badeanzug. Angesichts ihrer üppigen Rundungen – um es mal galant auszudrücken - wählte sie den Badeanzug und kam gerade zum Pool zurück, als ihr Professor mit eng sitzender schwarzer Badehose und einer völlig nackten Eileen ins Wasser stieg.

„Wow", entwich es ihr leise, als sie ihn so sah, denn er war erstaunlich gut gebaut, ein wenig blass vielleicht, aber mit breiter Brust und sehr ansprechender Kehrseite, wie sie verwirrt feststellte, bevor sie sich ebenfalls zügig ins Wasser begab.

„Na, da sind Sie ja endlich, Eileen hat sich schon nach Ihnen erkundigt", meinte er und deutete auf seine Tochter, die sich im Wasser sichtlich wohlfühlte.

Der Pool war ja auch herrlich, so etwas hatte sie sich immer schon gewünscht, aber das örtliche Schwimmbad in ihrem Londoner Stadtteil lag ungünstig und die jährlichen Urlaube mit ihren Eltern an der See waren viel zu kurz, um ihre Liebe zum Wasser auch nur annähernd zu befriedigen.

Wundervoll! Das kristallklare Wasser hatte genau die richtige Temperatur und war unglaublich erfrischend. Sie schwamm einige beruhigende Bahnen, bevor sie sich zu der juchzenden Eileen begab, die sie erfreut begrüßte.

„Sie ist wie Sie!", seufzte Professor Snape theatralisch, als er Eileen an sie übergab, aber man sah den Stolz in seinen Augen blitzen.

„Aber die Augen und die Haarfarbe hat sie eindeutig von Ihnen, Sir!", stellte Hermine fest und alberte mit der Kleinen herum.

„Ja, offensichtlich", gab er lächelnd zu und kraulte an ihr vorbei, „hoffen wir mal, dass es das einzige bleibt." Verwundert blickte sie hinter ihm her.

Sie blieben über eine Stunde dort und er erzählte ihr weiter von ihrem Leben. Von ihrer Hochzeit, ihrem ersten Jahr als Professorin, von Eileen und von dem geheimen Zauber ihrer Eheringe, den sie schon gestern erstaunt und bewundernd betrachtet hatte und als sie sich wieder abtrocknete, fühlte sie sich erfrischt und gut.

Zusammen gingen sie zum Abendessen in die große Halle und als Eileen Professor McGonagall erblickte war sie nicht mehr zu halten. Nun, so konnte sie wenigstens in Ruhe zu Abend essen.

Nach dem Essen wurde ihre Tochter sehr schnell müde und nach einer erneuten Mahlzeit und einer frischen Windel schlief sie völlig erledigt ein. Derweil kochte der Professor wieder einen Tee für sie und schenkte sich selbst einen Wein ein. Mit einem kleinen erstaunten Lächelnd beobachtete sie sein Tun.

„Was ist?", fragte er sie und zog seine linke Augenbraue empor.

„Sie sind…", sie stockte und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Ja?", fragt er und wartete mit dem Einschenken seines Glases auf ihre Antwort.

„So nett", versuchte Hermine eine Antwort, „und so charmant und witzig, ich kann es überhaupt nicht fassen!"

„Miss Granger", er nahm tief Luft und sah sie eindringlich an, „in jedem Menschen stecken viele unterschiedliche Eigenarten und Eigenschaften und die Umstände des Lebens, die Nötigkeiten der Zeit oder eben auch die Erfahrungen die wir machen, fördern eine Auswahl davon zu Tage. In Ihrer Zeit wäre ein charmanter, witziger und vor allem netter Severus Snape alles andere als hilfreich gewesen, das können Sie mir glauben! Und eine weniger ehrgeizige, deutlich gelassenere Hermine Granger wäre ebenfalls nicht unbedingt von Vorteil gewesen. Oder etwa nicht?"

„Sie haben recht! Es ist nicht immer leicht!", gab Hermine zu, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und ergänzte, „Obwohl ich Sie nie leiden konnte, Sir, und Sie stets widerlich zu mir waren, habe ich Ihnen eigentlich schon immer irgendwie vertraut."

„Ach?", grinste Professor Snape, „Auch damals, als Sie mich angezündet haben?"

„Äh, das war wohl ein Irrtum", murmelte Hermine schnell und wurde rot.

„Vielleicht war es das, aber denken Sie immer daran, vertrauen Sie Ihrem Verstand und", er machte eine kleine Pause und aus seinem Grinsen wurde ein warmes Lächeln, „Ihrem Herzen!", dann räusperte er sich und rieb sich die Augen, „So, nun würde ich vorschlagen, Sie gehen zu Bett, denn in dreieinhalb Stunden wird Eileen wieder wach und verlangt nach Nahrung."

„Und sie kann sehr unleidlich werden, wenn sie Hunger hat", fügte Hermine wissend an und erhob sich, „Gute Nacht, Professor!"

„Gute Nacht, Hermine!"


	11. Chapter 10

Der Trank 11

**Freitag, 25. April 1997 **

Als er erwachte taten ihm alle Knochen weh!

Verdammt, er vergaß immer, dass diese Couch durchaus gemütlich war und hier so manche Aktivitäten ihren verheißungsvollen Anfang und nicht selten auch ihr befriedigendes Ende fanden, aber zum Schlafen war sie überhaupt nicht geeignet! Er würde sich bei nächstbester Gelegenheit um eine neue bemühen, egal was Hermine dachte! Basta!

Er zückte leise stöhnend seine Taschenuhr, ah, halb sechs, dann würde Eileen bald wach werden, er könnte ihr dann schon mal eine frische Windel machen und sie danach zu Miss Granger bringen, damit diese sie im Bett stillen konnte, während er Frühstück bestellte.

Gute Idee, so blieb bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn auch noch genügend Zeit um weiter an diesem Trank zu forschen, denn er hatte garantiert etwas mit dem Zeitsprung seiner Frau zu tun, es fragte sich nur was!

Er erhob sich und tappte mit steifen Gliedern Richtung Kinderzimmer, doch als er die Klinke herunterdrücken wollte, war da keine. Nanu? Verwundert riss er die müden Augen auf. Wie? Keine Klinke, keine Türe, kein gar nichts?

Verdammt, was ging hier vor? Hektisch und mit laut klopfendem Herzen schaute er sich um und er hatte mit wenigen Blicken erkannt, dass auch die Türe zu Hermines Büro nicht existierte und es keinen zweiten Sessel, keine Decken und auch sonst nichts von Hermines Sachen in seinen Räumen gab.

„Oh, nein!", keuchte er und rannte in sein Schlafzimmer. Nichts, ein unberührtes Bett stand da, inmitten eines klammen und mehr als karg eingerichteten Zimmers.

Ihm wurde ganz anders.

Bei Merlin! Jetzt hatte es ihn auch noch in die Vergangenheit verschlagen. So ein Mist! So ein verdammter, verdammter Mist!

Er raufte sich die Haare. Hatten sie nicht wahrlich schon genug Probleme? Ja, auf alle Fälle!

Hoffentlich wenigstens in die Zeit in der auch seine Frau feststeckte, ging es ihm durch den Sinn und kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken gedacht, machte er sich auch schon auf den Weg Richtung Büro, wo er den Kalender auf seinem Schreibtisch fahrig suchte und ihn schließlich unter einem Haufen Aufsätzen fand.

Er atmete unbewusst auf, denn er war aufgeschlagen in der Woche vom 19. bis 25. April und auch das Jahr stimmte. Na, wenigstens etwas!

Er war schon nahe daran augenblicklich zum Schlafsaal der Gryffindors zu rennen und Hermine zu wecken, doch im letzten Augenblick entschied er sich anders. Was würden ihre Klassenkameradinnen sagen, wenn er dort auftauchte und was würde sie sagen, wenn sie doch nur Miss Granger wäre und nicht seine Hermine? Nein, er musste warten und es diskreter anfangen.

Ein, zweimal tief durchatmend versuchte er seine sich überschlagenden Gedanken zu ordnen und logisch und überlegt an die Miesere heranzugehen.

Als ihm das einigermaßen gelungen war, zwang er sich eine kurze Dusche zu nehmen, sich zu rasieren und eine saubere Robe anzulegen, diese hier schien schon länger getragen, denn sie war sowohl zerknittert, als auch ziemlich muffig. Dann suchte er seinen Schreibtisch nach weiteren Informationen ab, die ihm gleich helfen sollten, den Tag ohne Aufsehen zu bestehen. Na, er hatte nur morgens Unterricht, das ging ja noch.

Als die Uhr halb sieben schlug, hielt er es aber nicht mehr aus und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Immerhin würden um diese Uhrzeit nur wenige Schüler und Lehrer dort sein und er konnte sich überlegen, wie er weiter vorgehen wollte.

Tatsächlich saß nur ein müdes Häuflein Schülerinnen und Schüler versprengt an den Haustischen und kaute an ihrem Frühstück. Von den Lehrkräften waren nur Professor Sprout und Professor Sinistra da, letztere sah so aus, als wenn das eigentlich ihr Abendessen wäre, denn ihr fielen ständig die Augen zu.

„Oh, Severus, was ist denn mit Dir los?", Pomona Sprout schaute erstaunt von ihrem Müsli auf, in der Regel kam er stets erst gegen 7:30 Uhr, „Gab es Ärger?", sie hatte ihre Stimme gesenkt und schenkte ihm einen besorgten Blick.

„Nein, ich konnte nur nicht mehr schlafen", antwortete er ausweichend und angelte nach der Teekanne.

„Na, dann ist ja gut", atmete Professor Sprout erleichtert auf und vertiefte sich erneut in das Fachjournal, dass sie neben sich liegen hatte.

‚Nichts ist gut, absolut gar nichts!', dachte Severus bitter und schmierte sich lustlos ein Toastbrot. Er wollte seine Frau wieder und er wollte seine Tochter wieder und er wollte unbedingt wieder in die Zukunft, denn gerade diese Zeit hier wollte er wirklich nie wieder erleben.

So hing er trüb seinen Gedanken hinterher, als sein Blick zufällig zur Tür glitt, durch die gerade eine sichtlich schlecht gelaunte Hermine Granger trat. Unwillkürlich tat sein Herz einen freudigen Hüpfer. Sie aber würdigte ihn keines Blickes, sondern schritt mit hocherhobenem Haupt an ihm vorbei, um sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors zu setzen und energisch nach der Teekanne zu greifen.

Hm, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte war sie ziemlich übel drauf, vielleicht hatte sie schlecht geschlafen, wofür auch die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen sprechen würden. Wenn sie wirklich nicht in diese Zeit gehörte, konnte er das sehr gut nachvollziehen. Er musste unbedingt mit ihr unter vier Augen reden um das zu klären. Sofort!

Hastig beendetet er sein Frühstück, nickte seinen Kolleginnen zu und schritt mit möglichst abweisendem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Tisch der Löwen zu. Die kleine, müde Gruppe Gryffindors hob erschreckt den Kopf, als sich sein langer, schwarzer Schatten vor ihnen aufbaute. Alle, außer Miss Granger, die tat, als wenn sie ihn nicht bemerkte. Oh, oh, da war aber einer unglaublich schlechter Stimmung. Dafür stand ihr die Schuluniform aber ausgezeichnet, wie ihm gerade so nebenher auffiel.

Er zückte arrogant seine Taschenuhr und schnarrte hochmütig, „Guten Morgen."

Sie sah ihn mit äußerst finsterem Blick kurz an, „Professor"

„Ich erwarte Sie in zehn Minuten in meinem Büro, Miss Granger und es wäre mehr als erfreulich, wenn Sie sich bis dahin an ihre gute Erziehung erinnern könnten!"

„Ich erinnere mich gerade ungemein an meine gute Erziehung, Professor", knurrte sie und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„So, wenn das Ihre gute Erziehung ist, dann werden wir zwei ja noch ungeheuer viel Spaß miteinander haben", entgegnete Severus und ließ ein winziges Grinsen aufblitzen. Dann steckte er seine Taschenuhr weg und drehte sich schwungvoll auf dem Absatz herum, um gewohnt beeindruckend den Saal zu verlassen.

In seinem Büro angelangt, begann er aber sogleich unruhig auf und ab zu gehen. Endlich waren die zehn Minuten fast um, da klopfte es an der Tür und er hechtete schnell zu seinem Schreibtisch, um sich hinter einem Pergament zu verstecken, bevor er gelangweilt, „Herein!" rief.

Tatsächlich, sie war es und ihre Laune hatte sich absolut noch nicht verbessert.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen", presste sie heraus.

„Schließen Sie die Türe und kommen Sie her."

Als sie vor ihm stand und die Arme fest vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, legte er das Pergament weg und sah sie lange an, „Miss Granger, was wissen Sie über Zeitreisen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Zeitreisen?", wiederholte sie überrascht und spähte ihn jetzt argwöhnisch und deutlich wacher an.

„Richtig! Schön, dass Ihr Gehör in Ordnung ist", spottete Severus, „also, ich höre!"

Hermine nahm tief Luft und legte ihre Stirn in Falten, um langsam zu erklären, „Zeitreisen sind schwierig und gefährlich und eigentlich waren die zerstörten Zeitumkehrer des Ministeriums der einzig sichere Weg. Daneben gibt es wohl einige dubiose schwarzmagische Zauber, denen ich wegen ihrer Unberechenbarkeit nicht traue und dann gibt es in jedem zweiten Zaubertrankbuch phantastische, aber äußerst wage Berichte über sehr mächtige Tränke, die den gleichen präzisen Effekt besitzen sollen wie der Zeitumkehrer. Leider gibt es keine verlässlichen Quellen, die diese Tränke – übrigens ebenfalls mit einem nicht unerheblichen schwarzmagischem Anteil - zweifelsfrei beweisen."

„Korrekt", nickte Severus und betrachtete sie wohlwollend, „und weiter?"

Hermine erwiderte diesen Blick mit gekrauster Stirn und fuhr fort „Das Schwierigste ist wohl bei all dem diese Sprünge auch zu kontrollieren, egal ob es die konkrete Zeit oder die Dauer ist."

„Allerdings", bestätigte Severus und sah sie auffordernd an.

Hermines seufzte leise, „Dabei ist natürlich die oberste Regel des Ministeriums beim Verleihen der Zeitumkehrer nicht zu vergessen, denn sie gilt immer, egal welche Art des Zeitreisens man wählt: Man muss unbedingt die Nichteinmischungsregel beachten!"

Dann schwieg sie und sah ihn abschätzend an. Diesen Blick kannte er nur zu gut, sie war misstrauisch, doch zögerte sie noch ihren Verdacht auch auszusprechen. Diese Zurückhaltung hatte die siebzehnjährige Hermine noch nicht gehabt. Auch war in ihrem Blick keinerlei Angst ihm gegenüber zu sehen. Ärger und Wut schon, aber keine Angst! Daher gab er sich einen Ruck und fragte leise, „Wissen Sie, wer oder was Eileen ist?"

Ihre Reaktion war ihm eigentlich schon Antwort genug, denn sie ließ augenblicklich die Arme sinken und ihr Kopf ruckte kurz hoch, „Ja, Sie auch, Sir?"

„Allerdings, welcher Vater würde seine Tochter vergessen!", nickte er.

„Ach, Severus! Was machst Du denn hier?", seufzte sie, flog aber sogleich in seine Arme und drückte sich ganz fest an seine Brust.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Du mir das sagen könntest", er zog sie eng an sich. Ach, sie fühlte sich so wundervoll an.

„Nein, ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal warum ich hier bin!", stöhnte sie und küsste ihn wild.

„Es könnte vielleicht an diesem mysteriösen Trank liegen, den Ambros Dir vorbeigebracht hat", murmelte Severus und genoss ihren Kuss und ihren Körper.

„Oh nein", ächzte Hermine und hielt bestürzt inne, „dann haben wir aber ein Problem, denn ich habe noch nicht die leiseste Ahnung, für was er gut sein soll!"

„Dann haben wir ja was zu tun!", entschied Severus und zog sie wieder zu sich heran. Hm, sie roch seltsam.

„Wohl wahr!", nuschelte Hermine und begann ihn wieder zu küssen, „Ich habe Dich übrigens unglaublich vermisst und ich würde Dich am liebsten sofort ins Bett zerren!"

„Aber Miss Granger", brummelte er glücklich, „was ist denn mit der Nichteinmischungsregel"

„Die Nichteinmischungsregel ist mir im Augenblick völlig egal, denn ich will wieder heim, sofort!"

„Ganz meine Meinung, nur leider fehlt uns die Kontrolle über Zeit und Dauer, sonst könnten wir das ja sehr schnell ändern."

„Dann müssen wir sofort was daran tun, denn das hier ist für einige Stunden oder wegen mir auch Tage ganz o.K., aber so ohne Eileen und Dich!", sie schob sich von ihm weg und sah ihn bang an, „was ist mit Eileen und wie geht es ihr und geht es ihr auch gut?"

„Aber ja, keine Sorge", beruhigte sie Severus und küsste sie wieder, „Die Hermine dieser Zeit kümmert sich sehr gut um sie."

„Aha! Wusste ich es doch!", sah sich Hermine mit ihrer These der getauschten Existenzen bestätigt, „dann ist sie also jetzt dort und ich bin hier."

„Richtig, sie war etwas entsetzt, als sie es entdeckte!"

„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen", schnaubte Hermine erbost, „denn den Kerl, den Du in dieser Zeit abgegeben hast, will man vielleicht foltern, aber garantiert nicht heiraten!"

„So schlimm?", fragte er nicht ohne Stolz.

„Mehr als das!", ihr Blick sprach Bände.

„Warst Du deswegen heute Morgen so schlecht gelaunt?"

„Ja, unter anderem, denn dieser miese Kerl hat mir Strafarbeit bis zum Abwinken aufgebrummt!"

„Aha! Und was war der Anlass für diese Strafarbeit, Miss Granger?", erkundigte er sich frohgemut.

„Nichts", behauptete sie mit unschuldigem Blick, „absolut nichts, nur ein klitzekleiner fachlicher Disput!"

„So?"

„Jawohl, er ist absolut nicht kritikfähig!", verkündete sie, drückte aber gleichzeitig ihre Nase in seine Halsbeuge, „zudem legte er keinen großen Wert auf seine Körperpflege, was völlig inakzeptabel ist!"

„Da stimme ich Dir zu!", nickte Severus und fuhr ihren schmalen Rücken hinauf und hinab, rümpfte aber leicht die Nase, „allerdings finde ich auch, dass Du vielleicht mal eine Dusche nehmen könntest."

„Ha!", empörte sich Hermine, „Ich habe in den letzen sieben Stunden bereits dreimal geduscht und das ich immer noch stinke, ist alles Deine schuld, Du Schuft! Denn Du hast mich stundenlang einen zähen, stinkenden Trank umrühren lassen!"

„Oh, sehr kreativ, nimm es als Fitnessübung!", schlug Severus, durchaus angetan von soviel Kreativität, vor.

„Ich gebe Dir gleich Fitnessübung, Du Lump!", entrüstete sich Hermine und schlug ihm schmerzhaft auf den Oberarm.

„Aua! Also wirklich, Miss Granger, ich meinte es doch nur gut!"

„Quatsch!"

„Gar nicht, aber gut…. Und was war noch, dass Du nicht ungestört von Eileens Essenszeiten und meiner verwirrenden körperlichen Nähe schlafen konntest?", lenkte er da besser mal das Gespräch auf einen anderen Aspekt.

„Genau das!", seufzte Hermine und sackte in sich zusammen, „ich habe mir große Sorgen um Eileen gemacht und sie schrecklich vermisst, genau wie Dich, da ist mein alter Krummbein absolut kein Ersatz!"

„Schön, dass ich den Wettstreit mit diesem hässlichen Knieselverschnitt gewinne!"

„Allemal!", seufzte sie und fing an seinen Kiefer entlang zu küssen, bis sie seinen Mund erreicht hatte. Dabei gab sie ein sehr nettes leises Schnurren von sich!

Ach, wie er sie liebte!

Leider wurden sie viel zu schnell von der Schulglocke rüde unterbrochen, die sie erschrocken auseinanderfahren ließ.

„Mist!", kam es unisono aus beiden Mündern.

„Was hast Du jetzt?", erkundigte sich Severus, richtete seine Kleidung und sammelte seine Unterlagen zusammen.

„Ich glaube Muggelkunde, Alte Runen und später Astronomie", überlegte Hermine, strich sich die Haare glatt und streichelte ein letztes Mal über seine Wange.

„Dann sehen wir uns wohl erst heute Abend zu Deiner Strafarbeit", grinste Severus, „ich werde mir gerne den ganzen Tag über eingehend Gedanken darüber machen, was eine geeignete Strafe für Dich sein könnte."

„Das hier ist Strafe genug!", murmelte Hermine, als sie eilig den Kerker verließ und sich krampfhaft überlegte, wie sie ohne ihre Hausaufgaben den Tag überleben konnte.


	12. Chapter 11

Der Trank 10

**Freitag, 23. April 2004**

Als er erwachte, taten ihm alle Knochen weh.

Verdammt, warum lag er auch hier auf seiner jämmerlichen Couch herum, wo er doch ganz genau wusste, wie schlecht sie für solche Aktivitäten geeignet war?

Ha, Aktivitäten! Er hätte beinahe gelacht. Was für eine irreführende Wortwahl! Wenn sich wenigstens irgendeine klitzekleine Aktivität auf seiner Couch abspielen würde! Aber bei ihm spielte sich gar nichts ab. Warum auch? Viel zu gefährlich!

Tja, man durfte eben vom Leben nicht zu viel erwarten!

Bei Merlin! Er hasste dieses beschissene Leben und er hasste sich. Von ganzem Herzen!

Nur leider war da seine Schuld, seine große Schuld, die er sühnen musste. Das hatte er sich und ihr geschworen. Darum glich ein Tag dem anderen und alle führten ihn nur unweigerlich näher zum großen Finale, das er – wenn er wählen dürfte – nicht überleben würde. Denn es konnte nicht sein, dass er für den Tod des einzigen Menschen verantwortlich war, den er je geliebt hatte und selbst vom Tod verschont bleiben sollte. Undenkbar.

Er rappelte sich auf, rieb sich die müden Augen und starrte in den erloschenen Kamin.

Lilli.

Es verging kein Tag an dem er nicht an sie dachte, sie schmerzlich vermisste und entbehrte.

Lilli.

Sie war die Triebfeder, die ihn jeden Tag aufstehen ließ, ihn essen, trinken und schlafen ließ, sie war der Grund, dass er seinem erbärmlichen Leben nicht schon längst ein Ende gesetzt hatte, mit einem kleinen Trank oder einem schnellen Zauber. Denn er hatte geschworen sie zu rächen und das würde er tun, egal was es ihn kosten würde!

Bei Merlin!

Und er hatte sich noch etwas geschworen, er wollte nie wieder so angreifbar sein, sich so ausgeliefert und abhängig fühlen. Darum hatte er schon vor langer Zeit seine Gefühle und die wenigen Dinge, die ihm wirklich wichtig waren im Leben, die Braukunst und vor allem die dunklen Künste tief in seinem Inneren versteckt, hinter dicken Mauern, die noch nicht einmal das meisterliche Legilimentik-Auge des dunklen Lords durchdringen konnten.

Lilli, sie steckte ebenfalls hinter dieser dicken Mauer! Ganz, ganz tief!

Albus hatte ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben und er baute auf ihn und er würde ihn nicht enttäuschen, er hatte ihm einfach zu viel zu verdanken und obwohl er ein Slytherin war, stand er stets zu seinem Wort. Aber dass der alte Zauberer ihn gebeten hatte ihn beizeiten zu töten, das brachte seinen Zorn jeden Tag aufs Neue zum Überkochen. Es war nicht fair, das von ihm zu verlangen. Nur weil er nicht an seinem Leben hing, nicht an seine Seele glaubte?

Severus musste seufzen und schwang seine langen Beine von der Couch. Letztendlich war er doch nur eine Spielfigur auf dem Schachbrett des alten Zauberers, da machte er sich nichts vor. Er hoffte nur jeden Tag aufs Neue, dass Dumbledore das Spiel gut genug beherrschte, sonst sah er im wahrsten Sinne schwarz für die Zaubererwelt und für die Muggelwelt gleich mit.

Unter leisem Stöhnen stand er auf und schlurfte mit halb geschlossenen Augen ins Badezimmer, um sich zu erleichtern. Als er aber die Tür öffnete, war er mit einem Mal schlagartig wach. Hellwach!

Denn direkt vor ihm stand eine völlig nackte Frau mit dem Rücken zu ihm und rubbelte ihre Haare mit einem seiner Handtücher trocken. Eine verdammt attraktive, nackte Frau wie er nebenbei bemerkte, mit schmalen Schultern, schlankem Rücken und schönen, langen Beinen.

Er wollte gerade den Mund zu einer wie auch immer gearteten Äußerung aufmachen, als sie ich umdrehte und ihn bemerkte. Ihr, wie ihm entwich dabei ein spitzer Schreckenlaut und sie versuchte hektisch ihre mehr als ansehnlichen Blößen mit dem dafür recht unzureichenden Handtuch zu bedecken.

„Professor Snape, können Sie nicht anklopfen?", keuchte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Miss Granger?", er traute seinen Augen nicht und starrte seine Schülerin entsetzt an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber ich brauche nur noch fünf Minuten", sie raffte das Handtuch enger um ihren Körper.

„Wie bitte?", verstand Severus nicht, „Was heißt hier ‚anklopfen', was heißt ‚fünf Minuten'? Was tun Sie hier, verdammt?"

„Ich habe geduscht, das ist doch offensichtlich", entgegnete Hogwarts Musterschülerin und wurde bis unter die nassen Haarspitzen rot.

„Das sehe ich auch", zischte Severus, er war gerade dabei sich wieder zu fangen, „und warum tun sie das in meinem Badezimmer?" Genau und wie kam sie hier überhaupt rein?

„Ich kann natürlich auch in das andere Bad gehen, aber da hätte ich durch das Wohnzimmer gemusst und ich wollte Sie nicht stören, Sir", erklärte Miss Granger.

„Mich stören?", schnappte er und ein bedrohliches Grollen entrang sich seiner Brust, „Was erlauben Sie sich! Verdammt! Was denken Sie, sollte mich im Leben mehr stören, als Sie? Verflucht! Sie stören mich gewaltig und zwar jeden verdammten Tag an dem ich Sie ertragen muss! Aber Sie jetzt auch noch in meinem Badezimmer zu finden ist unerhört! Bei Merlin!", seine Stimme drohte sich zu überschlagen „Ich verlange augenblicklich, dass Sie hierfür eine angemessene Erklärung haben", und sein langer Zeigefinger zeigte leicht zitternd zur Türe, „und dann schneller wieder von hier verschwunden sind, als ich ‚Minus 100 Hauspunkte für Gryffindor' sagen kann! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Aber das geht doch nicht, Professor", schüttelte Miss Granger verstört ihre nassen Haare und angelte hektisch nach ihrem Morgenmantel.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Na, wegen der Nichteinmischungsregel", erklärte sie, „Was würden Ihre Slytherins denken, wenn ich plötzlich nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor Ihrer Türe herumstehen würde?"

„Die Nichteinmischungsregel?", verstand Severus immer noch nicht, „Sind Sie noch bei Sinnen? Was soll das denn für eine verdammte Nichteinmischungsregel sein, die es meinen Schülerinnen gestattet, nackt in meinem Bad herumzustehen?"

„Na, die für Zeitreisen, Professor!", Miss Granger legte ihre Stirn in skeptische Falten, „Immerhin haben Sie mir das sowohl gestern, als auch vorgestern nochmals eindringlich in Erinnerung gerufen, erinnern Sie sich etwas nicht mehr daran?"

„Ich habe gar nichts!", schrie Severus und wurde so langsam richtig wütend, er musste sich echt beherrschen dieser Granger nicht den Hals herumzudrehen.

„Natürlich haben Sie das! Gestern Abend noch, als sie so nett waren", beharrte Miss Granger trotzig und schob ihre Unterlippe vor, „nachdem Eileen im Bett war."

„Sie sind ja verrückt", zischte Severus, „Und wer, verdammt noch mal, ist Eileen?"

Doch just als Miss Granger mit entsetztem Ausdruck seine Frage beantworten wollte, blinkte ein helles Licht direkt vor seinen Augen.

„Was ist das?", verlangte er ärgerlich eine Antwort.

„Das ist Eileen", seufzte Miss Granger, „und es ist mehr als schlecht, dass Sie das nicht mehr wissen!"

„Ich weiß zwar absolut nicht, was Sie mir damit sagen wollen", höhnte er, „aber ich würde meinen, dass Sie sich hier irgendwie hereingeschlichen haben, um mich zu kompromittieren und bloßzustellen, sich für Ihre Strafarbeiten zu rächen oder um eine gute Note herauszuschlagen, denn dafür tun Sie doch alles! Und diese haarsträubende Sache haben Sie sich gerade mal eben ausgedacht, weil ich nicht so reagiert habe, wie Sie sich das vorgestellt haben, Miss Granger!"

„Ich habe mir leider gar nichts ausgedacht und Ihnen dürfte das alles auch nicht neu sein", entgegnete Miss Granger mit leicht verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck und machte ihm mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung klar, dass er sich gefälligst umzudrehen habe, „immerhin stehe ich hier halb nackt vor Ihnen und ich müsste mir blamiert vorkommen, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

„Vielleicht macht Ihnen ja so etwas Spaß!", mutmaßte er böse.

„Nein, das tut es nicht", Miss Granger schaute ihn sehr beleidigt an, „genauso wenig, wie es mir Spaß macht in der falschen Zeit und im falschen Leben zu stecken!"

„Was soll das heißen?", hakte Severus nach und ignorierte ihre Bitte nach Takt.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber das muss ich Ihnen später erklären, denn wenn Sie ebenfalls nicht hierher gehören, haben wir ein weiteres, dickes, fettes Problem, das wir in Ruhe besprechen müssen!"

„Sie haben gleich ein gewaltig großes Problem, Miss Granger, das noch dicker ist als Teile Ihres Körpers, wenn Sie mir nicht sehr schnell erklären, was das hier alles soll!", beharrte ihr Professor grimmig.

„Sie sind unverschämt und darüber reden wir noch", schnappte sie erzürnt, „aber nicht jetzt, unsere Tochter hat Hunger und wie ich in den vergangenen Tagen schon mehrfach erfahren durfte, wird sie sehr unleidlich, wenn man das ignoriert, also entschuldigen Sie mich bitte." Sie schob sich mit größtmöglichem Abstand an ihm vorbei.

„Unsere was?", glaubte Severus sich verhört zu haben.

„Tochter", antwortete Miss Granger über die Schulter, „Eileen, und Sie können mir glauben, ich war vorgestern ähnlich entsetzt wie Sie heute! Allerdings nicht so unglaublich beleidigend!", damit war sie verschwunden und ließ ihn völlig verwirrt in seinem Bad herum stehen. Verdammt!

Was hatte sie da gesagt, er raufte sich die Haare, falsche Zeit? Und dann das mit der Tochter? Das war doch sicherlich so ein komischer Witz seines Chefs! Der hatte ab und an solche skurrilen Anwandlungen und hielt die auch noch für komisch!

Aber die Granger, dieser gryffindorsche Moralapostel! Wie passte die in dieses Bild von einem verspäteten Aprilscherzes des Schulleiters? Bei Merlin! Nicht dass es irgend so eine kranke Prüfung des Dunklen Lord war. Ihm wurde übel.

Eilig folgte er ihr, was nicht sehr schwer war, denn ein leises Wimmern wies ihm den Weg.

Unglaublich, da stand eine Tür offen, die es gestern garantiert noch nicht gegeben hatte und da war ein Zimmer, das genauso wenig vorhanden gewesen war. Aber das Schlimmste, da weinte ein Baby und ließ sich erst durch Miss Grangers gurrende Beruhigungen besänftigen.

Als diese aber seiner gewahr wurde, verdrehte sie die Augen und machte scheuchende Bewegungen, „Bitte Professor, lassen Sie uns das später klären, sonst ist sie zu aufgeregt und trinkt nicht richtig."

Er wollte schon geeignete Widerworte geben, aber Miss Grangers beschwörender Blick ließ ihn seltsamer Weise verstummen.

Grollend zog er sich zurück in sein Wohnzimmer und brütete da dumpf vor sich hin, bis dass die Türe wieder aufging und eine sichtlich zufriedenere Miss Granger mit einem kleinen Bündel auf dem Arm wieder herauskam.

„Hier, Professor, so, wie ich Sie verstanden habe, ist das Ihr Job", damit reckte sie ihm das Baby entgegen.

„Was?", wich er entsetzt zurück, leider stand er dicht am Kamin und hätte sich beinahe den Saum seiner Robe angekokelt.

„Sie müssen Sie umhertragen und dafür sorgen, dass sie aufstößt, in der Zeit gehe ich mich anziehen", damit drückte sie ihm das Kind in die Hände.

„Auf keinen Fall!" schrie Severus, senkte aber sogleich seine Stimme, als das kleine Kind verschreckt seinen Kopf hob und zu jammern anfing, „Auf keinen Fall, werden Sie irgendwo hingehen, ohne dass ich die ganze Geschichte von Anfang bis zum Ende gehört habe und wenn die Erklärung die Sie mir geben können nicht unbedingt befriedend ist, werden Sie Strafarbeiten bis zur Rente erhalten, das können Sie mir glauben!"

„Professor!", sie stemmte energisch ihre Hände auf die Hüften, „Egal was Sie sich verständlicherweise wünschen, ich werde mir jetzt erst einmal etwas überziehen und nicht fast nackt mit Ihnen in Ihrem Wohnzimmer herumsitzen, ob Ihnen das jetzt passt oder nicht", sie schaute ihn ärgerlich von der Seite her an, „aber ich werde mich gerne beeilen, denn wenn es stimmt, was ich vermute, haben wir sehr viel Redebedarf!"

Und schon war sie in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden und er stand mit einem Baby mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer. Arggggh!

„Jetzt glotz nicht so!", fuhr er das kleine Wesen unfreundlich an, das er möglichst weit von sich entfernt in seinen Händen hielt. Als sie jedoch seine Stimme hörte, riss sie ihre großen schwarzen Augen auf und sah ihn fest an, dann lachte sie unvermittelt und juchzte leise vor sich hin.

„Was gibt es denn da zu freuen!", brummte er unwirsch und holte sie doch unwillkürlich etwas näher heran.

Wie zur Bestätigung reckte sie sich in seinen Händen und wollte nach ihm greifen.

„Sie müssen Sie über die Schulter legen, Professor und mit ihr umhergehen!", rief Miss Granger vom Schlafzimmer aus.

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran!", grollte ihr Tränkeprofessor.

„Dann wird sie aber traurig und fängt an zu weinen!", prophezeite seine Schülerin.

„Soll sie doch!", zischte er unversöhnlich, doch als er dieses kleine Menschenkind so ansah, geschah etwas ganz Unglaubliches und Unerwartetes, er wusste von einer auf die andere Sekunde, dass er nichts auf dieser Welt weniger wollte, als sie traurig zu machen und so kämpfte er einige Augenblicke mit sich und seinem Trotz und kam dann doch Miss Grangers Rat nach, indem er sie mit größtmöglicher Abneigung über seine linke Schulter legte und zögernd begann auf und ab zu stampfen.

Nun, vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, zog es ihm nach etwa einer halben Meile zurückgelegter Strecke vor seinem Kamin, durch den Sinn. Die Bewegung tat ihm gut, sie beruhigte seinen Blutdruck. Doch als es in Eileens Bauch grummelte, hielt er erschrocken inne und hob sie von der Schulter, um sie genau zu betrachten.

Ein Fehler!

Ein großer Fehler! In der Tat. So traf ihn nämlich der weiße Milchfaden, der plötzlich aus ihrem Mund quoll mitten ins Gesicht!

Verdammt!

Eilig angelte er nach seinem Taschentuch und tupfte sich das Erbrochene von Nase und Brust.

„Für den Anfang nicht so übel, Professor", kommentierte da eine leise Stimme und man hörte ihr deutlich an, dass sie das Grinsen nicht zur Gänze unterdrücken konnte. „Aber Ihre Tochter mag es nicht, wenn sie zu heftig geschüttelt wird, so mit vollem Bauch."

Sie trat nahe an ihn heran, schwang ihren Zauberstab und reinigte ihn und das Kind mit einem kleinen Ratzeputz.

„Das ist nicht meine Tochter!", schrie er erneut, was die Kleine mit einem erschreckten Blick kommentierte.

„Es wird aber mal Ihre Tochter sein", erwiderte Miss Granger und streckte ihm ihre Arme entgegen, „Kommen Sie Professor, ich mache ihr eine frische Windel und in der Zeit könnten Sie Frühstück bestellen."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger!", behauptete er und ärgerte sich gerade unheimlich, dass dieses kleine Gör so souverän mit der ganzen Geschichte umging, wo sie doch behauptete ebenfalls nicht hierher zu gehören.

„Ich aber und Ihnen tut eine Tasse Tee bestimmt ebenfalls gut", widersprach Miss Granger und verschwand erneut mit der Kleinen in dem Zimmer, das zuvor noch nicht da gewesen war.

Wie bitte? Wie kam sie eigentlich dazu, ihn ständig stehen zu lassen? Er zog energisch seine zerknautschte Weste gerade und folgte ihr erbost. „Sagen Sie mir gefälligst nicht, was mir gut tut!"

Erstaunt blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Er stand in einem großen, hellen, freundlichen Kinderzimmer und durch die halbgeöffnete Tür, die in ein Badezimmer führte, sah er Miss Granger schon am Verschluss des Babyschlafanzuges nesteln.

„Schon gut!", seufzte sie und befreite Beine und Arme aus der Nachwäsche, „Sie sagten mir nur gestern Abend, dass Sie ohne einen Tee in der Früh nur ein halber Mensch wären."

Verdammt, das stimmte, aber das musste er ihr ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Also, was ist hier los?", lenkte er das Gespräch wieder auf die wichtigen Dinge.

„Tja, wenn ich das richtig sehe", sie schaute ihn seltsam von der Seite an, „bin erst ich und dann Sie, warum auch immer, acht Jahre in die Zukunft versetzt worden und ich gehe davon aus, dass die beiden, die in diese Zeit hier gehören, nun in unserer sind und sich ebenfalls wenig freuen werden."

„Das ist doch alles Unsinn!", weigerte sich Severus eine solch abstruse Geschichte zu glauben.

„Das hatte ich auch gehofft, bis dass ich diverse verwirrende Dinge an mir und um mich herum entdeckt habe und Sie getroffen habe, Sir!"

„Was soll das heißen, welche verwirrenden Dinge? Und wie haben Sie mich getroffen?"

„Nun, ich kann ein Kind stillen und ich bin neben Ihnen aufgewacht und Sie haben mich – äh, nun, Sie haben mich geküsst", sie wurde sehr verlegen und sah leider nicht halb so geschockt aus, wie sie eigentlich müsste.

„Ganz bestimmt habe ich das nicht getan, niemals!", erboste sich Severus sogleich, „Ich würde niemals etwas mit einer Schülerin anfangen und schon gar nicht mit Ihnen, Miss Granger!"

„Danke, das war mal wieder sehr galant von Ihnen, Professor", murrte Hermine und meinte zu Eileen gewandt, „Siehst Du Eileen, so ist Dein Vater immer zu mir gewesen, vom allerersten Tag an! Ich kann mir wirklich nicht recht vorstellen, dass sich das mal ändern wird!" seufzend zog sie dem Kind ein frisches T-Shirt und eine weiche Hose an.

„Und ich will mir auch gar nicht vorstellen, dass sich das mal ändern wird!", schnappte Severus grantig.

„Wie gesagt, ich hätte Ihnen nur zu gerne zugestimmt, aber es ist aus unerfindlichen Gründen eben so, dass wir verheiratet sind und vor einigen Monaten dieses Kind bekommen haben – übrigens ein sehr liebenswertes Kind!", sie lächelte die Kleine auf dem Wickeltisch selig an, „nicht war, Eileen?"

„Ich und Sie geheiratet?", er schnappte nach Luft, das wurde ja immer schöner! „Nie im Leben!"

„Tja", zuckte Miss Granger kurz mit ihren Schultern und hob die fertig angezogene Eileen auf ihre Arme, „dafür gibt es Beweise."

„Beweise?", Severus raufte sich die Haare, „Was sollen denn das für Beweise sein?"

„Außer dieses Kind hier, das doch wohl eindeutig ihre Augen hat?", wollte Miss Granger frech wissen.

„So etwas kann jeder guter Zauberer fälschen", wusste ihr Lehrer unerbittlich.

„Oh ja", spottete Miss Granger, „das machen die guten Zauberer auch jeden Tag! Aber gut, dann haben wir da noch unzählige Bilder, Urkunden und die hier", sie reckte ihm ihre rechte Hand entgegen, an deren Ringfinger ein auffälliger gold-silberner Reif steckte.

Automatisch glitt sein Blick auch auf seine Rechte und tatsächlich auch dort war ein ähnlicher Ring zu finden.

„Wenn ich Sie gestern recht verstanden habe, dann brauchen Sie sich nur zu konzentrieren, ‚admonere thesaurus' sprechen, leicht am Ring zu drehen und sie können eine Zusammenfassung dieser unwahrscheinlichen Beziehung zwischen dem zukünftigen Professor Snape und der zukünftigen Hermine Granger sehen, Sir", erklärte Miss Granger, „Sie sagten, dass diese Ringe eine Art Schatztruhe sind", sie wurde rot, „ich gebe zu, ich war von den ersten Erinnerungen, die ich mir gestern Abend vor dem Schlafengehen angesehen habe, echt angetan. Es schien gar nicht so schlecht zwischen den beiden gelaufen zu sein!"

„Sie können mir erzählen was Sie wollen! Ich denke nach wie vor, dass Sie völligen Unsinn reden und das Ganze hier im besten Falle nur ein mieser Scherz irgendwelcher infantilen Witzbolde ist!", weigerte sich Severus mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen ihr auch nur ein Wort zu glauben.

„Die Variante mit dem Scherz ist mir vorgestern auch kurz gekommen, aber selbst wenn es so wäre, dann sind wir leider zusammen Opfer eines solchen Scherzes, denn ich finde das hier ebenfalls ganz und gar nicht lustig!"

„Das wäre ja auch noch schöner!"

„Schön, dass wir uns wenigstens darin einig sind! So, wie ist es jetzt mit einem Frühstück?", fragte Miss Granger und ging ins Wohnzimmer vor.

„Auf keinen Fall frühstücke ich mit Ihnen zusammen!", blieb Severus unversöhnlich, dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn grimmig. Sogleich zischte aus dessen Spitze ein dünner silberner Faden, der sich um Miss Grangers Fußgelenk schlang und dessen anderes Ende er an einem der tragenden Balken band.

„Was soll das?", erboste sich die so Gefangene sofort.

„Sie bleiben hier und rühren sich nicht von der Stelle!", befahl Severus finster.

„Und was machen Sie?", wollte seine Schülerin wissen, als er zur Kerkertüre schritt.

„Ich werde diese Sache hier aufklären und zwar sogleich und Gnade Ihnen Merlin, wenn Sie in der Zwischenzeit in meinen Sachen rumwühlen!"

„Denken Sie bitte an die Nichteinmischungsregel, Sir!", rief Miss Granger ihm noch hinterher, aber da hatte er schon die Kerkertüre zugeknallt und war Richtung Schulleiterbüro gestürmt.


	13. Chapter 12

Der Trank 12

**Freitag, 23. April 2004**

Es dauerte volle fünf Stunden, bis Professor Snape wieder zurück kam.

Bedauerlicherweise sah er kein bisschen froher aus und bessere Laune hatte er wahrlich auch nicht.

Hermine entwich ein Seufzen. Sie hatte den Vormittag damit verbracht Eileen zu versorgen und mit ihr zu spielen und hatte sich dann, als diese ein kleines Nickerchen einlegte, weiter mit ihren Aufzeichnungen bezüglich des geheimnisvollen Trankes auseinandergesetzt, etwas, das sie immer mehr fesselte.

„Nun, Professor", sie kam aus dem Labor, als sie die Türe hörte, „glauben Sie mir jetzt?"

„Seien Sie still!", befahl Professor Snape ungnädig, eilte zu einem kleinen Schrank im Wohnzimmer und entnahm ihm eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und ein Glas. Das schüttete er voll und setzte es schon mit einem verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck an die Lippen, um es in einem Zug herunterzuspülen, als er plötzlich inne hielt, sie mit einem kurzen ertappten Blick streifte und langsam den Kopf schüttelte. Dann stellte er das Glas so hart auf den Schrank zurück, dass ein beträchtlicher Teil überschwappte, was ihn nicht besonders zu kümmern schien, denn er drehte sich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zu ihr um.

„Setzen Sie sich, ich muss mit Ihnen reden", verlangte er barsch.

Hermine musste sich arg zusammenreißen, damit ihr nicht ein zickiges ‚Ach, ich denke, ich soll still sein?' entwich.

„Aber vorher binden Sie mich wieder los, Sir", forderte sie stattdessen, als sie sich auf einen der beiden Sessel setze und er ihr gegenüber – möglichst weit weg, wie es ihr doch etwas belustigt durch den Sinn ging – Platz nahm.

„Wegen mir", knurrte er und zückte seinen Stab, sogleich löste sich das silberne Band in Nichts auf.

Er starrte sie eine ganze Weile sehr, sehr finster an, dann atmete er tief durch und fragte, „Sie sind also schon seit vorgestern morgen hier?"

„Ja, ich wurde gegen 6:00 Uhr in Ihrem Bett wach."

„Ersparen Sie mir Details", schnappte er und schloss kurz die Augen, dann nahm er erneut tief Luft und fuhr mit seiner Befragung fort, „und der Severus Snape, den Sie hier vorgefunden haben war der, der in diese Zeit passte?"

„Ja, soweit wie ich weiß, passen alle, die ich inzwischen getroffen habe hier in diese Zeit, nur ich nicht – und seit heute morgen eben auch Sie nicht, Sir!", antwortete sie.

„Was hat er gesagt, was er für den Grund dieser Misere hält?"

„Er tippte auf einen Trank, von dem keiner mehr weiß, was er bewirkt und den ich wohl im Auftrag von Professor Carter bestimmen sollte."

„Sie kennen Ambros Carter?", er sah überrascht auf.

„Ja, ist das nicht der Wahnsinn?", begeisterte sich Hermine, „Der größte Tränkemeister Englands ist mein Kollege!"

„Kollege?", machte Professor Snape verächtlich, „Wie sollten Sie denn nach Edinburgh gekommen sein?"

„Das ist für mich auch sehr verwunderlich", gab sie zu und versuchte sich nicht allzu sehr über seine Unfreundlichkeit zu ärgern, „aber soviel wie ich vorgestern und gestern herausgefunden habe, hat die Hermine der Zukunft nach ihren sehr erfolgreichen Studien in Oxford bei Ihnen ihre Meisterzeit absolviert und dann die halbe Professur von Professor Carter erhalten."

„Was? Das ist alles völlig unmöglich!", schüttelte Professor Snape entschieden den Kopf.

„Wie gesagt", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern, „ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären und wir sind auch in den beiden letzten Tagen nicht wirklich dazu gekommen, das näher zu besprechen."

„Das ist doch alles mehr als absurd!", murmelte er und rieb sich die Schläfen, er schien Kopfschmerzen zu haben.

„Wo waren Sie heute Morgen, Sir?", wagte Hermine leise zu fragen, „Professor McGonagall hat Sie gesucht."

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an!", fauchte er unleidlich.

„Doch, das tut es, Sir", entgegnete sie ärgerlich, „denn ich stecke immerhin in der gleichen Klemme wie Sie!" Verdammt! So langsam ging es ihr auf die Nerven, dass er sie wie ein unartiges Kind behandelte. Immerhin konnte sie nichts für all das hier!

Ein tiefes und sehr bedrohliches Grollen war zu hören, doch dann schien er sich zu besinnen und antwortete leise, „Ich war im ganzen Schloss, im Büro des Schulleiters, auf dem Astronomieturm, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und in der großen Halle, dann in Hogsmeade, in der Winkelgasse und schließlich sogar im Ministerium."

„Aber Sie haben doch an die Nichteinmischungsregel gedacht?", fragte sie beunruhigt.

„Natürlich habe ich das, Sie unerträgliche Besserwisserin!"

„Großer Gott! Hören Sie endlich auf, mich in jedem zweiten Satz zu beleidigen!", verlangte Hermine wütend und funkelte ihn an.

„Nein!", spie er ihr entgegen, „Das werde ich nicht, denn das ist das Einzige was mir noch das Gefühl von Normalität gibt!"

„Toll!", blaffte sie zurück, „aber es war für mich das einzig Gute in den letzten beiden Tagen, das Sie endlich damit aufgehört haben!" und sie starrten sich eine Weile böse an. Dann brach der Professor den Blickkontakt ab und rieb sich die Augen, „Dumbledore ist tot", murmelte er unvermittelt und sah sie fragend an, worauf Hermine tief seufzte, „Ich hatte es schon befürchtet, weil Professor McGonagall auf seinem Platz saß.

„Wissen Sie wie?"

„Nein, Professor Snape wollte mir nichts darüber erzählen."

„Wie ist dann…" er senkte seine Stimme, „alles andere… ausgegangen?"

„Auch da kann ich nur Vermutungen anstellen", meinte Hermine bedauernd, „Da Harry noch lebt, außer Nichtigkeiten nichts im Tagespropheten steht und alle sehr entspannt zu sein scheinen, könnte es doch gut möglich sein, dass es gut ausgegangen ist."

Der Professor sprang auf und entrollte schnell seinen linken Unterarm. Dann atmete er tief und befreit ein. „Stimmt! Es ist weg! Nun, dann hat es sich doch gelohnt!"

„Allerdings, das ist eine sehr gute Nachricht!", bestätigte Hermine erfreut und war auch froh darüber, dass sie ihr Gefühl in Bezug auf Professor Snapes Gesinnung nicht getrogen hatte. Egal was Ron und Harry immer sagten und egal was für ein Ekel er sein konnte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt, Sir?", fragte sie nach einer Weile, als ihr wieder ihre momentane Situation in den Sinn kam.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!", meinte sie ihn murmeln gehört zu haben, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, denn die Wohnzimmeruhr schlug gerade laut 12:00 Uhr.

„Haben Sie eigentlich keinen Unterricht?"

„Verdammt!", er sprang auf, zückte seine Taschenuhr und eilte in sein Büro, wo er kurz darauf mit seiner Büchertasche wieder erschien und verkündete, „Ich muss weg, bleiben Sie hier!"

„Natürlich", Hermine rollte mit den Augen, „oder wer denken Sie, sollte sich sonst um Eileen kümmern?"

„Ach ja, das Kind!", schien dem Professor seine zukünftige Tochter wieder einzufallen.

„Genau, da war ja noch was", seufzte Hermine und sah ihm hinterher. Wahrscheinlich würden seine Schüler froher gewesen sein, wenn sie ihn nicht an den Unterricht erinnert hätte.

Also wirklich, wenn sie den Professor Snape der letzten beiden Tage nicht erlebt hätte, dann würde sie doch sehr an ihrem Verstand gezweifelt haben, denn sich mit solch einem miesepetrigen Blödmann einzulassen, kam einer Affäre mit Gregory Goyle verflixt nahe. Zwar mangelte es diesem unhöflichen Fiesling hier bestimmt nicht an Intelligenz, dafür aber an allem anderen.

Was mochte es nur gewesen sein, dass eine dermaßen große Veränderung bewirkt hatte? Sie konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen und sie war sich sicher, dass bei einem solchen Menschen seine Meisterzeit absolvieren zu wollen nahezu an Selbstmord grenzte. Und an Masochismus!

Oh! Durchzuckte es sie, ob er etwas auf solche Sachen stand? Hermine schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm ja, als Extodesser und gemeiner Quäler unzähliger Schüler. Doch bisher war ihr noch nicht aufgefallen, dass sie selbst an solchen Dinge Gefallen fand. Ganz und gar nicht! Das würde sich doch hoffentlich nicht auch verändert haben? Grundgütiger!

Allerdings passte sein Verhalten in den beiden letzten Tagen so gar nicht zu einer einseitigen, dominanten Beziehung. Hm, was hatte er gesagt, gewisse Zeiten brauchen gewisse Qualitäten und alle anderen treten dahinter zurück. Tja, wie auch immer, wenn sie den Druck in ihrer Brust recht interpretierte, dann würde Eileen bald aufwachen und Hunger haben.

Seufzend erhob sie sich und räumte noch schnell ihre Unterlagen im Labor zusammen.

Der Nachmittag verging jedenfalls sehr zufriedenstellend. Dieser wunderbare Pool lockte sie und als Eileen satt war und auch sie selbst eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte, verbrachte sie die Zeit bis zum Tee im Wasser. Eileens Juchzer hallten von der steinernen Gewölbedecke wieder und auch Hermine hatte richtig viel Spaß. Allerdings nur, bis plötzlich die Türe aufgerissen wurde und Professor Snape wie ein Rachenegel in der Türe stand.

„Was machen Sie hier?", fauchte er, nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte und stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus, Professor?", fragte Hermine zurück.

„Kommen Sie gefälligst da heraus, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede!", befahl er herrisch.

„Und warum?"

„Fragen Sie nicht so dumm, sondern tun Sie was ich Ihnen sage!"

„Ich denke gar nicht daran!", erwiderte Hermine und zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, sie hatte beschlossen sich von ihm nicht weiter schlecht behandeln zu lassen, „Wenn wir wieder zurück in unserer Zeit sind, können Sie mich gerne wieder mies behandeln, mich beleidigen und herumschubsen, aber jetzt und hier lasse ich mir das nicht gefallen!"

„So?"

„Ja, so!", antwortete Hermine grimmig und plantschte mit Eileen weiter.

Professor Snape stand einige Augenblicke unschlüssig am Beckenrand und starrte sie wütend an.

„Sie könnten es auch wie gestern machen, Sir und ins Wasser kommen, es ist herrlich und Eileen fände es bestimmt auch klasse."

„Pff!", schnaubte Professor Snape und drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum.

„Schade", zuckte Hermine mit der Schulter und setzte mit einem breiten Grinsen ganz leise an Eileens Ohr hinzu, „Wo Deinem Dad die Badehose doch so gut steht."

Sie wäre ja noch länger geblieben, aber Eileen wurde nach einer weiteren halben Stunde müde und begann zu jammern. Daher stieg sie aus dem Wasser, zog Eileen und sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Räume des finsteren Kerkermeisters.

Dieser versuchte anscheinend seine Gedanken zu ordnen, denn er marschierte brütend vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Er hörte auch nicht damit auf und sagte kein einziges Wort als sie an ihm vorbei wollte, um Eileen ins Bett zu bringen. Nun, ihr sollte es recht sein, so musste sie sich nicht dauernd mit ihm herumzanken.

Doch Eileen schien das anders zu sehen, denn als sie ihren Vater erblickte, wollte sie partout zu ihm und so blieb Hermine seufzend stehen und drehte sich zu ihm herum,

„Sie scheint zu wollen, dass Sie sie ins Bett bringen, Sir."

„Was?", erschrocken hielt er inne.

„Es ist ganz leicht", versicherte Hermine und drückte ihm die jammernde Tochter in die Arme, „Ich mache uns in der Zwischenzeit einen Tee."

„Sie können mich doch nicht…" begann er entsetzt und hielt Eileen möglichst weit entfernt, doch dann brach er ab, presste die schmalen Lippen zusammen und marschierte mit Todesverachtung ins Kinderzimmer.

Dort kam er auch erst nach einer ganzen Weile wieder heraus und sein Gesichtausdruck zeigte eine kleine Spur Verwirrung. Jedenfalls musste es etwas in der Art gewesen sein, denn warum sonst sollte er sich einfach so zu ihr an den Tisch gesetzt haben und sich auch noch für die eingeschenkte Tasse Tee bedanken!

„Sie ist ein solch liebenswertes Kind, nicht wahr, Sir?" begann Hermine leise, als auch sie von ihrem Tee genossen hatte.

„Sie hasst mich nicht", murmelte er recht fassungslos.

„Nein", nickte Hermine mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „ganz und gar nicht und wenn Sie mich fragen, dann hing der Professor Snape dieser Zeit auch sehr an seiner Tochter"

„Wie konnte das nur alles geschehen?", konnte auch ihr Lehrer all das nicht verstehen und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen.

„Tja, das habe ich mich seit gestern Morgen auch wieder und wieder gefragt, aber der Professor Snape dieser Zeit konnte das auch nicht recht erklären. Es muss so ein Mann-Frau Ding gewesen sein."

„Was?", er schaute auf und schnaubte abfällig, „Sie sind doch keine Frau!"

„Ach nein?", Hermines Augen wurden schmal, „was denn sonst?"

„Eine kleine Schülerin", knurrte Professor Snape, „Und dazu noch eine völlig unsympathische, nervige und nur bedingt attraktive."

„So? Unsympathisch, nervig und unattraktiv! Nun, diese Attribute kann ich aus meiner Sicht auf Sie bezogen gleichermaßen zurückgeben!", grollte Hermine beleidigt, das war ja wohl die Höhe! Dieses schmierige Ekelpaket von einem Lehrer stellte sich hier hin und machte sie runter! Unverschämt! Hermine riss die Hutschnur, „oder finden Sie muffig riechende, ungepflegte Männer, die ständig schlechter Laune sind und einem nur Schlechtes wollen vielleicht irgendwie anziehend?" fuhr sie fort und funkelte ihn an, „Ich jedenfalls nicht und sie wären nach Voldemort, Mister Malfoy und Crabe und Goyle der letzte Mann mit dem ich mich abgegeben hätte!"

„Oh, ich komme noch vor vier anderen", höhnte Professor Snape völlig unbeeindruckt, „Ein Kompliment, in der Tat!", er schnallste böse mit der Zunge, „Leider kann ich es nicht an Sie zurückgeben, denn egal wie lange ich nachdenke, mir fällt niemand ein, den ich Ihnen, Miss Granger, nicht vorziehen würde."

Das war zuviel, ehrlich zuviel! Der Stuhl wackelte bedrohlich, als sie abrupt aufstand.

„Sie sind unmöglich und niederträchtig, ein armer, ungeliebter Tropf!", zischte sie und merkte, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Blöder Blödmann! „Es muss natürlich unglaublich befriedigend sein munterseelenallein hier im Kerker rumzusitzen, von allen gehasst, verachtet und gemieden, oder halten Sie Voldemort, Malfoy und Grabe und Goyle für Freunde?"

„Sie kleines, freches Gör!", er erhob sich ebenfalls und baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Sie fieser, gemeiner Kerl!", sie zitterte vor Wut und gab keine Sekunde nach.

„100 Punkte von Gryffindor!", ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast.

„Ha!", spuckte Hermine verächtlich, „Das war ja so klar! Was anderes fällt Ihnen ja nicht ein, als Punkteabzug und Strafarbeiten! Wie jämmerlich! Nur bedauerlicherweise können Sie mir in dieser Zeit keine Punkte abziehen, Professor und auch keine Strafarbeit aufbrummen! Ich bin hier nämlich leider, leider ihre unsympathische, unattraktive und nervige Ehefrau, die schon seit Jahren keine Schülerin mehr ist, sondern eine Professur an der renommiertesten Tränkefakultät Europas inne hat! Etwas, was Sie nie im Leben geschafft haben!"

Das war wohl auch für Hogwarts Tränkemeister etwas zuviel der Beleidigungen, denn er wurde erst weiß, dann rot und dann wieder weiß wie die Kerkerwand.

„Seien Sie gewiss", flüsterte er so leise, dass sie sich anstrengen musste ihn zu verstehen, „sollten wir wieder zurückkehren, werden Sie die Konsequenzen ihrer Unverschämtheiten an mehr als an ihren Hauspunkten ablesen können, Miss Granger! Und jetzt machen Sie, das Sie mir aus den Augen kommen, sofort!"

„Wenn wir wieder zurückkehren sollten, Sir, wäre es mir eine Freude diese zu tragen, denn das alles wollte ich Ihnen schon lange mal sagen!", schnaubte Hermine und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Dann hoffe ich doch sehr, dass es Ihnen jetzt besser geht und dass Sie sich in den nächsten drei Minuten für Ihre Unverschämtheiten bei mir in aller Form entschuldigen werden!"

„Was?", konnte Hermine es nicht fassen, „ich soll mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen? Sie sollten sich bei mir entschuldigen!"

„Ach… und wofür?"

„Für alles und vor allem dafür, dass sie mich so mies und von oben herab behandeln, obwohl ich doch wohl allen Grund habe wegen dieser ganzen Zeitsprunggeschichte völlig durcheinander zu sein, denn ich bin erst 17 und Sie müssten mich aufbauen und trösten, aber alles was Sie können ist mich herunter zu machen und zu beleidigen!"

„So? Die arme, kleine Miss Granger will getröstet werden?", höhnte Professor Snape, „Wie putzig!" Er schnaubte hämisch, „Aber doch nicht von einem niederträchtigen, verkommenen Scheusal! Das wird sie doch nicht wirklich wollen!" Er drehte sich von ihr weg, „Aber egal, was sie wollen! Ich will es ganz bestimmt nicht! Da müssen Sie jetzt bedauerlicherweise ganz alleine durch, Miss Perfekt und bevor ich mich vergesse und Ihnen anstatt Strafarbeiten oder Punkteabzug wirklichen Schaden zufüge, gehen Sie mir endlich aus den Augen!" Er maß sie ein letztes Mal von oben bis unten mit einem verächtlichen Blick, dann schritt er ohne ein weiteres Wort auf sein Büro zu und schlug hinter sich die Türe ins Schloss.

Verdammt! Hermine musste sich setzen, ihr zitterten die Knie und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie hasste solche Auseinandersetzungen und sie hasste diesen Typen!

Er war so gemein und ungerecht und verdammt, verdammt, er brachte sie dazu zu heulen. Nur mit absoluter Mühe konnte sie ein lautes Schluchzen unterdrücken. Es war ja auch wahrlich zum Heulen. Jetzt saß sie hier in einer völlig anderen Zeit, in einem völlig anderen Leben fest und war zu allem noch mit diesem Ekel geschlagen. Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht verdient!

Fahrig wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und fasste einen Entschluss! Sie musste hier raus.

Sofort!


	14. Chapter 13

Der Trank 13

**Freitag, 25. April 1997**

Der Morgen zog sich dahin, Muggelkunde war ein Witz und alte Runen brachte auch nichts Neues, wie auch, denn es war ja wahrlich nicht das erste Mal, dass Hermine den Stoff durchnahm. Außerdem kreisten ihre Gedanken ausschließlich um den geheimnisvollen Trank und seine Verbindung zu ihrer und Severus unfreiwilliger Zeitreise.

Wie befürchtet hatte sie auch keine Hausaufgaben, sie musste sich ja in der Zeit mit ihrem VDK-Professor trösten. Gut nur, dass es da diesen kleinen Kopierspruch gab, den sie unauffällig über Otis Smiths Hausaufgaben sprach. Natürlich war das nicht legal, aber besser, als noch mehr Hauspunkte zu verlieren. Nur dieses blöde schlechte Gewissen, dass sie daraufhin den ganzen Morgen quälte war nicht so nett. Aber man konnte eben nicht alles haben.

Da schaffte immerhin das köstliche Mittagessen eine willkommene Abwechslung für ihr arg auf die Probe gestelltes moralisches Empfinden, ihren ratlosen Kopf und ihr schmerzendes Herz, aber dass Ron sie dabei dauernd so kritisch von der Seite her betrachtete und seltsame Bemerkungen machte, brachten sie echt aus dem Konzept.

Verflixt! Klar war sie damals in ihn verknallt gewesen und nichts hätte ihr mehr gefallen, als dass er endlich den ersten Schritt getan hätte, denn er war so fürchterlich zögerlich in manchen Dingen. Doch jetzt gingen ihr seine vorsichtigen Annäherungsversuche und sein Beschützergehabe und vor allem sein unflätiges Geschimpfe auf Severus tierisch auf die Nerven, denn all das störte sie beim Denken und das hatte nun wirklich Priorität, immerhin wollte sie ihre Tochter und ihren Mann wiederhaben. Und das in der richtigen Zeit, versteht sich.

Aber sie riss sich wirklich zusammen, auch nach dem vierten komischen Blick und der Verspottung ihres dunklen Kerkermeisters fauchte sie ihn nur sehr diskret an, was er allerdings trotzdem so unmöglich fand, dass er den restlichen Tag nicht mehr mit ihr redete.

Nun, auch nicht ganz so schlecht für den Augenblick.

Den Nachmittag brachte sie dann recht gut hinter sich, Geschichte der Zauberei war zwar nach wie vor öde, ja sogar richtiggehend einschläfernd, aber so konnte sie sich wenigstens ungestört ihren Überlegungen hingeben, während sowohl Harry wie Ron neben ihr sehr undezent vor sich hin schnarchten – nun, wie wohl alle anderen ihrer Klasse. Danach ging es zu Arithmantik, wo sich ein kleiner Gedanke in ihr festsetzte, den sie zwar zuerst nicht richtig fassen konnte, als Professor Vektor dann aber über Zahlensymbolik im Wandel der Zeit referierte, wäre sie beinahe empor gesprungen.

Genau! Das war es! Die Zahl Acht!

Hermine reckte ihre Hand aufgeregt empor.

„Ja, Miss Granger?", unterbrach Professor Vektor überrascht.

„Was wissen Sie über die Acht, Madam?"

„Die Zahl Acht?", Professor Vektor hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, „eine Menge, aber ich wollte heute noch gar nicht derart ins Detail gehen, das steht erst in den nächsten drei Doppelstunden an."

„Ja, aber was wissen Sie über die Acht?", gab Hermine nicht nach.

Professor Vektor seufzte und nahm tief Luft, „Also wirklich, Miss Granger, das führt heute zu weit", sie schaute in die Gesichter der anderen Schülerinnen und Schüler, doch auch diese schauten sie gespannt an.

„Bitte, Professor, nur ganz kurz!", bat Hermine flehendlich.

„Nun gut, aber wirklich nur ganz kurz", gab Professor Vektor nach, sie wusste, dass Miss Granger äußerst hartnäckig sein konnte.

„Die Acht", sie legte ihren Zeigefinger nachdenklich ans Kinn, „da ist zum einen die Bedeutung der Acht in der chinesischen Kultur. Sie gilt dort als Glückszahl, weil es eine sprachliche Ähnlichkeit mit dem Wort ‚voran' gibt. Auch in den abendländischen Kulturen hat die Acht eine hohe Bedeutung. Besonders im Christentum, dort bedeutet sie Neuanfang. Denken wir daran, dass die Woche sieben Tage hat und am achten Tag wieder alles von vorne beginnt oder die Tonleiter aus sieben Tönen besteht, der achte dann den gleichen Ton darstellt, nur eine Oktave höher. Sie steht aber auch für die Unendlichkeit, weil die Acht als Schleife dargestellt keinen Anfang und kein Ende hat." Sie hielt inne und lächelte ihre Klasse an, „Außerdem haben wir doch gelernt, dass jede ungerade Zahl über Eins, ins Quadrat erhoben, ein Vielfaches von Acht mit einem Rest von Eins ergibt."

„Und die Windrose hat acht Hauptrichtungen", erinnerte sich Hermine.

„Richtig", lobte Professor Vektor, „Ich könnte jetzt noch die Oktettregel anfügen, ein einfaches Konstruktionsmerkmal für Moleküle, da in den meisten Verbindungen jedes Element eine Anzahl der Valenzelektronen von acht anstrebt", sie lächelte in die Runde, „aber das würde wirklich zu weit führen. Genau wie die unzählige weitere Symboliken, wie die Darstellung des Morgensterns, der Venus, die immer achtstrahlig dargestellt wird, oder die Achtheit von Hermopolis, der Götterlehre des ägyptischen Hermopolis, in der vor der Entstehung der Welt acht Gottheiten als personifizierte Urkräfte herrschen. Die Etrusker sprachen von acht Weltzeitaltern, christliche Gnostiker von acht Himmelssphären. Oder das altchinesische Buch der Wandlungen, welches Acht Trigramme kennt", Professor Vektor seufzte ein wenig, über die unglaublichen Verbindungen der Zahl Acht in alle Zeiten und Völker dieser Erde, „Auch in unzähligen Mythen, Sagen und Märchen finden sich Beispiele für die Rolle der Acht. Odins Sleipnir ist ein 8-füßiges Pferd, Platons Kugelmenschen im Dialog Symposion haben acht Extremitäten (vier Arme und vier Beine) und so weiter und so weiter", Professor Vektor strich sich durchs Haar. „Sie sehen also, meine Damen und Herren, es gibt noch viel zu lernen, also machen wir weiter."

Damit setzte sie ihren Grundsatzvortrag über Zahlensymbolik fort, aber Hermine hörte ihr nicht mehr zu, denn ihr war gerade klar geworden, dass in der Zahl Acht der Schlüssel zu ihrem Zeitsprungproblem lag. Was es nun genau war, das galt es eben noch herauszukommen. Aber dazu brauchte sie mehr Informationen. Am besten sogleich, nur konnte sie ja ärgerlicherweise nicht einfach so den Unterricht verlassen. Mit dem letzten bisschen Selbstbeherrschung fieberte sie dem Schlag der Schulglocke entgegen, die das Ende der Stunde anzeigte.

Als das Zeichen erklang, sprang sie jedoch wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und wollte gerade ihre Sachen zusammenraffen, da hielt Professor Vektor sie zurück, „Miss Granger, kommen Sie doch noch mal kurz her", bat sie und Hermine hatte schon Sorge, dass sie sie wegen ihrer Unkonzentriertheit tadeln würde. Aber Professor Vektor hielt ihr nur ein dickes Buch unter die Nase und meinte lächelnd, „Hier, damit Sie Ihre Neugierde bis zur nächsten Stunde soweit befriedigen können und uns dann wieder Ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenken können."

„Äh, danke, Madam", murmelte Hermine ertappt, „und entschuldigen Sie, aber ich muss da unbedingt etwas überprüfen!"

„Schon klar, dann machen Sie mal, dass Sie in die Bibliothek kommen", Professor Vektor kannte sie auch echt gut!

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte sie mit intensiven Forschungen rund um die unterschiedlichsten Bedeutungen der Zahl Acht und erst als Madam Pince sie energisch aus der Bibliothek warf, bemerkte sie, dass es bereits dunkel geworden war und sie schnellstens zu Astronomie musste, das Abendessen hakte sie schon von vorneherein ab. Gut, dass Harry zwei Äpfel für sie aufgehoben hatte. Nachdem sie die letzten Eintragungen bezüglich der veränderten Konstellationen von Venus und Saturn vorgenommen hatte, stopfte sie ihr Zeug eilig in die Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Sie hatte noch nicht ganz angeklopft, da wurde die Bürotüre schon aufgerissen und Professor Snape stand wie ein Racheengel im Türrahmen.

„Miss Granger, haben Sie vielleicht Ihre Uhr verlegt oder welche Entschuldigung haben Sie, dass Sie eine viertel Stunde zu spät zu ihrer Strafarbeit kommen?"

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Sir, aber ich war erst noch in der Bibliothek und dann hatten wir noch Astronomie und Professor Sinistra hat uns einige interessante Sternenkonstellationen gezeigt", erklärte sie entschuldigend.

„Erzählen Sie mir keine Märchen, bei mir kommen Sie mit diesen lächerlichen Ausreden nicht durch!", schimpfte er und nickte zwei Slytherinschülerinnen kurz zu, die gerade vorbeikamen. „Nun kommen Sie endlich herein und schließen Sie die Tür, damit ich mir eine angemessene Konsequenz für Ihre Verspätung einfallen lassen kann!", verlangte er laut und deutlich.

„Jawohl, Professor!", murmelte Hermine und senkte demütig den Kopf, damit niemand ihr Grinsen sehen konnte.

„Hast Du was herausgefunden?", fragte Severus sofort nachdem sie die Türe ins Schloss gezogen hatte, er einen Stillezauber über den Raum gelegt hatte und sie in seine Arme geschlossen hatte.

„Allerdings, ich denke es hat was mit der Zahl Acht zu tun!", antwortete Hermine sogleich und küsste ihn ausgiebig, bevor sie sich auf seinen Besucherstuhl fallen ließ. Allerdings nur kurz, dann sprang sie wieder hoch und verwandelte ihn mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick auf ihren Mann in ein bequemeres Exemplar. Nachher taten ihr noch mehr Knochen weh, als eh schon!

„Wegen der acht Jahre", schloss Severus nickend und ging hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Ja, es fiel mir heute in Arithmantik ein und ich glaube da ist was dran!"

„Du warst übrigens nicht beim Abendessen!", bemerkte er missbilligend, „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Du Hunger und Durst hast?"

„Oh, ja, ein Tee wäre toll!", seufzte Hermine und bemerkte erst jetzt ihren trockenen Hals.

„Du wirst auch was essen, nicht dass Du Schaden nimmst!", verlangte Severus und ging kurz in seine Privaträume um Tee aufzusetzen und einige Brote zu bestellen.

Nach Brot und Tee erzählte sie ihm alles, was sie bisher an Thesen und Informationen zusammengetragen hatte. Er notierte alles sorgsam auf seiner Denktafel und ergänzte auch sogleich die Notizen von gestern.

„Wenn wir doch nur den Trank hätten, dann könnte man weitere Versuche unternehmen, die die ein oder andere unserer Vermutungen bestätigen oder widerlegen würde", meinte Hermine und spülte die letzten Bissen mit Tee herunter.

„Wie ist denn Ambros zu diesem Trank gekommen?", horchte Severus auf, ihm war da gerade ein interessanter Gedanke gekommen.

„Er sagte, dass er ihn im Archiv gefunden hat, ganz hinten in der letzten staubigen Ecke", sie musste lachen, „er hat endlich mal aufgeräumt!"

„Das wurde ja auch Zeit", grunzte Severus, sein ehemaliger Tränkemeister behauptete immer, dass ein gewisses Chaos seine Kreativität beleben würde.

„Vielleicht wäre in der jetzigen Zeit das beiliegende Pergament auch noch besser erhalten und könnte uns einige Auskünfte geben", überlegte Hermine weiter.

„Dann sollte ich möglichst bald Ambros einen Besuch abstatten und mich nach dem Trank umschauen", beschloss Severus und Hermine nickte erst zustimmend, fragte dann aber, „Hast Du Ambros vor acht Jahren auch hin und wieder besucht?"

„Viel zu selten", gab Severus zu, „Aber Du hast recht, ich sollte gründlich nachdenken, was ich vor acht Jahren…", er hielt überrascht inne und fasste sich dann mit plötzlich verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck an den linken Unterarm, „Verdammt!", presste er keuchend hervor und stolperte auch schon aus der Bürotür.

„Was hast Du?", auch Hermine war aufgesprungen und sah ihn voller Sorge nach.

„Todessertreffen", knurrte er und war schon in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden um Robe und Maske aus dem Schrank zu fischen, denn jetzt zählte jede Sekunde. Hermine kam ihm mit zitternden Knien nach und fragte bang, „Großer Gott! Wie lange wird es dauern?"

„Weiß nicht, vielleicht eine Stunde, vielleicht die ganze Nacht."

„Dann werde ich hier auf Dich warten!", entschied sie, was bei ihrem Mann ein ärgerliches Knurren auslöste.

„Auf keinen Fall! Denk an die Nichteinmischungsregel. Ich gebe Dir Bescheid, wenn ich wieder zurück bin!"

„Aber Severus!"

„Diskutier nicht mit mir", gab er streng zurück, „ich geb Dir bescheid!"

„Na gut", Hermine sah seine verschlossene Miene und wusste, dass sie nicht weiterkam, trotzdem wollte sie es ganz genau wissen, „Versprochen?"

„Ja doch, versprochen!", schnappte Severus.

„O.K.", gab Hermine schließlich zögerlich nach, verlangte dann aber resolut „und jetzt konzentrier Dich und verschließe Deinen Geist!"

„Ach was!", schnaubte er und blieb einen Augenblick vor ihr stehen, um sie belustig anzusehen.

„Was denn?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Nichts", er gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, „Warte hier, bis ich Albus bescheid gegeben habe, dann geh in Deinen Schlafsaal!"

Dann eilte er in sein Büro zurück und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in seinen Kamin, und als die Flamme grün loderte, verlangte er deutlich „Schulleiter." Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, da tauchte Albus Dumbledors Kopf im Feuer auf.

„Oh, hallo Severus, was gibt es?"

„Ich werde gerufen", informierte er ihn knapp, der daraufhin ernst nickte, „dann geh!"

Hermine aber hatte hinter der Türe gelauscht und zückte jetzt kurz entschlossen ihren Zauberstab um über ihren Mann einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Alarmzauber zu sprechen, er aktivierte sich, wenn er Hogwarts verlassen würde und würde sich bei ihr melden, wenn er die Grenzen des Schlosses wieder betreten hätte. Sie glaubte ihm nämlich nicht, dass er sie tatsächlich sogleich informieren würde und was für ihre Tochter gut war, konnte immerhin auch für ihren Mann nicht schlecht sein, befand sie grimmig.

Als sie die Türe ins Schloss fallen hörte, ließ sie sich erschöpft auf die Couch fallen. Auch das noch! Großer Gott! Hatten sie nicht schon genug Sorgen?! Was war, wenn Voldemort etwas merkte, immerhin waren acht lange Jahre vergangen und Severus hatte es seither nicht mehr nötig gehabt seinen Geist so gründlich zu verschließen, ganz davon abzusehen, dass er ein völlig anderes Leben führte.

Ihr Herz begann noch heftiger gegen ihre Rippen zu schlagen und sie verbrachte die nächsten Minuten damit, sich redlich zu bemühen nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Als die Wohnzimmeruhr, die übrigens nur einen einzigen Zeiger hatte, wie sie wehmütig bemerkte, zehn schlug, erinnerte sie sich an Severus Mahnung zurück in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen. Daher erhob sie sich mit steifen Gliedern, ging noch kurz in sein Büro, ließ das Teeservice und die restlichen Brote verschwinden, nahm ihre Büchertasche und zog seufzend die Türe hinter sich zu.

Als sie am Portal vorbeikam, traf sie auf Professor McGonagall, „Miss Granger? Wo kommen Sie denn noch her", fragte ihre Hauslehrerin mit strengem Blick.

„Ich musste noch meine Strafarbeit bei Professor Snape ableisten, Professor", murmelte sie verlegen.

„Ach ja, ich habe davon gehört", knurrte Minerva McGonagall und sah sie finster an, „ich hätte Ihnen wirklich mehr Verstand zugetraut, Miss Granger!"

„Ja, Professor, ich mir auch", konnte Hermine da nur antworten.

„Schön, Einsicht ist ja schon mal ein guter Anfang! Dann sehen Sie jetzt mal zu, dass Sie schnellstens in Ihr Bett kommen!"

„Jawohl, Professor. Gute Nacht.", beeilte sich Hermine zu versichern und stieg die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm empor. Kurz vor der Abknickung zum dritten Stock sah sie noch, dass Professor McGonagall vor den steinernen Wasserspeiern innehielt. Aha, der Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin warteten also auch auf die Rückkehr des dunklen Tränkemeisters. Gut!

Weniger gut war, dass sie in dieser Nacht noch weniger schlief, als in den vergangenen Nächten. Sie war einfach zu unruhig. Ihre Sorge um Severus riss sie ständig aus dem leichten Dämmerschlaf in den sie immer mal wieder fiel. Gegen zwei Uhr war sie es endlich leid und sie zog ihren Morgenmantel an. Wenn sie schon nicht schlafen konnte, dann würde sie die Zeit wenigstens mit etwas Sinnvollem verbringen. Leise schlich sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um wenigstens noch einige Hausaufgaben auf legalem Wege zu erledigen, nicht dass Professor McGonagall sie noch mal deswegen rügen musste.

Doch dort stieß sie auf Harry, der ebenfalls in Sorge zu sein schien, „Was machst Du hier?", fragte sie erstaunt, als sie ihn vor dem Kamin sitzen sah.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen, und Du?", antwortete er und rieb sich die roten Augen.

„Ich auch nicht", sie sah ihn misstrauisch von der Seite an, „Und warum kannst Du nicht schlafen?"

„Hermine", er schöpfte tief Luft und schaute sich sorgsam im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum um, dann flüsterte er so leise, dass sie sich sehr anstrengen musste ihn zu verstehen, „es geht etwas vor."

„Ach", machte sie ebenfalls möglichst leise, „und was?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich war heute bei Dumbledore und wir wurden von Snape unterbrochen."

„Und was wollte Professor Snape?"

„Das weiß ich eben nicht, aber danach war Dumbledore sehr unkonzentriert und als er mich entließ musste ich Professor McGonagall holen gehen", er sah sie forschend an, „Weißt Du nichts, Du hattest doch Nachsitzen bei ihm oder?"

„Ja und nein, er hat mich heute recht früh gehen lassen, er meinte, er müsse noch weg", versuchte Hermine die Wahrheit nicht zu sehr zu verbiegen.

„Aha", Harry schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Oberschenkel, „Bestimmt ein Todessertreffen oder sonst ein Treffen dieser Verbrecher!"

„Und wenn schon", versuchte Hermine die Sache abzuwiegeln, „Du kannst nichts daran ändern."

„Nein", seufzte er, aber Hermine kannte das Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Du tust doch nichts unüberlegtes, oder?"

„Was sollte das denn sein?"

„Nun, zum Beispiel mit Deinem Tarnumhang nachts durch das Schloss tappen um Professor Snape aufzulauern und zu sehen, in welcher Stimmung er so ist", überlegte Hermine und sah ihren Freund kritisch an.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", er sah eindeutig ertappt aus.

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und überlegte einige Augenblicke, dann antwortete sie langsam, „Dann würde ich verlangen, dass Du mich mitnimmst!"

„Was?", Harry riss überrascht seine Augen auf.

„Mitnehmen, immerhin habe ich über Professor Snape einen Alarmzauber gesprochen, der mich informiert, sobald er die Schlossgrenzen betritt."

„Mensch Hermine, Du bist echt der Wahnsinn!"

„Ja, das mit dem Wahnsinn finden viele", seufzte Hermine und ließ sich an einem der Tische vor dem Kamin nieder.

„Und was machst Du jetzt?", erkundigte sich Harry, als sie ihre Schulsachen auspackte.

„Hausaufgaben, immerhin bin ich echt im Verzug, und was erledigt ist, ist erledigt"

„Schade, ich dachte, wir könnten eine Runde ‚Snape explodiert' spielen", meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, dazu habe ich im Augenblick echt keine Lust!", schüttelte Hermine energisch ihre Locken. Immerhin hoffte sie, dass der Schulstoff sie von Severus ablenken würde.

„Nun gut, dann starre ich eben noch eine Weile den Kamin an", seufzte Harry und verschränkte die Arme unter seinen Kopf.

„Mach das, so was soll beruhigen", ermutigte ihn Hermine und schlug ihr Verwandlungsbuch auf.


	15. Chapter 14

Der Trank 13

**Freitag, 25. April 1997**

Auf dem Weg zum Apparierpunkt überlegte Severus fieberhaft, worum es bei diesem Treffen im April 1997 bloß gegangen war. Nur fiel es ihm leider partout nicht mehr ein. Das hatte er wohl wirklich gut verdrängt. Verdammt!

Was ja auch wirklich kein Wunder war, immerhin war er unglaublich erleichtert gewesen, dass diese furchtbaren Versammlungen mit dem Tod des dunklen Lords ein definitives Ende hatten. Er hatte sie gehasst, immer schon, denn sie waren widerlich gewesen, voller unappetitlicher Dinge, wie zum Beispiel die Erniedrigungen und Bestrafungen der Getreuen wenn sie Fehler begangen hatten oder die Befehle des dunklen Lords nicht zufriedenstellend erledigt hatten. Da sparte dieser Despot nicht an qualvollen Flüchen, ätzenden Schmähungen und diversen ekligen Aufträgen, um diese Vergehen wieder zu sühnen.

Nicht dass die Erfolgsmeldungen besser gewesen wären. Oh nein! Sie waren mindestens genau so abscheulich! Denn dann mussten die Beteiligten in epischer Breite von ihren Gräueltaten berichten und anschließend endete das Ganze in einem ausufernden Vortrag des Dunklen Lords, in dem er seine Vision einer neuen Weltordnung wieder und wieder beschwor.

All das war seinem empfindlichen Magen – ein Überbleibsel aus Kindertagen - alles andere als zuträglich, aber die meiste Anstrengung machte es ihm, seinen Geist zu verschließen und den Dunklen Lord nur das sehen zu lassen, was er sehen sollte. Voldemort war ein Meister der Legilimentik.

Verdammt! Ging es Severus durch den Sinn, als er den bodenlangen, schwarzen Umhang über seine Robe warf, was gab es denn in seinem normalen Leben, was er den Dunklen Lord überhaupt sehen lassen konnte?

‚Nun!', antwortete seine sarkastische innere Stimme, ‚zeig ihm doch, wie du noch vor einigen Minuten leidenschaftlich ein Schulmädchen küsst, von dem du dir den ganzen Tag über ausgemalt hast, wie du sie am besten verführen kannst. Da macht es ja schon nichts mehr, dass eben dieses Schulmädchen eine Muggelgeborene und nebenher auch noch die beste Freundin seines Erzfeindes Potter ist. Sehr passend wäre es auch, ihm zu zeigen, wie schmerzlich du dieses kleine Kind vermisst, das du mit eben dieser Muggelgeborenen in der Zukunft zeugen wirst und das den Namen deiner Mutter trägt.'

Verdammt, verdammt, er konnte wirklich nur hoffen, dass sich der Dunkle Lord heute mit anderen Dingen und vor allem mit anderen Personen beschäftigte und ihn in Ruhe ließ!

Als er sich wenig später auf einer Waldlichtung in der Nähe eines gewaltigen Feuers wieder materialisierte, atmete er unwillkürlich tief auf, er war nicht der Letzte. Ein Umstand, den der Dunkle Lord gar nicht leiden konnte und stets mit einem gezielten Fluch bestrafte.

Kurz scannte er hinter der Maske verborgen die Reihen ab, nickte dem einen oder anderen auf möglichst herablassende Art zu und nahm seinen Platz neben Lucius Malfoy im Kreis von Voldemorts Anhängern des inneren Zirkels ein.

Der dunkle Lord sprach, während es rings um Severus weiter ploppte, etwas abseits noch mit einem ihm Unbekannten, aber keiner der Anwesenden wagte auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit erneut zur Konzentration und um seine Okklumentikschilde zu sichern.

Schließlich klopfte Voldemort dem Fremden auf die Schulter, der sich daraufhin tief verneigte und disapparierte.

Der Dunkle Lord trat in den Kreis und machte eine umfassende Handbewegung, „Meine Getreuen, ich habe Euch rufen lassen, weil sich große Dinge anbahnen!" Er stieß ein Lachen aus, dass so wenig Menschliches hatte, dass es Severus leicht schüttelte.

„Es ist gelungen das Ministerium zu infiltrieren, es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es in unsere Hände fällt, da ändert Scrimgeour auch nichts mehr daran!"

Er ging einige Schritte auf und ab, „Es fehlen nur noch wenige Mosaikstücke und an denen werden wir schon allzu bald zu arbeiten wissen!"

Er drehte sich schwungvoll um, „Severus, mein Lieber", zischte er und Hogwarts Tränkemeister wollte das Herz stehen bleiben, nur um dann wie verrückt gegen seinen Brustkorb zu pochen, trotzdem gelang es ihm möglichst unbeteilt „Ja, Herr", zu antworten.

„Auf Dich kommt in den nächsten Tagen eine entscheidende Aufgabe zu", Voldemort trat näher an ihn heran, „Und Du wirst Dich sicherlich freuen, denn Du wirst mir Deine Treue in einer neuen Form beweisen dürfen", wieder dieses zischende Lachen. Es machte Severus eine Gänsehaut und in ihm stieg echte Panik auf, denn er erinnerte sich gerade schlagartig an dieses Treffen und vor allem an diesen ganz speziellen Auftrag. Großer Merlin! Ihm blieb aber auch gar nichts erspart.

„Du kommst später in mein Zelt, dort erkläre ich Dir alles", fuhr der dunkle Lord fort und schien so erfreut über die aktuellen Wendungen, dass er Severus viel zu offensichtliche Gefühle nicht wahrnahm. Vielleicht hielt er sie auch für Aufregung und Vorfreude.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden ließ sich der Dunkle Lord alle Neuigkeiten berichten. Bestrafte genüsslich zwei Todesser, weil sie ihre Aufträge noch nicht ausgeführt hatten und blieb schließlich wieder vor Severus stehen. „Wie geht es eigentlich unserem debilen Greis im Turm von Hogwarts", fragte er und erntete dafür wohl berechnetes Lachen.

„Er ist schwach, der Fluch nagt an ihm", antwortete Severus kühl.

„Schön", freute sich Voldemort und drehte sich lauernd zu Malfoy um, „Und warum ist es dann noch nicht gelungen, ihm den Gnadenstoß zu geben?"

„Herr, mein Sohn arbeitet daran, er steht kurz vor einem Durchbruch", versicherte Lucius schnell und doch sah Severus die kleinen Schweißperlen auf seiner Oberlippe und das Zittern seiner Hände.

„So? Tut er das?", höhnte Voldemort und man hörte seinen Unglauben aus der Stimme.

„Ja, Herr, es fehlt nicht mehr viel!", nickte Lucius.

„Stimmt das, Severus?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen, Herr, denn Draco besteht darauf, Ihren Auftrag alleine auszuführen."

„Nur Kinder brauchen Hilfe, ein Mann schafft dies alleine", fiel ihm Lucius ins Wort.

„Wohl gesprochen", meinte Voldemort freundlich, doch Severus hatte das Zucken in seinen Schlangenaugen bemerkt, daher wunderte es ihn auch nicht, dass er blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte und sich sein alter Freund Lucius neben ihm auf den Boden wälzte, „Aber lass Dir und Deinem Sohn gesagt sein, dass meine Geduld sehr, sehr bald am Ende sein wird", er nahm den Fluch von ihm, „ich gebe ihm und Dir noch genau einen Monat, dann wird Severus diese Aufgabe übernehmen!"

„Ja, Herr", knirschte Lucius unter Schmerzen und versuchte sich mühsam wieder aufzurappeln.

„So", Voldemort steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und rief nach Nagini, ein Zeichen, dass nun seine Abschlussrede kommen würde und tatsächlich, während sich die Riesenschlange um die Füße der Todesser schlang, ergoss sich der Dunkle Lord in einer neuerlichen Version seiner Zukunftsvorstellungen. Erzählte begeistert vom Untergang der minderwertigen Muggel und der größten Geisel der magischen Welt, der Schlammblüter und von der alleinigen Herrschaft des reinen Blutes.

Damit verging eine weitere quälende Stunde. Die Kopfschmerzen die Severus infolge der Okklumentikanstrengungen wurden immer unerträglicher, aber er wusste, er durfte jetzt nicht nachlassen. Da half eben nur Zähnezusammenbeißen, egal, ob das für die Kiefermuskulatur oder den Zahnschmelz gut waren. Merlin sei Dank verbot ihm die Vernunft ebenfalls an Jean und Henry Granger zu denken!

Die Anwesenheit Naginis machte für Severus dieses Treffen auch nicht angenehmer und dass er jetzt wieder wusste, was noch folgen würde, auch nicht.

„Nun, meine Getreuen", schloss der Dunkle Lord das Treffen, „Ihr könnt gehen, ich werde Euch rufen lassen, wenn ich es für nötig halte!"

Damit verneigten sich alle Anwesenden bis zur Erde und ploppten einer nach dem anderen weg. Nur Severus blieb alleine auf der hell erleuchteten Lichtung stehen und wartete geduldig auf seinen Auftrag.

„Komm!", wies ihn der dunkle Lord an und schritt zügig in ein Zelt, das wenige hundert Meter neben der Lichtung aufgebaut war.

Als Severus die luxuriöse Behausung betrat, war nur Pettigrew, der schleimige Verräter, da und bediente Voldemort. Er nickte auch ihm kurz zu, verbeugte sich wiederum ehrerbietig und versuchte Nagini zu übersehen. Er hasste diese Schlange womöglich mehr als den Dunklen Lord.

„Mein lieber, guter Severus", leitete Voldemort das Gespräch ein, während er dicke Ratten aus einem Behälter nahm und sie seiner Schlange als Häppchen vor das Maul hielt - natürlich lebten diese Nager noch, „Du kennst vielleicht Oktavius Pepper?", fragte er und sah genießerisch dabei zu, wie seine Schlange die Ratten verschlang.

„Nur dem Namen nach, Herr!", antwortete Severus nach einigem Nachdenken.

„Er ist seit einem Jahr der Chef der Mysteriumsabteilung und wir wissen, dass er einen Spruch erfunden hat, um jeden Imperius zu orten!", Voldemort streichelte Nagini wie einen Schoßhund gedankenverloren am Kopf.

„Was hat er unternommen, um nicht selbst einem Imperius zu unterliegen?", fragte Severus, denn wenn es so einfach wäre, diesen Pepper zu eliminieren, bräuchte der Dunkle Lord wohl kaum seine Hilfe.

„Das wissen wir nicht und er auch nicht mehr, denn er hat seine Frau als Geheimniswahrer eingesetzt und diese ahnte davon auch nichts", erklärte Voldemort.

„Nicht unklug. Was soll ich tun, Herr?", Severus schauderte es, aber er wusste, was der Dunkle Lord keinen Zweifel an seiner Treue haben durfte.

„Schön, dass Du fragst, Severus", lachte Voldemort auch sogleich, „Olivia Pepper ist eine sehr kluge, aber vor allem eine sehr schöne Frau und hat nur sehr wenige Schwächen." Er machte eine kleine Pause und schenkte Hogwarts Tränkemeister ein Lächeln – oder das, was er dafür hielt. „Und eine dieser Schwächen bist nun mal Du, mein Lieber."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe, „Wie kann ich das verstehen, Herr?"

„Ganz einfach, sie findet Gefallen an Dir", das irre Grinsen wurde breiter, „sie hat es einer Freundin anvertraut, die wir bereits auf unsere Seite ziehen konnten."

„So… Und was ist mein Auftrag?"

„Ganz einfach", nun wurde aus dem Grinsen ein lautes, zischendes Lachen, „verführ sie, nimm sie und dring im rechten Augenblick in ihren Geist ein. Dann finde das Geheimnis und bringe es mir!"

„Und ihr Mann?", hakte Severus nach.

„Oktavius ist zu einer Tagung abgereist, seine Frau ist alleine, also nimm es als Abwechslung Deines Arbeitsalltages bei diesem dahergelaufenen Haufen von unwürdigen Schlammblütern", er spitze seinen Mund, als er süffisant ergänzte, „Sie wird Dir gefallen, sie ist ganz Dein Typ!", dann lachte er wieder und machte eine entlassende Handbewegung, „Ich erwarte Deinen Bericht am nächsten Donnertag."

„Ja, Herr!", Severus verbeugte sich und verließ gemessenen Schrittes das Zelt. Dann ploppte er nach Hogwarts zurück.

An Howarts Apparierpunkt riss er sich die Maske und den Umhang vom Körper und musste sich erst einmal an das nahe Gatter lehnen, damit sich sein Herz und sein Magen einigermaßen beruhigen konnten, etwas, dass diese unglaublichen Kopfschmerzen mehr als schwer machten, denn ihm war leicht schwindlig und speiübel und so versuchte er sich krampfhaft zu entspannen und wartete, bis sich die Welt um ihn herum nicht mehr gar so scheußlich drehte.

Irgendwann ging es dann wieder einigermaßen und er rappelte sich auf um sich auf den Weg zum Schloss zurück zu machen. Bei Merlin, was für ein unmöglicher Auftrag! Das war zwar kein morden oder vergewaltigen, aber er konnte das trotzdem nicht tun, denn was würde Hermine dazu sagen?

Kaum hatte er das gedacht, da hörte er auch schon ein leises Geräusch direkt in der dunklen Ecke neben den Gewächshäusern. Sofort zog er seinen Zauberstab. Doch er ließ ihn schnell wieder sinken. Denn er hatte sie entdeckt. Warum konnte diese Frau eigentlich nie hören und war immer da wo sie nicht sein sollte?

„Was machst Du hier?", fragte er wütend und sein Kopfschmerz wurde sogleich noch unerträglicher.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", erklärte Hermine und stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüften, „es ist immerhin gleich vier Uhr und Dir hätte wer weiß was zustoßen können!"

„Ist mir aber nicht!", fauchte er zurück, „und nun mach, dass Du ins Bett kommst!"

„Ich denke gar nicht daran!", diese dickköpfige Frau reckte ihr Kinn trotzig hervor.

„Aber ich!", zürnte er, „Denn nicht nur Du warst so schlau und hast einen Alarmzauber über mich gelegt, sondern Dumbledore sicherlich auch, daher sieh zu, dass Du möglichst schnell in Deinen Turm kommst, denn sonst werde ich Dich gnadenlos verraten und vorher dafür sorgen, dass Gryffindor schneller 100 Punkte verliert, als dass Du, ‚Ich habe es mir anders überlegt' sagen kannst!"

„Das wagst Du nicht!", sie funkelte ihn empört an.

„Oh, doch, das tue ich, stell mich besser nicht auf die Probe", er trat nahe an sie heran, „Vergiss nicht die Nichteinmischungsregel, Miss Granger, denn wir haben 1997 und ich bin ein Schwein!"

Sie wich ein wenig zurück und fragte allarmiert, „Was ist geschehen, Severus?"

„Nichts, nur das Übliche!", höhnte er verächtlich und wandte sich erneut Richtung Schlossportal.

Verwunderlicherweise folgte sie ihm nicht. Ein Segen, denn ehrlicherweise hätte er es jetzt nicht ertragen, sich mit ihr auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Er wollte nur in seinen Kerker und alleine sein.

Aber das ging nicht. Schon wenige Sekunden nach seinem Apparieren hatte er das trotz der nächtlichen Stunde erleuchtete Fenster im Ostturm gesehen.

Dumbledore wartete auf seinen Bericht.


	16. Chapter 15

15. Der Auftrag

**Samstag, 26. April 1997**

Sie ließ ihm Zeit bis gegen Zehn. Dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und schlich sich vorsichtig in die Kerker. Sie musste mehrmals klopfen und beinahe meinte sie schon, dass er entweder nicht da wäre oder aber, (viel wahrscheinlicher) dass er sie bewusst draußen stehen ließ. Doch als sie schon aufgeben wollte, öffnete sich doch noch die Türe einen Spalt und eine verschlafene und mehr als abweisende Stimme bellte ein kurzes, „Was wollen Sie?"

Sie antwortet ihm nicht, sondern presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander und schob die Türe mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte soweit auf, dass sie hindurchschlüpfen konnte. Drinnen war es düster und es roch eindeutig nach Feuerwhiskey.

Kein gutes Zeichen, absolut nicht.

„Du bist unerträglich", ließ er sie wissen, als er die Türe hinter ihr ins Schloss warf und auch sein Anblick war nicht gerade dazu fähig, ihre Sorgen weniger werden zu lassen. Er schwankte ein klitzekleines bisschen während er versuchte sie nieder zu starren. Natürlich hätte er sich das sparen können. Es nützte eh nichts.

Dafür hätte er sich besser der Körperpflege, als dem Alkohol hingeben sollen, denn er trug immer noch seine Robe von gestern, sie war fleckig und sah gerade so zerknittert aus wie der Mann der darin steckte.

„Du im Augenblick auch!", erwiderte sie.

„Dann geh weg!", verlangte er barsch.

Sie überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick, „Ich denke nicht daran!", antworte sie fest und schritt an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein schneller Blick reichte, um den Rest der Nacht zu rekonstruieren. Er hatte sich betrunken, der Sessel lag auf der Erde und eine leere Flasche Feuerwhiskey lag herum.

Ihr Herz begann noch heftiger zu schlagen, solche Alkoholexzesse leistete er sich nur, wenn er mit einer Situation völlig überfordert war. Bei Gott, was mochte nur gestern Abend vorgefallen sein?

Aber egal was, ein klarer Kopf würde allemal mehr helfen als dies hier! Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und schwang ihn mehrmals in kurzen Schwüngen. Sogleich brannten die Kerzen heller und die Luft war wieder rein, der Sessel stand aufrecht und die leere Flasche war verschwunden.

Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm herum und verlangte in ruhigem Ton, „Du wirst jetzt eine Dusche nehmen, Severus und frische Kleidung anlegen. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich Dir einen Tee kochen und einen Kopfschmerztrank aus dem Labor holen und danach will ich wissen, was Dich so aus der Bahn geworfen hat!"

Man sah seiner langen Nasenspitze an, dass er ihr nur zu gerne diverse Unfreundlichkeiten an den Kopf geworfen hätte, aber ihr Blick hielt ihn irgendwie zurück. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die simple Erkenntnis, dass sein Verhalten eh nichts brachte.

Wie recht er doch hatte!

Sie wendete sich jedenfalls ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne eine weitere Ermahnung oder Ähnliches zur Küche. Dort ließ sie sich Zeit, denn wenn sie ehrlich war, sein Verhalten erschreckte sie fürchterlich. Es war so untypisch und sie hatte ihn zuvor nur einmal so gesehen. Daher war sie auch immer noch unruhig, als er schließlich eine halbe Stunde später mit nassem Haar, aber rasiert und mit frischen Sachen bekleidet aus seinem Schlafzimmer kam. Sie hatte Tee und ein leichtes Frühstück aus Toast, Butter und Marmelade bereitgestellt und auch der Kopfschmerztrank stand schon neben seinem Platz.

„Bist Du jetzt zufrieden?", fragte er mit verschlossener Miene und setzte sich an den Tisch, dort leerte er mit einem Zug den Schmerztrank und starrte sie an.

„Nein! Aber es ist ein Anfang und nun iss!", bat sie und setzte sich zu ihm.

Verwunderlicherweise folgte er ihrer Bitte erneut und begann langsam und mit sichtlichem Widerwillen zu frühstücken. Als er fertig war, fasste sie sich ein Herz und fragte leise, „Was hast Du tun müssen, Severus?"

„Nichts", antwortete er knapp und sie kannte ihn lange genug um zu wissen, dass er nicht log.

„Und was wirst Du tun müssen?", probierte sie es erneut und merkte an seiner Reaktion sogleich, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Das willst Du gar nicht wissen Hermine", war seine abweisende Antwort und er stand abrupt vom Stuhl auf.

„Doch, das will ich!", korrigierte sie ihn bestimmt und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Es ist besser, wenn Du es nicht weißt und jetzt gehst!", er schüttelte ihre Hand grob ab, pfefferte die Serviette auf den Tisch und schritt zum erloschenen Kamin, um ihn zu entfachen.

„Ich bin mir schon klar darüber", begann sie und sie merkte wie ihre Stimme leicht bebte, „dass Du mich wahrscheinlich schützen willst, aber ich habe geschworen Dich nicht alleine zu lassen, sondern alles mit Dir zu teilen, gute, wie schlechte Zeiten."

Er sah sie einen Augenblick mit einem wehen Ausdruck an, dann schlug er heftig mit der Hand auf den Kaminsims und forderte unvermittelt, „Ja, das ist es! Wir müssen zurück in unsere Zeit, Hermine, sofort!"

„Wie?", war sie etwas überrumpelt, „Nichts lieber als das, aber ich glaube mal nicht, dass dies so schnell oder so einfach geht, sonst wäre es uns doch schon gelungen, meinst Du nicht?"

„Ich appariere noch heute früh nach Edinburgh und suche nach dem Trank, dann sehen wir weiter", beschloss er und eilte schon zur Gardarobe.

„Severus!", mahnte sie leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Was?", er hielt inne, sah sie aber nicht an.

„Du rennst gerade vor etwas davon!"

„Na und!", schrie er und wirbelte zu ihr herum, „meinst Du, es macht mir Spaß diesen verdammten Dreck erneut zu erleben?"

„Nein, das tue ich nicht!", entgegnete sie ruhig.

„Dann halt mich nicht auf, setz mich nicht unter Druck und verlang nicht Dinge von mir, die diesen ganzen Unrat in unser gemeinsames Leben tragen!"

Sie wurde blass, als ihr ein Gedanke kam „Wirst Du töten müssen?", ihre Stimme war ganz dünn.

„Nein und nun lass es!"

„Vergewaltigen oder Foltern?"

„Nein! Verdammt!"

„Gut", murmelte Hermine erleichtert.

„Was? Gut?", brüllte Severus aber schon wieder, „Nichts ist gut, absolut gar nichts! Oder hältst Du es für gut, dass ich Dich bis spätestens nächsten Donnerstag betrogen haben muss?" So, jetzt war es raus.

„Betrügen?", wiederholte Hermine ungläubig.

„Ja, allerdings", höhnte er angewidert, „eine besondere Gunst des Dunklen Lords, er meinte ich bräuchte Abwechslung von dem Abschaum mit dem ich mich so täglich herumschlagen müsste. Da wäre die Frau des Chefs der Mysteriumsabteilung doch ein geeignetes Objekt und ich der richtige Mann sein Geheimnis aus ihr herauszuholen."

„Und dafür musst Du mit ihr schlafen?", fragte sie und fühlte einen sehr schmerzhaften Stich in ihrer Brust.

„Ja, denn das habe ich 1997 auch getan."

„Und das Geheimnis hast Du auch gefunden?", stammelte sie.

„Ja, die Agonie ihres Orgasmus war wie geschaffen für mich und ich konnte schnell und unauffällig das finden, was der Dunkle Lord brauchte."

Ihr wurde schlecht. „Wusste Dumbledore davon?", fragte sie leise.

„Natürlich! Er weiß es auch jetzt, darum wird er wohl zurzeit mit Kingsley, Tonks und den anderen vom Ministerium eingehend beraten, wie ich meinen Auftrag ausführen kann ohne großen Schaden anzurichten."

„Aber warum Du?", verstand sie immer noch nicht recht und versuchte verzweifelt einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.

„Weil Misses Pepper anscheinend an Geschmacksverirrung leidet und nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als dies ihrer Freundin brühwarm zu berichten", er raufte sich die Haare und starrte sie dann böse an, „So! Jetzt weißt Du alles, bist Du jetzt zufrieden, geht es Dir jetzt besser?"

Hermine horchte einen Augenblick in sich hinein, bemerkte ihre wackelnden Knie, den Nachhall des schmerzenden Stiches in ihrer Brust und merkte auch, dass die Vorstellung, dass er mit einer anderen intim werden könnte, Übelkeit, Enttäuschung und Wut in ihr auslöste. Trotzdem war diese grauenhafte Angst weg. Angst nicht an ihn heranzukommen.

Daher nickte sie langsam und nachdem sie den Frosch aus ihrem Hals geräuspert hatte, antwortete sie mit erstaunlich fester Stimme, „Ja, ob Du mir glaubst oder nicht, ich bin froh, dass Du mir vertraust und ich bin froh, dass Du das nicht mit Dir alleine ausgemacht hast", dann wischte sie sich über die Augen, „Über das andere muss ich ein wenig nachdenken, wie Du Dir vorstellen kannst. Wir sehen uns nach dem Abendessen zur Strafarbeit."

Damit stand sie auf, strich sich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und verließ ihren unglücklichen Ehemann, um sich mit ihrem wütenden Freund Harry auseinanderzusetzen, den sie in der Nacht lieber schlafen gelassen hatte, als ihn mit zum Apparierpunkt zu nehmen.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte sie in der Bibliothek, natürlich nachdem sie sich sowohl bei Harry, als auch bei Ron entschuldigt hatte. Auch nicht angenehm!

Dort war es äußerst still, denn es war ein Hogsmeadewochenende und so konnte sie in Ruhe die gesamten Buchbestände nach Berichten über Zeittränken durchstöbern, die irgendeine Verbindung zur Zahl Acht hatten. Besonders interessant kamen ihr dabei die unterschiedlichen Bedeutungen der Acht in den verschiedenen Kulturen vor, aber instinktiv wusste sie, dass es das nicht alleine war. Ihr ging dieser Regenbogenschimmer nicht aus dem Sinn. Irgendetwas stimmt mit diesem Trank nicht, nur leider fiel ihr nicht ein, was es war und sie fand auch leider keinen schriftlichen Hinweis auf einen Trank der diese auffälligen Eigenschaften besaß.

Nun, dass ihre Konzentration nicht die beste war, half bei einer effektiven Recherche wohl auch nicht. Aber was sollte sie machen, die Vorstellung, dass ihr Mann in den nächsten Tagen mit einer anderen ins Bett gehen würde, machte ihr verständlicherweise wirklich Probleme.

Dauernd ertappte sie sich dabei, dass sie darüber nachdachte, ob und wenn ja, wie sie ihn davon abhalten konnte. Ihr kamen viele Ideen, die sie aber alle verwarf, denn was wäre, wenn ohne diese Aktion die Geschichte einen ganz anderen Verlauf nehmen würde? Voldemort könnte sein Vertrauen in Severus verlieren und ihn aus dem engeren Kreis der Todessen ausschließen und so hätte der Orden seinen wichtigsten V-Mann verloren oder noch schlimmer, er könnte ihn töten lassen. Ihr Herz begann bei solchen Überlegungen erneut Amok zu laufen.

Verdammt, Severus hatte recht! Sie mussten wirklich aus dieser verdammten Zeit heraus!

Beim Abendessen, dass sie nur nicht wieder verpasste, weil Madam Pince sie mal wieder zum Gehen nötigte, fehlten fast alle Lehrer, Albus, Minerva, Filius und auch Severus waren nicht anwesend. Nur Professor Sprout saß etwas verloren zusammen mit Hagrid und Professor Trelawney, der alten Eule, an dem langen Lehrertisch. Auch am Gryffindortisch war wenig los, die meisten hatten sich in Hogsmeade die Bäuche vollgeschlagen und genossen noch die letzten frühlingshaften Sonnenstrahlen am See. So aß sie schnell ihr Abendessen, um zügig in die Kerker zu kommen.

Dieses Mal brauchte sie auch nicht lange anzuklopfen, ein unfreundliches „Herein" scholl ihr sogleich entgegen und sie nahm unwillkürlich tief Luft, bevor sie eintrat.

Severus saß mit undurchsichtiger Miene hinter seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete sie ungnädig, aber sie nahm auch das bereitstehende Teeservice und den bequemeren Besucherstuhl war. Gute Zeichen.

Sie setzte sich und fragte leise, „Wie war Dein Tag?"

„Besser als erwartet!", knurrte er abweisend, aber sie sah das Blitzen in seinen Augen und so überraschte es sie auch nicht, dass er in seine Robentasche griff und einen gläsernen Flakon herauszog, in dem sich eine schillernde Flüssigkeit sanft bewegte.

„Du hast ihn gefunden!", rief sie erfreut und sprang auf, um näher an die Flasche heranzutreten.

„Ja, es war leichter als gedacht", antwortete Severus und die Genugtuung war deutlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Und die Beschreibung?", erkundigte sich Hermine schnell, „war sie noch heil?"

„Leider nur sehr relativ betrachtet", seufzte er und zog aus der ersten Schreibtischschublade eine hölzerne Schatulle hervor, die er vor sich stellte und mit seinem Zauberstab vorsichtig öffnete. Hervor kamen etwa zehn Bruchstücke, die magisch konserviert über der Schreibtischplatte schwebten.

„Hm", Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „besser als nichts!"

„In der Tat!", ihr Mann erhob sich und zog seine Weste glatt, „Und die Entschlüsselung ist eine erstklassige Strafarbeit für Sie, Miss Granger, denn ich muss Sie leider jetzt alleine lassen, um meinen Todesserpflichten nachzukommen."

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an, „Du musst weg?", jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass er seine Ausgehrobe anhatte und sich sogar rasiert hatte.

„Ja!", antwortete er knapp.

„Wirst Du heute schon…", sie stockte und sah ihn beglommen an, doch er schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, heute muss ich sie erst einmal zufällig kennenlernen und mich dann mit ihr am Sonntag, Montag, Dienstag und Mittwoch treffen, bevor…" auch er sprach nicht weiter, sondern seufzte tief.

„Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit, um an dieses Geheimnis heranzukommen?", fragte sie schnell, als er in seinen Umhang schlüpfte.

„Darüber denke ich schon seit gestern Nacht nach, aber ich brauche mehr Zeit, darum werde ich heute eben erst einmal den Gentlemen geben müssen."

„Na, das will ich sehen!", entwich es Hermine.

„Das geht nicht, denn Du bist eine siebzehnjährige Schülerin und hast eine Strafarbeit abzuleisten", entgegnete er hart, kam aber doch noch mal zu ihr zurück und streichelte eine Locke aus ihrem Gesicht, „außerdem wüsste ich nicht, wie ich mich auf Misses Pepper konzentrieren soll, wenn Du da wärst!"

„Übst Du jetzt schon, Dich zu benehmen?", fragte sie mit einem zittrigen Lächeln, als er ihr auch noch einen kleinen Kuss gab.

„Wahrscheinlich!", er drehte sich zur Türe.

„Wirst Du es hier tun?", wollte sie noch wissen, obwohl ihr schon klar war, wie dumm und kindisch ihre Frage war.

„Nein!", antwortete er sofort und zog seine Augenbrauen eng zusammen, „ich habe nie eine Frau mit nach Hogwarts genommen, niemals und das wird sich auch nicht ändern, bevor nicht diese unmögliche Gryffindor bei mir anklopft und um eine Meisterstelle bittet."

Er kam zurück, fasste nach ihrer Hand und küsste sie wieder, „Hermine, wir finden einen Weg zurück, bevor ich das erneut tun muss oder aber uns fällt doch noch etwas anderes ein. Daher wäre es wunderbar, wenn Du mit dem Trank vorankommen würdest."

„Ich versuch mein Bestes", nickte Hermine.

„Du bist das Beste", murmelte ihr Mann und setzte hinzu, „Und das heute Morgen tut mir leid."

„Ich kann Dich verstehen", gab Hermine zu, sehr gut sogar.

Schnell reckte sie sich empor, schlang ihre Arme und seinen Nacken und küsste ihn wild bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam, dann keuchte sie leise, „Du gehörst mir, Severus Snape, mir allein, vergiss das nicht! Und nun geh und zeig Dich von Deiner besten Seite!"

„Welche soll das denn sein?", hörte sie ihn noch murren, bevor die Türe zufiel.


	17. Chapter 16

16. Nur weg!

**Samstag, 24. April 2004**

Sie wusste nicht genau wohin sie eigentlich wollte, war auch egal, nur raus, nur weg von ihm und weg aus dieser ganzen furchtbaren Geschichte.

Ohne Plan hechtete sie zum Hauptportal hinaus, an den Gewächshäusern vorbei bis zum See hinunter. Dort zwangen sie die Seitenstiche, die sie durch ihr schnelles Laufen und ihre hektische Atmung bekommen hatte, zum Stehenbleiben und sie sackte heftig keuchend unter eine große Buche, die etwas abseits vom Seeufer stand.

Ach, wenn doch nur Harry oder Ron da wären oder ihre Mum oder ihr Dad, aber so hatte sie niemanden, niemand der ihr Mut zusprach, niemand dem sie sich anvertrauen durfte, einfach niemand! Ein erneuter Heulkrampf wollte sie gerade schüttelte, als der Ring an ihrer rechten Hand sanft zu glimmen anfing und warm wurde.

Hm, sie wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht, das war vielleicht besser als jedes Selbstmitleid. Aber wie war noch der Öffnungsspruch? Ach, ja, ‚admonere thesaurus' und dreimal drehen.

Klasse, wie ein bunter Filmstreifen zogen diverse Episoden ihres zukünftigen Lebens an ihr vorbei und sie musste nur noch eine aussuchen, um in ihr ein wenig abzutauchen.

Gestern Abend hatte sie sich einige Szenen einer gemeinsamen Reise mit Professor Snape angesehen, das musste ganz zu Anfang ihrer Beziehung gewesen sein, denn sie hatten sich noch gesiezt und lediglich beim Vornamen genannt, trotzdem war schon eine ganze Menge Vertrauen und etwas wie beginnende Freundschaft dagewesen.

Hermine hatte sich während der verschiedenen Etappen dieser Reise wirklich köstlich amüsiert und immer wieder erstaunt den Kopf geschüttelt über diese beiden, die ihr so vertraut und doch so unendlich fremd vorkamen.

Ganz besonders interessant fand sie an dieser Art ihre Erinnerung immer wieder erleben zu können, dass sie sich nicht nur an Bilder und Gespräche erinnerte, sondern auch an ihre eigenen Gefühle dabei. Sobald sie in eine der Erinnerungen eintaucht, stellte sich sogleich ein wundervolles Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, der Geborgenheit und des Glücks ein. Herrlich!

Daher konnte sie auch nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sie sich bereits damals auf dieser Reise in ihn verliebt hatte und seine heimlichen Blick auf ihren Körper unglaublich genossen hatte, ja, sie sich sogar außerordentlich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht heftig mit ihm zu flirten. Sehr schwer war ihr das gefallen, aber sie wollte ihn ja nicht verschrecken! Er schien ihr dafür trotz aller erfreulichen Weiterentwicklung lange noch nicht reif genug.

Dafür machte ihr Herz immer einen kleinen, frohen Hüpfer wenn er lachte oder sie neckte und das kam gar nicht selten vor, wenn man denn ganz genau hinhörte und hinschaute. Ach, sie war einfach nur glücklich gewesen.

Ein praktischer Nebeneffekt dieser Ringerinnerungen war es übrigens auch, dass sie es steuern konnte wie tief sie in diese Erinnerungen hineintauchen wollte, das hieß konkret, dass sie bei Bedarf neben der Erinnerung auch noch die Realität wahrnehmen konnte. Bestimmt sehr praktisch bei langweiligen Vorträgen oder Besprechungen oder eben wenn man mit verheulten Augen am See saß und zufällig eine Gruppe Schüler vorbeikam.

Oh, sie stutzte, da war eine Erinnerung mit einem riesigen Vollmond, das gefiel ihr und so erlebte sie zu ihrer grenzenlosen Verwunderung einen kindlich-übermütigen Tränkemeister der mit ihr mitten in der Nacht auf dem See Schlittschuh lief. Sie fühlte, wie berauschend glücklich sie in dieser Nacht gewesen war, genau wie er und sie konnte auch nicht verleugnen, wie sehr sie diesen düsteren Mann mit der langen, roten Nase und den pechschwarzen Augen damals gewollt hatte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie einen Menschen so sehr gewollt, so sehr begehrt! Auch nicht Ron. Etwas, über das sie bei Gelegenheit bestimmt mal nachdenken würde.

Aber das sie ihren nächtlichen Ausflug in Professor Sprouts Gewächshaus beenden mussten und dazu noch in dieser… Form, das hätte sie ihm und auch sich selbst niemals zugetraut.

Heiliger Klabautermann, sie hatte außer ihren Vater noch nie einen Mann nackt gesehen und schon gar nicht in einem solchen … Zustand. Ihr wurde mit jeder Sekunde dieser Erinnerung heiß und heißer und sie knöpfte, ohne es recht zu bemerken, ihren Umhang auf.

Das war ja unglaublich! Wirklich unglaublich. Grundgütiger! Aber so, genau so hatte sie sich das immer vorgestellt, in ihren geheimen Stunden im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Ein Partner der leidenschaftlich und doch alles andere als egoistisch war. Nur kam Professor Snape nie in diesen Tagträumen vor! Absolut niemals!

Leider war die Erinnerung viel zu schnell zu ende und sie überlegte schon, ob sie sie einfach nochmals wiederholen sollte, bestimmt gab es da noch Details die sie beim ersten Durchsehen nicht beachtet hatte, als sie an einer weiteren Sequenz hängen blieb, die so ganz anders als alle anderen Erinnerungen war.

In dieser Sequenz apparierte ein sehr ernster Professor mit ihr in eine fürchterliche Gegend, zerrte sie durch enge, ungepflegte Gassen und hielt erst vor einem beklagenswerten, heruntergekommenen Haus, das sich in nichts von den anderen beklagendwerten und trostlosen Häusern ringsherum unterschied.

Es war sein Haus, wie sie schnell verstand und sie spürte, wie bedrückt er dabei war und wie viel Hass sich in seiner Mimik zeigte. Sie hatte schreckliches Mitleid mit ihm gehabt und sie hatte sich dabei noch näher zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt. Sie hierher mitzunehmen war ihm sicherlich nicht leicht gefallen, ganz und gar nicht und es hatte ihr sehr viel bedeutet. So hatte sie besser verstehen können, wie er so geworden war, wie er eben nun mal war: seine dunkle Persönlichkeit, seine Selbstzweifel, seine abweisende, verletzende Art.

Gut, dass es diesen wundervollen Dachboden, der ein krasser Gegensatz zum ganzen übrigen Haus darstellte, gegeben hatte, er machte die ganze Stimmung dann erfreulicherweise wieder leichter und glücklicher.

Beim Auftauchen der neugierigen Nachbarin musste sie dann aber echt lachen, so sah also Professor Snapes erste Freundin aus. Du meine Güte! Jungs ließen wirklich nichts aus, um ihre Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen, da war Lavender Brown ja direkt ein Hauptgewinn.

Diese Erinnerung schloss unter einer reinigenden Dusche und in einer anschließenden leidenschaftlichen Umarmung, in die sich Hermine ganz verlor, so geborgen hatte sie sich damals in den Armen des Professors gefühlt und er ganz bestimmt auch in ihren.

Ob diese Erinnerung noch weiter ging oder sie schon in die nächste hineinrutschte, wusste sie später nicht zu sagen, denn sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihre Augen schwer und schwerer wurden und sie mit der einsetzenden Dämmerung kurzerhand einschlief.

Wach wurde sie erst, weil ihr schrecklich kalt war und sie ein kleines ‚Ping' störte, das in regelmäßigen Abständen zu hören war.

Zitternd richtete sie sich auf. Da war es wieder. Sie rieb sich die Augen und zog ihre Robe enger um ihren Körper. Dabei machten sich auch ihre Brüste wieder bemerkbar. Verdammt, Eileen! Wie viel Uhr hatten sie denn?

Mit klammen Fingern zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach ein leises ‚Lumos'. Oje, der Zeiger ihrer Armbanduhr wies auf neun Uhr. Sie musste sofort zurück. Stöhnend rappelte sie sich auf und klopfte sich Blätter und Zweige vom Umhang.

Als sie auf den Uferweg trat war das ‚Ping' ganz nah und jetzt traf sie auch ein kleines rotes Licht. „Miss Granger?" drang daraufhin leise eine sehr verärgerte Stimme zu ihr vor.

„Professor Snape?", auch der noch! Denn es brauchte nicht viel Phantasie, um zu erraten, dass dieser Professor noch nicht viel mit dem Professor in ihren Ringerinnerungen zu tun hatte.

„Wo sind Sie, verdammt?"

„Hier", Hermine gab mit ihrem Zauberstab seufzend ein kleines Lichtzeichen, „entschuldigen Sie, aber ich bin eingeschlafen", gestand sie besser gleich.

Das rote Licht wurde größer und heller und aus den schwarzen Schatten der umliegenden Bäume schälte sich ein großer, schmaler heraus. „Ich habe Sie über eine Stunde gesucht!", fauchte er und wies mit seinem Zeigefinger Richtung Schloss, „Das Kind ist wach geworden und ich konnte es nur mit Mühe beruhigen, zum Glück habe ich im Kühlfach ein Rest Milch gefunden!"

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sir", beteuerte Hermine mit hängendem Kopf, „aber wie gesagt, ich bin eingeschlafen."

„Das macht es auch nicht besser und jetzt kommen Sie gefälligst, sie unmögliche Person, wer weiß, wie lange das Kind sich mit dem bisschen zufrieden gibt!"

„Nein!", Hermine blieb stehen und stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüften.

„Wie? Nein?"

„Nein! Ich gehe nicht mit Ihnen mit! Nicht bevor Sie endlich aufhören mich zu beleidigen und dermaßen unhöflich zu sein!"

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran!", weigerte sich der Professor mit ärgerlichem Gesicht.

„Dann bleibe ich eben hier!", und zur Unterstreichung des Gesagten setzte sie sich auf einen kleinen Stein in der Nähe.

„Sie sind ja völlig verrückt, störrisch und trotzig!", konnte Professor Snape ihr Verhalten gar nicht fassen.

„Ja, vielleicht, aber ich will einfach nicht mehr!", antwortete sie und kämpfte schon wieder mit den Tränen. Dieser Idiot konnte sie mal. Immerhin hatte sie ihn schon nackt gesehen!

„Wollen? Wollen? Hier geht es doch nicht ums Wollen, verdammt!", er raufte sich die Haare, „wer fragt mich denn, ob ich will? Niemand! Und setze ich mich vielleicht wie ein trotziges Kind auf den nächstbesten Stein und heule vor mich hin?"

„Nein, sie rennen durch die Gegend und machen alle unglücklich, nur damit sie nicht der Einzige sind!", schniefte Hermine.

„Manche Leute haben auch kein Glück verdient, Miss Granger", schleuderte er böse zurück.

Wahrscheinlich wollte er sie damit treffen, aber irgendetwas in seinem Tonfall ließ sie aufhorchen und wie ein Blitz durchzuckte sie eine jähe Erkenntnis. Sie hatte ins Schwarze getroffen, dieser Mann dort war von Grund auf unglücklich und er war der Meinung, dass er kein Glück verdient hatte. Bei diesem Zuhause wohl auch kein Wunder.

Wie damals in der Ringerinnerung überrollte sie eine kurze, unerklärliche Welle des Mitleids und sie wischte sich energisch die Tränen aus den Augen um aufzustehen, „Doch Professor", antwortete sie leise und deutlich, „jeder Mensch hat Glück verdient, absolut jeder! Solange das Glück des Einzelnen nicht das Glück anderer gefährdet!"

Dann atmete sie tief durch, „Und damit wir unserem Glück nicht weiter im Weg stehen, sollten wir endlich aufhören uns gegenseitig das Leben schwer zu machen und uns besser darauf konzentrieren, herauszufinden, warum wir hier sind und wie wir wieder zurück kommen, denn ich war in meiner Zeit deutlich glücklicher!"

„Pff", war seine einzige, mehr als abweisende Antwort, trotzdem ließ sie sich davon nicht entmutigen und reckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, „Waffenstillstand?"

Skeptisch beäugte er ihren ausgestreckten Arm und schien heftig mit sich zu ringen, doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck, steckte den Rücken durch und zog seine Robe gerade,

„Da ich Sie wohl ansonsten nur mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch zurück ins Schloss bekäme und diese bestimmt auch in der heutigen Zeit noch verboten sind, muss ich wohl oder übel auf ihr… Angebot… eingehen." Er drückte für eine Millisekunde ihre Hand.

„Vielen Dank, Professor!", freute sich Hermine und eilte an ihm vorbei, „So und nun kommen Sie, mir ist schrecklich kalt."

Wie kalt es ihr wirklich geworden war, merkte sie aber erst, als sie nach einem schweigsamen Rückmarsch in die Kerker zurückkam. Dort war erneut Eileens Hungergebrüll zu vernehmen, gepaart von Umis hilflosen Beruhigungsversuchen und inmitten eines sehr in Mitleidenschaft geratenen Wohnzimmers.

„Was ist denn hier geschehen?", fragte sie mit klappernden Zähnen, als sie Umi das untröstliche Kind abnahm.

„Großer Ärger!", murmelte Umi mit hängenden Ohren und machte sich zügig auf und davon.

„Ich war es nicht!", wehrte der Professor kategorisch ab, als sie ihn fragend ansah und deutete auf Eileen.

„Oh, ich vergaß, dass wir hier eine kleine Hexe haben", verstand Hermine. Daher sorgte sie auch zügig dafür, dass wenigstens ein Kerkerbewohner heute glücklich und zufrieden einschlief.

Leider änderten auch die zwei schönen roten Decken und der prasselnde Kamin nichts daran, dass ihr immer noch kalt war, als sie mit Stillen fertig war.

Daher bat sie auch, als sie Eileen an den Professor übergab „Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, würde ich gerne ein Bad nehmen, Sir."

„Wegen mir", war seine einsilbige Antwort. Aber immerhin hatte er sie nicht wieder beleidigt.

Das mit dem Bad war eine gute Idee gewesen, denn es war wirklich herrlich, genau wie die Badewanne und das ganze Badezimmer wirklich herrlich waren! Sehr geschmackvoll alles und vor allem schön warm. Darum blieb sie auch länger als beabsichtigt dort und wäre wohl wieder eingenickt, wenn sie die liebliche Stimme ihres Professors nicht allzu bald aufgeschreckt hätte.

„Miss Granger", er pochte heftig an die Badezimmertüre, „Ich habe das Kind zu Bett gebracht und würde gerne ebenfalls schlafen gehen, also kommen Sie aus meinem Bad heraus!"

„Ja, gleich", brummte Hermine und stieg widerwillig aus der Wanne. Nachdem sie sich schnell abgetrocknet hatte und auch gründlich ihre Zähne geputzt hatte, hüllte sie sich wieder in den seidenen Morgenmantel und öffnete die Badezimmertüre.

„Na endlich, das wurde auch Zeit", beschwerte sich Professor Snape, der anscheinend vor der Türe auf und ab patrouilliert war, als Hermine aber auf sein Bett zusteuerte, hielt er inne und erkundigte sich sssss, „Wo wollen Sie hin?"

„Ins Bett, ich bin müde und mir ist kalt!"

„Aber nicht in mein Bett!"

„Ja aber, wo soll ich denn dann schlafen?", frage Hermine, immerhin war das das einzige Bett in dieser Wohnung und raffte den Morgenmantel enger am Hals zusammen, im Schlafzimmer war es deutlich kühler als im Bad.

„Sie können das Sofa nehmen", er deutete zur Wohnzimmertüre hin, „dann sind Sie auch schneller bei dem Kind, wenn es wieder anfängt zu schreien."

„Gut", seufzte Hermine ergeben, immerhin hatte der Professor dieser Zeit auch schon zwei Nächte auf der Couch verbracht, dann war es wohl fair, dass sie nun dran war, „dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Professor!"

„Pff!", war seine ungemein höfliche Antwort bevor er die Badezimmertüre hinter sich zuschlug.

‚Mein Bettzeug nehme ich aber mit', beschloss Hermine grimmig und suchte sich noch einen dicken Schlafanzug, plus warmen Socken aus dem Wäscheschrank und nachdem sie es mit ein paar Versuchen geschafft hatte das lederne Sofa sowohl zu verlängern, als auch zu verbreitern, sorgte sie noch dafür, dass der Kamin heller loderte und dann bedurfte es auch nur einer einzigen weiteren Ringerinnerungen und sie war tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Und sowohl in der Erinnerung, als auch in ihrem Traum ging es um den Kauf eines festlichen Anzugs für eine Hochzeit. Himmel, konnte dieser Mann gut aussehen, war das Letzte was ihr durch den Kopf ging.


	18. Chapter 17

17. Schwarze Bücher

**Samstag 24. April 2004**

Er war so wütend.

So schrecklich wütend.

Alles um sich herum hätte er am liebsten zerschlagen mögen. Kurz und klein.

Womit hatte er das jetzt hier verdient? Reichte es nicht, dass er sich jeden verdammten Tag seines Lebens mit dümmlichen Schülern und irren Despoten herumschlagen musste? Ständig in der Furcht entdeckt zu werden, ständig die Angst zu haben sein Versprechen, endlich Lilli Evans Leben zu rächen und ihren missratenen Sohn zu beschützen, nicht erfüllen zu können.

Warum konnte er nicht einfach diesen widerlichen Tyrannen erledigen und dann für immer die Augen schließen? Warum musste er jetzt auch noch in die Zukunft katapultiert werden, in der er immer noch als Lehrer an dümmliche Schüler und privat an einen Menschen gefesselt war, der ihm zuwider war? Zutiefst zuwider, um genau zu sein!

Miss Granger! Verdammt!

Er konnte es gar nicht fassen. War er denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Nie hatte er auch nur einen Gedanken an sie als Person verschwendet, sie war unscheinbar, unerträglich nervig und die beste Freundin von diesem Potterbengel, mehr galt es nicht zu wissen und mehr wollte er auch nicht wissen.

Und dann das!

Severus raufte sich die Haare. Nicht nur, dass sie völlig nackt in seinem Badezimmer herumgestanden hatte! Nein, das hätte er sich vielleicht noch erklären können. Auch dass ein Teil seines kranken Verstandes ein gewisses Gefallen an ihrer Erscheinung gehabt hatte, war nicht sonderlich verwunderlich, hatte sie sich doch als unerwartet reizvoll herausgestellt und er war immerhin nur ein Mann. Aber wirklich unglaublich waren dann ihre verworrenen Erklärungen, die sich nach eingehender Prüfung sogar als zutiefst erschütternde Wirklichkeit herausgestellt hatte.

Bei Merlin! Ein Zeitsprung! Schlimm genug, gerade jetzt, wo es in seiner Zeit um Alles und Nichts ging und er dabei eine, wenn auch nicht unbedingt geliebte, aber dennoch wichtig Rolle spielte, auf der er sein ganzes Denken sein ganzes Sein ausgerichtet hatte! Aber dass er sich in seinem zukünftigen Leben ausgerechnet mit Hermine Granger eingelassen hatte und sie zu allem Unglück sogar geheiratet hatte! Unfassbar! Da war das Kind, das sie von ihm vor wenigen Monaten bekommen hatte nur noch der Gipfel des ganzen Dramas. Wie konnte er nur! All das war so skurril, dass bei klarem Verstand nicht einmal der dümmste Mensch auf Erden sich so etwas Groteskes ausdenken würde.

Er und Miss Granger! Pah!

Verdammt noch mal, egal ob es wahr war oder nicht, er wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Basta! Und er würde das alles nicht akzeptieren, einerlei, wie viele Beweise oder Argumente sie oder sonst wer vorbringen würde, er würde diese unerträgliche Situation nicht anerkennen!

Schluss!

Und so hieß seine Marschrichtung auch Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. Auf sie wütend zu sein, half ihm dabei das Gleichgewicht zu behalten und lenkte ihn wirkungsvoll von den vielen anderen unerträglichen Dingen in dieser Zeit ab, wie dem mysteriösen Tod Dumbledores oder seinem völlig ungeplanten Überleben.

Ihre körperliche Weiterentwicklung war übrigens auch schon das Netteste, was er über diese Person sagen konnte. Denn ansonsten war sie wie eh und je eigensinnig und störrisch. Das passte natürlich auch, immerhin war sie noch die Selbe wie 1997. Aber etwas mehr Reife hätte er ihr schon zugetraut, wo Minerva sie immer dermaßen lobte.

Als er ihr befohlen hatte aus diesem Pool zu kommen, den er nur durch einen Findezauber entdeckt hatte, war sie alles andere als reif gewesen, sondern hatte sich frech und aufsässig benommen, sich auf den Beckenrand gestemmt, sodass ihre schweren Brüste sich aufdringlich durch den schwarzen Badeanzug abzeichneten und er ihren Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Vielleicht wollte sie dann ihre Eigensinnigkeit durch ihr Angebot für ihn Tee zu kochen wieder wett machen, aber dass sie dabei diese enge Bluse trug und ihr Haar zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt hatte, war ebenfalls alles andere als beruhigend und als sie dann noch was von einer Liebesbeziehung zwischen der zukünftigen Miss Granger und ihm faselte, da musste er dem allem Einhalt gebieten. Egal ob er ihr damit auf die Füße trat oder nicht.

Natürlich hatte sie letztlich wie das kleine Mädchen reagiert, das sie ja in Wirklichkeit auch war, ihn zu beschimpfen und zu beleidigen und dann einfach davon zu rennen, nur mit einer dünnen Robe. Wie dumm! Aber wie die allzeit kluge Miss Superschlau es zu all dem dann noch vergessen konnte einen einfachen Wärmezauber über sich zu legen, das war ihm ein Rätsel!

„Ich bin eingeschlafen" Bei Merlin! Dabei hatte sie den ganzen Tag über nichts getan, außer mit diesem Kind zu spielen, im Pool herumzuplanschen und ihn zu beschimpfen. Wovon sollte sie müde sein?

Kein Wunder also, dass es ihr dann kalt war. Und dann war sie einfach nicht mehr aus seinem Bad herausgekommen. Verdammt! Am liebsten hätte er sie an ihren wilden Haaren aus der Wanne gezerrt, so wahr Merlin der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten war!

Aber er wusste sich ja zu beherrschen, stattdessen hatte er lediglich energisch an die Badezimmertüre gepocht, um sie aufzuschrecken, „Miss Granger, ich habe das Kind zu Bett gebracht und würde gerne ebenfalls schlafen gehen, also kommen Sie augenblicklich aus meinem Badezimmer heraus!", ließ er sie wissen. Schien auch etwas genutzt zu haben, denn zwar nicht augenblicklich, aber wenigstens nach weiteren zehn Minuten war sie endlich erschienen.

Allerdings war ihr Anblick keine wirkliche Beruhigung, denn sie trug nichts anderes als einen seidenen Morgenmantel der absolut keinen Raum für Spekulationen ließ. Er musste alle seine Unerschütterlichkeit zusammensuchen, um nicht in ihren Ausschnitt zu fallen. Daher sah er auch von weiteren durchaus berechtigten Beschwerden und Vorhaltungen ab und wollte einfach nur an ihr vorbei ins Bad.

Wenn da nicht Miss Grangers Pedanterie und Einfallslosigkeit gewesen wäre und sie auch noch das Thema ‚Schlafen' geklärt wissen wollte.

Ob sie wirklich allen Ernstes dachte, dass sie sein Bett bekäme oder träumte diese unmögliche Person gar von solchen Perversitäten, dass er sich, als ihr Lehrer, das Lager mit ihr teilen sollte?

Oh, nein, nicht mit ihm!

„Das ist mein Bett!", hatte er unmissverständlich klar gestellt, sollte sie doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst! Das Sofa war da doch noch eine durchaus großzügige Alternative.

Zum Glück fügte sie sich und fing nicht wieder eine ihrer emotional motivierten Debatten über Nettigkeit und Höflichkeit mit ihm an.

Nur zu gerne hätte er jetzt ebenfalls ein Bad genommen, aber wenn er sich vorstellte, dass sie soeben dort gelegen hatte, dann nahm er doch lieber eine kurze Dusche. Er war bei aller Aufgewühltheit völlig zerschlagen, hatte irrsinnige Kopfschmerzen und wollte nur noch in sein Bett, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob er dann dort auch Schlaf finden würde.

Was sich nach einer weiteren zermürbenden Stunde Hinundhergewälze tatsächlich als unmöglich erwies. Darum stand er auch mit einem wilden Knurren auf, um sich einen Feuerwhiskey als Einschlafhilfe zu gönnen.

Dummerweise musste er dafür ins Wohnzimmer und da lag ja dieser Sargnagel von einer Gryffindor herum und schnarchte vor sich hin. Er sollte ihr den Hals herumdrehen, dann wäre er eine Sorge los. Nur ging das ja leider nicht, denn wer wusste schon, was dieses Gör in der Vergangenheit für eine Rolle gespielt hatte, um den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten, schließlich war sie von den drei Babymöchtegernhelden auf die Albus so sehr setzte, die einzige mit Hirn.

Es war zum Haare raufen, in der Tat! Er musste zurück, sofort! Wer wusste schon, was in der Zwischenzeit dort geschah? Dumbledore brauchte seinen Trank und was war, wenn der Dunkle Lord nach ihm verlangte? Wusste sein späteres Ich, das so verrückt war ein Schulmädchen zu heiraten, noch auf was es wirklich ankam?

Bestimmt nicht, denn der wechselte ja jetzt Windeln und machte ehemaligen Schülerinnen schöne Augen!

Verdammt er musste zurück! Sofort! Da half der Feuerwhiskey auch nur bedingt. Er sollte besser einen klaren Kopf bewahren und nach einer Lösung suchen!

Mit einem tiefen Grollen schnappte er sich Flasche und Glas und verzog sich in sein Labor, um als erstes schnell einen starken Kopfwehtrank zu schlucken. Nun, das war doch schon mal besser. Aha, da war ja auch dieser seltsame Trank, den Miss Granger und sein späteres Ich, dieser Irre, für den Schlüssel dieser Misere hielten.

Vorsichtig trat er näher heran und sprach über dem unschuldig aussehenden Flakon einige Prüfzauber. Sofort erkannte er, dass dieser Trank es wirklich in sich hatte, er würde so schnell sein Geheimnis nicht preisgeben, das war klar. Nun, kein Wunder, dass Ambros neugierig war, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte. Wenn man doch nur ein Rezept hätte oder sonstige Hinweise! Er sah sich suchend um und fand ein dickes Notizbuch, das wohl von der späteren Miss Granger stammte und viele Seiten mit Wirkungen umfasste, die dieser Trank auf alle Fälle nicht hatte.

Gut, dann musste er sich damit schon mal nicht beschäftigen, denn ihre Ausführungen waren zugegeben durchdacht und schlüssig. Daher begann er seufzend einige aufwendigere Analysezauber, die Miss Granger als Anmerkungen an den Rand gekritzelt hatte und die ihn die nächsten fünf Stunden völlig beschäftigen.

Am Ende war er jedoch nicht schlauer als zuvor.

Verdammt! Zudem musste er feststellen, dass seine Konzentration nachließ und das war im Zusammenhang mit mysteriösen Tränken immer gefährlich und da er schon wahrlich Probleme genug hatte, räumte er auf, sprach über seine letzte Versuchsreihe einen Stasiszauber, notierte alle Erkenntnisse in Miss Grangers Buch und begab sich dann in sein Büro. Dort heizte er den Kamin an und warf sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl, er war müde, aber er wusste auch, dass er trotzdem keinen Schlaf finden würde. So, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen und Monaten….

Daher öffnete er aus lauter Gewohnheit die rechte obere Schublade seines Schreibtisches und zückte seinen Zauberstab, um ihn mit einem stummen „Lilium" in kurzen, präzisen Bewegung zu schwingen und dann vier Mal auf den Schubladenboden zu klopfen. Sogleich erschien ein geheimes Fach, in dessen Schloss er einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel steckte, den er aus seiner Westentasche fischte, erst dann öffnete sich das Versteck und einige abgewetzte schwarze Büchlein kamen zum Vorschein. Severus atmete erleichtert auf, sie waren noch da! Zärtlich nahm er sie in seine Hände und strich vorsichtig über die Einbände. Dann legte er sie auf die Schreibtischplatte und bevor er das erste aufschlug nahm er noch einen kleinen Schluck Feuerwhiskey.

Diese Büchlein begleiteten ihn nun schon seit seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr und er hütete sie seither wie seinen Augapfel. In ihren dicht beschriebenen Seiten hatte er all seine hoffenden, bangenden, wütenden, zerstörenden und hassenden Gedanken und Gefühle aufgeschrieben. Mit einigen sehr effektiven Schutzzaubern versehen, bargen sie seine ganze düstere Gefühlswelt, die immer nur den einen roten Faden besessen hatte: Lilli Evans.

Dumbledore war es gewesen, der ihn damals auf diese Idee gebracht hatte. Wegen irgendeines dummen Disputes mit diesen Idioten von Potter und Black musste er bei ihm Nachsitzen und er hatte ihm das erste dieser Bücher gegeben und ihm aufgetragen, alles aufzuschreiben was geschehen war, er solle ausdrücklich nur seine Sicht der Dinge hineinschreiben und sich weiter um nichts und niemanden kümmern. Er, Dumbledore, würde es auch nicht lesen, lediglich kontrollieren, ob er seinem Wunsch nachgekommen war. Erst widerwillig, dann voller Trotz und Wut hatte er begonnen zu schreiben, es waren heftige zehn Seiten geworden und wenn Albus es damals gelesen hätte, wäre er wohl um weitere Strafarbeiten nicht herumgekommen.

Etwas das er aber mit großer Verwunderung zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, war, dass es ihm gut getan hatte, dass er mit weniger Zorn und mit einem klareren Kopf aus diesem Nachsitzen gegangen war, als er hineingegangen war. Dumbledore hatte ihm das Büchlein geschenkt und mit einem kleinen Zwinkern gemeint, „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie es in der Zukunft vielleicht ab und an als hilfreich erleben würden, Mister Snape."

Tatsächlich hatte er seither begonnen immer mal wieder aufzuschreiben, was ihn beschäftigte und womit er nicht klar kam. Die Bücher wurden seine Freunde, seine Vertrauten, die einzigen die er wirklich hatte.

Als er das zweite Buch aufschlug hätte er auch ohne zu lesen genau gewusst, was dort stand. Er kannte ganze Passagen daraus Wort für Wort auswendig. „Heute hat Lilli mich geküsst", stand dort und er konnte sich noch sehr genau an diese unglaublichen Gefühle erinnern, die ihn damals erfüllt hatten. Leider stand im nächsten Abschnitt direkt eine weitere heftige Auseinandersetzung mit ihren grauenhaften Freunden.

Aber zum Glück kannten seine Finger genau die Seiten, auf denen die schönen Erinnerungen vermerkt waren. Er hatte sie immer und immer wieder gelesen, in Zeiten der größten Not, voller Zerrissenheit und Trauer im Herzen und besonders kostbar waren sie ihm geworden, seit dem Tag, an dem der Dunkle Lord Lilli getötete hatte.

Auch in dieser Nacht las er all die Seiten mit den wohlbekannten Worten, sie waren ihm Trost und machten ihn ruhig.

Erst als die Wohnzimmeruhr fünf schlug, schlich er sich vorbei an der jetzt nicht nur schnarchenden, sondern auch noch hustenden Miss Granger in sein Bett, um wenigstens noch eine oder zwei Stunden Schlaf zu finden.

Denn eines wusste er ganz sicher, der morgige Tag würde kein bisschen erfreulicher werden, als der vergangene!


	19. Chapter 18

18. Olivia Pepper

**Samstag, 26. April 1997**

„Oh, verflixt!", entfuhr es der aparten Dame, in die er gerade mit Bedacht und wie er fand, mit gelungenem Timing hereingelaufen war und sie wäre wohl zu Boden gegangen, wenn er sie sind geistesgegenwärtig und durchaus galant daran gehindert hätte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Madam!", beeilte er sich in seiner tiefsten Stimmlage zu antworten und half ihr dabei die diversen Dinge, die ihr aus der Tasche gerollt waren, aufzusammeln.

„Sie Tölpel! Können Sie nicht aufpassen, wo Sie hingehen!" begann sie zu schimpfen und strich sich das lange rote Haar aus dem Gesicht, dabei funkelte sie ihn entrüstet an, bevor sie erstaunt innehielt und ihr ein kleines Keuchen entfuhr als sie ihn erkannte „Professor Snape?"

„In der Tat!", antwortete er und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr, „Und ich bitte noch einmal um Entschuldigung, für meine Unaufmerksamkeit", bei Merlin, so oft hatte er sich damals in drei Jahren nicht Entschuldigt, wie in den letzten drei Minuten.

„Ach, denken Sie nicht mehr daran!", wischte die Schöne ihre zuvor geäußerten Beschwerden kurz entschlossen hinweg und flötete begeistert: „Wie schön, sie zu treffen!"

„Ganz meinerseits", nickte Severus kurz und fragte sich, ob er nicht schon ein wenig zu dick aufgetragen hatte, immerhin wusste doch jeder, dass er ein Rüpel war, da brauchte er sich eigentlich nicht besonders anzustrengen höflich und charmant zu sein.

„Mein Name ist Olivia Pepper", redete die Dame jedoch ganz begeistert weiter und strich sich erneut das Haar aus dem Gesicht. So ähnlich machte es Hermine auch immer, ging es Severus kurz durch den Sinn, bevor er sich energisch zur Ordnung rief. An seine Frau zu denken, war in dieser Situation völlig unangebracht!

„Sehr erfreut, Madam!", entgegnete Severus und sah sie durchdringend an, „Ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie sich nicht verletzt haben, durch unsere… Begegnung."

„Nein, nein", winkte sie verlegten ab und strich sich erneut durchs Haar, „es ist alles in Ordnung, Professor, wirklich!"

„Gut!", er zückte seine Taschenuhr, „dann will ich Sie nicht länger aufhalten und wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Madam."

„Wie? Aber Sie halten mich doch nicht auf, lieber Professor", antwortete sie erschrocken und man sah, dass sie angestrengt überlegte, wie sie ihn am Gehen hindern konnte, „wenn ich ehrlich bin, freue ich mich sogar sehr, sie endlich einmal persönlich zu treffen."

„So?", Severus zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und steckte seine Taschenuhr wieder weg, er wäre eh noch nicht gegangen, immerhin hing sein Fisch noch nicht fest genug am Haken.

„Aber ja, ich bewundere Sie, seitdem ich vor einigen Jahren einmal einen Artikel in der Hexenwoche über Sie gelesen habe."

„Das kann aber wohl kein besonders schmeichelhafter Bericht gewesen sein!", grollte der Tränkemeister skeptisch. Etwas an dem sich in all den Jahren noch nicht das Geringste geändert hatte, war seine Antipathie gegen diese Pressemenschen!

„Schmeichelhaft ist nicht immer gut, werter Professor", antwortete Misses Pepper und schlug errötend die Augen nieder. Bei Merlin, was stellte sie sich nur unter ihm vor und was zum Kuckuck hatte verdammt noch eins in diesem Artikel gestanden?

„Nun, wenn er Ihnen zugesagt hat", seufzte Severus.

„Ja, sehr sogar", hauchte Misses Pepper selig und sah ihn verträumt an.

Er betrachtete Misses Pepper im Licht der Straßenlaterne unauffällig. Sie war eine Hexe im besten Alter. Laut seinen Recherchen wurde sie in wenigen Tagen 39. Sie strahlte Würde und Eleganz aus und ein gehöriges Maß an Selbstbewusstsein. Nun, sie konnte es sich leisten, denn obwohl sehr schlank, gefielen die ausgeprägten weiblichen Rundungen, die sie vorteilhaft ins rechte Licht zu rücken wusste, genau so sehr, wie das flammend rote Haar, das sie im Augenblick offen trug und ihr so bis zur Hüfte reichte. Doch am beeindruckendsten fand Severus ihre großen blauen Augen, die ihn trotz des verklärt-anhimmelnden Ausdrucks, mit dem sie ihn gerade bedachte, einen leicht schwermütigen, traurigen Ausdruck hatten. Vielleicht lag das an dem unerfüllten Kinderwunsch des Paares, er hatte herausgefunden, dass sie mindestens zwei Fehlgeburten erlitten hatte und dies wohl auch ein Grund dafür war, dass sich ihr Mann immer mehr in seine Arbeit vergrub und sie sträflich vernachlässigte.

Als die Uhr von Gringotts neun Uhr schlug, rief sich Misses Pepper seufzend zur Ordnung, „So spät schon?! Professor, würden Sie mir eventuell die Freude machen und mich in den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' begleiten?"

„Nun, Madam, das würde ich gerne, aber leider zwingen mich meine beruflichen Verpflichtungen zurück nach Hogwarts", lehnte er ab. Das war natürlich gelogen, denn außer seiner Frau, die dort über ihrer Strafarbeit saß, wartete dort niemand und nichts auf ihn, aber er wollte es ihr nicht zu leicht machen.

„Oh, wie schade", klagte Misses Pepper auch sofort ehrlich bekümmert, „aber haben Sie denn nicht wenigstens Zeit, noch eine Tasse Tee in der Stube dort drüben mit mir zu trinken?", gab sie nicht auf und sah ihn bittend an.

Als Zeichen seines guten Willens zog Severus erneut seine Taschenuhr hervor und betrachtete sie kritisch, „Nein, ich bedaure", schüttelte er dann langsam den Kopf, was Misses Pepper wieder enttäuscht seufzen ließ.

„Aber wenn Sie wollen…", setzte Severus nach einer kurzen Weile des Schweigens an.

„Ja?", ihr Kopf ruckte erwartungsvoll nach oben.

„Wenn ich Sie vielleicht morgen Nachmittag zum Tee einladen dürfte?", Teeeinladungen am Nachmittag waren unverfänglich und zeitlich begrenzt, also kalkulierbar und doch hatte er ihr so die Möglichkeit gegeben sich wiederzusehen.

„Morgen Nachmittag?", freute sich Misses Pepper auch sofort sichtlich, bevor sie dann doch betrübt den Kopf schüttelte, „Ach nein, verzeihen Sie, aber morgen ist Samstag, da muss ich meine Mutter besuchen, sie spielt immer Bridge und weil sie schlecht sieht, braucht sie Begleitung." Sie sah ihn flehend an und kaute dabei auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, „Aber wenn es Ihnen recht wäre, bitte verstehen Sie es nicht falsch, aber vielleicht morgen Abend?"

„Morgen Abend?", Abendverabredungen mit einer verheirateten Frau waren durchaus nicht üblich. Darum zögerte er auch bewusst. Er wollte ihr nicht den Anschein geben, dass er mehr von ihr wollte, als eine kleine Wiedergutmachung für den Rempler, „Ist das denn für… Ihre Familie … akzeptabel?", hakte er nach.

„Familie?", fragte sie verwundert, bevor sie sichtlich errötete, „Aber ja, mein Mann ist auf einer Auslandsreise bis nächsten Samstag, darum lohnt es auch nicht für mich alleine etwas zum Essen zu richten", sie sah ihn unsicher von unten her an, „Ich wollte eh im Tropfenden Kessel zu Abend essen."

„Nun", er zögerte wieder einen wohl überlegten Augenblick lang, bevor er die erlösende Zusage gab „das lässt sich einrichten, denke ich."

„Oh", atmete Misses Pepper tatsächlich auf, „das wäre wundervoll."

„Gut, dann gegen sieben, im ‚Tropfenden Kessel'", fasste Severus zusammen und nickte ihr kurz zu.

„Wundervoll, wirklich! Gegen sieben, ich freue mich! Gute Nacht Professor Snape!", sie strahlte ihn voller Begeisterung an.

„Gute Nacht, Misses Pepper!", antworte er und drehte sich schnell auf dem Absatz um und verschwand in einer dunklen Seitengasse, von der er augenblicklich zurück nach Hogwarts apparierte.

Er konnte den Glanz in ihren Augen nicht mehr ertragen.

Als er auf Hogwarts Apparierpunkt anlangte, musste er sich erst einmal durchatmend auf den nächstbesten Stein setzen, um seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen.

Verdammt!

Er hatte professionell und geschickt seine Falle gestellt und sie war ihm wie geplant einfach und ahnungslos hineingetappt. Soweit war alles ganz nach Plan verlaufen. Er könnte mehr als zufrieden mit sich sein!

Aber das war er nicht, absolut nicht!

Damals, vor acht Jahren hatte er sich auch noch keine großen Gedanken über den weiteren Verlauf gemacht. Sie war wirklich nichts anderes als ein Auftrag gewesen und vielleicht wegen ihres ansprechenden Äußeren wirklich eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Olivia Pepper als Person hatte ihn nicht interessiert, so wie ihn damals nichts und niemanden wirklich interessiert hatte, außer eben Lilli Evans.

Aber heute war das völlig anders und heute sagte ihm sein Magen klar, dass er ein Schwein war. Ein geschicktes vielleicht, aber ganz bestimmt ein Schwein! Sie war ihm nicht mehr egal, ganz und gar nicht! Sie rührte sein Herz an, mit ihrer ganzen Art, hatte es damals auch schon getan, aber es war ihm eindeutig leichter gefallen das zu ignorieren.

Heute ging das nicht mehr!

Olivia Pepper war verletzlich und einsam und hatte, warum auch immer, an ihm einen Narren gefressen. Was konnte sie dafür, dass ihr Mann der Chef der Unsäglichen war? Was konnte sie dafür, dass der sich für unglaublich schlau gehalten hatte, als er sie zu seinem Geheimniswahrer gemacht hatte, ohne ihr etwas davon zu sagen. Wenn sie es gewusst hätte, vielleicht wäre sie dann misstrauischer gewesen oder wenigstens etwas vorsichtiger.

Verdammt! Verdammt! Ihm war schlecht!

Und wenn das alles nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, kam zu allem Übel noch Hermine dazu.

Natürlich empfand er etwas völlig anderes für Misses Pepper, als für seine Frau. Da gab es absolut keinen Vergleich! Auch wusste er theoretisch sehr klar zwischen bloßem Sex und Liebe zu unterscheiden. Aber dennoch, mit ihr, mit dieser unmöglichen Gryffindor in seinem Leben hatte sich etwas Entscheidendes verändert. Er wollte nicht mehr unterscheiden zwischen Sex und Liebe, er hatte sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass dies untrennbar zusammengehörte, dass beides zusammen noch viel mehr Erfüllung und Glück brachte, als er je für möglich gehalten hatte. Es war so wundervoll normal geworden sie zu begehren und sie darum so sehr zu begehren, weil er sie so sehr liebte. Darum erschien es ihm auch völlig unmöglich mit einer anderen Frau, egal wie schön und anziehend diese auch sein mochte, zu schlafen.

Vielleicht hätte er sich noch überwinden können, wenn er die Frau nicht näher gekannt hätte, er nichts über sie und über ihr Leben gewusst hätte, aber Olivia Pepper war ihm sympathisch. Das ging gar nicht! Bei Merlin!

Dort auf dem Stein am Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts erinnerte er sich wieder sehr genau daran, wie sehr er sich und sein Leben damals gehasst hatte und er wusste heute auch klarer denn je, warum das so gewesen war!


	20. Chapter 19

19. Erste Spuren

**Samstag, 26. April 1997**

Sie hatte gerade ihre Recherchen zusammengeräumt und nach ihrer Robe gegriffen, da hörte sie Schritte auf dem Flur und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Türe und ein sichtlich blasser Tränkemeister trat ein.

„Du bist schon zurück?", fragte sie erstaunt, es war gerade erst elf Uhr.

„Was heißt denn da ‚schon'?", knurrte Severus und riss sich die Robe von den Schultern, „Noch eine Sekunde länger und ich hätte mich übergeben müssen!"

„Meine Güte, ist die Dame denn so abstoßend?"

„Nein, sie nicht, aber ich!", schrie Severus und Hermine wich tatsächlich ein wenig zurück.

„Severus!", keuchte sie empört.

„Tut mir leid", grollte er und atmete tief durch, „Du solltest jetzt in Deinen Schlafsaal gehen!"

„Warum? Damit Du Dich wieder betrinken kannst?", Hermine stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften.

„Vielleicht, aber vor allem, damit ich Dich nicht länger sehen muss!", zischte er als Antwort.

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen eng zusammen und funkelte ihn verstehend an, „Aha! Sie hat Dir also gefallen!"

Severus einzige Antwort war ein bedrohliches Grollen.

„Lass mich raten, sie ist sehr hübsch und hat rote Haare?", Hermine wusste immerhin um die Schwächen ihres Mannes.

„Sie ist vor allem eine freundliche und durchaus reizende Person!", entgegnete Severus heftig und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber groß und schlank und rothaarig ist sie trotzdem!"

„Sie ist nicht größer als Du!", gab Severus knirschend zu.

„Aha! Und was ist mit ihrem Mann?"

„Der ist ein Dummkopf!", war sich Severus sicher.

„Nehmen die beiden eigentlich Schaden durch Deine Mission?", fiel Hermine gerade ein wichtiger Aspekt ein.

„Darüber möchte ich nicht mit Dir reden, geh in Deinen Schlafsaal!", knurrte Severus bitter, „Ich werde mich jetzt umziehen und die Aufsätze der zweiten Klasse korrigieren. Gute Nacht!" damit drehte er sich abrupt herum, um schnellen Schrittes das Büro zu verlassen.

Hermine riss sich eisern zusammen, um ihm nicht sogleich zu folgen und ihm eine heftige Eifersuchtsszene zu machen.

Verdammter Mist!

Sie raufte sich ihre eh schon abstehenden Haare und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Immerhin war sie keine Muggel-Filmdiva und wollte auch keine sein. Darum appellierte sie an ihren Verstand und dachte eine Weile nach, über ihre Eifersucht, ihre Ängste und auch über die Peppers. Eine schlimme Situation, für alle und als sie das Rauschen der Dusche hörte, erkannte sie, dass Severus wohl im Augenblick am meisten litt. Sie konnte nicht anders, durchquerte die Verbindungstüre, das klamme Wohnzimmer und das dustere Schlafzimmer und trat leise ins Bad, um sich rasch zu entkleiden. Dann öffnete sie die Dusche und trat dicht an ihn heran.

„Warum gehst Du nicht?", murrte Severus matt, der sie trotz ihrer Bemühungen leise zu sein, sicherlich schon längst bemerkt hatte.

„Weil ich Dich in Deinem Kummer nicht alleine lasse!", antwortete sie einfach und zog ihn sanft, aber bestimmt in ihre Arme.

So standen sie lange unter dem warmen Strahl des Wassers, bis Severus seinen Rücken durchstreckte und leise flüsterte, „Du musst gehen!"

Sie löste sich bedauernd und streichelte ihm zärtlich über die Wange, „Ja, aber ich muss Dich morgen früh sehen, ich glaube ich bin da auf etwa gestoßen."

„Gut, es ist Hogsmeadesonntag und ich habe Aufsicht", er fasste ihre Hand und küsste zärtlich die Innenfläche, „Gegen zehn in der Heulenden Hütte."

„Ich werde da sein, Professor!" versicherte sie und konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen und ihn leicht zu küssen.

„Ich weiß!", brummte er und es klang fast schon so belustigt wie immer.

So nahm dieser Tag doch noch ein deutlich besseres Ende, als sein Anfang es hätte vermuten lassen.

Dafür war die Nacht aber schon wieder einsam.

Schrecklich einsam, um genau zu sein! Verdammt! Was machte es schon für einen Unterschied, ob ihr Mann mehrere Stockwerke unter ihr schlief oder acht Jahre später die Nacht verbrachte. Allein, blieb allein!

**Sonntag, 27. April 1997**

Widererwarten schlief sie aber dann doch recht gut und vor allem recht lange. Nun, die letzten Tage waren ja auch anstrengend gewesen. So erwachte sie auch erst kurz vor neun und musste sich arg beeilen, um nach der Morgenhygiene auch noch das Frühstück unterzubringen, bevor sie sich schon nach Hogsmeade aufmachen musste.

Harry und Ron hatten sie eigentlich gerne begleiten wollen, aber Harry war der Meinung gewesen, dass ein kurzes Training in Anbetracht der nächsten Spiele nötig wäre und eines kurzfristig bis gegen elf angesetzt. Sie schrieb ihnen eine Nachricht, dass sie sich um eins in den drei Besen treffen könnten.

Auf halben Weg nach Hogsmeade prüfte sie unauffällig, ob sie beobachtet wurde und verschwand dann in einem kleinen Gebüsch, aus dem sie unbemerkt zur Heulenden Hütte apparierte. Punkt zehn erschien sie dort und war immer noch angewidert von dem modrigen Geruch, der in der heruntergekommenen Behausung herrschte.

Doch Severus war noch nicht da, daher stellte sie ihre Büchertasche ab, schwang schnell ihren Zauberstab und verwandelte den einzigen Raum der Hütte mit wenigen gezielten Sprüchen in ein durchaus akzeptables und vor allem wohlriechendes Wohnzimmer.

Kaum war sie damit fertig, da hörte sie schon ein leises Plopp und Hogwarts düsterer Tränkemeister trat ein.

„Sie sind zu spät, Professor!", tadelte Hermine, schwang ihren Zauberstab erneut, um die Schutzzauber, um die ganze Behausung zu ziehen und wies dann auf einen der beiden Ledersessel.

„Das wären Sie auch, Miss Granger, wenn Sie sich mit einer Schar übermütiger Pubertäros herumschlagen müssten!", knurrte der unleidlich und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.

„Sehen Sie es als Übung für die Zukunft!", kicherte Hermine.

„Bei Merlin! Erinnere mich nicht daran!", seufzte Severus und ergänzte bestimmt, „außerdem habe ich garantiert nicht vor eine ganze Schar von Kindern zu produzieren!"

„Wir werden sehen!", legte Hermine sich nicht fest, aber als sie das entsetzte Gesicht ihres Mannes bemerkte, lenkte sie ein, „Keine Sorge, wir schauen mal, wie es sich mit Eileen entwickelt. Im Augenblick reicht ein Kind völlig."

„Allerdings!", nickte Severus und deutete auf die Büchertasche, „Was hast Du herausgefunden?"

„Ach ja", erinnerte sich Hermine, „Es ist durchaus interessant, aber ich wollte Deine Meinung wissen und würde dann heute Nachmittag und heute Abend gerne noch weiter recherchieren und meine Erkenntnisse zusammen mit Dir überprüfen."

„Ich höre", Severus beugte sich aufmerksam vor, während Hermine ein dickes Notizbuch zückte und aufschlug.

„Der Spruch war zwar wirklich sehr beschädigt, aber ich konnte wenigstens einige Zutaten entziffern, obwohl nicht alle Mengenangaben oder Zubereitungsformen erhalten sind. Wir werden uns wohl auf unsere Erfahrung und unser Wissen verlassen müssen, wenn wir den Trank rekonstruieren wollen."

„Das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht, als ich die brüchigen Fragmente gesehen habe, aber ohne Deinen Konservierungsspruch wäre genau soviel davon übrig gewesen, wie in acht Jahren."

„Wahrscheinlich hast Du recht", freute sich Hermine und ließ den ersten Trankschnipsel aus der Kiste schweben, „Etwas was mir sehr schnell aufgefallen ist und wozu ich gerne Deine Meinung hören würde, ist, dass mir ein seltsames Wortfragment ins Auge gesprungen ist, das auf einem kleinen Stückchen Pergament stand. Es ist meines Erachtens kein Teil des Rezeptes, daher denke ich, dass es zur Einleitung, zur Brauanleitung oder zur Überschrift gehörte, was denkst Du?" Sie schob ihm einen kleinen Pergamentfetzen zu und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Hm", machte Severus und besah sich das Stückchen Papier genauer, „'Spezie'?" Er zog nachdenklich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und zückte sogar eine kleine Lupe, „Was macht das Wort ‚Anschein' ‚scheinbar' in einem Zeittrank?", murmelte er dann leise.

„Genau, das frage ich mich schon seit gestern Abend. Außerdem glaube ich immer noch an einen Zusammenhang mit der Zahl Acht, das kann doch kein Zufall sein!"

„Nein, das sehe ich genau so!", stimmte Severus zu, „Du sagtest, dass die Acht für Unendlichkeit und Neubeginn steht?"

„Richtig! Oh Gott!", fiel Hermine gerade ein, „hoffentlich sind wir nicht in einer Zeitschleife gefangen, die uns die letzten acht Jahre immer und immer wieder erleben lässt!"

„Nun, gegen die letzten vier hätte ich nichts einzuwenden!", erklärte Severus, „aber die davor wollte ich schon beim ersten Mal nicht erleben! Du solltest auch das überprüfen! Bist Du noch auf etwas gestoßen?"

„Ja, allerdings", nickte Hermine und schob ihm die Kopie eines anderen Fragments zu, „Hier lese ich das Wort ‚Arcusschön' und wenn ich mich nicht irre, nannten die Menschen im Mittelalter das Regenbogenkraut so."

„Diese Pflanze gilt als ausgestorben", brummte Severus, „man kennt sie nur noch aus Berichten und Abhandlungen."

„In den Archiven Edinburghs soll es noch irgendwo einige getrocknete Samen geben. So steht es jedenfalls in einer alten Inventarliste, doch auch sie sind verschollen", ergänzte Hermine seufzend.

„Bei Eurer Ordnung auch kein Wunder!", urteilte Severus und Hermine konnte noch nicht einmal widersprechen.

„Da der mysteriöse Trank in allen Regenbogenfarben schimmerte und seine Konsistenz leicht flüchtig war, werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mindestens einen schwarzmagischen Anteil hat", war sich Hermine abschließend sicher, „Zudem würde ich diese Worte hier mit viel Phantasie als Froschlaich und als Werwolfsblut entziffern, darum würde ich gerne heute Nachmittag einen Besuch in der Verbotenen Abteilung machen", sie sah Severus bittend an, „aber dafür brauche ich als Schülerin ja Deine Erlaubnis."

„Nun, ich denke zwar, dass Du auf der richtigen Spur bist!", stimmte Severus ihr bei, „aber in die Verbotene Abteilung gehe ich lieber selbst, es glaubt Dir doch niemand, dass gerade ich Dir diese Ausnahmegenehmigung gegeben haben soll."

„Mist, Du hast recht!", gab Hermine zu, immerhin galt sie nicht gerade als seine Lieblingsschülerin, „dann lass uns heute Abend gemeinsam dort hin gehen, ich benutze einen Ignorierzauber."

„Das geht leider nicht", Severus Blick verfinsterte sich und er erhob sich, „ich muss nach dem Abendessen noch mal weg."

„Oh, das hatte ich vergessen", murmelte Hermine. Da war ja noch Misses Pepper.

„Ich leider nicht", knurrte Severus und zückte seine Taschenuhr, „Außerdem muss ich zurück zu meiner Aufsicht, wir treffen uns morgen Abend gegen halb acht."

„Was? Erst morgen Abend? Das ist aber noch lange!", klagte Hermine bekümmert und entlockte ihrem missmutigen Ehemann ein winzig kleines Lächeln.

„Vergiss nicht, dass die Hermine dieser Zeit nicht unerfreut darüber gewesen wäre, mich eineinhalb Tage lang nicht zu sehen", gab er zu bedenken.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich auch recht deutlich daran, warum sie das nicht so sehr bedauert hätte", grinste sie säuerlich und nahm interessiert wahr, dass Severus zögerte zu gehen, darum stand sie ebenfalls auf, trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sagte leise „aber leider bin ich nicht mehr die Hermine dieser Zeit, sondern eine ziemlich einsame, junge Ehefrau und Mutter, deren Tochter in der Zukunft lebt und deren Ehemann gerade krampfhaft versucht nicht an sie zu denken."

„Hm", Severus sah sie lange an, „hilft es Dir, wenn ich Dir sage, dass sich der Ehemann, obwohl alles andere als jung, ebenfalls nach Weib und Kind sehnt und nur sehr wenig Erfolg damit hat, nicht ständig an diese spezielle Schülerin zu denken, die in ihrer Schuluniform so hinreißend aussieht?"

„So? Tut sie das?", gab Hermine geschmeichelt zu und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, „Wobei es schon schockierend ist, was Ihnen, als ehrsamen Lehrer, so alles durch den Kopf geht."

„Ach, wenn es doch nur der Kopf wäre, Miss Granger", murmelte Severus und küsste sie hart und leidenschaftlich.

Oh, wie hatte sie das vermisst, dieses Verlangen in seinen Augen und in seiner Stimme und das Gefühl des Begehrens in ihrem Bauch.

Herrlich!

Und eine ganze Zeit lang gab sie sich nur zu gerne all diesen wundervollen Gefühlen hin, bis ihre Begierde übermächtig wurde und sie beinahe seinem Drängen, seinen streichelnden Händen und seinem verlockenden Mund nachgegeben hätte und alle Vernunft über Bord geworfen hätte, ihm die Robe, den Gehrock, die Weste und das Hemd aufgerissen hätte, sich an seiner Hose zuschaffen gemacht hätte, um dem was dort immer einladender gegen ihren Bauch drückte mehr Entfaltungsspielraum zu geben.

Aber das ging leider nicht.

Verdammt!

Mit der größten Willensanstrengung unterbrach sie atemlos den Kuss und hielt seine Hände fest, die sich bereits ihren erregenden Weg unter ihren Pullover und in den Bund ihrer Jeans gesucht hatten. „Das dürfen wir nicht!", keuchte sie und sah ihn mit großem Bedauern an.

Er blinzelte mehrmals, als wenn er sich erst erinnern müsste, wo und wer sie waren. Dann sackte er etwas in sich zusammen. „Ja, entschuldige!", krächzte er leise, „Bei Merlin! Wir müssen sehen, dass wir heim kommen, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe, vier Jahre auf Dich zu warten!"

„Also ich auf keinen Fall!", wusste Hermine ganz sicher, was ihm ein leises Lachen entlockte. Sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht fest in seine Halsbeuge.

„Hm, ich könnte Dir dabei helfen und wieder gemein zu Dir sein!", überlegte Severus.

„Ja, das wäre hilfreich", klagte Hermine und kraulte seinen Nacken.

„Und sollte dies nicht ausreichen, dann reduziere ich auch noch meine Körperhygiene."

„Du nimmst wirklich arge Lasten auf Dich, Severus!"

„Ja, in der Tat!", stimmte er tief grollend zu, „Aber das tue ich nur, weil ich Dich liebe, Hermine!"

Sie sah erstaunt auf und murmelte gerührt, „Das war jetzt aber wirklich sehr kontraproduktiv, Professor!"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger, ich werde von solchen Äußerungen in Zukunft besser Abstand nehmen."

„Oh, nein, nein, bitte nicht", wehrte Hermine schnell ab, was ihn wieder leise lachen ließ.

Etwas, das sie vielleicht noch lieber mochte, als seine Zärtlichkeiten, obwohl…

„Genieß den Tag, Hermine", riet Severus ihr und küsste sie noch einmal kurz und zärtlich, „trink ein oder zwei Butterbier in den drei Besen und stöbere etwas in den Läden von Hogsmeade."

„Ja, aber ich könnte auch die aufsichtführende Lehrperson etwas ärgern", überlegte sie und das dunkle Knurren ihres Mannes schickte eine erneute Welle der Erregung über ihren Rücken.

„Denken Sie an Ihre Hauspunkte, Miss Granger", war das Letzte was er ihr mit auf den Weg gab, bevor er auch schon verschwunden war.


	21. Chapter 20

20. Verschnupft

**Sonntag, 25. April 2004**

Gegen vier Uhr in der Früh weckte sie ein leises Wimmern und nur mit eisernem Willen konnte sie sich dazu überwinden, sich aus dem warmen Bettzeug zu schälen. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass ihr Hals schmerzte und ihre Nase verstopft war.

Mist, sie hatte sich erkältet. Hätte sie sich ja auch gleich denken können, immerhin waren die Aprilabende noch alles andere als sommerlich.

Obwohl in Professor Snapes Büro noch Licht brannte, kam er nicht hervor, so transportierte sie eben kurzerhand Eileens Wiege selbst neben das Sofa und verlegte die Fütterung dorthin. Es gab wirklich eklatante Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Snapes. Keine Frage!

Aber sich weiter über Professor Snapes Wandlung Gedanken zu machen war nicht besonders erquicklich und vor allem wegen ihrer Müdigkeit keine wirkliche Option. Daher war sie mehr als erleichtert, als sie nach einer guten halben Stunde das befreiende Aufstoßen bemerkte und auch Eileen fielen die Augen glücklicherweise zügig wieder zu.

Schnell kroch sie zurück unter ihr warmes Bettzeug, heizte den Kamin nochmals auf und war rasch, ohne einen weiteren störenden Gedanken an diesen grantigen Kerkerherrn, wieder eingeschlafen.

Als sie aber das nächste Mal ein Auge öffnete, blickte sie mitten hinein in ein nachtschwarzes und das erschreckte sie doch ziemlich, was einen ausgewachsenen Hustenanfall zur Folge hatte.

„Professor?", krächzte sie und setzte sich etwas auf, so ging das Husten besser.

„Das Kind ist wach, ich gehe davon aus, dass es bald Hunger bekommt", ließ er sie wissen und richtete sich auf.

„Hm, ist gut", war Hermines näselnde Antwort.

„Ich gehe jetzt zum Frühstück und werde mich dann gezwungenermaßen mit diesen ganzen unerledigten Haufen Schüleraufsätzen herumschlagen", ergänzte er und sah angewidert dabei zu, wie sie sich lautstark die Nase putzte.

„O.K.", nickte Hermine und schlug das Bettzeug zurück.

„Sie sollten einen Erkältungstrank zu sich nehmen", wies er sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick von oben bis unten noch schroff an, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Kerker verlies.

„Was sie nicht sagen", grummelte Hermine leise und zwängte sich in ihren Morgenmantel, um ausnahmsweise einmal einem Schreianfall zuvorzukommen.

Eileen schien auch ehrlich überrascht von soviel Umsicht, sie juchzte und krähte so begeistert, dass es eine Freude war, als Hermine sehr zerknittert in ihr Zimmer geschlurft kam. Einem solch gut gelaunten Kind konnte man nicht widerstehen, egal wie verschnupft man auch war.

Außerdem hatte sie zunehmend Freude an der Kleinen. Wie sie sie immer wieder mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen anschaute und sie glücklich anlachte, so voller grenzenlosem Vertrauen und ehrlicher Zuneigung, wie nur Kinder es konnten. Sie bekam in diesem Moment eine kleine Ahnung davon, wie sehr die zukünftige Hermine an diesem kleinen, ständig hungrigen Wesen hängen würde. Sicherlich würde sie ihre Tochter sehr vermissen und sie wollte wirklich alles dafür tun, dass wenigstens Eileen ihre Mum nicht zu sehr fehlen würde.

So ging ihr das Wickeln und Stillen trotz ärgerlichem Husten und tränenden Augen ganz leicht von der Hand, vielleicht vergaß sie deswegen auch Professor Snapes Rat einen Erkältungstrank zu nehmen völlig, es gab wirklich wichtigeres zu tun, z.B. mit Eileen zu spielen und dann mit ihr in die Bibliothek zu schlendern, um nach Dokumenten über Zeittränke zu forschen.

Himmel, es gab wirklich viel Literatur darüber, was kein Wunder war, denn die Zeit zu beherrschen war seit je her ein ganz besonderer Wunsch der Zaubererwelt gewesen, darum gab es in jedem zweiten Tränkebuch auch Verweise und Spekulationen ohne Ende, nur leider wenig Greifbares und nichts, was mit der Zahl acht in direktem Zusammenhang stand. Dass die Zahl aber eine Bedeutung in der ganzen Geschichte spielen könnte, hatte der Professor der Jetztzeit ja bereits vermutet und sie stimmte ihm darin bei, dass es kein Zufall sein konnte, dass sie exakt acht Jahre in die Zukunft bzw. in die Vergangenheit geschleudert worden war.

Als Eileen nach dem Mittagessen ebenfalls satt und trocken eingeschlafen war, beschloss Hermine sie der Aufsicht ihres zukünftigen Vaters zu überlassen, der schon seit einer ganzen Weile undurchsichtige Dinge in seinem Labor betrieb und verbrachte drei sehr intensive Stunden in der verbotenen Abteilung. Es hatte doch auch Vorteile eine erwachsene Hexe zu sein, ging ihr mit leichtem Grinsen durch den Kopf, als Madame Pince ihr ohne weitere Nachfragen die Schlüssel überreichte.

Hier zwischen all den seltsamen und geheimnisvollen Büchern und Kladden, die eine so völlig andere Ausstrahlung hatten, als die Bücher in der übrigen Bibliothek, suchte sie sehr vorsichtig nach Tränken und Theorien, die sich mit der Zahl Acht beschäftigten.

Am Ende hatte sie nicht nur einen riesigen Haufen Taschentücher produziert, sondern auch zwanzig dicht beschriebene Seiten voller interessanter Denkposten, Vermerke und Notizen gefüllt und trotz Fehlens eines konkreten Hinweises, sagte ihr Gefühl ihr, dass sie auf der richtigen Spur war, morgen würde sie wiederkommen!

Der Rest des Tages verlief richtig entspannt, denn der Professor hatte noch Aufsicht und tauchte erst wieder in den Kerkern auf, als sie bereits tief und fest auf ihrer Couch eingeschlafen war. Sie war auch ziemlich erledigt gewesen, was bestimmt an dieser lästigen Erkältung lag, die zwar nicht schlimmer wurde, aber sich blöderweise standhaft weigerte, von alleine wieder weg zu gehen.

**Montag, 26. April 2004**

War der Sonntag doch alles in allem relativ friedlich verlaufen und hatte zu keiner größeren Auseinandersetzung Anlass gegeben, so begann die neue Woche leider weniger erfreulich, denn der Professor weckte sie am Montagmorgen direkt mit einem saftigen Anschiss.

„Miss Granger, ich verlange, dass sie augenblicklich etwas gegen diesen Husten und dieses Geschniefe tun, Sie schnarchen und stören meinen Schlaf!", beschwerte er sich ärgerlich bei ihr.

„Ja, Professor, es tut mir leid", nickte sie brav und dachte bei sich, dass dieser Kerl ewig nur an sich dachte.

„Ich gehe jetzt Frühstücken und rechnen Sie heute Abend nicht zu früh mit mir, denn ich werde wohl oder übel nach Hogsmeade hinunter gehen müssen, denn die Bücher die ich für meine Unterrichtsvorbereitungen benötige, sind falsch geliefert worden!"

„Oh, die habe ich abgeholt", entschlüpfte es Hermine, was ihr einen sehr vorwurfvollen Blick einbrachte, „Ich kann heute im Laufe des Tages gehen und sie umtauschen, wenn Sie wollen", bot sie darum sogleich an.

„Nein, danke!", schnaubte er, „kümmern Sie sich um das Kind, ich tue das lieber selbst! Da weiß ich wenigstens, dass es ordnungsgemäß erledigt ist. Sie sollten sich sowieso besser hier in den Räumlichkeiten aufhalten, um wegen der Nichteinmischungsregel mit möglichst wenig Personen in Kontakt zu kommen."

‚Na klar, und vor allem Dir nicht in die Quere zu kommen', ging es Hermine nach dieser Rüge durch den Sinn, etwas, das sie ebenfalls durchaus für erstrebenswert hielt. Trotzdem war sie nicht gewillt diesen Fehler auf sich sitzen zu lassen, daher nutzte sie eine Besprechung des Lehrerkollegiums am Montagnachmittag für einen kurzen heimlichen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade.

Sie hatte sich dick eingemummelt und auch den Kinderwagen mit einem Wärmezauber versehen und so machte ihr der kalte Wind auch erst nichts aus, doch sie musste im Bücherladen einige Zeit lang warten, weil die Aushilfe erst die richtigen Bücher nicht finden konnte und dort war es heiß und stickig und sie begann schnell zu schwitzen. Als sie sich dann zurück auf den Heimweg machte, schien ihr der Wind doppelt kalt und sie war schnell durchfroren bis auf die Haut.

Dass sie dann auch noch Professor McGonagall in die Füße laufen musste war einerseits ganz gut, denn sie versprach Eileen nach der nächsten Mahlzeit für einige Zeit zu nehmen, damit sie sich besser ihrer Recherchearbeit widmen konnte, aber sie ließ sich auch lang und breit über das für April ungewöhnlich sonnige und trockene Wetter aus.

„Nun, der Wind ist aber noch sehr kalt", entgegnete Hermine und musste niesen.

„Ja, ein Wetter das prädestiniert ist, um sich zu erkälten. Du weißt, dass Du auf Dich achten sollst!", stimmte die Schulleiterin zu und gab ihr einige Ratschläge, wie sie ihren Schnupfen wieder loswerden könnte. Eine sehr effektive Lösung wäre es gewesen, sie nicht aufzuhalten, sondern dafür zu sorgen, dass sie schnell aus den verschwitzten Sachen heraus kam und weg von diesem zugigen Flur. Aber na ja, auch Schulleiterinnen waren nicht allwissend.

Der anschließende Tee, den sie sich kochte, machte das alles auch nicht wieder gut, außerdem wollte Eileen gefüttert, gewickelt und dann schlafen gelegt werden. Als all das endlich erledigt war, wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt gewesen kurz auf die Krankenstation zu gehen und tatsächlich nach einem Erkältungstrank zu fragen, aber sie war einfach zu geschafft und sackte erst einmal für eine kleine Pause aufs Sofa. Sie war so schrecklich müde und ihr war wieder so kalt. Nur eine kleine Verschnaufpause und dann würde sie Madame Pomfrey einen Besuch abstatten.

Wahrscheinlich war sie aber wieder eingenickt, denn als dieser miesepetrige Kerkerherr in seine Wohnräume gestürmt kam, fuhr sie erschrocken auf.

„Was tun Sie da?", wollte er mit gerümpfter Nase wissen.

„Nichts!", hustete sie und rieb sich die Augen. Mist, jetzt hatte sie auch noch Kopfschmerzen.

„Waren Sie nun bei Madam Pomfrey?"

„Äh, nein, aber ich geh gleich", schniefte sie ertappt und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Taschentuch.

„Sie werden das augenblicklich tun, die Schulleiterin hat sich schon bei mir über ihre Erkältung ausgelassen."

„Sie übertreibt", wiegelte Hermine ab.

„Natürlich tut sie das", stimmte Professor Snape mitleidslos zu, „aber ich will nicht für Ihre Leichtsinnigkeit verantwortlich gemacht werden, also tun Sie, was ich Ihnen sage!"

Hermine lagen tausend Antworten auf den Lippen, doch sie hatte jetzt einfach keine Kraft, sich mit ihm herumzuzanken, also stand sie seufzend auf und schleppte sich mit einem kurzen, dafür aber sehr finsteren Blick auf ihren zukünftigen Ehemann in den Krankenflügel.

Auf dem Weg nach oben stellte sie verwundert fest, dass er ihr noch nie so lang vorgekommen war. Mit so vielen Treppenstufen, die auch noch alle so steil waren. Sie war schon im ersten Stock völlig außer Puste und im zweiten Stock hätte sie sich gerne einige Augenblicke auf die Stufen gesetzt um auszuruhen, aber wie hätte das vor den Schülerinnen und Schülern des vierten Jahrgangs ausgesehen, die gerade von Wahrsagen zurück kamen und sie eh schon mit mitfühlenden Blicken musterten.

Nein, sie hielt tapfer durch, atmete aber erleichtert durch, als sie keuchend die Tür der Krankenstation aufstieß.

„Poppy?" rief sie ächzend.

„Hermine?", Hogwarts Heilerin lugte erstaunt aus ihrem Bereitschaftszimmer heraus, „Was ist mit Dir?"

„Ich habe mich wohl erkältet und brauche einen Heiltrank", erklärte sie und erwähnte lieber nicht, wo und wie sie sich diese Erkältung eingefangen hatte.

„So, so eine Erkältung. Hm. Das sieht aber nach deutlich mehr, als einer einfachen Erkältung aus!", befand Madame Pomfrey nach einem kurzen kritischen Blick und den ersten Diagnosezauber, „Seit wann hast Du das schon?"

„Seit Freitagnacht, aber es ist doch nur etwas Schnupfen und Halsweh", tat Hermine das Ganze ab.

„Ach?", schnaubte Madame Pomfrey, „da bin ich aber anderer Meinung, junge Dame! Und mein Zauberstab ebenfalls!" Sie wiederholte einige Sprüche und schüttelte besorgt den Kopf, „Du gehörst eindeutig ins Bett und zwar sofort, Du kannst Dir nur noch aussuchen, ob das Bett hier auf der Krankenstation stehen soll oder bei Euch in den Kerkern."

„Eileen hat gleich Hunger", führte Hermine erschrocken ins Feld und linste auf ihre Armbanduhr. Grundgütiger, wegen einer Erkältung oder eines grippalen Infektes musste man doch nicht gleich auf die Krankenstation.

„Gut", sah Poppy Pomfrey ein, „dann wirst Du Dich jetzt auf den geraden Weg in Dein Bett machen und ich komme in wenigen Minuten nach, wenn ich die nötigen Tränke zusammengestellt habe!"

„Ist gut", atmete Hermine erleichtert auf und drehte sich schon zur Türe, als ihr einfiel, dass sie gar kein Bett hatte. Verflixt, wie brachte sie das nur Madame Pomfrey oder noch schlimmer, dem Professor bei?

„Kann ich nicht warten und die Tränke selbst mitnehmen, dann hast Du einen Weg gespart", versuchte sie dieser Misere aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Netter Versuch, Professor Granger!", fegt die Heilerin diesen Vorschlag fort, „aber ich überzeuge mich lieber selbst davon, ob Du meinem Rat nachgekommen bist, ich kenne Dich immerhin lange genug! Außerdem will ich Eileen gleich einen Immunstärkungstrank geben, nicht dass Du sie schon angesteckt hast!"

„Gut", nickte Hermine seufzend, „dann geh ich jetzt mal wieder."

Zurück in den Kerkern war ihr noch kein geschickter Weg eingefallen, wie sie Hogwarts Heilerin plausibel machen konnte, dass die Couch als Schlafplatz viel besser als das Bett wäre, egal wie zögerlich und langsam sie durch die kalten Gänge schlich. Nun, dann musste sie eben in den sauren Apfel beißen und mit ihrem Mitbewohner sprechen.

„Professor?", rief sie darum auch sogleich und sah sich suchend nach ihm um.

„Was?", kam es aus seinem Büro.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber ich brauche kurzfristig mal Ihr Bett", bat sie rundheraus, als sie vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. Aber als sie sein ablehnendes Gesicht sah, schob sie schnell hinterher, „nur für die nächste Stunde."

„Und warum?"

„Weil Madam Pomfrey gleich kommt und sehen will, dass ich ihrem Rat nachgekommen bin."

Der Professor nahm gerade tief Luft, um seinen Unmut über ihre Bitte kundzutun, als es auch schon klopfte.

„Herein!", bellte er und schenkte Hermine einen bitterbösen Blick.

„Aha, wusste ich es doch!", schimpfte Madame Pomfrey sofort, als sie Hermine aus dem Büro des Professors kommen sah, „Warum liegst Du immer noch nicht in Deinem Bett? Bist Du eigentlich lebensmüde?"

„Äh,… wie? Nein… ich geh ja schon", stammelte Hermine ertappt und versicherte sich mit einem schnellen Blick, ob das denn jetzt für den Professor auch in Ordnung sei. Doch dieser hatte gerade ganz andere Sorgen.

„Severus Snape!", begann Hogwarts Heilern nämlich in einem Ton, der jedem Schlossbewohner sogleich alle Sünden ins Gedächtnis rief, „Warum achtest Du nicht besser auf sie? Du hättest sie bereits gestern oder spätestens heute Morgen zu mir schicken sollen!"

„Entschuldigung", mischte sich Hermine ein, „das hat er getan, aber ich habe es vergessen."

„Natürlich hast Du das!", wischte Madame Pomfrey ihre Erklärung vom Tisch und stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüften, „Wie gesagt, wir kennen Dich lange genug, um zu wissen, dass Du nie auf Dich achtest! Egal wie oft ich Dir versucht habe zu erklären, dass stillende Mütter so was Ähnliches wie Hochleistungssportler sind und genauso sehr auf sich, wie auf ihr Kind zu achten haben! Und nun sieh zu, dass Du endlich ins Bett kommst, bei Circe!"

„Es tut mir leid!", murmelte Hermine zerknirscht und beeilte sich der Anweisung der Heilerin Folge zu leisten.

„Ja, ja, das tut es Dir immer, aber leider immer erst hinterher!", hatte Madame Pomfrey kein Erbarmen mit ihr, „Aber das Du", sie drehte sich wieder Professor Snape zu, „schon genau so nachlässig bist, ist unmöglich!"

„Sie ist immerhin eine erwachsene Person!", wies der Professor jede Verantwortung von sich und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Quatsch!", bügelte sie diese Entschuldigung kategorisch ab, „Du weißt ganz genau, dass sie das in diesem Punkt absolut nicht ist, egal wie schlau und vernünftig sie sonst so sein mag, egal wie viele Lehrstühle sie auch immer innehat und egal wie oft sie Zaubereiminister berät! Immer gibt es irgendwas unglaublich Wichtiges zu forschen, zu recherchieren und zu klären! Und darum hast Du die Verantwortung für sie, darüber waren wir uns doch schon lange einig, oder?"

Hermine bekam leider nicht mit, was der Professor darauf antwortete, aber als sie sich nach einem kleinen Zauber ins Bett kuschelte, das sehr ansprechend nach einer interessanten Mischung aus wilden Kräutern und Aftershave roch, konnte sie ihre Neugierde nicht bezwingen und sprach zusätzlich noch einen kleinen Türöffnungsspruch.

„Ich weiß ja nicht was bei Euch los ist, Severus", hörte sie Poppy leise und eindringlich auf den Professor einreden, „junge Eltern sind immer ziemlich angespannt, auch wenn ich den Eindruck hatte, dass ihr zwei das bisher sehr gut hinbekommt. Aber das hier darfst Du nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, Du weißt, wie das nach Eileens Geburt war und dann erst nach dem Lebertranktonikum und wie lange es gedauert hat, ihre Reserven wieder aufzufüllen! Ich hatte mich doch damals klar ausgedrückt, oder? Das war außerordentlich bedenklich, auch wenn sie selbst das so nicht wahrgenommen haben mag."

„Schon gut, ich habe verstanden", grollte der Professor, anscheinend wollte er die Diskussion nicht vertiefen.

„Sehr schön", antwortete Madame Pomfrey mit einem grimmigen Unterton, „dann wirst Du die nächsten Tage dafür nutzen sie ausgiebig zu pflegen und genau darauf achten, dass sie sich schont."

„Ich habe Unterricht!"

„Pah! Unterricht! Das kläre ich mit Minerva, Du bleibst nämlich hier, mein Lieber! Und das werde ich in unregelmäßigen Abständen kontrollieren! Diese Frau ist das Beste was Dir und der Zaubererwelt seit langer Zeit passiert ist und ich lasse es nicht zu, dass sie Schaden nimmt. So", sie machte eine kurze Pause und verkündete in beißendem Ton, „Jetzt gebe ich Hermine ihre Tränke und das hier gibst Du Eileen, wenn sie wieder wach wird, nicht dass sie auch noch einen Schnupfen bekommt!"

‚Na toll!', ging es Hermine durch den Sinn, als sie die Türe schnell und leise wieder schloss, jetzt hatte sie den Professor auch noch die ganze Zeit über am Hals. Mist.

Allerdings war das Bett wirklich wesentlich bequemer als die Couch und nachdem sie alle Tränke, verbunden mit vielen weiteren heftigen Ermahnungen der Heilerin brav geschluckt hatte, schlief sie fast auf der Stelle ein.

Sie träumte wirre Dinge, voller schwarzer Augen und Uhren, die verschiedene Zeiten anzeigten und über und unter und neben und dahinter tauchten immer Achten auf, die mal stärker und mal schwächer wurden. Ziemlich verwirrend, aber warum sollten ihre Träume klarer als ihr Leben sein!

Durch all das Chaos drang irgendwann eine dunkle Stimme, die mehrmals ihren Namen rief.

„Hier… ich bin hier", nuschelte sie und öffnete verwirrt ein Auge. Verflixt, der schon wieder. Ihr Professor stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihrem Bett. „Hermine, wach auf!"

„Schon wach, Sir", grummelte sie heiser und wunderte sich gerade, warum er sie mit Vornamen ansprach, aber bevor sie ihn das fragen konnte, musste sie mal wieder husten, etwas, dass ihrem Kopf gar nicht gut tat.

„Minerva hat Eileen vorbeigebracht, sie hat Hunger", er deutete hinter sich, wo Hogwarts Schulleiterin mit der Kleinen stand. Aha, darum die Vertrautheit und die Freundlichkeit. Sie hatte sich schon gewundert.

„Meine Liebe", erkundigte sich die Direktorin besorgt und trat näher ans Bett, „wie fühlst Du Dich denn?"

„Geht so", legte sie sich nicht fest und rieb sich die brennenden Augen.

„Meinst Du denn, Du bist in der Lage Eileen zu stillen?", fragte Professor McGonagall weiter, „Oder sollen wir besser Poppy holen, damit Sie die Milch abpumpen kann?"

Abpumpen? Grundgütiger, das hörte sich nicht besonders nett an. Aber der Druck in ihrer Brust war schon wieder unangenehm genug, „Es wird schon gehen, mach Dir bitte keine Sorgen", war daher ihre Antwort und sie lächelte Eileen matt an, die nur zu gerne zu ihr wollte.

„Machen wir uns aber", entgegnete Minerva McGonagall mit tief gefurchter Stirn bestimmt, „Severus hat Dir übrigens einen speziellen Tee gekocht und wird Dir sicherlich helfen wo er kann", sie schaute ihren Kollegen auffordernd an, der ihr daraufhin mit undurchsichtiger Mine dabei behilflich war sich aufzurichten und das Kopfkissen höher zu ziehen, „ich weiß Dich bei ihm in guten Händen. Ich warte im Wohnzimmer, bis Du fertig bist", kündigte Professor McGonagall an und reicht ihr Eileen vorsichtig herüber, während sie ihr noch kurz liebevoll über das Köpfchen strich, „Bis gleich mein Schatz", verabschiedete sie sich zärtlich von der Professorentochter und winkte Hermine und dem Professor nochmals kurz zu.

Der stand mit überkreuzten Armen weiterhin vor ihrem Bett herum, „Sie waren in Hogsmeade!", stellte er vorwurfvoll fest.

„Ja", krächzte Hermine und angelte nach dem zweiten Kopfkissen, um es unter Eileen zu schieben.

„Gegen meine ausdrückliche Anweisung!", ergänzte er finster.

„Richtig", nickte Hermine und sah ihm fest in die Augen, „ich stehe für meine Fehler ein!"

„So! Tun Sie das! Ganz großartig!", höhnte er, „Und jetzt habe ich den Ärger!"

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich Ihnen Umstände mache, Sir", hustete sie, „Das liegt nicht in meiner Absicht!"

„Das wäre ja auch noch schöner!", schnaubte er.

„Versuchen Sie es doch positiv zu sehen, Professor", zuckte sie mit den Schultern, „Sie wollten, dass ich mich aus allem raus halte, also", sie musste kurz niesen, „besser bekommen Sie es nicht, ich geh hier bestimmt nicht weg!"

„Sie sind unmöglich!"

„Dito und jetzt will Eileen etwas zu essen", beendete sie die Unterhaltung. Schon dieser kleine Disput hatte sie erschöpft. Sie wollte schon die Knöpfe ihres Pyjamas öffnen, als sie sich an die Anwesenheit des Professors erinnerte.

„Äh, würden Sie sich bitte umdrehen, Professor?", sie wurde etwas rot und er zu ihrer stillen Belustigung ebenfalls, denn er hatte sie zwar ernst, aber immerhin nicht allzu böse gemustert.

„Natürlich", brummte er und wollte schon aus dem Schlafzimmer stürmen, als er sich an die Schulleiterin erinnerte, die dort saß. Darum drehte er den Sessel neben dem Bett in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und wartete dort solange, bis Eileen satt war.

Hermine stand der Schweiß auf der Stirne und sie fühlte sich nach dem Stillen, wie nach einem Marathonlauf. Dankbar reichte sie Professor Snape die Kleine, damit sie ein Bäuerchen machen konnte und sie sich wieder tief in das weiche, warme Bettzeug kuscheln durfte.

„Ihr Bett ist wirklich klasse, Sir!", nuschelte sie erleichtert, was bei ihrem Professor zu einem unterirdischen Grollen führte. Hm, ging es ihr durch den Sinn, manchmal machte es richtig Spaß ihn ein klein wenig zu ärgern.

**Dienstag, 27. April 2004**

So ging das auch den Rest des Tages und auch für den Dienstag galt das Gleiche, sie schlief die meiste Zeit, richtig wach wurde sie immer nur, wenn der Professor oder die Direktorin sie weckten, weil Eileen Hunger hatte und sie sich danach zwang einige Heiltränke zusammen mit einer Tasse Tee und einer Schreibe Toast zu sich zu nehmen.

Madam Pomfrey war regelmäßiger Gast in den Kerkern und ihr ernstes Gesicht hellte sich erst am Dienstagabend auf. „So, ich denke, jetzt geht es bergauf!", atmete sie erleichtert durch, „außerdem ist sie garantiert nicht mehr ansteckend, Du kannst also zurück in Dein Bett", sie warf Professor Snape einen schnellen, frechen Blick zu, „Etwas, das Dir sicherlich sehr gelegen kommt", setzte sie hinzu und bekam einen Lachanfall, als sie sein entsetztes Gesicht sah.

Hermine musste sich sehr anstrengen, ihr breites Grinsen zu verbergen, aber der Professor hatte es wohl bemerkt, denn er baute sich vor ihrem Bett auf und verlangte mit rotem Kopf, „Sie sollten sich Ihre schmutzigen Gedanken sofort aus dem Kopf schlagen!"

„Ich hatte gar keine schmutzigen Gedanken, Professor", versicherte Hermine mit treuem Blick, „immerhin sind Sie mein Lehrer und haben doch schon mehr als deutlich kundgetan, dass Sie mich als Frau völlig uninteressant finden, also, was befürchten Sie?"

„Ich befürchte gar nichts! Trinken Sie lieber das hier!", würgte er das Gespräch ab und hielt ihr eine Tasse Tee unter die Nase.

„Danke, Sir!", gluckste Hermine leise, er sah interessiert die Unsicherheit ihres Professors, daher wechselte sie auch tatsächlich das Thema, ihr ging da nämlich schon seit zwei Tagen etwas durch den Sinn, das sie nicht richtig verstand.

„Warum schaut Madame Pomfrey mich immer so besorgt an", fragte sie und reichte ihm die Tasse zurück.

„Weil sie sich Sorgen um Sie gemacht hat", antwortete er knapp.

„Es war doch nur ein grippaler Infekt", hielt Hermine dagegen und sah dabei zu, wie er die Tasse abstellte und dabei einige Tränke austauschte, „Oder etwa nicht?", hakte sie nach, als er nicht auf ihren Einwand einging.

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schien mit sich zu ringen, ob und wie er ihr auf ihre Frage antworten sollte.

„Professor?!", bat sie leise.

„Nun", begann er und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, „Madam Pomfrey will nicht, dass ich mit Ihnen darüber rede."

„Ich will es aber wissen! Immerhin geht es hier doch um mich", verlangte Hermine und vergaß sogar ihre immer noch tropfende Nase.

„Da ich nicht alle Fakten kenne, kann ich nur das sagen, was ich verstanden habe", schnarrte er, „Sie scheinen eine Dysfunktion ihres Immunsystems zu haben, das bei gewissen Belastungen, wie jetzt bei einer leichtfertig eingefangenen, aber eher harmlosen Erkältung in der Stillzeit, viel zu schnell auf Großalarm springt und sofort die tiefer gelegenen Kraftreserven ihres Körpers freisetzt. So fühlen sie sich zwar kurzfristig besser, aber mittelfristig ist das fatal, denn wenn dann noch eine Verschlechterung oder ein weiterer Erreger dazu kommt, kollabiert ihr gesamtes Abwehrsystem und sie werden ernstlich krank."

„Aber das hatte ich doch früher nicht!", argumentierte Hermine erschrocken, die sich nie viel aus einem Schnupfen oder ähnlichem gemacht hatte.

„Madam Pomfrey erklärte das damit, dass dies wohl durch die Geburt ausgelöst worden sein könnte und Sie es durch das Stillen und die Umstellungen ihres Körpers noch nicht geschafft haben Ihre Reserven wieder vollständig aufzufüllen."

„Oh je, meinen Sie, dass die Hermine dieser Zeit das weiß?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke, dass sich ihr Mann darüber sehr bewusst ist."

„Darum wollte er nicht, dass ich hinausgehe und darum will er auch nicht, dass Professor Carter immer Arbeit mitbringt", überlegte sie nachdenklich.

„Das könnte sein", zog er gnädig in betracht, „Professor Carter war übrigens gestern Morgen hier und hat sich nach dem Trank erkundigt. Haben Sie etwas darüber in Erfahrung bringen können?"

„Nein und Ja", antwortete sie und zog die Bettdecke höher, in diesen Kerkern war es ständig kalt, „ich bin noch auf nichts Konkretes gestoßen, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg bin und es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, dass ich etwas finde."

„Ah ja, ihr Gefühl also…", war Professor Snapes ungläubiger Kommentar.

„Jawohl!", nickte Hermine völlig ungerührt, „Ich war in der Verbotenen Abteilung und bin bis ‚S' gekommen. Wenn Sie Zeit und Lust haben, können Sie ja weiter machen, meine Unterlagen liegen auf meinem Schreibtisch."

„Wenn Sie bei ‚S' sind, bleibt ja nicht mehr sehr viel", überlegte er.

„Doch leider, ich habe nämlich hinten anfangen müssen, weil Professor Trelawney in den vorderen Reihen des Alphabets nach irgendwas suchte und ich auf keinen Fall das Ziel einer weiteren düsteren Weissagung werden wollte", erklärte Hermine.

„Gut, das ist ein Grund", entschlüpfte es dem Professor, was Hermine ein kleines Lachen entlockte. Ein Fehler, denn sie bekam sofort wieder einen Hustenanfall.

„Sie merken, Miss Granger", kommentierte dies der Professor leicht hämisch und reichte ihr wieder die Tasse, „dass einem gute Laune in den Kerkern nicht bekommt!"

„Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen, Sir!", schmunzelte Hermine heiser, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und ließ sich erschöpft in die Kissen fallen.

„Aber", ergänzte sie und drehte sich für ein kleines Vorabendnickerchen auf die Seite, „das hatte mir an dem Professor dieser Zeit am besten gefallen."

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte Professor Snape verwundert.

„Sein Humor", lächelte Hermine und ergänzte in Gedanken ‚das und ihn in seiner Badehose', aber das würde sie ihm garantiert nicht erzählen!


	22. Chapter 21

21. Die acht Zeiten

**Sonntag, 27. April 1997**

Der Tag war wiedererwarten wirklich nicht so übel gewesen. Zwei Butterbier hatte sie in den ‚Drei Besen' mit ihren Freunden getrunken und einen gemütlichen Rundgang durch die Läden Hogsmeades unternommen, die extra wegen des Besuchswochenendes der Hogwartsschülerschaft geöffnet hatten und war dann zusammen mit Harry und Ron zurück ins Schloss geschlendert, um dort den Rest des Tages in der Bibliothek zu verbringen, wo sie weiter an den Trankfragmenten gearbeitet hatte.

Wenn ihre These stimmte, musste doch die Zahl Acht irgendwie oder irgendwo vorkommen. Sie betrachtete jeden einzelnen kleinen Fetzen eingehend, notierte alles akribisch und fand doch nicht den kleinsten Hinweis.

Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln.

Mittlerweile war es draußen dunkel geworden und sie legte müde ihren Kopf auf die Hände, um etwas auszuruhen und ihre Gedanken mal wieder sehnsüchtig zu Eileen schweifen zu lassen, da sprangen ihr just vier kleine Buchstaben ins Auge, denen sie bis dahin nicht besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwerden gelassen hatte, denn die Silbe „toni" kam in unzähligen Wörtern vor, die alle völlig unterschiedliche Bedeutungen haben konnten. Aber eben auch im Wort octoni, was ‚je acht' bedeutete.

Ganz aufgeregt prüfte Hermine daraufhin alle anderen Fragmente und tatsächlich schienen sich noch andere Wortteile in ihr Puzzle einzufügen. Da war zum Beispiel die Silbe ‚vus' und wenn die zum Wort octavus, ‚der achte' gehörte, wäre vielleicht auch die Wirkdauer des Trankes beschrieben. Hermines Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Großer Gott, ob sie hier des Rätsels Lösung hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie sogleich zu Severus geeilt, aber der war ja nicht da.

Verdammt und zugenäht!

Schnell schrieb sie ihre Überlegungen auf ein sauberes Pergament, räumte ihre Bücher ordentlich weg, um Miss Pince nicht zu verärgern und eilte in den Kerker, um ihre Erkenntnisse wenigstens unter Severus Bürotüre hindurchzuschieben. So konnte er sich, wenn er heute Abend zurückkam, eingehend Gedanken über ihre Thesen machen.

Sie hielt erschrocken inne. Er würde doch noch heute zurückkommen? Ein dicker Eifersuchtsstich durchzuckte sie, als ihr in den Sinn kam, dass er vielleicht schon heute die Nacht mit Misses Pepper verbringen könnte.

O Verdammt! Das hier war wirklich ein Albtraum!

‚Nun verfall nicht in Panik, Hermine', rief sie sich energisch zur Ordnung und atmete tief durch, ‚Du hast absolut keinen Grund an seiner Aufrichtigkeit und an seinen Gefühlen dir gegenüber zu zweifeln! Außerdem hat er was von Mittwoch oder Donnerstag gesagt!'

Stimmt, trotzdem jagte ein schwermütigerer Gedanke den anderen, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm machte.

Dummerweise lief sie auf dem Rückweg nach oben geradewegs Draco Malfoy in die Arme, der sie kurz mit angewidertem Gesichtsaudruck musterte, doch dann, o Wunder, ohne eine einzige Beleidigung an ihr vorbei zu den Räumen der Slytherins eilen wollte. Wahrscheinlich, weil er mal ganz ohne seine Bodyguards unterwegs war und sich deswegen nicht traute, ging ihr wenig freundlich durch den Sinn. Als sie aber seine angespannten Gesichtszüge und den leicht gehetzten Ausdruck bemerkte, erinnerte sie sich jäh an seinen Auftrag, den er vom dunklen Lord bekommen hatte und jetzt verzweifelt versuchte zu erfüllen. Ohne groß nachzudenken blieb sie stehen und rief ihn an, „Draco?"

„Was?", er drehte sich erstaunt zu ihr um und funkelte sie böse an.

Nur zu gerne hätte sie ihn gewarnt, hätte ihm geraten nicht die falschen Entscheidungen zu treffen, nicht auf das falsche Pferd zu setzen, sondern auf sein Gewissen zu hören und das Richtige zu tun. Aber dann wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, dass er in diesem Augenblick, in dieser Zeit völlig sicher gewesen war, das Richtige zu tun und egal was sie, als Schlammblut, ihm auch als Rat mitgeben würde, nicht bei ihm ankommen könnte, darum seufzte sie nur tief auf und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf „Ach, nichts, entschuldige, gute Nacht", damit setzte sie ihren Weg die Kerkertreppen hoch fort und nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal.

Das war wirklich eine schwierige und durch und durch unerfreuliche Zeit gewesen!

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte sie mit den Hausaufgaben der Jungs und rang sich als Belohnung für deren Mühen, sogar zu drei Spielen „Snape explodiert" durch, bevor sie sich entschloss noch ein langes, ruhiges Bad zu nehmen und sich auf den Weg in den fünften Stock machte. Dort traf sie gottlob auf niemanden und so gönnte sie sich eine ganz und gar entspannte Stunde im warmen Wasser voller wunderschöner Tagträume in denen ihr Mann und ihre Tochter eine Hauptrolle spielten. Als die Schuluhr mit lautem Schlag kundtat, dass sie zurück in ihren Schlafsaal musste, fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie damals auch viele Stunden in diesem Bad verbracht hatte und sie erinnerte sich mit leisem Lachen daran, dass sie dabei nur zu gerne in erotischen Träumen von Ron und ihr geschwelgt hatte.

Großer Gott, wie sich ihr Leben doch völlig anders entwickelt hatte! Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schloss sie die Türe hinter sich und war sich vollkommen sicher, dass es für sie nicht hätte besser laufen können. Sie hatte auf ihr Herz und ihr Gefühl gehört, hatte zwar ungewöhnliche, aber letztlich richtige Entscheidungen getroffen und vor allem nicht aufgegeben. Und wenn sie jetzt nicht zu allem Unglück wieder eine siebzehnjährige Schülerin gewesen wäre und Severus ihr unausstehlicher Lehrer, der sich gerade an eine rothaarige Schönheit heranpirschte, dann hätte sie gewusst, dass der Abend in eine sehr leidenschaftliche Nacht übergehen würde, dessen konkrete Bestandteile sie sich zu dieser Zeit noch nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen hatte ausmalen können.

Ha!

Nun, aber bis es wieder so weit war, musst Krumbein herhalten und der war auch nicht übel, immerhin schnurrte er fast so schön wie Severus, wenn man ihn hinter dem Ohr kraulte und so schlief sie zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Zeitsprung sofort ein und wachte auch erst auf, als ihr Wecker klingelte.

**Montag, 28. April 1997**

Der neue Tag fing dann allerdings nicht so sonderlich gut an, denn Severus fehlte beim Frühstück und kam auch beim Mittagessen auf den letzten Drücker, dabei wich er ihrem Blick konsequent aus und war auch schon wieder fort, bevor sie sich dem Nachtisch gewidmet hatte.

Gar nicht gut! Grundgütiger! Entweder lief es mit Misses Pepper nicht besonders oder es lief mit Misses Pepper besonders gut. Beides war mehr als schlecht und sorgte dafür, dass sie sogleich keinerlei Appetit mehr verspürte und Ron ihren Pudding hinschob.

Dass sie auf dem Weg zum Nachmittagsunterricht die lange Gestalt ihres Tränkemeisters zum Apparierplatz eilen sah, machte die Sache auch nicht besser und verkrampfte ihren Magen dermaßen, dass sie das Abendessen kurz entschlossen ganz ausfallen ließ.

Daher ging sie auch mit ziemlich gemischten Gefühlen zu ihrer Strafarbeit. Mit heftig schlagendem Herzen klopfte sie an Severus Bürotüre, wo ihr daraufhin ein unwilliges und abweisendes „Herein!" entgegen schallte.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", grüßte sie artig und trat in das muffige, kalte Büro ein.

„Ach, Miss Granger, ist denn diese Woche immer noch nicht vorbei?", schnarrte er hämisch, doch in seinen Augen blitzte es. Nicht schlecht!

„Nein, noch vier Abende, Sir", antwortete sie aufatmend, als sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Bei Merlin", Severus verdrehte die Augen, „Womit habe ich das nur verdient?"

„Mit Deiner Ungerechtigkeit und Deiner Boshaftigkeit!", wusste Hermine, kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum und gab ihm einen kleinen, zaghaften Kuss.

„Diese Unterstellungen sollten Sie nochmals eine Woche Strafarbeiten kosten, Miss Granger!", grollte er, zog sie aber noch etwas fester an sich heran, um den begonnenen Kuss intensivieren zu können. Sehr gut! Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Hm, ich hätte nichts gegen lebenslänglich mit Dir!", murmelte sie und wäre nur zu gerne so stehen geblieben, in seinen Armen, seinen Geruch in der Nase, der Gott sei Dank wieder von regelmäßiger Körperpflege zeugte, seinen harten Körper an ihrem und ihre Finger in seinem Haar vergraben.

„Ich auch nicht!", brummte er zufrieden, besann sich dann aber leider und löste sich von ihr, „Miss Granger, wir haben viel zu tun und sollten Ihre Strafarbeitszeit nicht mit Tändeleien vergeuden."

„Schade!", murrte Hermine seufzend, überlegte einen Augenblick lang, ob sie sich sofort nach Misses Pepper erkundigen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen und fragte stattdessen gespannt, „Hast Du meine Nachricht gelesen?"

„Ja, allerdings, das habe ich!", nickte er.

„Und? Was denkst Du?"

„Das Du völlig recht hast!"

„Ehrlich?", ihre Augenbrauen zuckten froh empor.

„Ja, und ich habe darum auch meinen Vormittag in der Verbotenen Abteilung verbracht, um dort noch etwas weiter zu forschen."

„Gut!", freute sich Hermine, „Hast Du etwas gefunden?"

„In der Tat! Setz Dich!", er rieb sich die Hände und beschwor die große Tafel gegenüber dem Schreibtisch herauf. Natürlich kam Hermine seinem Wunsch nach und klappte erwartungsvoll ihre Notizkladde auf, um seine Erkenntnisse zu ihren eigenen hinzuzufügen.

„Fassen wir doch mal zusammen was wir bisher wissen", begann Severus und legte seine Stirn in Falten, „Es handelt sich wohl um einen sehr alten Trank, der allem Anschein nach in absolute Vergessenheit geraten ist, denn wenn weder Ambros Carter oder Horatio Slughorn, den ich heute Morgen gefragt habe, noch wir zwei je etwas von diesem so auffälligen Trank gehört haben, ist er entweder durch einen Zufall verschwunden oder aber bewusst aus dem Bewusstsein der Fachwelt getilgt worden."

„Oh, eine Tilgung ist aber ein sehr seltenes Vorgehen", überlegte Hermine und ging in Gedanken die wenigen Fälle durch, von denen sie wusste.

„Allerdings, und wenn es so wäre, dann finden wir sicherlich auch nichts Rechtes mehr, denn wenn das Ministerium zusammen mit dem Zaubergamot einen solchen Entschluss fasst, dann sorgt es auch dafür, dass keine Nachweise mehr zu finden sind."

„Das kann in einem solchen Fall aber nur ein sehr, sehr mächtiger und gleichzeitig ein sehr, sehr gefährlicher Trank sein."

„Wenn er tatsächlich dafür verantwortlich ist, dass wir uns in der Vergangenheit befinden und unsere Vorgänger in der Zukunft, dann verdient er das Prädikat ‚mächtig' allemal.", schnaubte Severus und Hermine konnte nur zustimmend nicken.

„Gut, aber ist es nicht viel wahrscheinlicher, dass es sich um einen Zufall handelt, etwas, dass doch durchaus vorkommt", vor allem, wenn man keine anständige Ordnung in seinen Archiven hatte, ging es Hermine durch den Sinn.

„Richtig, davon gehe ich auch aus, denn sonst hätte ich in der verbotenen Abteilung auch nicht diesen Wälzer hier gefunden", er zückte mit genüsslichem Grinsen ein sehr abgewetztes und zerfleddertes Buch aus seiner Schreibtischschublade.

Hermine wollte es schon nehmen, als er es zurückzog, „Sei vorsichtig, es ist nicht ungefährlich, denn es strahlt eine gewisse dunkle Magie aus, der man sich nur sehr schwer entziehen kann."

„Was für eine dunkle Magie meinst Du?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Das wirst Du gleich merken", grinste er kryptisch und legte es auf das Beistellregal ab, „aber vorher vervollständigen wir erst noch unsere bisherigen Ergebnisse."

„Nun gut. Also, wir wissen, wie der Trank aussieht", begann Hermine und schielte neugierig nach dem geheimnisvollen Buch. Sie konnte Geheimnissen wirklich nur sehr schwer widerstehen.

„Ja, er schimmert in den Farben des Regenbogens und er ist leicht flüchtig", bestätigte Severus und notierte beides.

„Zudem hast Du ja gelesen, was er alles nicht kann und welche Bestandteile garantiert nicht darin zu finden sind", fügte Hermine hinzu und erinnerte sich an die vielen Seiten in ihrem Notizbuch.

„Richtig", nickte Severus, „und dann kommen wir zu den Überlegungen aus den Rezeptfragmenten. Dort fanden sich folgende Silben und Wörter die wir zuordnen, bzw. identifizieren konnten." Er schwang seinen Stab und auf der Tafel fanden sich die Wörter ‚octoni', ‚octavus', ‚spezie', ‚Arcusschön' und noch fünf, sechs weitere Zutaten, unter anderem Wasserdampf, Froschlaich und Werwolfsblut.

„Die Zutat Werwolfsblut lässt auf einen schwarzmagischen Hintergrund schließen", meinte Hermine, „und passt ganz gut zum Froschlaich, denn beides sind Wandlungstreiber."

„Ja", murmelte Severus und legte die Hand nachdenklich an sein Kinn, „er verwandelt etwas, unser seltsamer Trank, und der Wasserdampf zeigt auch warum er so flüchtig ist."

„Zudem scheint er etwas zu sein, was er nicht ist, darauf deutet das Wort ‚spezie' hin", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

„Und wie Du gestern herausgefunden hast, muss all das eng an die Zahl Acht gebunden sein", vollendete Severus ihre Ausführungen und versank in konzentriertes Nachdenken.

„Sehr schön! Aber nun erzähl schon, was in dem Buch steht", verlangte Hermine, der es in den Fingern juckte das Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung in die Hände zu bekommen.

„Sie sind eindeutig zu ungeduldig, Miss Granger!", befand Severus belustigt.

„Das kann sein, aber ich will endlich wieder heim, ich will zu Eileen und ich will auch wieder zu Dir!", sie errötete, was ihm sichtlich zu gefallen schien, diesem alten Schwerenöter.

„Gut, aber dann nimm auch das hier und warte nicht zu lange bis Du es trinkst", er hielt ihr ein kleines Fläschchen mit durchsichtigem Inhalt vor die Nase.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie skeptisch und besah sich die dünnflüssige Tinktur genau.

„Ein Kompensationstrank", zuckte Severus mit den Schultern und reichte ihr das Buch, „Sei vorsichtig!"

„Bin ich immer!"

„Ha!"

Sie war viel zu neugierig, um weiter auf seine Sticheleien einzugehen. Legte dafür lieber das Buch vor sich auf den Schreibtisch und sprach einen allgemeinen Prüfzauber, der ihr sogleich zeigte, dass Severus Warnung berechtigt war. Nach weiteren drei Analysesprüchen nickte sie verstehend und entkorkte das Fläschchen. Dann atmete sie tief durch und schlug die erste Seite auf.

Sofort spürte sie die Wirkung. Das Buch raubte ihr den Atem, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Einatmen war nicht mehr möglich und sie hatte das Gefühl, als wenn es allen Sauerstoff noch aus der letzten und kleinsten Zelle ihres Körpers saugen wollte. Schnell setzte sie den Kompensationstrank an und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Uff, das war besser.

„Das Buch ist ja lebensgefährlich!", keuchte sie, als sie wieder Luft bekam und warf dem Wälzer einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ach, da gibt es Schlimmere", winkte Severus ab, „Ich glaube ja eher, dass es sich bei der Autorin um einen Witzbold handelt, denn das Buch heißt, ‚Atemberaubende Tränke' und ist bezeichnenderweise von einer oder einem gewissen Hillary Lusus1".

„Das ist ja unglaublich!", schnaubte Hermine, „Und hält der Inhalt was das Cover verspricht?

„Ja und nein", legte er sich nicht fest, „Es gibt zwei oder drei die durchaus einer eingehenden Betrachtung wert wären, aber die meisten sind eher Durchschnitt."

„Und ist unserer dabei?", das war ja die entscheidende Frage, Tränke gab es immerhin wie Sand am Meer.

„Nein, das ist er nicht", schüttelte Severus leider den Kopf, „wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen, aber es gibt wenigstens einen sehr interessanten Verweis auf einen chinesischen Trank der den Geist auf Zeitreise schickt."

„Sagtest Du ‚chinesisch?", horchte Hermine auf, irgendwas klingelte da in ihrem Kopf.

„Ja, er heißt ‚Bā shíjiān', was ungefähr soviel wie ‚Die acht Zeiten' heißt."

„Himmel!", rief Hermine und sprang vom Stuhl auf, „Die acht Trigramme, das Buch der Wandlung!", sie schlug sich auf die Stirn, „dass ich da nicht eher drauf gekommen bin, verflixt!"

Severus Augenbraue zuckte überrascht empor, „Du hast davon gehört?"

„Professor Vektor hat davon erzählt", schüttelte Hermine über sich selbst den Kopf. Spätestens bei den beiden Wandlungszutaten Froschlaich und Werwolfsblut hätte es doch bei ihr ‚klick' machen müssen. Sie raffte ihr Notizbuch zusammen und stürmte zur Türe.

„Wo willst Du hin?", fragte Severus verwundert.

„In die Bibliothek, ich komme in einer Stunde wieder!"

„Halt!", rief er, „Das kannst Du Dir sparen, ich habe alles was wir brauchen!"

„Wie?", sie blieb überrascht stehen.

„Ich habe drei Bücher ausgeliehen, die sich alle mit dem Buch der Wandlung beschäftigen, hier!", er deutete auf einen kleinen Stapel auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Oh! Sehr gut! Hast Du schon Zeit gefunden Dich näher damit zu befassen?", fragte Hermine und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Besucherstuhl fallen.

„Nein, das wollte ich mit Dir zusammen tun", er funkelte sie kurz an, dann beschwor er eine große Kanne Tee mit Milch und Zucker und zwei Tassen herauf und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Gut, dann wollen wir mal", lächelte Hermine breit und packte ihr Notizbuch wieder aus, sie liebte es mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten und so waren die nächsten drei Stunden so etwas wie ein Stück von ihrem alten Leben. Sie machten sich eifrig Notizen, hin und wieder zauberte entweder er oder sie einige Bemerkungen an die große Wandtafel und ab und an bat der eine den anderen um Rat. Als die Schulglocke elf schlug und Hermine schon seit einer Stunde ihr Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, klappte Severus die Bücher zu und streckte sich. „Ich denke, wir sollten für heute Schluss machen, Du musst morgen früh in den Unterricht und ich auch."

„Ich bin aber noch nicht ganz durch", maulte Hermine mit sichtlichem Bedauern.

„Das läuft uns nicht davon."

„Na gut", reckte auch Hermine ihre müden Glieder, „dann machen wir eben morgen Abend weiter."

„Das geht nicht, morgen muss ich weg", sein Blick schnellte kurz zu ihr herüber, als er seine Unterlagen zusammenlegte.

„Hm…", machte Hermine und ihr Puls erhöhte sich drastisch, „Du warst auch heute Nachmittag weg."

„Ja", er sah sie nicht an und räumte weiter auf.

Hermines Herz begann heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb zu schlagen. Ihre wohlige Müdigkeit war dahin.

„Wie läuft denn Dein Auftrag so?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte trotz der Beiläufigkeit, mit der sie die Frage hatte stellen wollen.

Severus drehte sich zu ihr herum und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Hermine…", begann er, sah aber ihren Blick und wohl auch ihre Sorge und schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen, dann atmete er tief durch und meinte fest, „Ich denke ich sollte Dir von Olivia Pepper erzählen."

1 Lusus = Scherz


	23. Chapter 22

22. Ein Ausweg?

**Montag, 28. April 1997**

Er bat sie ins Wohnzimmer, das klamm und düster war und irgendwie unbewohnt und abweisend wirkte. ‚Nun, so wie der eigentliche Bewohner dieser ungemütlichen Wohnstätte', ging es ihr durch den Sinn.

Schnell entzündete Severus den Kamin und wies auf die Couch, „Bitte setz Dich doch." Zögernd kam sie seiner Bitte nach, während er damit begann, vor ihr auf und ab zu gehen.

„Du musst das nicht tun, Severus, ich kann das verstehen", murmelte sie schließlich, als er so gar nicht beginnen wollte und sein Gesichtsausdruck immer verkniffener wurde.

„Wie?", er hielt inne und blinzelte sie irritiert an.

„Du musst mir nicht von ihr erzählen", seufzte sie und wollte sich schon erheben, da richtete er sich energisch auf,

„Doch, ich denke schon, dass ich das tun muss", hielt er dagegen und starrte in die allmählich wärmenden Flammen, „denn ich finde, Du hast ein Recht darauf und sie wohl auch."

Hermine sagte darauf hin nichts, doch ihr Blick wurde noch ein wenig besorgter, als er eh schon war.

Dann begann er ihr leise und stockend von seinen Begegnungen mit Olivia Pepper zu berichten. Wie er das Zusammentreffen sorgsam arrangiert hatte und wie er dann am Samstagabend mit ihr zusammen im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' gegessen hatte, sie heimbegleitet hatte und sich nur vor einer Einladung noch mit ihr hineinzukommen, retten konnte, indem er ihr einen Spaziergang versprochen hatte, von dem er erst am Abend zurückgekommen war.

„Olivia Pepper ist eine durch und durch bezaubernde Frau", fasste Severus das ganze Ungemach zusammen und schlug hart mit der Hand auf den Kaminsims, „Und genau das ist das Grundproblem an der ganzen Sache!"

„Wie gesagt, sie gefällt Dir", stellte Hermine lapidar fest, ein Umstand der ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

„Ja, verdammt, das tut sie und das ziemlich! Weil sie nämlich im Grunde genommen genau das ist, was sich jeder vernünftige Mann wünscht: eine schöne, anmutige, kluge und freundliche Frau."

„Hört sich ja auch nicht schlecht an", schluckte Hermine und verlor jegliche Farbe. Das gemeine Eifersuchtsmonster wollte sie gerade mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen.

„Nein, allerdings, das tut es nicht!", murmelte Severus und schloss die Augen, „Und wenn ich nicht unverdientermaßen schon eine solche Frau hätte, eine, die das alles und noch viel, viel mehr hat, dann wäre sie genau die richtige."

„Danke", nuschelte Hermine, „Aber entschuldige bitte, dass mich dieses Kompliment im Augenblick nicht wirklich beruhigt", und das Eifersuchtsmonster auch nicht!

„Kann ich verstehen", flüsterte Severus, „mich auch nicht."

„Und was wird nun?", wollte Hermine wissen, als er wieder ins Grübeln verfiel.

„Ich weiß es nicht", zuckte Severus mit den Schultern, „aber ich weiß, dass ich das nicht tun kann!"

„Was?", schluckte Hermine.

Er machte eine umfassende Handbewegung, „Ihr Hoffnungen machen, sie enttäuschen, ihr wehtun."

„Aber damals hast Du das gekonnt", konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen anzumerken.

„Damals kannte ich Dich ja auch noch nicht und damals waren mir alle anderen Menschen völlig gleichgültig, außer sie waren für die Erreichung meines Ziels von Bedeutung!"

„Gut, aber dann haben wir trotzdem ein Problem, denn damit verändern wir die Geschichte", gab Hermine zu bedenken, „Du kommst nicht an die nötigen Informationen, kannst den Auftrag Voldemorts nicht erfüllen und der wird Dir dafür sicherlich keine Belobigung aussprechen!"

„Das weiß ich auch, verdammt!", schrie Severus, „Meinst Du, das wüsste ich nicht!"

„Doch! Ich weiß, dass Du es weißt", wurde jetzt auch Hermine laut, „sonst würden wir dieses Gespräch hier auch nicht führen!"

Beide funkelten sich eine kleine Weile finster an, bevor Severus tief seufzte und in normaler Lautstärke wiederholte, „Ich kann das nicht tun!", er rieb sich die Augen, „und auf gar keinen Fall kann ich mit ihr schlafen! Wegen Dir nicht und wegen ihr nicht!"

„Wie gesagt, Severus", sackte sie in sich zusammen, „wenn Du mich als Deine Frau dazu fragst, bin ich mehr als erleichtert, aber wenn ich an diese verdammte Nichteinmischungsregel denke und an die Konsequenzen die das alles haben kann, wird mir ganz schlecht."

„Ja, das ist das Problem!", er schlug schon wieder auf den armen Kaminsims ein, „aber vielleicht habe ich da eine Lösung."

„Eine Lösung, wirklich?", horchte Hermine interessiert auf.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber mir kam gestern ein Gedanke, den ich gerne mit Dir besprechen würde, um Deinen Rat zu hören. Denn wenn ich nicht völlig falsch liege, dann habe ich vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, dass ich uns allen das erspare und trotzdem nichts an der Vergangenheit verändere."

„Das wäre wirklich wundervoll, ich bin ganz Ohr!", Hermine setzte sich gespannt auf.

„Also gut, ich habe mir Folgendes gedacht. Ich habe doch meine Erinnerung an, … an", er rieb sich die Stirn, „an Du weißt schon was."

„Ja, das tue ich", antwortete Hermine säuerlich.

„Und ich erinnerte mich an eine Deiner Meisteraufgaben, in der es um Gedankenzauber ging. Du weißt doch, es war eine Kombination von Halluzinations- und Vergessenszauber, sehr knifflig."

„Ja, natürlich!", Hermine sprang aufgeregt von der Couch auf, „Das könnte wirklich klappen! Du zeigst ihr Deine Erinnerungen und täuschst ihrem Gedächtnis vor, das es tatsächlich so passiert ist", Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und ging im Geiste schon die nötigen Schritte durch, „Aber das ist wirklich ein sehr komplizierter Zauber, der leicht schiefgehen kann."

„Das sehe ich ähnlich, aber wofür habe ich denn Dich?!", freute sich Severus über ihre Einschätzung.

„Gut", stimmte Hermine mit roten Wangen zu, „darüber muss ich gründlich nachdenken, aber wenn es gehen sollte, dann brauche ich einen Tag, um den Spruch zu konzipieren. Morgen habe ich zwei Stunden Geschichte, da kann ich in Ruhe nachdenken."

„Hört, hört, die korrekte und stets eifrige Miss Granger ist vorsätzlich im Unterricht unaufmerksam!", spottete Severus.

„Alles nur zu Deinem Wohl, mein Lieber!", antwortete Hermine und erzählte ihm besser nichts von ihren illegalen Hausaufgabenkopiererfolgen, sondern setzte mit einem kleinen Grinsen hinzu, „und dann brauche ich Deine Erinnerung."

„Was?", Severus wurde rot, „Wozu?"

„Keine Sorge, ich will sie mir nicht ansehen!", versicherte ihm Hermine.

„Das wäre mir auch sehr unangenehm." Ach was!

„Obwohl…", konnte Hermine es sich nicht verkneifen ihn zu ärgern.

„Vergiss es", hatte ihr Mann sie leider viel zu schnell durchschaut, „sonst will ich auch konkret wissen, was Du damals mit Ron Weasley vorhattest."

„Besser nicht, sonst willst Du ihn wieder umbringen", entgegnete Hermine, sie war so erleichtert, dass es vielleicht einen möglichen Ausweg aus dieser Zwickmühle mit Misses Pepper gab.

Nur zu gerne hätte sie sich sofort mit ihm zusammen an diesen Spruch begeben, aber die große Wohnzimmeruhr mahnte dringend zum Aufbruch. Darum musste ein viel zu kurzer Kuss fürs Erste reichen.

„Wann sehen wir uns denn dann wieder?", wollte Hermine wissen, als sie ihre Robe überstreifte.

„Morgen im Unterricht, Miss Granger, Du hast Verteidigung am Nachmittag und ich erwarte Deine volle Aufmerksamkeit!"

„Und wenn nicht", erkundigte sich Hermine frech und küsste ihn noch mal schnell, „bekomme ich dann wieder Strafarbeit?"

„Vielleicht, aber vielleicht lasse ich das auch an Deinen Freunden aus, speziell an Mister Weasley, weil er Dich immer so lüstern ansieht!"

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich!"

„Das wusstest Du vorher!", antwortete er kaltherzig.

„Ja, schon, aber es ist immer wieder aufs Neue schockierend!"

**Dienstag, 29. April 1997**

Der Dienstag war sehr betriebsam, für beide!

Von Geschichte der Zauberei bekam Hermine absolut nichts mit, aber da war sie auch nicht die Einzige, die Hälfte der Klasse schnarchte unverblümt vor sich hin. Natürlich reichte die Zeit trotzdem nicht. Nachdem sie sich schon die halbe Nacht über das mögliche Gelingen eines solchen Spruchs eingehend Gedanken gemacht hatte und zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass es gehen müsste, war so ein Gedächtnisspruch aber leider unglaublich komplex und als Severus Hermine nicht beim Mittagessen sah, entschloss er sich die sechste Klasse Gryffindor und Ravenclaw einen Rechercheaufsatz über einen speziellen Verteidigungszauber schreiben zu lassen, für den er den Schülern Fachliteratur auf den Platz legte, sie aber soweit auseinandersetzte, dass sie garantiert nicht voneinander abschreiben konnten.

So hatte Hermine nochmals drei Stunden mehr Zeit sich Gedanken über ihren Spruch zu machen, denn selbstverständlich lagen auf ihrem Platz Bücher über Gedächtniszauber und Spruchregeln.

Sie schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick, der sich noch verstärkte, als sie die drei Sandwichs in ihrer Tasche entdeckte, die er ihr unbemerkt zugesteckt hatte und vertiefte sich erneut in ihre Arbeit.

Als die Schulglocke das Ende der Unterrichtseinheit anschlug, hatte sie ein erstes zufriedenstellendes Ergebnis vorzuweisen. Jetzt stand nur noch eine Stunde Arithmantik auf dem Stundenplan, in der sie praktischerweise die mathematischen Formeln überprüfen konnte und dann galt es die Hausaufgaben im Eiltempo zu erledigen, damit sie noch Gelegenheit hatte Professor Flitwick nach seiner Meinung zu befragen. Der wiederum war so angetan von ihrer Arbeit, dass er sich tatsächlich über eine Stunde Zeit für sie nahm, um alle Details durchzusprechen.

Sehr gut!

Jetzt musste sie nur noch den Spruch ins Reine schreiben und kurz vor der Sperrstunde zum Eulenturm hechten, um einen Brief mit dem Spruch für Severus aufzugeben, den er dann am nächsten Morgen erhalten würde. Sie traute sich nicht mehr dauernd in den Kerker, das fiel zu sehr auf, einige Slytherins hatten ihr schon seltsame Blicke zugeworfen.

Bis zum Schlafengehen widmete sie sich noch dem Trankrezept, das sie in drei Varianten vervollständigte, denn bei einem solch komplizierten Trank, mit einem dermaßen beschädigten Rezept, konnte es immer mehrere Möglichkeiten geben. Vielleicht hatte Severus ja morgen Zeit, um mit ihr die einzelnen Varianten durchzusprechen oder sogar die eine oder andere Version nachzubrauen.

Hundemüde, aber sehr zufrieden mit sich, schlurfte sie schließlich als eine der letzten weit nach Mitternacht in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie zu ihrer grenzenlosen Freude eine kleine Nachricht von Severus fand, in der er ihr mitteilte, dass er sie wirklich morgen Abend pünktlich um 17:30 Uhr zu sehen wünschte.

Ach, vielleicht bestand bei dieser Geschichte doch noch Hoffnung!

**Mittwoch, 30. April 1997**

Mit der Aussicht auf das ausgelassene Treibern rund um das Walpurgisnachtsfeuer am Abend, aber vor allem in Erwartung auf eine interessante Strafarbeit ging auch der Mittwoch relativ schnell an ihr vorüber, sie hatte schon früher Schluss, weil ja noch die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Feier rund um das riesige Feuer auf der großen Wiese vor dem See zu erledigen waren. Aber auch Tränkekunde mit Professor Slughorn, Verwandlung und eine weitere Stunde Arithmantik ließen den Tag schnell vergehen. Die Mahlzeiten ließ sie bis auf das Frühstück aus, um an ihren Trankvarianten weiterzuarbeiten.

Wieder klopfte sie pünktlich an seine Bürotüre.

„Herein!", bellte er gewohnt ruppig und sie öffnete augenrollend die Tür.

„Guten Abend, Professor…", begann Hermine artig, wurde aber rüde unterbrochen, als die Türe lautstark hinter ihr ins Schloss geworfen wurde und er sie hart an die Wand drückte, um sie voller Leidenschaft zu küssen.

„Himmel, Severus!", keuchte sie selig, als er von ihr abließ, um Luft zu schnappen.

„Ich habe Dich vermisst!", grollte ihr Mann mit glühenden Augen.

„Das ist mein Text, Du Verrückter!", lachte sie und schlang erneut ihren Arm um seinen Nacken, um noch einen Nachschlag seiner Leidenschaftlichkeit zu bekommen.

„Das ist mir egal!", er gab ihr viel zu kurz nach und zog sie stattdessen zu seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem sich ein reichhaltiges Angebot an verschiedenen Speisen fand „Hier, als Erstes isst Du etwas, ich habe wohl bemerkt, dass Du etliche Mahlzeiten geschwänzt hast, Miss Granger!"

„Was Du alles bemerkst, wo Du mich doch stets bewusst übersiehst!", spottete sie.

„Tja, doch multitaskingfähig, meine Liebe!", zuckte Severus mit den Schultern und rieb sich die Hände, „während Du isst, erzähle ich Dir, was mir zu unserem Trankrezept eingefallen ist.

„Oh, gut, ich habe mir auch Gedanken gemacht", sie kramte in ihrer Büchertasche, „Hier sind meine drei Trankvarianten, vielleicht gibt es ja Übereinstimmungen."

Während sich Hermine mit sichtlichem Appetit über das kleine Buffet hermachte, überflog er schnell ihre Vorschläge und nickte bestätigend, „Da geht vieles in die gleiche Richtung."

„Das hatte ich auch erwartet", muffelte Hermine und nickte dankbar, als auch eine große Kanne Tee vor ihrer Nase erschien.

„Ich auch, aber mich würde interessieren, was Du zu dieser These sagst", er ließ wieder die Notiztafel erscheinen, die mittlerweile dicht beschrieben war.

„Hm", Hermine hörte auf zu kauen und legte dafür ihre Stirn in wilde Falten, „das ist ja hoch interessant", sie sah ihn bewundernd an, „Du denkst also auch, dass er nur eine Wirkzeit von acht Tagen hat?"

„Ja und ich mache das an der besonderen Art der Wandlungstreiber fest. Froschlaichsud ist keine sehr starke Zutat, spricht eher für Kreativität und Anpassungsfähigkeit."

„Aber das Werwolfsblut schon."

„Ja, das hat mich auch etwas verwirrt, aber dann kam ich wieder auf das Arcusschön, es würde als Extrakt genommen die Wirkung des Froschlaichs enorm verstärken…."

„….und in Verbindung mit dem Werwolfsblut für einen unglaublichen Effekt sorgen", fiel ihm Hermine aufgeregt ins Wort.

„Genau und was wäre Ihre Schlussfolgerung aus dieser Mischung, Professor Granger?", strahlte Severus seine Frau stolz an.

„Ein Illusionstrank der sein Opfer nicht mehr erkennen lässt, was Real oder was Halluzination ist", war sich Hermine sicher.

„Korrekt, das sehe ich auch so, ich denke wir träumen das ganz hier nur."

„Und der Trank verliert einfach seine Wirkung", ergänzte Hermine und wischte sich die Hände an der Serviette ab, „nach den Rezeptfragmenten zu urteilen in exakt acht Tagen."

„So sehe ich das auch", stimmte Severus sehr zufrieden zu, „wir landen in zwei Tagen wieder in unserer Zeit und halten das ganze für einen Traum, weil es einfach nicht passiert ist."

„Oder es ist passiert, aber es passiert in einer Parallelwelt und hat keinen Einfluss auf unsere Geschichte."

„Auch das wäre eine durchaus bedenkenswerte These", bestätigte Severus bevor er mahnte, „Trotzdem würde ich zum heutigen Zeitpunkt davon ausgehen, dass alles real ist und kein Risiko eingehen, da uns nicht die nötige Zeit oder die nötigen Überprüfungsmöglichkeiten zur Verfügung stehen, um diese These mit Beweisen zu belegen."

„Allerdings!", stimmte Hermine sofort zu, „Das bringt uns wieder zu Deinem Auftrag! Hast Du meinen Spruchvorschlag erhalten?"

„Natürlich, er ist wie erwartet perfekt!", lobte Severus, was sie sehr zufrieden lächeln ließ, „hier ist übrigens meine Erinnerung, aber denk an Dein Versprechen!"

„Also wirklich, ich bin doch keine Slytherin!", entrüstete sich Hermine und nahm den Flakon entgegen, was ihn neckend schnauben ließ, „Na, da bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher!"

„Das ist nur Dein fataler Einfluss, mein Lieber!", entgegnete Hermine, beäugte die Gedankenfäden in dem gläsernen Behältnis und stellte ihn dann seufzend vor sich auf den Schreibtisch, „Dann hoffen wir mal, dass mir kein Denkfehler unterlaufen ist", sie stand auf, zückte ihren Zauberstab, warf Severus noch einen schnellen Blick zu, bevor sie die Augen schloss, um sich zu konzentrieren. Sodann zückte sie ihre Abschrift des Spruchs, schwang ihren Stab und sprach mit klaren, deutlichen Worten den Zauber, der die Erinnerung später als reales, aktuelles Ereignis erscheinen lassen würde.

„So", schnaufte sie nach dem letzten Wort und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, „Jetzt bist Du dran", sie reichte ihm mit ernstem Blick den Flakon zurück.

„Ja, ich und Olivia Pepper", murmelte Severus und fügte mit seinem Stab die Erinnerung wieder in seinen Geist ein. Dann ging er zur Gardarobe und griff nach seinem Umhang.

„Wenn Du Lust hast, dann bereite doch schon mal eine der Varianten im Labor vor. Ich habe alle Zutaten besorgt."

„Das mache ich, aber erst muss ich mich noch am Feuer sehen lassen", nickte Hermine, „wie lange wird es dauern?"

„Bis gegen Mitternacht."

„Ich werde warten!"

„Das hatte ich auch nicht anders erwartet!"

Dann war er weg, um Olivia Pepper die Erinnerung an eine leidenschaftliche gemeinsame Nacht unterzuschieben.

Hoffentlich reichte das Unterschieben!


	24. Chapter 23

23. Kein Bett in Sicht

**Dienstag, 27. April 2004**

Es ging ihr wirklich besser, darum stand sie auch gegen sieben Uhr am Abend auf und stillte Eileen im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin. Der Professor hatte tatsächlich auf sie gehört und war schon vor einiger Zeit in die Bücherei aufgebrochen und als Professor McGonagall kurz nachdem Eileen ihr Bäuerchen gemacht hatte zurückkam, konnte sie sich in Ruhe noch ein entspannendes Bad gönnen, bevor sie zusammen mit der Schulleiterin ein leichtes Abendessen einnahm.

Danach ließen ihre Kräfte aber schon wieder nach und so sagte sie Eileen noch kurz „Gute Nacht", und schlurfte zurück ins Bett.

Dort nickte sie sofort ein und wurde erst durch das Öffnen der Schlafzimmertüre Stunden später, wach.

„Professor?", murmelte sie, als sie seinen schwarzen Schatten erkannt hatte.

Er räusperte sich umständlich und fragte dann etwas zögernd, „War Madam Pomfrey schon hier und hat nach Ihnen geschaut?"

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und rückte das Kissen zurecht, „hatte sie nicht etwas von einem Treffen mit ihrem heilenden Hexenzirkel erzählt?"

„Stimmt", erinnerte sich der Professor.

„Warum fragen Sie?", gähnte Hermine, „Tut Ihnen etwas weh? Haben Sie sich vielleicht doch bei mir angesteckt?"

„Nein, nichts dergleichen", schnarrte er und drehte sich wieder zur Türe, „schlafen Sie weiter!"

„Professor!", schüttelte sie den Kopf, als ihr ein Gedanke kam und setzte sich im Bett auf, „Sie werden doch jetzt nicht die halbe Nacht warten wollen, bis Madam Pomfrey vorbeigekommen ist, um sich dann endlich auf die Couch schlafen zu legen?"

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an!", entgegnete er abweisend und reckte das Kinn vor.

„Das ist doch albern!", entschied Hermine und schaute auf ihren Wecker, „Es ist schon nach zwölf!"

„Das ist gar nicht albern, sondern das einzig richtige Verhalten!", hielt der trotzig dagegen.

„Quatsch!", Hermine musste grinsen und an einige der Sequenzen aus dem Ring denken, darin hatte er sich nicht so geziert mit ihr ein Zelt zu teilen, „Denken Sie etwa, dass ich über Sie herfallen würde?"

„Nein!", entrüstete er sich, „Trotzdem gehört es sich nicht! Basta!"

„Stimmt, es gehört sich nicht, dass Lehrer sich an Schutzbefohlenen vergreifen", nickte Hermine, „Und Sie sind manchmal ein fürchterlicher Mensch, aber ich vertraue Ihnen dennoch, also zieren Sie sich nicht so, das Bett ist groß genug."

„Ich denke nicht daran!", knurrte er.

„Sie könnten ja einen unsichtbaren Trennzauber sprechen, wenn Sie das beruhigt", bot Hermine freundlich an.

Jetzt schien er zu zögern, wischte sich über die Augen und unterdrückte ganz offensichtlich ein Gähnen, doch dann streckte er sich, schüttelte den Kopf und schnarrte, „Nein! Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie das später überall herumerzählen! Ich werde warten! Gute Nacht!"

„Dann eben nicht!", zuckte Hermine über das Misstrauen und die Schamhaftigkeit ihres Lehrers mit den Schultern und kuschelte sich gähnend in die Kissen.

**Dienstag, 27. April 2004**

Er war so furchtbar müde.

Das lag gewiss am Alter, denn früher hatte es ihm nichts ausgemacht nächtelang nicht zu schlafen. Vielleicht war diese ungemütliche Couch aber auch die Ursache, denn sie bescherte ihm arge Rückenschmerzen. Garantiert war aber auch diese ganze Misere schuld, denn wenn er denn mal einnickte, erinnerte ihn garantiert irgendetwas daran, das er in der falschen Zeit steckte und besser gestern als morgen zurückkehren sollte.

Dafür müsste er erst einmal wissen warum und wieso er überhaupt hier gelandet war und müsste endlich herausfinden, was er tun müsste, um wieder zurückzukommen.

Leider war er von einer Lösung für beide Probleme noch weit entfernt!

Aber nun gut! Wenigstens ging es Miss Unvernünftig wieder besser. Poppy hätte ihn umgebracht, wenn ihr etwas passiert wäre. Sie hatte ihm eine ganz fürchterliche Straf- und Mahnpredigt gehalten und auch Minervas Kommentare und Blicke waren mehr als tadelnd und vorwurfsvoll.

Verdammt, was konnte er denn dafür, dass Miss Perfekt in Wirklichkeit Miss Dumm und Leichtsinnig war. Genau! Nichts! Aber das durfte er weder Hogwarts Heilerin, noch Hogwarts Schulleiterin sagen.

Dabei war sich dieses gedankenlose Gör noch nicht einmal über die Tragweite ihres Handelns bewusst gewesen. Er hätte auch von sich aus nichts erzählt, aber wenn sie es denn unbedingt wissen wollte…. Vielleicht würde es sie wenigstens in den nächsten Tagen von weiteren Torheiten abhalten.

Aber dass er jetzt hier herumrennen musste, weil Poppy Pomfrey vielleicht doch noch mal nach ihr sehen wollte, war bei aller Erleichterung trotzdem zu ärgerlich! Noch nicht einmal die Couch war ihm geblieben, denn wie sollte er Hogwarts Heilerin plausibel machen, dass er lieber auf einem ungemütlichen Sofa, als neben seiner jungen Frau im weichen Bett schlafen wollte? Das würde sich sicherlich wie ein Lauffeuer im Schloss herumsprechen und dann müsste er sich erklären und irgendwelche Lügen erfinden. Nein, das würde er zu verhindern wissen! Schlimm genug, dass Minerva und die anderen Lehrer ihm immer so seltsame Blicke zuwarfen. Er musste wirklich achtsamer sein und sich noch mehr zusammenreißen, auch wenn es schwer fiel!

Miss Grangers leichtfertiger Versuch ihm in dieser Situation behilflich zu sein war ja auch wirklich alles andere als akzeptabel, denn sie würde es gewiss ihren unmöglichen Freunden oder ihren anderen schrecklichen Gryffindorkameraden erzählen. Nie im Leben würde er das zulassen, da wählte er lieber sein Labor und arbeitete an den Versuchsreihen der letzten Tage weiter. Zu Miss Grangers zehn dicht beschriebenen Seiten mit unwahrscheinlichen Wirkweisen gesellten sich mittlerweile noch fünf hinzu. Und nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Tagen verfluchte er, dass ihm kein Rezept, keine Anleitung, kein Nichts ihm einen winzigen Tipp geben konnte. Nur dieser geheimnisvolle Trank.

Gestern hatte er heimlich in Miss Grangers Unterlagen gestöbert, die sie im Labor liegen gelassen hatte, darin ging sie wohl einer Pflanze nach, die schon über zweihundert Jahre als ausgestorben galt. Arcusschön. Nun, nicht ganz abwegig, denn Arcusschön oder Regenbogenkraut, spaltete Licht in seine Bestandteile auf und dieser Trank schimmerte so auffällig in allen Farben des Regenbogens, dass es wohl recht wahrscheinlich war, dass die Pflanze oder eine ähnliche Zutat dort enthalten war. Außerdem gingen ihm auch die acht Jahre nicht aus dem Sinn und er wusste nicht genau warum, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass dieser Umstand sehr wichtig für eine Entschlüsselung sein musste. Er hatte schon einen riesigen Stapel an Literatur zusammengetragen, die sich alle mit der Zahl Acht beschäftigten.

Leider war auch in der Verbotenen Abteilung bisher nichts Gescheites zu finden gewesen. Aber einen schwarzmagischen Anteil gab es bestimmt, das spürte er, immer wenn er dem Flakon nahe kam. Nur was? Als die Uhr zwei schlug und Poppy immer noch nicht dagewesen war, seufzte er durchdringend und verschob seine Forschung auf den nächsten Tag. So wie es aussah, war mit einer schnellen Lösung eh nicht zu rechnen.

Verdammt, wie gerne hätte er sich jetzt auf seine Couch geworfen, wenn er schon nicht in sein Bett konnte.

Stattdessen begab er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und arbeitete den immer noch vorhandenen Berg an Schulaufsätzen seines späteren Ichs, diesem Faulenzer, ab.

Doch als die Wohnzimmeruhr vier Uhr schlug, musste er einsehen, dass seine Konzentration nicht mehr dafür ausreichte schlechte Bewertungen auch anständig und schlüssig zu begründen. Daher rollte er das letzte Pergament zusammen und wischte die hübsche grüne Feder gründlich sauber, schloss das zur Feder passende Tintenfass und räumte auch die benötigten Fachbücher zusammen. Auch jetzt war die Couch keine Option, denn Poppy war es zuzutrauen auch morgens um fünf Uhr kurz vorbeizuschauen.

Ein tiefes von Selbstmitleid getränktes Seufzen entrang sich seiner Brust und er erhob seine steifen Glieder, um kurz in die Küche zu schlurfen und sich einen Tee aufzubrühen. Auf dem Rückweg schaute er kurz bei dem Kind vorbei und er blieb – wahrscheinlich aus lauter Müdigkeit – eine Weile vor seiner Wiege stehen und sah ihm beim Schlafen zu. Hm, es sah so friedlich und zufrieden aus und sein Anblick hatte gleichfalls etwas friedliches und befriedigendes und das obwohl es, wie er in den vergangenen Tagen und Nächten mehrfach beobachten konnte, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Miss Granger aufwies. Und obgleich er sich diesem Kind nur bedingt verbunden fühlte, zuckte seine Rechte einfach so zu dem kleinen Köpfchen und streichelte sanft über den dunklen Flaum.

Doch dann drückte er schnell seinen Rücken durch und erlaubte dem guten Gefühl, dass sich mit der Berührung des weichen Haares einstellen wollte, nicht bis zu seinem Herzen zu gelangen. Sondern wendete sich schnell ab und schritt mit festem Schritt zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er wiederum seinen Stab zückte und das geheime Fach in seiner Schreibtischlade öffnete, um lieber in bekanntes und vertrautes einzutauchen, das war wesentlich weniger verwirrend!

Allein dieses Mal blieb beim Herausnehmen sein Blick an einem Büchlein hängen, das er aus seiner Zeit noch nicht kannte. Nun, vielleicht stand dort ja eine schlüssige Erklärung für all dies hier.

Gespannt schlug er es auf und wie von selbst öffnete es sich an einer wohl viel gelesenen Stelle. Zu seiner Verwunderung standen dort auf zartgelbem Papier und in einer fremden Handschrift einige Zeilen und wenn er sich die Schrift genauer ansah, dann ordnete er die akkuraten Buchstaben wohl Miss Granger zu und sein schneller Blick auf die Unterschrift bestätigte seine Vermutungen. Er stieß ein tiefes Knurren aus. Die war in letzter Zeit auch überall! Verdammt!

„Lieber Severus", musste er da lesen,

„vieles in unserem Leben kommt völlig unerwartet, ungeplant und unverhofft. Das mit uns beiden beispielsweise ist so etwas gänzlich Überraschendes. Du wolltest mich nicht und ich wollte nur den besten Meister für meine Studien.

Aber alles ist anders gekommen.

Ich habe nicht nur den besten Meister bekommen, nicht nur einen guten Freund gefunden, sondern weit mehr als das und jetzt, wo Du und ich uns entschlossen haben, uns einander ganz anzuvertrauen, wo wir uns sicher sind, unser weiteres Leben miteinander teilen zu wollen, weil wir mehr als Freunde sein wollen, da ist es gut, die vielen, manchmal verwirrenden und auch überwältigenden Gefühle und Gedanken, die dies alles mit sich bringt zu Papier zu bringen.

Wie Du weißt, tue ich dies hin und wieder, es hilft mir beim Denken und ich erhoffe mir auch von unseren Ringen eine ähnlich ordnende und klärende Wirkung.

Aber das reicht nicht! Ich höre immer noch Deine überraschenden Worte, dass es unabdingbar ist, auch miteinander zu reden, seine Gefühle, seine Sichtweisen, seine Gedanken mit dem anderen zu teilen, damit der eine besser versteht was im anderen vorgeht. Egal ob gelegen oder ungelegen. Papier ist gut und doch mit Menschen nicht zu vergleichen, denn sie antworten, geben neue Sichtweisen und schenken so manche erstaunliche Einsicht.

Ich will Dir gerne mein Versprechen geben, dass ich mich an diesen Rat halten will und wünsche mir von Dir das gleiche. Denn ich liebe Dich von ganzem Herzen, Severus Snape, so wie ich bisher noch nie einen anderen auf dieser Welt geliebt habe und wenn es Dir mit mir vielleicht ein wenig ähnlich geht, dann bin ich der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Erde. Etwas, das ein Blatt Papier nie zu Dir sagen kann.

Ich freue mich sehr auf mein Leben mit Dir!

Deine Hermine."

Er musste schlucken.

Und las die Zeilen erneut.

Bei Merlin, wenn doch als Unterschrift nur jemand anderes stände! Wenn dort doch nur „Deine Lilli" stände! Wie glücklich und befreit wäre er! Der glücklichste und dankbarste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt. Kein Zweifel.

Aber Lilli Evans war tot, verloren für immer! Verdammt! Es wurde ganz eng in seiner Brust und die Sehnsucht schnürte ihm den Hals zu. Da nützte es auch nichts, dass er seinen Binder lockerte und sogar den ersten Knopf seines Hemdes öffnete. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte die Seite herausgerissen oder seinen Schreibtisch leergefegt oder sonst irgendetwas Gewalttätiges getan, so hilflos und verlassen fühlte er sich gerade.

Und betrogen!

Richtig, dieser Gedanke setzte einen gewaltigen Schub Adrenalin in ihm frei und jähe Wut kochte in ihm hoch! Dieses kleine Gryffindorgör hatte es gewagt seine große Liebe zu verdrängen. Sie hatte sich hereingedrängt und ihn irgendwie becirct, vielleicht mit einem Trank, vielleicht mit einem Zauber oder sonst was, wahrscheinlich um sich die Stelle in Edinburgh zu erschleichen oder um sich wichtig und interessant zu machen. Kalte Wut stieg in ihm hoch und beinahe wäre er aufgesprungen, um sie zu wecken und zur Rede zu stellen. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass die Frau in seinem Bett gar nicht die Miss Granger war, auf die er gerade all seinen Zorn warf.

Verfluchter Mist!

Er hieb mit der Rechten auf die Tischplatte, dabei blieb sein Blick an diesem Ring an seinem Finger hängen.

Bei Merlin! Es traf ihn wie einen Cruciatus-Fluch und ihm wurde übel. Nicht sie hatte ihn um Lilli betrogen. Nein! Er hatte Lilli verraten. Er hatte es zugelassen, dass dieses Mädchen in sein Leben getreten war und Lillis Platz eingenommen hatte. Den einen Platz in seinem Herzen, den einzigen.

Erschüttert und zornig zerrte er den Ring von seinem Finger und warf ihn mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck in den Kamin, dessen Flammen daraufhin in einem tiefen Dunkelrot zu leuchten begannen.

Natürlich ging es ihm damit nicht besser, das Chaos in seinem Inneren war immer noch unerträglich und er sackte hilflos zurück auf den Stuhl.

Wie hatte er das nur geschehen lassen können? Eine Frage auf die er keine Antwort wusste.

So saß er eine ganze Weile und konnte gar keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Aber dann kam ihm ein Einfall und er richtete sich auf und griff erneut zu Feder und Tintenfass. Er würde seinem schwachen, inkonsequenten und triebgesteuertem Zukunfts-Ich unmissverständlich klar machen, was er für ein feiger und mieser Verräter war.

Schnell suchten seine Finger die entsprechende Stelle, aber bevor er sie noch gefunden hatte blieb er an einer der ersten Seiten des Buches hängen, denn dort stand deutlich „Ich bringe sie um!" geschrieben.

Na, das passte ja gerade ausgezeichnet zu seiner Stimmung und er las gespannt weiter.

„Ich bringe diese kleine, unmögliche Besserwisserin um! Bei Merlin! Sie ist mit einer solch ungeheuerlichen Dummheit gesegnet, dass es kaum zu ertragen ist! Nicht nur, dass sie verbrecherisch erpresst und sich unverdiente Zugeständnisse erschleicht, nein, sie hat auch noch die Dreistigkeit mich wegen ihrer Überforderung und ihres Unvermögens unter Druck zu setzen!

Den ‚Sempervitalis'!

Sie ist wahnsinnig und verrückt und verbohrt und verstockt und vieles mehr, das ich gar nicht in Worte fassen kann! Aber ich werde nicht nachgeben, ich werde sie in ihr Verderben laufen lassen! Egal, was Minerva auch von Verantwortung und Fürsorge schwafeln mag! Soll sie sich doch ihr Leben ruinieren, wenn sie will! Wen auch immer es kümmert, mich interessiert es nicht. Sie hat mich eh schon genug Nerven gekostet! Dieses nutzlose, penetrante Gör!

Und genau das werde ich ihr jetzt noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit sagen, sogleich!"

Der Eintrag war mit krakeliger aggressiver Handschrift geschrieben worden. Die Notiz danach wies ein Schriftbild auf, das trotz des immer noch recht unfreundlichen Inhalts, schon viel ausgeglichener wirkte.

„Ich habe eindeutig ein zu weiches Herz, egal was Minerva und diese dummen Kinder in meinen Klassen und deren nicht minder dummen Eltern denken! Immerhin ist sie immer noch hier! Miss Granger! Sie ist die Sturheit in Person und sie treibt mich in den Wahnsinn! Zwar hält sie sich an meine unmissverständlichen Anweisungen zu ihrem Tagesablauf, dennoch macht sie immer wieder eigenmächtige Dinge, die sie besser ließe, wenn sie ihren beschränkten Verstand einschalten würde! Ein Abendessen mit Miss Briggs! Ich kann es gar nicht fassen! Diese hässliche, alte Jungfer! Nicht Miss Granger, sondern Miss Briggs versteht sich. Ob Miss Granger noch Jungfrau ist, bezweifle ich, aber es wundert mich schon, warum dieser unterbelichtete Rotschopf hier nicht schon längstens aufgetaucht ist und die beiden sich verliebt anschmachten.

Bei Merlin, sollte das geschehen, dann ist es aber auf alle Fälle aus mit meiner Geduld! Immerhin ist das hier kein Ferienlager, sondern eine Meisterzeit und sie kann doch nicht ehrlich glauben, dass ich meine Unterschrift unter ein mäßiges Meisterbuch setzte! O nein! Da wird sie sich wohl noch etwas mehr anstrengen müssen.

Wobei ich bei all dem Ungemach, das sie mir jeden Tag aufs Neue bereitet, zugebe, sie hat Mut und einen eisernen Willen. Trotzdem ist sie völlig unmöglich und ich bin heilfroh, wenn ich sie wieder los bin!"

Ja, das war er hier und heute auch, er wusste nur noch nicht wie, aber er war sich gewiss, dass er eine wie auch immer geartete Zukunft mit ihr in der Vergangenheit wohl zu verhindern wissen würde und wenn es das Letzte war, das er tat! Dumbledore retten, den Potterbengel beschützen, den Dunklen Lord vernichten und Miss Granger umbringen! Genau in dieser Reihenfolge!

Er blätterte weiter, überflog einige Einträge die sich mit einer Zutatenexkursion befassten und bemerkte anhand der Daten, dass seine Notizen immer seltener und spärlicher wurden, bis sie sich wieder häuften. Sie begannen mit einem sehr bösen Eintrag im November 2001.

„Ich bringe Sie um", das schien wahrlich einer seiner Lieblingsszenarien in dieser Zeit gewesen zu sein! Sehr verständlich!

„Da wagt sie es öffentlich mit diesem Aushilfscasanova vor meiner Wohnung herumzuknutschen. Dieser amerikanische Hippy, dieser einfältige Cowboy! Was findet sie nur an ihm? Er ist ein Junge, ein Bauer, ein Niemand, nur an einer schnellen Nummer interessiert und an sonst gar nichts! Soll sie ihn doch nehmen und verschwinden. Besser heute als morgen. Dann wäre ich sie wenigstens wieder los und alles wäre wie früher. Ich hätte endlich wieder Ruhe und Frieden!"

Nun, er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber das klang irgendwie dumm. Wenn sie doch schon mit anderen Kerlen rummachte, dann sollte er doch froh sein und vielleicht wäre das auch ein Grund gewesen, sie gänzlich vor die Türe zu setzen.

Noch verwirrender war der nächste Eintrag, er bestand im Wesentlichen aus einer Strichliste.

„Ich war im Leben noch nie so unsicher über den nächsten Schritt", stand da, „Soll ich oder soll ich nicht? Ich weiß es einfach nicht!

Vielleicht lasse ich das Schicksal entscheiden und schreibe jetzt diese Seite voll und das letzte Wort gewinnt."

Der Rest der Seite bestand nur aus lauter ‚Gehen' und ‚Bleiben'. Das ‚Bleiben' war das letzte Wort. Gut, dann war das wohl entschieden.

Aber auf der nächsten Seite stand, „Verdammt, ich kann nicht hier herumsitzen und nichts tun! Sobald ich die Augen schließe sehe ich ihre Augen, spüre ihren Atem und den Kuss auf meiner Wange. Dann fängt mein Herz wie wild an zu pochen und wenn ich nichts unternehme und endlich Klarheit schaffe, werde ich bestimmt einem Herzinfarkt erliegen, denn das hier kann nicht gesund sein! Immerhin ist an Schlafen und Essen schon lange nicht mehr zu denken!"

Danach wurden die Notizen und Vermerkte sehr selten und beschrieben nur in ekelhafter Weise die körperlichen und sonstigen Vorzüge von Miss Granger. Etwas, das er bestimmt nicht lesen wollte!

Beinahe hätte er das Buch schon wütend zugeschlagen und in die Schublade zurückgepfeffert oder noch besser, ebenfalls in die Flammen des Kamins geworfen, doch das Buch schlug sich an einer weiteren Stelle auf.

„Liebe Lilli", stand dort geschrieben. Irritiert hielt er inne.

„ich danke Dir von Herzen für Deine unerschrockene Zuneigung und für die Liebe, die ich für Dich empfinden durfte", stand dort, als er langsam mit klopfendem Herzen weiter las, „sie hat mich durch viele schlimme Jahre getragen und war der Grund, dass ich alles für den Kampf gegen das Dunkle geben konnte.

Der Preis war leider für alle sehr hoch und lange war nicht klar, ob er gerechtfertig war, denn viele Menschen haben gelitten und mussten sterben, auch ich selbst musste töten, quälen und Unrecht tun und für all das war wahrlich kein Lohn zu erwarten. Dass ich ihn nun dennoch erhalten habe, das ist wie eine unverdiente Gnade und so unerwartet, dass ich es lange nicht wahrhaben, nicht annehmen konnte.

Doch nun kann ich es nicht mehr länger leugnen. Alles ist anders. Ich bin glücklich und das ist mehr als überraschend. Trotz des schlechten Gewissens, das ich manches Mal wegen Dir habe, trotz der Schuldgefühle, dass ich meine Zuneigung zu Dir damit verrate, bin ich glücklich, so, wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Und immer wenn ich wie ein Idiot in meinen Spiegel grinse, dann sehe ich auch Dich wieder genau vor mir, Deine Augen, Dein lachender Mund und ich weiß tief in mir, dass Du Dir genau das für mich gewünscht hast.

Ich verspreche Dir, dass ich den gleichen dummen Fehler nicht zweimal machen werde und die Menschen, die mir ihre Freundschaft und Zuneigung schenken wollen, vor den Kopf stoße. Dies hat viel Leid gebracht, für Dich und auch für mich.

Sei Dir gewiss, meine Liebe, für den Rest meines Lebens, egal wie lang oder kurz es auch sein wird, bleibe ich mit Dir verbunden. Untrennbar! Daran wird nichts und niemand etwas ändern. Denn ich habe erfahren dürfen, dass mein Herz Platz hat für mehr als eine große Liebe und das ist einfach wundervoll.

Stets der Deine, Severus."

Bei Merlin. War das so? Er horchte tief in sich hinein, dann schüttelte er erst leicht, dann immer bestimmter den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er war sich gewiss, dass in seinem Herzen neben Lilli Evans kein Platz für etwas anderes als Rache, Vergeltung und Sühne war und es hätte wahrlich nicht mehr viel gefehlt, da wäre das kleine schwarze Buch doch noch dem Ring gefolgt und in den Flammen des Kamins gelandet.

Doch just in diesem Augenblick klopfte es leise an der Kerkertüre. Verdammt, doch wohl keiner seiner Slytherins, die mal wieder irgendein Problem nicht selbst in den Griff bekamen?

Doch es war Madame Pomfrey, die mit müden Augen, etwas in Unordnung geratener Frisur aber breitem Grinsen im Türrahmen stand.

„Warum bist Du denn noch auf?", fragte sie überrascht, als sie sich unversehens dem nicht minder übernächtigt aussehenden Tränkemeister gegenüber sah.

„Weil ich auf Dich gewartet habe!", schleuderte er ihr vorwurfsvoll entgegen, „Warst Du bis jetzt auf diesem Treffen?"

„Japp!", machte Poppy völlig unbeeindruckt, „Es war klasse, wir hatten so viel Spaß und wenn Hermine nicht wäre, hätte ich auch den letzten drei Runden dieses leckeren Punsches zugesprochen und Honoras Sofa genommen. Aber unsere Hermine geht vor!", sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei, „Und wie ist die Lage im Kerker?"

„Ruhig, die Damen schlafen."

„Sehr gut, dann spreche ich schnell einige Prüfzauber und lasse Euch wieder alleine."

„Gut, tu das", antwortete er hoheitsvoll. Hauptsache sie würde schnell wieder verschwinden.

Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, da kam Madame Pomfrey schon wieder aus seinem Schlafzimmer und auch für den Besuch bei Eileen benötigte sie nur wenige Minuten, „Alles genau so, wie es sein soll, in ein oder zwei Tagen dürfte alles vergessen sein", ihr Blick wurde sehr ernst, „Dennoch will ich, dass Du ihr einen neuen Kessel mit dem Spezialtrank braust, wir werden die Kur noch bis Ende diesen Jahres in Abständen durchführen. Erst dann kann ich mir sicher sein, dass der nächstbeste Husten sie nicht aus den Schuhen haut!"

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern!", er wusste zwar nicht, von welchem Spezialtrank sie da redete, aber das würde er zur Not noch herausfinden.

„Schön!", nickte Poppy, „aber vorher solltest Du noch in Dein Bett gehen und schlafen, sonst könnte sich Hermine doch noch für jemand anderen entscheiden, der deutlich weniger dicke Ringe unter seinen Augen hat, als Du schamhafter Slytherin!"

„Ich bin nicht schamhaft!", verwehrte er sich grollend gegen solche Unterstellungen, nur weil er wusste was sich gehörte, bzw. kein Interesse an dummem Gerede hatte.

„Klar", spottete Poppy, „nur dumm für Dich, dass ich es besser weiß, mein Lieber! Gute Nacht dann oder besser gesagt, guten Morgen!"

Damit verschwand sie mit allerbester Laune aus seinen Gemächern und ließ einen nach wie vor griesgrämigen, übermüdeten und zutiefst unzufriedenen Tränkemeister zurück, der die Couch fast so sehr hasste, wie sich selbst.


	25. Chapter 24

24. Bauchweh

**Mittwoch, 28. April 2004**

Ob Madam Pomfrey in dieser Nacht noch vorbeigeschaut hatte, konnte sie am nächsten Morgen nicht sagen, aber dass sie gut geschlafen hatte und auch ihr Husten spürbar besser war, schon. Sehr gut!

„Guten Morgen Professor!", grüßte sie ihren Mitbewohner, der mit müden Augen und tiefen Furchen auf der Stirn hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, als sie ihm Eileen nach dem Stillen vorbei brachte.

„Morgen!", entgegnete er einsilbig und nahm ihr Eileen ab.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich das so sage, aber Sie sehen nicht besonders aus, Professor, haben Sie denn heute Nacht gar nicht geschlafen?"

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber es geht sie nicht an, wie ich meine Zeit verbringe", war seine unleidliche Antwort, bevor er auf die Türe wies, „Gehen Sie sich lieber anziehen, ich muss gleich zum Unterricht."

„Hatte ich sowieso vor", rollte Hermine mit den Augen, „Aber bevor sie wieder weg sind, haben Sie gestern in der Verbotenen Abteilung etwas herausgefunden?"

„Nein, meine wenigen Notizen finden Sie in dem Umschlag auf dem Labortisch, ich bin bis M vorgedrungen."

„Gut, dann mache ich nachher weiter, wenn es Ihnen recht ist."

„Aber nicht länger als zwei Stunden", mahnte er, „Ich will nicht wieder eine von Madam Pomfreys Strafpredigten über mich ergehen lassen müssen!"

„Nein, ich passe auf", versprach Hermine und musste grinsen, der Professor hatte also auch Respekt vor Hogwarts resoluter Heilerin, wie nett!

Aber just bevor sie sich mit Eileen in die Bibliothek aufmachen wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Schreibtisch, dort lag ein kleines Häufchen an Briefen, die sie natürlich erst einmal alle lesen musste. Einer davon war von ihren Eltern, die einen Besuch für das nächste Wochenende ankündigten und von einem gemeinsamen Ausflug mit Tante Martha nach Paris berichteten. Oh, Paris, da war sie noch nie gewesen, nun, jedenfalls nicht bis 1997, aber vielleicht ergab sich die Gelegenheit ja in der Zukunft noch.

Ein weiter Brief war von Harry und Ginny. Erfreut riss sie das Kuvert auf. Und als sie Harrys krakelige Schrift las, wurde ihr ganz warm ums Herz. Er berichtete ihr darin ausführlich von einem interessanten Fall, an dem er gerade mit Ron arbeitete. Er sei gefährlich und hochkomplex und wenn sie ihn nicht bis nächste Woche Montag gelöst hätten, würde Harry seinem Chef vorschlagen doch Hermine und den Professor um Rat zu bitten. Der zugewiesene sogenannte Experte des Ministeriums, ein gewisser Cyrus Mahony war laut Harry ein kompletter Idiot. Harry solle sie auch herzlich von Ron grüßen, fürs Schreiben hätte dieser im Augenblick keine Zeit, da er mal wieder irgendeiner Hexe hinterher schmachten würde, an deren Namen sich weder Harry noch Ginny erinnern konnten.

Aha, also waren Harry und Ron tatsächlich Auroren geworden, toll! Sie gönnte es beiden von Herzen, das passt genau zu ihnen und dass Harry und Ginny endlich zusammen waren, das fand sie ebenfalls richtig klasse und so las sie auch Ginnys Berichte über die aktuellen Dummheiten ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes James mit breitem Grinsen. Nebenher erzählte Ginny noch, dass sie bald wieder als Profispielerin fliegen wolle und ihr alter Verein sie zur nächsten Saison sofort wieder eingestellt hatte. Ah, hatte sie ihre Berufspläne also auch umgesetzt. Sehr gut!

Aber das mit Rons Liebesleben, gab ihr dann doch einen ziemlich schmerzhaften Stich in die Brustgegend. Er tröstete sich also alle naselang mit irgendeiner anderen. Nun, spottete die kleine freche Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, immerhin bist Du mit dem Professor verheiratet, soll er sich da ewig nach dir verzehren?'

Natürlich nicht, obwohl….

Die fünf anderen Briefe waren Fachanfragen und Korrespondenzen mit Tränkemeistern und Zauberkunstmeistern aus ganz Europa. Leider verstand sie nur die Hälfte der Problemanzeigen oder Sachverhalte, da musste die Hermine der Jetztzeit sich drum kümmern oder eben der Professor, wenn sie in absehbarer Zeit nicht wieder zurück in ihre richtige Zeit konnten.

Sie legte alle Briefe zurück auf den Schreibtisch und schnappte sich ihre Tochter samt einer dicken Decke und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Aber auf halbem Weg fing Eileen an zu quengeln. Irgendetwas schien sie zu stören.

„Na, mein Schatz, was hast Du denn?", erkundigte sich Hermine verwundert, denn bisher war Eileen ein unglaublich braves und gutgelauntes Kind gewesen, das sich nur dann vehement in Erinnerung brachte, wenn es Hunger hatte oder eine frische Windel brauchte.

Aber sie konnte keinen Hunger haben, denn ihre letzte Mahlzeit war erst eine knappe Stunde her und danach hatte sie auch eine frische Windel bekommen. Hm, müde konnte sie eigentlich auch nicht sein, was denn dann?

„Tut Dir vielleicht etwas weh?", fragte sie besorgt, als Eileens Jammern schließlich sogar in Weinen überging.

Leider bekam sie keine Antwort, aber die Bibliothek konnte sie vergessen, Madame Pince mochte zwar Hogwarts jüngste Bewohnerin, aber schreiende Kinder tolerierte sie in keinem Alter!

Also zurück in den Kerker. Dort überprüfte Hermine zur Sicherheit doch noch mal den Zustand der Windel, maß ihre Temperatur und war anschließend so schlau wie zuvor. Alles in bester Ordnung, aber warum weinte dieses Kind dann.

„Du wirst doch nicht doch noch herausgefunden haben, dass wir nicht Deine richtigen Eltern sind?", überlegte Hermine bang und ging mit Eileen auf den Armen wiegend im Raum auf und ab, „Deine richtige Mum wüsste bestimmt, was Dir fehlt, aber ich habe ehrlich keine Ahnung und wenn Du mir nicht bald einen Tipp gibst, muss ich Poppy fragen gehen", entschied sie ratlos.

Als Eileen sich auch weitere zehn Minuten später noch nicht beruhigt hatte, wollte sie schon zu ihrer Robe greifen, als der Professor aus dem Unterricht zurück kam.

„Was hat sie?", fragte der vorwurfsvoll und legte die Stirn in missbilligende Falten.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Hermine, der hatte ihr zu ihrem Glück noch gefehlt.

„Hat sie Hunger oder sonst etwas?"

„Nein, ich habe alles geprüft, ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was ihr fehlen könnte", schüttelte Hermine ratlos den Kopf, „Eigentlich wollte ich gerade zu Madam Pomfrey, nicht dass sie krank ist."

„Haben Sie ihr denn keine Temperatur gemessen?", erkundige er sich verdrießlich.

„Natürlich habe ich das, sie ist völlig normal", entgegnete Hermine und zu ihrer Sorge um Eileen schlich sich gerade Ärger über deren besserwisserischen, arroganten Vater, „aber vielleicht fühlt sie sich ja bei Ihnen besser", fiel ihr dann eine wirklich nette Möglichkeit ein, Eileen zu beruhigen, „einen Versuch ist es jedenfalls wert", nickte sie und reckte das schreiende Kind dem Professor entgegen.

Der nahm zu ihrer Verwunderung die Kleine auch tatsächlich ohne größeren Widerstand entgegen und marschierte mit ihr sogleich vor dem Kamin auf und ab, doch auch diese Maßnahme blieb wirkungslos. Eileen schrie unvermindert weiter.

Nach einer weiteren viertel Stunde des Klagens und Weinens, entschied Hermine, „Das ist doch nicht normal! Ich hole jetzt Madam Pomfrey!", und griff sich erneut ihrer Robe.

„Warten Sie!", hielt sie der Professor zurück und auch er erschien ihr deutlich weniger arrogant, als noch vor wenigen Minuten, „Sie können sie über den Kamin rufen."

„Oh, das vergesse ich immer", schlug sich Hermine gegen die Stirn und warf schnell eine kleine Prise Flohpulver in die Flammen, „Krankenstation", verlangte sie deutlich.

„Hallo ihr drei!", grüßte Hogwarts Heilerin keine drei Minuten später, „was gibt's?"

„Wir wissen es nicht genau", versuchte Hermine die Situation zu erklären, „aber Eileen lässt sich jetzt schon eine ganze Weile nicht beruhigen, aber sie kann weder Hunger haben, noch hat sie Temperatur. Wir brauchen Deinen Rat!"

„Gut, ich komme gleich, muss nur noch den drei Dummköpfen aus Slytherin hier einen Abführtrank geben, sonst nehmen die noch Schaden!"

„Um wen handelt es sich?", erkundigte sich der Professor sogleich alarmiert.

„Das werde ich Dir nicht sagen, ihre Leibschmerzen sind Strafe genug!", grinste Poppy und verschwand aus den Flammen.

„Diese Idioten!", knirschte der Professor und Hermine musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Doch Eileen schien genau so wenig amüsiert wie ihr Vater, denn nicht einmal das Gespräch mit Poppy hatte sie abgelenkt. Sie schrie immer noch.

„Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!", stöhnte der Professor und Hermine stimmte ihm voll zu, allerdings bemerkte sie auch die kleinen Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn und fand es doch erstaunlich, wie genau man hinsehen musste, um die Regungen dieses finsteren Zeitgenossen richtig interpretieren zu können.

„Kommen Sie her, Sir", bot Hermine an und reckte ihm ihre Arme entgegen, „Ich nehme sie noch mal, Poppy wird bestimmt jeden Augenblick kommen."

Zögernd, aber dennoch nicht undankbar nahm er ihr Angebot an und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Sessel.

„Ach, mein Schatz, was hast Du denn nur?", murmelte Hermine an Eileens Ohr und strich ihr zärtlich über den schmalen Rücken, „Tut Dir etwas weh? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Sie wird es Ihnen wohl kaum sagen können, Miss Granger!", stichelte der Professor mit leicht höhnischem Unterton, aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren, „Sieh mal Eileen, Dein Dad ist da und hat auch nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Dir fehlt und ich bin hier…"

„Und sie ist auch nicht klüger", fiel er ihr ins Wort.

„Stimmt, das bin ich nicht, aber ich gebe es wenigstens offen zu", konterte Hermine ungerührt, „Und gleich kommt Poppy und schaut nach Dir und dann wird es bestimmt wieder gut."

„Hoffentlich!", murmelte der Professor und erhob sich, „Ich mache mir einen Tee!"

„Oh, ja, das ist eine gute Idee", freute sich Hermine und überhörte geflissentlich, dass er wohl nur einen Tee für sich im Sinn hatte.

Er ließ sich fast nichts anmerken und verschwand in der Küche, aus der er auch erst hervorkam, als Poppy an die Kerkertüre klopfte.

„So, alles wieder im grünen Bereich bei den Damen und Herren des grünen Hauses!", grinste sie und eilte auf Hermine und Eileen zu, „Nun, was ist denn mit unserer sonst so braven Slytherintochter?", fragte sie und zückte ihren Stab, „Haben wir vielleicht auch Leibschmerzen, weil wir von einer verbotenen Spaßsüßigkeit der Weasleybrüder gekostet haben?" Sie musste lachen, weil sowohl der Professor, als auch Hermine daraufhin entrüstet die Köpfe schüttelten.

Doch dann war sie einige Minuten still und horchte genau auf das Sirren ihres Zauberstabs und las sich die vielen Zeichen und Zahlen genau durch, die ihre Diagnosezauber hervorbrachten, schließlich steckte sie ihn wieder weg und seufzte laut. „Tja…", machte sie und Hermines Herz klopfte aufgeregt gegen den Brustkorb, „Nun sag schon! Was ist, was hat sie?"

„Tja, ich kann nichts Gravierendes feststellen", zuckte Poppy mit den Schultern, „Sie hat leicht gerötetes Zahnfleisch, was auf erste Anzeichen fürs Zahnen deuten könnte, sie hat eine leicht gespannte Bauchdecke, was auf Blähungen hinweisen könnte, aber ehrlich, es kann nichts großes oder schlimmes sein."

„Aber sie lässt sich nicht beruhigen", stöhnte Hermine.

„Das ist manchmal bei Babys so, ihr habt bisher nur Glück gehabt, dass Eileen so unkompliziert war, das ist aber nicht die Regel", auch Poppy seufzte laut, „Wenn ich da an meinen Sohn denke, wir haben nächtelang auf dem Besen verbracht, weil er nur so schlafen wollte. Oder meine Nichte, die brauchte immer einen blubbernden Kessel, damit sie friedlich war. Oder der Sohn meiner Freundin Ottilie, der beruhigte sich nur auf dem Rücken ihres Hippogreifs."

„Ich flieg aber nicht mit ihr!", stellte Hermine klar, und dem Professor entwich ein leiser spöttischer Laut bevor er ergänzte, „die Kesselvariante wäre allerdings leicht auszuprobieren, nur einen Hippogreif besitzen wir hier leider auch nicht."

„Egal, ihr müsst einfach herausfinden, was ihr gefällt, ihr fehlt jedenfalls nichts weiter, also, ich bin dann mal wieder weg!"

„Was?", kam es unisono aus den Mündern der beiden, „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht gehen!"

„Oh doch, medizinisch gibt es nichts zu tun, also ist das Elternsache", zuckte sie mit den Schultern, hob dann aber mahnend einen Zeigefinger, „aber pass auf Dich auf Hermine Granger, sonst bekommst Du mit mir Ärger!" und bevor die beiden sich noch aufs Bitten und Betteln verlegen konnten, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Verdammt, hatte die es gut!

Die nächsten beiden Stunden waren furchtbar. Eileen ließ sich durch nichts beruhigen, was die beiden auch anstellten. Kein Kessel, keine Rassel, keine Musik, kein Besenflug (der Professor meinte, man solle es wenigstens probieren) nichts wirkte, manches wurde sogar noch schlimmer. Schließlich versuchte der Professor aus lauter Verzweiflung einen Stillezauber, was Hermine und er sehr erholsam fanden, aber Eileen leider so gar nicht, denn sie lief daraufhin puterrot an und darum beeilte sich Professor Snape auch schnellstens den Zauber wieder aufzuheben.

Schließlich sackte Hermine völlig geschafft auf die Couch und streckte wortwörtlich alle viere von sich.

„Sie machen doch jetzt nicht schlapp", brummte der Professor mit zittriger Stimme und setzte sich mit der schreienden Eileen ebenfalls auf die Couch.

„Doch, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht mehr, mein Kopf tut mir weh und meine Ohren auch", jammerte Hermine und aus dem Seufzen das sie als Antwort von ihrem Lehrer bekam, war deutlich herauszulesen, dass es ihm ähnlich ging.

„Vielleicht hat Sie ja jetzt wieder Hunger?", überlegte der Professor, als er bemerkte, dass Eileen an ihrer Hand lutschte.

„Könnte sein, es ist zwar noch etwas früh, aber ich spüre meine Brust schon", murmelte Hermine und linste auf die Wohnzimmeruhr, „Geben Sie sie mir wieder, ich versuch es mal."

„Ich gehe solange frischen Tee machen", bot er an und rieb sich die Augen.

„Gut", nickte Hermine dankbar, der letzte Tee war kalt geworden. Sie schob sich ein Sofakissen in den Rücken, setzte sich aufrecht und legte das zweite Kissen auf ihren Schoß, dann knöpfte sie ihre Bluse auf und legte Eileen vor ihre Brust. Tatsächlich schnappte sich die brüllende Professorentochter sogleich die dargereichte Milchquelle und begann kräftig zu saugen.

„Sie hatte Hunger?", konnte Professor Snape es nicht fassen, der auf der Stelle aus der Küche geeilt kam, als das Geschrei verstummte.

„Anscheinend", war auch Hermine völlig überrascht und starrte das heftig saugende Kind auf ihrem Schoß an.

„Aber Sie sagten doch, dass sie getrunken hatte", verstand der Professor noch immer nicht.

„Hat sie auch, ganz normal und ausgiebig", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern.

„Versteh einer die Frauen!", grummelte Professor Snape und ließ sich mit der Teekanne am anderen Ende der Couch nieder.

„Hoffentlich war es das jetzt!", flüsterte Hermine nach einer Weile und streichelte vorsichtig über das schweißnasse Köpfchen.

„Das werden wir gleich merken", murmelte der Professor und war so nett ihr eine Tasse Tee einzuschenken, „Mit einem Stück Zucker und Milch?"

„Ja, sehr gut, Danke!"

Als Eileen sich wieder klagend meldete, drehte sich Hermine von ihm weg und wechselte schnell die Brust und sogleich trank die Kleine wieder gierig. Doch dann hörte sie abrupt auf, lief tiefrot an, quetschte fest die Augen zu und presste wie verrückt. Hermine und auch der Professor hielten erschrocken die Luft an, doch dann erfüllte ein lauter Pups den Kerker, dem ein furchtbarer Gestank auf dem Fuße folgte.

„Aha!", kam es von beiden und sie sahen sich trotz der Geruchsbelästigung erleichtert an. Eileen jedenfalls schien befreit in sich zusammenzusacken und gab nur noch einige erlöste Geräusche von sich.

„Du armer Schatz! Jetzt ist sie bestimmt müde", überlegte Hermine und küsste sie liebevoll auf die Stirn.

„Und sie braucht eine frische Windel!", ergänzte der Professor und rümpfte die Nase.

„Gute Idee!", grinste Hermine und reichte ihm die völlig fertige Professorentochter herüber, „Ihr Job, Sir!"

„Nun gut, aber lassen Sie mir gefälligst eine Tasse Tee übrig!", grummelte Professor Snape und verschwand mit Eileen in deren Zimmer.

Hermine indes knöpfte ihre Bluse zu und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Lehne des Sofas. Nur einen Augenblick die Augen schließen und die himmlische Ruhe und den Frieden genießen, ging es ihr durch den Sinn. Ach, war das schön!

Sie bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass der Professor wieder zurück war, er hatte gewiss einen Zauber gesprochen, aber egal, sie schenkte ihm eine Tasse Tee ein und nahm ihm Eileen wieder ab, „Damit Sie wenigstens den Tee in Ruhe genießen können", meinte sie matt und legte sich Eileen über die von einem Tuch bedeckte Schulter.

Doch Eileen wollte jetzt, wo sie keine störende Luft in ihrem Gedärm mehr störte wieder zu ihrem Dad und so wurde das eben nichts, mit der ungestörten Tasse Tee. Hermine nutzte die Zeit, um schnell die Stilleinlagen zu wechseln, aber als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, blieb sie stehen und musste schmunzeln. Die schlaflosen Nächte der letzten Tage zollten auch von disziplinierten Kerkerherren Tribut und die wenigen Minuten im Schlafzimmer hatten gereicht, dass Mann und Kind friedlich eingeschlummert waren, dort auf der grünen Couch vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer und als sich Hermine dazusetzte und die beiden eingehend betrachtete, wurden ihre Augen schwer und schwerer und sie hatte sich noch nicht recht umsehen, da war sie ebenfalls eingeschlummert.

„Jetzt schläft er doch zusammen mit mir auf einem Lager!" war das Letzte, was ihr durch den Sinn ging.

Ein wirklich frecher Gedanke!


	26. Chapter 25

25. Zurück

**Donnerstag, 01. Mai 1997**

Oh, sie hatte gut geschlafen und noch besser, als sie sich kurz und genüsslich herumdrehte, stellte sie fest, dass sie gar nicht das Bedürfnis hatte zu Husten, ihre Nase nicht lief und sie sich erholt und wohl fühlte.

Klasse! Madam Pomfreys Tränke wirkten wahre Wunder.

Zudem schien es noch richtig früh zu sein, denn ihre Brüste schmerzten auch noch nicht. Sie tippte auf fünf Uhr. Trotzdem linste sie gähnend auf ihren Wecker und rieb sich daraufhin erstaunt die Augen. Es war kurz nach sieben. Sehr seltsam!

Was aber noch verwunderlicher war, dass waren die Stimmen und Geräusche um sie herum, „Lavender, jetzt komm endlich aus der Dusche!", rief da nämlich jemand sehr ärgerlich und sie hätte sich schwer täuschen müssen, wenn das nicht Padma gewesen wäre.

Mit plötzlich wild klopfendem Herzen schlug sie hektisch die Bettdecke zurück und riss an dem schweren roten Samtvorhang, der ihr Bett gegen den Einfall der Sonne und etliches andere schützte.

„Padma?" rief sie und ihre Stimme drohte sich zu überschlagen.

„Nein, ich bin zuerst dran", antwortete ihre Klassenkameradin bestimmt, „sobald diese Dauerduscherin da raus ist, verflixt und zugenäht!"

„Juchhu!", entfuhr es Hermine und als Padma erstaunt über solche Gefühlsausbrüche am frühen Morgen den Kopf in den Schlafsaal steckte, hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Hermine hätte sie voller Dankbarkeit und Freude umarmt und herumgeschleudert!

Sie war zurück!

„Was ist mit Dir?", wollte Padma trotzdem wissen und sah sie erstaunt an, „hatte dieser verrückte Sean doch noch den Feuerwhiskey in die Maibowle gekippt?"

„Wie? Feuer? Ach ja! Aber nein!", stammelte sie, immerhin war es in ihrer Zeit schon der 1. Mai, „Ich habe nur gute Laune und freue mich auf den Tag!", verkündete sie froh.

„Na super", grummelte Padma, „ich freue mich auch ungemein, denn ich hin hundemüde, weil Patric Stern aus Ravenclaw mir noch alle Besentricks zeigen musste, die er so drauf hat und er kann eine Menge", sie wurde etwas rot und kicherte leicht, als sie verschwörerisch anfügte, „unter anderem…", doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an die momentane Misere und schimpfte weiter, „aber egal! Wir werden gnadenlos zu spät zum Frühstück kommen, mein Magen wird daraufhin den ganzen Morgen vor sich hinknurren und das wird Professor Trelawney bestimmt in ihrer Konzentration stören!"

„Ach was!", widersprach Hermine und zückte ihren Zauberstab, „so was kann man doch ändern!" Sie schwang ihn in drei kleinen Wellen und kurz darauf hörte man einen entsetzten Schrei aus der Dusche.

„Was hast Du gemacht?", fragte Padma begeistert.

„Ihr das heiße Wasser abgedreht", schmunzelte Hermine und suchte frische Unterwäsche aus ihrem Schrank.

„Klasse, den Spruch musst Du mir zeigen!"

„Gerne", sie hatte ihn in einem von Professor Snapes Büchern gefunden. Am Rand des Spruches hatte mit roter Tinte gestanden, „Bei Gelegenheit für Hermine" Ha! Sie fand, dass der Spruch für Lavender viel, viel passender war!

Allerdings fiel ihr dabei auch wieder ihr zukünftiger Vielleicht-Ehemann ein. Sie musste sofort herausfinden, ob auch er wieder in der richtigen Zeit gelandet war und da trotz ihres kreativen Spruchs in nächster Zukunft noch nicht mit einer freien Dusche zu rechnen war, beschränkte sie sich auf Zähneputzen und Waschen und entging so für den Augenblick auch dem gerechten Zorn ihrer Zimmerkameradin Miss Brown. Schnell wie der Blitz rannte sie noch vor dem Frühstück hinunter in den Kerker und nachdem sie sich sorgsam davon überzeugt hatte, dass niemand sie beobachtete, klopfte sie hektisch an Professor Snapes Bürotüre.

Sie hatte Glück, der Professor war noch da und riss mit gewohnt verschlossener Miene die Türe auf.

„Sie schon wieder?", bellte er.

„Ich muss Sie sprechen, sofort!", wisperte sie und blickte ihn bittend an.

Professor Snape zog daraufhin seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe und trat zur Seite, damit sie eintreten konnte. Sie wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, doch als sie schnell die Türe hinter sich schloss, drängte er sie unversehens gegen das Türblatt und brummte amüsiert, „So ungeduldig heute morgen, da wäre es doch zu erwarten gewesen, dass Du gestern Abend doch auf mich gewartet hättest, anstatt Dich am Feuer so zu verausgaben, dass Du wohl unbedingt schlafen gehen musstest", und bevor Hermine noch zu erkennen geben konnte, dass sie Miss Granger war, küsste er sie voller Leidenschaft und wildem Verlangen.

Grundgütiger, das schon wieder!

Hermines Herz machte einige unrhythmische Sprünge und schien sich dann nach einem kleinen Aussetzer in zwei Teile zu spalten, wobei ein Teil bis in ihren Hals kletterte und der zweite Teil in ihren Schoß rutschte. Beide Hälften pochten wie verrückt! Großer Gott, wie machte er das nur?

Aber selbst wenn sie mental in der Lage gewesen wäre, dieser Frage nachzugehen, hätte sie sich ja auch eingestehen müssen, dass sie es unglaublich fand und das ging ja gar nicht, denn immerhin war das hier ihr Lehrer. Daher machte sie sich auch mit der größten Willensanstrengung von ihm frei und keuchte mit wackligen Knien, „Professor Snape, ich bin es, Hermine Granger."

„Das sehe ich…", grinste er frech, doch dann hielt er inne und sein Blick zeigte, dass er verstanden hatte, „Wirklich, Sie sind wieder Miss Granger?"

„Ja", schluckte Hermine, schob sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und versuchte ihren Herzschlag wieder auf einen normalen Takt einzuschwören, „Ich bin gestern hier unten im Kerker eingeschlafen und vor einer halben Stunde in meinem Bett im Gryffindorturm aufgewacht."

„Oh, dann hatten wir also recht", freute sich der Professor, zog seine Weste gerade und winkte ihr aufgeregt zu, sich auf seinen Besucherstuhl zu setzen, „Es ist genau acht Tage her und unsere Berechnungen waren völlig korrekt, bis auf", er rieb sich das Kinn und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Bis auf was?", hakte Hermine nach und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder, etwas, dass ihren nach wie vor wackligen Knien sehr entgegen kam.

„Bis auf den Umstand, dass wir vermutet hatten, dass es wieder der 21. April wäre und nicht der 29.", er zückte seinen Zauberstab und beschwor die große Tafel herauf, die über und über mit Rezeptüberlegungen und Notizen gefüllt war, „Hier, sehen Sie, das ist der Stand unserer Forschungen."

„Hm", machte Hermine und besah sich die Aufzeichnungen sehr genau, „Da gibt es einige Dinge, die ich auch vermutet habe", murmelte sie, „zum Beispiel, dass die Pflanze ‚Arcusschön' ein Bestandteil sein könnte hielt ich für wahrscheinlich und dass es ein schwarzmagischer Trank sein musste, stand für mich auch fest!"

„Sie sprechen von Ihren Überlegungen, was waren denn meine?", erkundigte sich Professor Snape und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Das weiß ich nicht genau, denn Sie waren nicht besonders mitteilsam."

„Ah ja, das ist nicht verwunderlich, aber leider sehr dumm", erklärte er entschuldigend, „dass Zusammenarbeit Sinn macht und nebenher noch viel mehr Spaß, dass mussten Sie mir erst mühsam beibringen, Hermine."

„Ja, das habe ich bemerkt", lächelte sie und deutete auf einen Begriff an der Wand, „Und was sind die Acht Trigramme?"

„Die Acht Trigramme sind eigentlich zur Weissagung dienende Symbole, welche die Grundlage des altchinesischen Buches der Wandlungen bilden", erklärte Professor Snape und schrieb mit seinem Zauberstab in die linke untere Ecke, „Es sind Trennung, Weiblichkeit, Wechsel, Trockenheit, Gefahr, Aufrichtigkeit, Erregung und Sanftheit und denen werden in der chinesischen Wissenschaft Elemente, Naturphänomene und familiäre Beziehungen zugeordnet."

„Oh, das passt aber gut", überlegte Hermine und ihr Lehrer nickte, „Ja, es war auch nicht schwer, ihnen die Zutatenfragmente aus dem alten brüchigen Rezept zuzuordnen, das wir in den Archiven von Edinburgh gefunden haben oder sie einfach zu ergänzen. Hier, sehen Sie!"

Er schrieb wieder mit seinem Zauberstab an die Tafel und sofort ordnete er der Trennung ein Stück einer großen, steinernen Mauer bei, der Weiblichkeit ein Hühnerei, dem Wechsel den Froschlaich, der Trockenheit einen Liter heißen Wüstenwinds, der Gefahr drei Inch Werwolfblut, der Aufrichtigkeit ein frisches Blütenblatt der weißen Chrysantheme, der Erregung drei Phon Donner in einer Gewitternacht eingefangen und der Sanftheit eine Feder aus dem Brustkleid einer brütenden Henne."

„Das ist ja toll!", staunte Hermine und stand beeindruckt vor dem rekonstruierten Rezept.

„Ja", seufzte der Professor, „obwohl wir immer dachten, dass es sich gar nicht um einen richtigen Zeittrank handelt, sondern um eine Art Illusionstrank, aber das müssen wir jetzt wohl noch einmal überdenken." Er zückte seine Taschenuhr. „Aber nicht jetzt. Es ist Zeit für den Unterricht und heute Abend kann ich leider auch nicht", über sein Gesicht zog ein besorgter Schatten.

„Und wann überdenken wir das dann?", fragte Hermine und erhob sich.

„Ich lasse es Sie wissen", versicherte ihr der Professor und steckte die Uhr wieder weg, „Ach, Miss Granger?"

„Ja?"

„Wie geht es meiner Tochter?"

„Oh, es geht ihr sehr gut, nachdem sie gestern arg unter Bauchweh litt, war abends wieder alles in Ordnung. Wir haben uns wirklich sehr bemüht, dass sie ihre Eltern nicht zu sehr vermisst, Sir! Sie ist ein solch wundervolles Kind!"

„Ja, das ist sie!", nickte er stolz und erleichtert, bevor sich der Anflug dieses frechen Grinsens wieder auf seine Lippen schlich und er ergänzte, „Und ich sollte mich auch mal wieder dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Sie geküsst habe."

„Oh… ja", erinnerte sich Hermine und wurde etwas rot, „aber das ist schon in Ordnung, solange Sie in den nächsten Jahren damit aufhören."

„Ich verspreche es, obwohl ich wohl nicht mehr umhinkomme, Sie in dieser Schuluniform… hinreißend zu finden."

„Damit kann ich leben", kicherte Hermine geschmeichelt, „denn Sie in Ihrer Badehose fand ich auch klasse!"

„Darum haben Sie mich ja auch genötigt sie zu kaufen!", grinste der Professor und ging kurz in seine privaten Räume, um einige Scones zu holen, die er Hermine reichte, „Hier, damit Sie den Morgen überleben, Slughorn hat sich heute morgen krank gemeldet."

„Na klasse!", seufzte Hermine und steckte die Brötchen in die Robentasche, „Wir sehen uns also am Nachmittag. Bis dahin, Professor, und Danke!"

„Gern geschehen. Bis dahin, Miss Granger!"

Oh, und der Tag war wirklich klasse!

Es war herrlich Harry und Ron wiederzusehen und mit ihnen einen ganz gewöhnlichen Schultag zu erleben, dabei ein wenig mit ihnen herumzualbern und sich über Lehrer und Schulstoff auszutauschen. Mit dem, was sie aus der Zukunft wusste, konnte sie auch die dunklen Schatten über Harrys Kopf gelassener betrachten und hatte jetzt deutlich weniger Angst um ihn und um die Zukunft.

Nur das mit Ron machte ihr echt zu schaffen. Noch vor einer Woche hatte sie von ihm geträumt, hätte alles Mögliche dafür gegeben, wenn er sie endlich einmal geküsst hätte und wäre definitiv bereit gewesen für mehr, wenn er es denn gewollt hätte.

Aber jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr sicher. Verflixt. Dieser düstere Kerkermeister mit seinem versteckten Grinsen und seinen schwarzen Augen hatte sie ganz aus dem Konzept gebracht und so konnte sie seinem Unterricht auch nur bedingt folgen, ohne dabei ständig an seine unglaublichen Küsse und seine wundervoll kosenden Hände auf ihrem Körper zu denken. Etwas, das ihr sogleich eine Rüge einbrachte, „Miss Granger, wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich Ihre Gedanken ausschließlich auf diesen Trank vor Ihrer Nase richten, dürfen Sie gerne die zweite Strafarbeitswoche noch heute Abend bei mir antreten!"

„Wie? Oh, nein, entschuldigen Sie, Sir!", schreckte sie aus ihren Tagträumen auf, aber das sein ungläubiges Knurren diesen Schauer über ihren Rücken jagen musste, war auch nicht sehr hilfreich.

Sie atmete unwillkürlich auf, als die Schulglocke das Ende der Stunde verkündete und Harry und Ron taten es ihr gleich. Freilich aus gänzlich anderen Gründen…

Der Rest des Tages verlief herrlich normal und in der Nacht schlief sie ohne große Störungen durch hungrige Kinder und schwarze Augen bis zum nächsten Morgen friedlich durch. So konnte man auch viel erholter und gelassener den Tag beginnen.

Als sie nach dem Anziehen ihren Stab vom Nachttisch nehmen wollte, entdeckte sie zudem eine kleine, unscheinbare Nachricht. Obwohl ohne Signatur wusste sie genau, wer sie für den Abend in eines der leerstehenden Klassenzimmer im Ostflügel bat.

Gut, aber bis dahin gab es noch eine Menge zu tun, immerhin waren es mittlerweile nur noch 52 Tage bis zu den Prüfungen und die letzten 9 Tage hatten sie in ihrer Vorbereitung eher zurückgeworfen, als weitergebracht. Verdammt! So kam sie nie im Leben nach Oxford!

Trotzdem erfüllte sie natürlich die Bitte des Professors und erschien pünktlich zur angegebenen Uhrzeit in dem besagten Klassenzimmer.

Der dunkle Kerkerherr erwartete sie auch schon und versiegelte sogleich den Raum gegen mögliche Störungen.

„Danke, dass Sie kommen konnten, wie war Ihr Tag?", fragte er und musterte sie eingehend.

„Wundervoll normal, Sir, und Ihrer?"

„Zwar nicht normal, aber doch sehr erfolgreich, aber das ist ein anderes Thema", er ging einige Schritte auf und ab, „ich habe Sie hierher bestellt, weil ich Sie um einige Dinge bitten möchte, Hermine."

„Und das wäre?"

„Wenn ich – wie ich inständig hoffe – morgen wieder mit dem alten Professor Snape den Platz getauscht habe, und das alles hier doch kein Traum oder eine Illusion war, dann hielte ich es für sinnvoll und wichtig, dass Sie sich mit ihm treffen, um sich gegenseitig die Erinnerung der letzten zehn Tage zu löschen."

Sie legte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten, nickte dann aber zustimmend, „Sie haben recht. Aber so etwas habe ich noch nie getan."

„Ich habe Ihnen diesen Spruch hier aufgeschrieben", er reichte ihr einen kleinen Pergamentstreifen, „Er hat eine verzögerte Wirkung von einer halben Stunde, das müsste reichen, damit sie sich gegenseitig obliviaten und sich dann noch an verschiedene Orte begeben können."

„Gut, ich werde es dem Professor unterbreiten", versprach Hermine, „gibt es sonst noch was zu beachten?"

„Allerdings", er reichte ihr einige dicht beschriebene Blätter, „Meine Frau hat Ihnen die wichtigsten Ereignisse der letzten Woche aufgeschrieben. Das Gleiche habe ich für mein früheres Ich getan."

„War denn so viel los?", staunte Hermine, als sie die Blätter überflog.

„Das kann man so sagen…", seufzte Severus, „Ansonsten habe ich mich bemüht alles in meinem Büro und in meiner Wohnung so zu lassen, wie es war, bitte achten Sie darauf, dass auch Sie in ihren Sachen keine Hinweise oder Notizen mehr haben."

„Ich werde nachsehen."

„Danke!", erwiderte er mit einem kleinen warmen Lächeln und wollte schon den Zauber aufheben, als sie ihn zurück hielt.

„Professor?"

„Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Ich wollte Ihnen noch sagen, dass ich mich sehr gefreut habe, Ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, Sir!"

Er zog die linke Augenbraue erstaunt empor und verneigte sich galant, „Ganz meinerseits, Miss Granger, ich verspreche Ihnen, das wiederholen wir in einigen Jahren noch mal in aller Ruhe!"

„Ja, das befürchte ich auch!", lachte sie, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und beugte sich schnell vor, um ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen, bevor sie mit hochrotem Kopf zur Türe eilte.

„Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack, Hermine?", hörte sie ihn noch frech fragen und dunkel und kollernd auflachen.

„Sie sind unglaublich, Professor!", war ihr zufriedener Kommentar.

„Ganz wie Du, meine Liebe!", meinte sie ihn leise murmeln gehört zu haben, als er den Zauber aufhob und ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher sah.


	27. Chapter 26

26. Auch zurück

**Donnerstag, 29. April 2004**

Hermine erwachte, als ein kleines, rotes und sehr penetrantes Alarmlicht vor ihrem Gesicht aufblinkte und in ein stetig ansteigendes Piepsen verfiel.

Hm… Eileen, schloss sie messerscharf.

Verflixt, gerade jetzt, sie hatte so einen interessanten Traum gehabt. Mit einem Schnipsen und einem tiefen Seufzen stellte sie den Alarm ab und schlug gähnend und murrend die Decke zurück. Als sie aber ihre Füße aus dem Bett schwingen wollte, hielt sie überrascht inne und riss die Augen auf.

Wenn das Eileens Alarm war, dann musste es auch eine Eileen geben und dann waren das auch ihre richtige Zeit und ihr richtiges Leben! Mit einem lauten Juchzer sprang sie aus dem Bett, das wunderbarerweise ganz offensichtlich ihres war und rannte ohne Hausschuhe oder Morgenmantel hinaus ins Wohnzimmer und von dort schnurstracks ins Kinderzimmer. Und dass sie endlich wieder in den Kerkern war und dass es dort ein Kinderzimmer gab und dass dort ein kleines Mädchen mit pechschwarzem Haar lag und ihr Jammern bei Hermines Anblick sogleich einstellte und sie sogar freudig anlachte, das war das größte Glück, dass sie sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Voller Seligkeit riss sie Eileen in ihre Arme und wirbelte sie froh herum, dann drückte sie sie fest in ihre Arme und küsste und herzte sie wie von Sinnen.

„Ach, mein Schatz, mein lieber Schatz! Wie habe ich Dich vermisst! Ganz schrecklich, schrecklich vermisst!", wisperte sie dabei immer wieder an Eileens Ohr und konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten, die ihr vor lauter Glück in die Augen drängten.

Eileen wusste allem Anschein nach nicht genau, was das seltsame Verhalten ihrer Mutter überhaupt sollte, aber schlecht fand sie es auch nicht, denn sie liebte es geknuddelt zu werden. Jedenfalls solange ihr Hunger nicht größer wurde, was aber nicht mehr sehr lange dauern konnte.

Den Gefühlsausbruch konnte auch der Hausherr, selbstverständlich bereits fix und fertig angekleidet und eifrig in seinem Labor werkelnd, nicht ganz einordnen.

„Was ist hier los?", erkundigte er sich daher misstrauisch und steckte seinen Kopf ins Kinderzimmer.

„Oh, Severus ich bin so unglaublich glücklich", jubelte Hermine, legte Eileen schnell zurück ins Bettchen, um ihren Mann genau so fest zu umarmen und zu küssen wie ihre Tochter zuvor.

„Miss Granger!", war der dunkle Tränkemeister jedoch deutlich weniger amüsiert über dieses Verhalten, als seine Tochter und schob sie energisch von sich, „was erlauben Sie sich?!"

„Hm?", verstand Hermine ihn nicht und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie begriff was hier abging, „O nein! Sie sind der Professor der Vergangenheit", schloss sie seufzend.

„Ja, leider", schnappte er, doch dann sah er sie interessiert an, „aber Sie sind die Miss Granger dieser Zeit?"

„Richtig", nickte sie enttäuscht, „und ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass dieser Alptraum endlich vorbei sei."

„Nein, leider nicht", schnaubte der Professor unleidlich, bevor er aber interessiert eine Augenbraue hob, „wobei, wenn Sie mir sagen können, was Sie unternommen haben, damit Sie wieder hierher gelangt sind und die andere Miss Granger wohl zurück ist, dann könnte ich dies vielleicht auch tun."

„Das ist es ja", Hermine legte ihre Stirn in wilde Denkfalten, „wir hatten eigentlich gedacht, dass es heute beendet wäre."

„Haben Sie denn nichts getan, um sich sozusagen wieder Zurückzuführen?"

„Nein, denn wenn wir das Rezept korrekt rekonstruiert haben, dann hatte der Trank generell nur eine Wirkdauer von acht Tagen."

„Wegen der acht Jahre. Also hatte es doch etwas mit dieser Zahlensymbolik zu tun", sah sich Professor Snape bestätigt, „Und wie kamen Sie genau darauf?"

„Das war alles andere als einfach, aber…", sie wurde durch Eileens Jammern unterbrochen, „Oh! Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber ich stille erst einmal meine Tochter, ich habe sie so sehr vermisst!"

„Gut, sonst schreit sie auch wieder so fürchterlich, gestern hat sie nichts anderes getan und letzte Woche hat sie sogar das ganze Wohnzimmer zerlegt!", er deutete auf sein Labor, „Ich warte dort auf Sie!"

„Moment mal! Was meinen Sie damit, sie hat das ganze Wohnzimmer zerlegt?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Sie hatte Hunger und Sie waren nicht da, da war sie wohl wütend", erklärte Professor Snape lapidar.

„Sie hat Magie gewirkt?", blinzelte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Ja, was sonst?"

„Oh, das ist ja wundervoll! Das war das erste Mal", war Hermine ganz begeistert, „Ich wusste es schon von Anfang an, keinen Zweifel, dass Eileen eine Hexe ist! Aber ihr ungläubiger Dad hat immer die seltsame Sorge, dass sie eine Squib sein könnte". Sie schüttelte ihre Locken, also wirklich, er hätte seiner Tochter doch nur in die Augen schauen müssen!

„Sehr vernünftig!", urteilte aber der frühere Severus ebenfalls sogleich.

„Schon klar!", lachte sie und drehte sich schon zu Eileen herum, als ihr noch etwas Wichtiges einfiel, „Ach, Professor?"

„Ja?"

„Welcher Tag ist heute?"

„Donnerstag."

„Gut! Und welcher Donnerstag?"

„Donnerstag, der 29. April."

„Oh,…" nickte Hermine nachdenklich und ihre Stirnfalten wurden wieder tiefer. Das hätte sie jetzt nicht gedacht! Aber das wäre vielleicht auch zu einfach gewesen. Himmel, es gab wirklich so einiges, über das sie Nachzudenken hatte, während sie Eileen stillte.

„Na, mein Schatz, gestern musstest Du ganz viel weinen? Was war denn so schlimm? Hat Dir was quer gelegen, hattest Du Bauchweh oder warst Du nur schlecht gelaunt?", gurrte sie und nahm Eileen aus ihrem Bettchen, „Und der Professor sagt, dass Du wütend warst und unser Wohnzimmer in Unordnung gebracht hast? Ach", lachte Hermine und schmiegte das kleine Köpfchen an ihre Wange, „was denkst Du, wird Dein Dad sagen! Er wird so unglaublich stolz auf Dich sein! Warte es ab, er vergisst bei dieser Nachricht bestimmt für zwei Tage den Gryffindors Punkte abzuziehen!" Allerdings, wenn er denn endlich wieder hier wäre!

„So, aber jetzt musst Du mir erst einmal erzählen, wie Deine letzte Woche so war", begann sie, als sie sich mit Eileen auf ihren Sessel am Kamin setzte, „meine war echt heftig musst Du wissen!"

Eileen sah sie kurz an, bevor sie sich intensiv der dargereichten Nahrungsquelle widmete, „Stell Dir vor, es begann alles damit, dass ich in meinem Gryffindorbett aufgewacht bin und es wieder 1997 war!" Und dann erzählte sie ihrer Tochter ausführlich die Geschehnisse dieser verrückten Woche und Eileen hörte wie immer sehr aufmerksam zu, wenn ihre Eltern ihr etwas erklärten. Übrigens hörte auch der Professor mit mehr als einem Ohr dem Bericht seiner ehemaligen Schülerin zu. Immerhin war es eigentlich seine Woche!

Als Eileen dann satt war und auch Hermine ihre Erlebnisse grob zusammengefasst berichtet hatte, knöpfte sie ihr Nachthemd zu und trug Eileen ins Labor nebenan „Professor?" fragte Hermine und klopfte an seine Türe.

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie sie beide das in der letzten Woche geregelt haben, aber bei uns ist es so, dass Severus unsere Tochter nach dem Stillen nimmt, damit ich mich in der Zeit Waschen und Anziehen kann."

„Ja, das hatte mir die Miss Granger meiner Zeit auch schon vermittelt, geben Sie her!", seufzte der Professor und klappte sein Laborbuch zu.

„Danke Ihnen!", lächelte Hermine und reichte ihm Eileen rüber.

Nachdem sie sich geduscht und angezogen hatte, fand sie ihren ehemaligen Professor vor seinem Zutatenregal auf und ab gehend und Eileen dabei detailliert erklärend, was sich alles in den vielen, vielen Gläsern befand und welche Wirkungen diese Zutat haben konnten.

„Ha", machte Hermine belustigt, „das macht Severus auch immer", sie streichelte über Eileens dunklen Schopf, „zudem hält er nur zu gerne epische Vorträge über ihr zukünftiges Leben als Mitglied des Hauses Slytherin!"

„Nun, das ist ja auch eine sehr erfreuliche Vorstellung", überlegte der Professor sichtlich angetan.

„Das ist aber Ansichtssache, mein Lieber!", hielt Hermine dagegen, „Natürlich halte ich ihr ähnlich eindrückliche Monologe über das heldenhafte Haus Gryffindor. Ausgleich sozusagen", und sie streichelte Eileen mit einem breiten Grinsen zärtlich über die Wange, „Und beides gefällt Dir, nicht wahr mein Schatz?!" Allerdings! Die satte Professorentochter gab zufriedene Laute von sich und reckte sich ein wenig Hermines Hand entgegen.

„Warum will sie eigentlich nicht sofort zu Ihnen?", erkundigte sich Professor Snape, als Eileen keine Anstalten machte zu ihrer Mutter zu wollen, sondern sich gemütlich in die Falten seiner Robe schmiegte.

„Ach", machte Hermine lächelnd und lehnte sich an den Labortisch, „sie wird so schrecklich gerne von Ihnen getragen, liebt offensichtlich Ihren Duft und könnte Ihnen stundenlang zuhören. Nur wenn sie Hunger hat, dann hat sie schon verstanden, dass Sie ihr dabei nicht entscheidend weiter helfen können."

Er sagte zu dieser Erklärung nichts, sondern blickte das Kind auf seinen Armen mit leicht zweifelndem Blick an.

„Sie hat Sie eben so unglaublich lieb, Professor", ergänzte Hermine leise lächelnd und erntete dafür einen noch zweifelnderen Blick, „Das können Sie mir ruhig glauben. Sie sind ein richtig guter Vater und sie zwei beide sind ein richtig gutes Team!"

Eine Aussage, die dem Professor sichtbar unangenehm zu sein schien und die er daher besser gleich harsch abwürgte, „Sie müssen mir hier keinen Honig um den Mund schmieren, Miss Granger", blaffte er sie an, „erzählen Sie mir lieber, was Ihnen zu unserem Zeitproblem eingefallen ist."

„Schon gut, Professor, ich höre sofort auf Sie zu loben!", winkte Hermine vergnügt ab und zückte versöhnlich ihren Zauberstab, um die große Tafel gegenüber der Kesselregale leer zu wischen.

„Hier ist das Trankrezept, so wie Severus und ich es aus den Fragmenten des alten Rezeptes und aller anderen Erkenntnisse für schlüssig halten", sie schrieb schnell und übersichtlich die Zutatenliste und die Herstellungsanleitung.

„Hm", machte Professor Snape mit gefurchter Stirn, „das ist aber eine hochkomplexe Geschichte."

„Natürlich, sonst wäre mir eine Entschlüsselung auch nicht so schwer gefallen, so ganz ohne Rezept und Anleitung", konnte sich Hermine nicht verkneifen anzumerken, „aber ich möchte Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einige Aspekte lenken, die für uns besonders interessant waren", sie deutete auf die Wirkungsdauer, „Hier steht, dass der Trank acht Jahre in die Vergangenheit führt und dass er nach acht Tagen seine Wirkung verliert."

„Das traf doch auch in Ihrem Falle zu, was irritiert Sie dann so?", verstand Professor Snape nicht.

„Wir hatten vermutet, dass es sich nicht um einen wirklichen Zeittrank handeln würde, sondern um einen Halluzinationstrank", antwortete Hermine.

„Wegen der Bezeichnung ‚spezie'?", fragte Professor Snape und legte Eileen über die andere Schulter.

„Korrekt!", nickte Hermine, „Daher hatten wir damit gerechnet, dass wir wieder am 21. April hier landen würden, ohne dass eine Woche vergangen ist."

„Sie sind ja noch nicht einmal zusammen wieder hier!"

„Nein, was aber bei näherer Betrachtung auch Sinn macht", entgegnete Hermine, „Wir sind ja mit zwei Tagen Unterschied in die Vergangenheit befördert worden."

„Dann rechnen Sie mit meiner Rückkehr übermorgen?", horchte der Professor auf.

„Ja, das hoffe ich doch sehr, denn nichts für ungut, aber ich will endlich meine Familie wieder haben, in der richtigen Zeit und im richtigen Leben!" Sie musste niesen und schnäuzte sich lautstark die Nase, „Ach, ja, das wollte ich auch noch fragen, habe ich mich eigentlich erkältet, denn meine Nase ist ganz rot und wund und ich habe Husten."

„Nein, Erkältung trifft es nicht ganz", antwortete der Professor mit vorwurfsvollem Unterton, „Sie waren unglaublich unvernünftig und eigensinnig und haben sich eine ernsthafte Lungenentzündung eingehandelt."

„Oh, das ist aber gar nicht gut", Hermine wurde blass.

„Allerdings! Das war es nicht, Sie haben bis gestern in meinem Bett gelegen."

„Mal ganz davon abgesehen, Professor, dass es auch mein Bett ist", gab Hermine zur Antwort, „haben Sie Poppy benachrichtigt?"

„Natürlich, Sie hielten es zwar nicht für nötig, aber ich habe darauf bestanden!"

„Gut", Hermine atmete auf, „Und was hat sie gesagt?"

„Sie war sehr besorgt und sie hat Ihnen zu recht und mir zu Unrecht eine saftige Strafpredigt gehalten", antwortete Professor Snape tadelnd.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", nickte Hermine wissend, „Sie Armer, das tut mir leid, denn von ihr zusammengefaltet zu werden, ist alles andere als angenehm. Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass es anscheinend noch mal gut gegangen ist."

„Gerade so", murmelte Severus, „Und Sie wissen wohl, was das bedeutet?"

„Ja, das weiß ich", nickte Hermine und strich sich glättend durchs Haar, „Poppy wollte es mir zwar nicht sagen, aber ich hab es aus meinem Mann herausgepresst."

„Ihre kriminellen Energien habe ich auch unterschätzt!"

„Klasse, nicht wahr!" lachte sie und ergänzte gut gelaunt, „Und ich habe damals ihre kriminellen Energien überschätzt. Sie sind ein guter Mensch, Professor Snape, etwas das Sie zwar sehr geschickt hinter Boshaftigkeit und Gemeinheit verstecken und manchmal den blödesten Idioten zur Schau stellen den ich kenne, aber…

„Ich verbitte mir solche Beleidigungen!", empörte sich ihr ehemaliger Lehrer.

„Tut mir leid, aber das ist die Wahrheit, Professor", sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, dann hören Sie sofort auf mich so seltsam anzugrinsen!", verlangte er nur wenig besänftigt.

„Wie? Nein, das geht nicht!", schüttelte Hermine lachend ihre Locken.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil ich Sie nun mal von ganzem Herzen liebe!", erklärte sie gerne, „Und das sieht man mir eben immer an, da kann ich gar nichts dran machen. Ich bitte um Nachsicht!"

„Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!", er rollte mit den Augen.

„Oh doch, normalerweise halten Sie das sehr gut aus, sie genießen es sogar, wenigstens solange ich es nicht in der Öffentlichkeit tue. Aber keine Angst, ich halte mich heute und morgen streng zurück, nicht dass Sie mich noch mal Spinnenbeine hacken lassen, Sie gemeiner Schuft!"

„Ach, ja, das waren ja Sie!", erinnerte sich Professor Snape und ein winziges, hämisches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, „Das haben Sie eindeutig verdient! Und ich erinnere Sie erneut daran, dass Sie ebenfalls augenblicklich ihre Beleidigungen einstellen sollten, wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist!"

„Nein, auch das geht nicht", zuckte Hermine mit einem breiten Grinsen die Schultern, „und bevor Sie fragen, die Erklärung ist die gleiche wie eben, aber ich tue Ihnen den Gefallen und wiederhole sie nicht!"

„Das glauben Sie doch selbst nicht!", schnaubte er zweifelnd.

„Oh doch, aber ich gebe auch zu, dass es mir unglaublich viel Spaß macht, Sie hin und wieder ein wenig zu ärgern!", setzte sie fröhlich hinzu und bevor er darauf eine entsprechende Antwort geben konnte, stieß sie sich von der Tischkante ab und rieb sich die Hände „So, und nun sollten wir uns zum Frühstück aufmachen. Ich habe nämlich Hunger und wie ich eben unter der Dusche erkennen durfte, ist diese blöde Speckrolle deutlich dünner geworden!"

Sie winkte ihm zu, „Kommen Sie Professor, sonst werde ich unleidlich, etwas, das ich mir inzwischen von unserer Tochter abgeschaut habe."

Er sah sie konsterniert an, „Und was machen wir mit diesem Kind?"

Sie nahm ihm lachend Eileen ab, „Dieses wundervolle Kind kommt natürlich mit, da gibt es nämlich unzählige Arme, die sie nur zu gerne umhertragen wollen, während wir in aller Ruhe frühstücken."

Tatsächlich, als sie zusammen in der großen Halle erschienen, bekam die gesamte weibliche Schülerschaft glänzende Augen und es dauerte gar nicht lange und ihr wurde Eileen aus den Armen genommen.

Am Lehrertisch war allerdings Hermines Gesundheitszustand das wichtigste Thema. Minerva, Filius und die anderen hatten sich echte Sorgen gemacht und Hermine musste mehrfach bestätigen, dass es ihr wieder gut gehen würde.

„Wenn Du so weiter machst, Hermine Granger", knurrte Madam Pomfrey vom anderen Ende des Tisches, „dann werde ich in Zukunft zu ganz anderen Mitteln greifen müssen, das lass Dir gesagt sein!"

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Poppy", versicherte Hermine, „ich wollte Dir, Minerva und Severus keine Arbeit machen oder gar Sorgen bereiten."

„An guten Vorsätzen mangelte es Dir nie, allein die tatsächliche Umsetzung ist desolat!", war Poppys ernüchternde Antwort, aber sie klang schon viel versöhnlicher.

„Ich gelobe Besserung!", schwor Hermine mit treuem Blick und schenkte Severus und sich eine weitere Tasse Tee ein.

„Bist Du eigentlich mit Deinen Forschungen rund um diesen geheimnisvollen Trank weitergekommen", wollte Filius wissen und nahm von ihr die Teekanne entgegen.

„Ja, ich denke schon, in zwei, drei Tagen entscheidet es sich, ob Severus und ich auf der richtigen Spur sind."

„Das wird Ambros Carter aber freuen, er ist schon ganz aufgeregt, ich habe ihn gestern im Ministerium getroffen", warf Minerva ein, „Er und Dekan Mcintosh zählen sowieso schon die Tage, bis Du endlich wieder Deinen Dienst antrittst."

„Wenn die Dich nicht bald in Ruhe lassen, werde ich doch mal mit den beiden sprechen müssen, die sind nämlich ähnlich unmöglich wie Du!" meldete sich Poppy mit bedrohlich emporgereckter Gabel.

„Äh, nicht nötig! Das wollte Severus schon tun", versicherte Hermine schnell und zwinkerte ihrem ehemaligen Professor frech zu.

„Wann meinst Du, fühlst Du Dich wieder wohl genug, um eine weitere Einheit in der Kategorie der Spruchzauber zu absolvieren?", erkundigte sich Filius und räumte sein Geschirr zusammen.

„Hm", überlegte Hermine, „gib mir noch heute und morgen frei, ich wollte die letzten Unklarheiten in Ambros Carters Trank durchgehen und einige Vorbereitungen für Severus und mich treffen", zählte sie auf, aber als sie Poppys finsteren Blick auffing, beeilte sie sich anzufügen, „natürlich erst, wenn ich ein entsprechendes Vormittags- und Nachmittagsnickerchen gemacht habe und alle meine Medizin geschluckt habe."

„Natürlich, natürlich!", grinste der kleine Zauberkunstmeister, „Dann besprechen wir Deine neue Aufgabe also übermorgen nach dem Frühstück, ich habe dann eine Freistunde." Er erhob sich, um zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde nicht zu spät zu kommen und auch alle anderen Lehrerinnen und Lehrer beendeten nach und nach ihr Frühstück.

Als die Schuluhr zum Aufbruch mahnte, erhob sich Hermine ebenfalls und hielt nach ihrer Tochter Ausschau, die sie schließlich in einem kleinen Pulk begeisterter Schülerinnen am Tisch der Hufflepuffs entdeckte. Beide Parteien, Eileen, wie die Schülerinnen waren nicht froh darüber, dass Hermine die lustige Knuddelrunde beendete und die Mädchen aus der sechsten Klasse Hufflepuff jetzt die Tochter gegen den Vater eintauschen mussten, denn es stand für sie Zaubertränke auf dem Stundenplan und ihr Lehrer war lange nicht so anschmiegsam und unkompliziert, wie seine Tochter.

Auf dem Weg hinunter in die Kerker, erkundigte sich Professor Snape, „Was bereiten Sie denn für mich und sich vor, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Unsere nächste Zutatenexkursion", Hermines Augen begannen zu leuchten, „leider nur in abgespeckter Form, aber eine Woche wird wohl drin sein und so eine Reise will gut vorbereitet sein."

„Aha und was machen Sie da konkret?"

„Ich gehe schon seit einigen Wochen Ihre und meine Vorräte durch und prüfe eine von Ihnen angefertigte Liste mit gewünschten Zutaten für die Schule, eine von Ambros für die Uni, aber auch eine für uns persönlich."

„So", machte der Professor und schien über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken.

„Aber das Beste an allem ist, dass ich mich gerade intensiv nach einem neuen Zelt umsehe, die Freunde der Weasleys wollen das Alte zurück haben, was nicht all zu schade ist, und ich habe da eines in einem Spezialverlag gefunden, das Filius und ich dann noch unseren Bedürfnissen entsprechend aufpeppen wollen!"

„Aufpeppen?", er rümpfte die Nase.

„Genau, mit einer anständigen Küche, einem funktionalen Labor, einem gemütlichen Schlafraum plus Bad und einem geräumigen Aufenthaltsraum. Und das Beste, alle Räume riechen nach rein gar nichts!"

„Nach was sollen die denn sonst riechen?", verstand der Professor nicht.

„Nach Katze! Der Geruch war aus unserem alten Zelt einfach nicht wegzubekommen, dabei habe ich über eine Woche verschiedene Zauber ausprobiert, aber nichts. Ich bin schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es den Besitzern vielleicht so gefiel und sozusagen die persönliche Note dieser Zaubererbehausung gewesen ist."

„Du meine Güte!", knurrte der Professor und zückte seine Taschenuhr, als sie vor der Kerkertüre angekommen waren, „Ich habe Unterricht bis zum Mittagessen."

„Ich weiß", nickte Hermine, „ich gehe nicht weg, vielleicht mal kurz in die Bibliothek, aber sonst treffen Sie mich hier", sie drehte sich so, dass Eileen ihren Vater sehen konnte, „Sag Deinem Dad auf Wiedersehen, mein Schatz, er geht nämlich jetzt Schüler quälen."

„Miss Granger!", schnaubte der Professor entrüstet, „Sie sollten das mit den Beleidigungen doch lassen!"

Doch der gestrenge Kerkerherr erntete nur ein vergnügtes Lachen. Das war auch schon mal anders gewesen, dachte er erschüttert und machte sich auf, den Hufflepuffs und Slytherins den Personenveränderungstrank nahezubringen.


	28. Chapter 27

27. Antworten

**Donnerstag, 29. April 2004**

Hermine war sehr fleißig gewesen. Fleißig und brav und so war sie sehr zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, als der Professor vom Mittagessen zurückkam.

„Sie waren nicht in der Großen Halle, wollten Sie nichts essen?", fragte er erstaunt und trat in ihr Büro.

„Nein, ich habe mir etwas Obst kommen lassen", antwortete sie und reckte und streckte sich genüsslich, „Aber ich hätte Lust auf eine Tasse Tee, wollen Sie auch eine?"

„Ja, gerne", nickte er und sah sich interessiert in ihrem Raum um.

„Sehr gut, dann mache ich uns mal welchen", sie schlug das dicke Buch zu, in dem sie gelesen hatte und ging in die Küche, um schnell eine Kanne voll dampfenden Tee zuzubereiten, den sie nach wenigen Minuten auf dem Wohnzimmertisch servierte, „Sie müssen mir übrigens unbedingt noch erzählen, wie Ihre Woche so war", bat sie und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

„Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?", schnaubte Professor Snape, als er aus ihrem Büro geschlendert kam und auf einem der beiden Sessel Platz nahm.

„Oh, so schlimm?", fragte Hermine und reichte ihm eine Tasse.

„Allerdings, oder finden Sie es erheiternd, dass fast nichts von dem, was sie sich erhofft hatten in Erfüllung gegangen ist, sondern dass sie plötzlich in einem Leben stecken, das sie nicht verstehen und das sie sich so niemals vorstellen konnten."

„Und wohl nicht vorstellen wollten, nicht wahr, Professor?", ergänzte Hermine leise und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Das haben Sie gesagt!", knurrte er.

„Ja, habe ich, denn ich weiß um Ihre Pläne von damals", Hermine atmete tief durch, „Ich weiß, dass Sie die schlimmen Zeiten des Dunklen Lords nur überstanden haben, weil Sie stets an Lily Evans und die Rache für ihren Tod gedacht haben. Sie haben Ihr ganzes Sein nur darauf ausgerichtet, Voldemort zu vernichten und dabei Harry, Lilys Sohn zu schützen. Natürlich waren Sie dabei Realist genug, um zu wissen, dass die Überlebenschancen für ein solches Unterfangen sehr gering waren, aber das hat Sie nicht abgeschreckt, ganz im Gegenteil, eher beflügelt, denn dann wäre einfach alles vorbei gewesen, dieses ganze unglückliche Leben einfach so vorbei."

Er war mit jedem ihrer Worte blasser geworden und seine Kieferknochen arbeiteten, doch er sagte nichts, sondern starrte in seine Tasse.

Sie seufzte und sah ihn mit wehem Blick an, „Ein sehr selbstloser und mutiger, aber auch ein schrecklich trauriger Lebensplan, Professor, von einem überaus mutigen und unglücklichen Mann und ich danke Gott jeden Tag dafür, dass dieser Plan nicht aufging."

„Was wissen Sie schon", flüsterte er düster.

„Vieles", entgegnete Hermine leise, „weil Sie es mir erklärt und gezeigt haben, Professor und vergessen Sie auch nicht, dass ich mir in den vergangenen acht Tagen noch einmal selbst ein sehr gutes Bild von all dem machen konnte."

Allerdings, das hatte sie und auch jetzt im Nachhinein war sie noch erschrocken über diesen Selbsthass und diese Verzweiflung. Sie betrachtete ihn genau. Auch jetzt war diese ganze Schwere und Aussichtslosigkeit in seinen Augen zu lesen. Ja, er sah nach außen hin eindeutig besser aus, als vor acht Jahren, aber im Inneren war er noch genau so verschlossen und zerstörerisch wie damals. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als ein Holzscheit im Kamin laut knackte und Hermine bat, „Nun, Professor, erzählen Sie mir, was Sie alles in den vergangenen acht Tagen erlebt haben?"

Er antwortete erst nicht, aber Hermine ließ ihm Zeit, immerhin kannte sie ihn recht gut. Und tatsächlich schöpfte er nach einer Weile tief Luft und zog seine Stirn in ärgerliche Falten, „Sie standen einfach so in meinem Bad herum", er hob den Blick vorwurfsvoll, „nass und nackt!"

Sie verkniff sich die naheliegende Begründung, dass sie wahrscheinlich aus der Dusche gekommen war, denn wenn sie ihn jetzt störte, würde er sich wieder verschließen, daher nickte sie nur leicht.

„Das Kind hat geschrien und Sie wollten mir erst nicht erklären was vorgeht." Sein Blick wurde sehr finster, „Als Sie es dann endlich getan haben, konnte ich Ihren wirren Erklärungen nicht glauben und habe es selbst überprüft."

Tja, ging es Hermine durch den Sinn, Misstrauen gehörte eben zum Berufsethos eines Doppelspions.

Professor Snape stellte die Tasse hart auf das Tablett und rieb sich die Augen, „Dumbledore ist tot."

„Ja, das ist er", bestätigte Hermine voller Kummer.

„Ich habe die ganze Woche immer mal wieder versucht diskret herauszubekommen wie, aber keiner wollte es mir sagen."

„Das hat wohl seinen Grund, Professor", murmelte sie leise.

„Und der wäre?", fragte er lauernd.

„Vielleicht, dass Sie es besser nicht erfahren sollen", schlug Hermine vor.

Er sprang auf und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf, „Sagen Sie mir, wie er gestorben ist! Sofort!"

„Ach, Severus!", klagte Hermine und rieb sich die Augen, „Muss das wirklich sein?"

„Allerdings", schnappte er und ließ nicht locker, „Also, wie?"

„Er ist vom Astronomieturm gestürzt."

„Einfach so?"

„Nein, nicht einfach so", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und seufzte erneut tief auf.

„Sondern?", Himmel, er konnte schon genau so hartnäckig sein, wie sie.

„Er ist mit einem Avada Kedavra getötet worden."

„So! Und von wem?"

„Auf seinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin von seinem treuesten Freund, Professor, von Ihnen", so nun war es raus.

Er sackte sichtlich in sich zusammen und Hermine musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht aufzuspringen und ihn fest in ihre Arme zu ziehen, aber das wäre jetzt genau das Falsche gewesen, das fühlte sie.

„Woher ist die Narbe hier", fragte er nach einer beklemmenden Zeit des Brütens mit kratziger Stimme und deutete auf seinen Hals.

„Von Nagini, Voldemort hatte ihr den Befehl gegeben Sie zu töten."

„So, und warum lebe ich dann noch?", es schien ihn nicht besonders zu verwundern, dass sein ehemaliger Herr und Meister ihn töten wollte.

„Nennen Sie es Glück, nennen Sie es Schicksal, aber Sie wurden kurz vor Ihrem Tod gefunden und ins St. Mungos gebracht, wo Sie sehr lange gebraucht haben sich zu erholen", erzählte Hermine, jetzt war es eh schon egal, wie viel er wusste oder nicht, „In dieser Zeit kam auch alles über den geheimen Plan zwischen Albus und Ihnen ans Tageslicht und Sie wurden nicht nur von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen, sondern zusammen mit anderen aus dem Widerstand für Ihre Tapferkeit und den Verdienst für die magische Gemeinschaft mit dem Orden des Merlin erster Klasse ausgezeichnet."

Den letzten Teil ihrer Ausführungen schien er nicht mehr richtig mitbekommen zu haben, denn er drehte sich zu ihr herum und nahm sie mit hasserfülltem Ausdruck fest in den Blick, „Sie haben mich gefunden, stimmts?"

Hermine strich sich durchs Haar und nickte, „Ja, das habe ich."

„Und darum musste ich Ihnen auch die Meisterstelle gewähren", schloss er grimmig.

„Richtig"

Man sah es hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten und dann brach es aus ihm heraus, „Aber wie konnte es dann geschehen, dass, dass...", er stockte und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Dass mit uns, meinen Sie?", lächelte Hermine, „nun", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „das ist unerklärlich, wahrscheinlich hochmagisch und auf alle Fälle ein glattes Wunder."

„Ich kann das nicht verstehen!", fasste der Professor das Gehörte zusammen.

„Das Leben kann man nicht immer verstehen, es hat seine eigenen Regeln. Aber egal, ob wir es immer verstehen, es will gelebt werden, Professor, und wenn Sie es zulassen, werden Sie so das ein oder andere Mal von diesem schrecklich-schönen Leben, von sich selbst und von einigen anderen Menschen sehr überrascht werden und wenn Sie mir auch sonst nichts glauben, aber ich versichere Ihnen, es wird Ihnen gefallen, sehr sogar!"

„Aber ich kann Sie absolut nicht leiden!", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Hermine musste einfach lachen, „Ja, ich weiß! Aber das wird sich ändern, Professor! Zu Ihrer Zeit ging es mir mit Ihnen wahrlich nicht anders", allerdings nicht, „aber Sie werden mich kennenlernen und ich Sie und wir werden viele Gemeinsamkeiten entdecken und viele Dinge, die wir am anderen sehr mögen und schätzen."

„Was soll das denn sein?", schnaubte er ungläubig.

„Also, ich kann nur von mir sprechen, aber ich liebe Ihren wunderbaren Humor und Ihren messerscharfen, analytischen Verstand, Ihre Loyalität und Ihre Leidenschaftlichkeit und auch Ihre durchaus immer noch sperrige Art", sie schloss die Augen und lächelte verträumt, „Ich liebe Ihre breite Brust, Ihr Lachen und ihre Augen und …", sie öffnete die Augen und zwinkerte ihm frech zu, „na ja, und noch vieles mehr halt."

„Ha!", machte er angewidert.

Hermine ließ sich davon nicht beirren, sie hatte den verwunderten und nachdenklichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen bemerkt und fuhr darum fort, „Was Sie an mir so schätzen, kann ich natürlich nur vermuten, aber ich weiß, dass Sie gerne mit mir zusammen an kniffligen Dingen arbeiten und nur zu gerne mit mir streiten und diskutieren. Sie reisen auch gerne mit mir und Sie küssen mich gerne und tun auch sonst liebend gern Dinge mit mir, die ich ganz genau so liebe."

„Sie sind unmöglich!", befand Professor Snape und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich weiß, aber auch das scheint irgendwie anziehend auf Sie zu wirken, mein Lieber!", sie legte ihren Kopf schief und schaute ihn fragend an, „Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, Professor, gab es denn in der ganzen letzten Woche nichts, das Ihnen gefallen hat?"

„Nein!" kam es wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen.

„Wirklich gar nichts?", hakte Hermine zweifelnd nach.

„Nein!"

„Sie sind zwar ein erstklassiger Schwindler, aber ich glaube Ihnen trotzdem nicht, denn ich könnte Ihnen sofort einige Verbesserungen aufzählen", winkte Hermine lachend ab.

„Und die wären?"

„Das ist doch ganz offensichtlich! Und ich fange gerne mit dem aller offensichtlichstem an", sie machte eine ausladende Bewegung, „Ihre Wohnung zum Beispiel ist viel, viel gemütlicher und wohnlicher. Damals war sie kalt und klamm, eher eine Unterkunft, heute ist sie ein Zuhause", zählte sie auf, worauf er sich so skeptisch umsah, als wenn er seine Räume das erste Mal wirklich bemerkte, „Außerdem", fuhr sie fort, „achten Sie viel mehr auf sich, riechen wahnsinnig gut und sehen deutlich gesünder, besser und jünger aus", ein düsteres Schnauben war von ihm zu hören, was sie aber nicht störte „Sie schlafen besser und länger und halten jetzt auch jede Nacht eine junge Frau in den Armen und seit einigen Monaten sogar zwei von dieser Sorte", sie musste lachen, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde, „aber das Wichtigste ist, Sie haben eine Familie die Sie wie verrückt liebt und Freunde, die Sie achten und schätzen, Tristes und Verzweiflung gibt es in Ihrem Leben nicht mehr, Sie werden gebraucht, ohne dabei benutzt zu werden. Sie lieben ihr Leben, Professor, was kann es Besseres geben?"

„Rache!", presste er leise heraus.

„Quatsch!", wischte Hermine seine Antwort fort, „Rache hinterlässt nur ein sehr flüchtiges Gefühl der Befriedigung, Liebe dagegen ein dauerhaftes. Außerdem bekommen Sie Ihre Rache kostenlos dazu, das Entscheidende an Ihrem und Albus Plan geht ja auf und das ist doch das, was alles andere erst ermöglicht hat."

Seine Antwort war nur ein undefinierbares Grollen, aber Hermine wusste trotzdem, dass ihm wenigstens dieser Aspekt der Zukunft gefiel.

Sie trank ihre Tasse Tee aus und schaute auf die Wohnzimmeruhr, „Eileen müsste jeden Augenblick wach werden, ich schaue mal nach ihr", sie trug das Teeservice in die Küche und als sie auf dem Rückweg wieder an ihm vorbeiging, fragte sie überrascht, „Wo ist eigentlich ihr Ehering, Professor?"

„Was?", machte er augenscheinlich ertappt.

„Der Ring!", sie hob zur Verdeutlichung ihre rechte Hand, „Severus nimmt ihn nur bei ganz empfindlichen Brauprozessen ab, ich bin mir sicher, dass er ihn getragen hat, bevor er in die Vergangenheit befördert worden ist."

„Ich habe ihn in meinem Büro", antwortete der Professor, aber sie bemerkte auch das kleine Flackern in seinen Augen.

„Gut, denn meinem Mann ist der Ring sehr wichtig, er hat ihn damals persönlich bei Sernorins in Auftrag gegeben."

„Bei Sernorins?", fragte Professor Snape voller erstaunter Missbilligung, „Er muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben!"

„Ja", nickte Hermine stolz und blickte liebevoll auf ihren Ring, „Er ist nicht nur aus edelsten Materialien und meisterlich verarbeitet, er hat auch einen speziellen Zauber. Er bewahrt kostbare Augenblicke mit seinen Gefühlen und ist damit eine Art Schatztruhe unseres gemeinsamen Lebens, daher mit jedem Jahr unbezahlbarer", um ihren Mund zuckte ein freches Grinsen, „Aber gekostet hat er nur den Zauberspruch."

Die Antwort des Professors darauf war ein unverständliches, abweisendes Gebrummel. Doch Hermine ging nicht weiter darauf ein, denn ihr kam da noch ein Gedanke und sie hob grinsend den Zeigefinger in die Höhe, „Und bevor ich das vergesse, Professor, und egal, ob Sie mich für rechthaberisch und besserwisserisch halten, aber meine Antwort in Ihrem Unterricht letzten Mittwoch war völlig korrekt. Man kann ganz leicht Euphorie-Elixier mit einem Amortentia vermischen. Sie finden das genaue Prozedere in der neuen Auflage des Lehrbuches auf Seite 659 ausführlich beschrieben. Mein Kollege für experimentelle Tränke in Edinburgh hat zwar beinahe mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt, aber es funktioniert."

Professor Snape schnaubte laut, „Das werde ich natürlich überprüfen."

„Das hatte ich nicht anders erwartet", lachte Hermine und öffnete leise Eileens Zimmertüre.

Der Rest des Tages verlief unspektakulär. Der Professor hatte noch eine kurze Unterrichtseinheit in der siebten Klasse zu halten und sie genoss derweil das gemeinsame Spiel mit ihrer Tochter. Nach seinem Unterricht verschanzte sich Professor Snape in seinem Büro und Hermine verschaffte ihm die Zeit, um in Ruhe über all die Informationen nachzudenken und besuchte mit Eileen Hagrid, der für das große Feuer der Walpurgisnacht schon Berge von trockenen Ästen zusammentrug.

Als es Hermine zu kalt wurde und auch Eileen völlig erledigt eingeschlafen war, brütete sie noch einige Stunden über Ambros Carters mysteriösem Trank, was ihr schließlich gegen zehn Uhr eine entscheidende Erkenntnis brachte.

„Na also!", jubelte sie zufrieden und eilte aus ihrem Labor, um ihren Mann zu suchen, „Severus?"

„Für Sie immer noch Professor Snape!", knurrte der unfreundlich.

„Entschuldigung", sie rollte mit den Augen, „aber ich glaube ich habe die Erklärung!"

„Von welcher Erklärung sprechen Sie?"

„Von der, warum ich am 29. April wieder mit der anderen Hermine getauscht habe und sich das Ganze nicht als Traum herausgestellt hat!"

„So? Und welche Erklärung haben Sie gefunden?", jetzt hatte sie seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Es ist ganz einfach", freute sich Hermine, „So einfach, dass ich es gar nicht erkannt habe!"

„Ich verstehe Sie immer noch nicht, Miss Granger!", schnarrte er genervt.

„Es liegt nicht an den Zutaten, es liegt an der Zubereitung!", rief sie begeistert.

„Wie bitte?"

„Kommen Sie, ich zeige es Ihnen besser", sie winkte ihn ins Labor und deutete dort auf die große Rezepttafel und auf den Kessel der blubbernd auf dem Feuer brodelte.

„Hier, sehen Sie", sie deutete auf den Trank, „was würden Sie als Nächstes tun?"

„Nun", Professor Snape studierte aufmerksam die Brauanweisung auf der Tafel und sah dann mit gefurchter Stirn in den Kessel, „ich würde das arktische Himmelskraut, das Sie als Ersatz für das Arcusschön genommen haben, in kleine Stücke hacken und nach und nach unter langsamem Rühren in den Trank geben."

„Ja, das wäre auch meine Vorgehensweise gewesen", nickte Hermine mit roten Wangen, „aber dann habe ich überlegt, was denn bei vergleichbaren Illusionstränken das Vorgehen wäre und ich denke, dass dies die Lösung ist", sie nahm eine Prise Himmelskraut und füllte es in ein goldenes Gefäß, um es mit einem silbernen Mörser sorgsam zu zerstoßen.

„Ah", hatte der Professor verstanden, „Sie meinen, dass nur der zerstoßene Saft zugegeben wird."

„Richtig", freute sich Hermine und gab die wenigen Tropfen des Krautes vorsichtig in den Kessel, der daraufhin heftig zu zischen und zu brodeln anfing, „und dann erfolgt natürlich auch kein Umrühren, sondern man wartet einfach, bis der Trank seine Konsistenz verändert"

„Er wird flüchtig!", ergänzte der Professor und sah gebannt, wie genau das geschah.

„Korrekt", stimmte Hermine zu, „darum muss dann auch sofort ein Deckel auf den Kessel, damit er seine Wirkung nicht sogleich an uns entfalten kann", sie stülpte einen gläsernen Topf über die Kesselöffnung, die diese nach einem kleinen Spruch, hermetisch versiegelte.

„Das Ganze ist schlüssig und durchaus verständlich", gab der Professor zu, „aber es erklärt immer noch nicht, dass wir gerade den 29. April erleben."

„Doch, das tut es", war sich Hermine sicher, „denn wir träumen das Ganze hier. Ein sehr komplexer Traum wie ich zugeben muss und verwirrend obendrein, weil es ein unglaublich machtvoller und genialer Trank ist, aber es ist einfach nur ein Traum", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „nur leider werden wir das erst beweisen können, wenn wir erwacht sind, Traumbilder wachen eben nicht auf!"

„Eine kühne Erklärung, Miss Granger, wahrlich, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich ihr Glauben schenken kann."

„Das liegt in der Natur der Sache, Professor!", lachte Hermine, „Aber ich für meinen Teil bin sehr zufrieden und werde sogleich alle unsere Erkenntnisse sorgsam notieren, bevor ich fertig aufräume und zu Bett gehe."

„Ja, machen Sie das, es kann nicht schaden!"

Sie wollte schon in ihr Büro eilen, als ihr etwas einfiel, „Wo schlafen Sie eigentlich Professor?"

„Am liebsten in meinem Bett, Miss Granger!"

„Und ich?"

„Wenn es nach mir geht, auf der Wohnzimmercouch."

„Die ist zwar für gewisse Dinge durchaus reizvoll", sie wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen, „aber fürs Übernachten nicht besonders geeignet!"

„Wem sagen Sie das!"

„Und was machen wir da?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich werde nicht mit Ihnen das Lager teilen!", stellte er kategorisch klar.

„Hm. Dann werden wir wohl zu martialischeren Mitteln greifen müssen", überlegte Hermine.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Auch das zeige ich Ihnen besser", grinste Hermine und bedeutete dem Professor ihr ins Schlafzimmer zu folgen. Dort blieb sie vor dem großen Himmelbett stehen und zückte ihren Stab, um ihn in komplizierten Formen versehen mit gemurmelten Formeln zu schwingen. In der Folge verlor das breite Bett erst an Umfang, bis nur noch ein normales Einzelbett übrig blieb, dann schwang Hermine ihren Stab erneut und das Bett stand dort augenblicklich in doppelter Ausführung nebeneinander.

„Sie dürfen sich eines aussuchen, Professor", bot Hermine keck an und sorgte mit einem weiteren Zauberstabwisch dafür, dass sich die Betten voneinander entfernten.

„Gut, das ist akzeptabel, ich nehme das linke", nickte der Professor hoheitsvoll und verschwand wieder in sein Büro.

Gegen elf räumte auch Hermine ihre Unterlagen zusammen und machte sich Bettfertig.

„Professor?", sie steckte den Kopf durch seine Bürotüre.

„Ja?"

„Ich gehe jetzt zu Bett und wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht."

„Danke!"

„Ach, was ich noch sagen wollte", sie trat langsam an seinen Schreibtisch heran und bemerkte erfreut, dass Severus Ring neben dem Tintenfass lag, „Sollte ich mich geirrt haben und das Ganze hier ist doch kein Traum, sondern eine wirkliche Zeitreise, dann sollten Sie zusammen mit der Hermine Ihrer Zeit geeignete Maßnahmen ergreifen."

„Sie meinen einen Obliviate?"

„Ja, denn gerade im nächsten Jahr darf nichts und niemand Ihre Konzentration stören und meine auch nicht", seufzte Hermine.

„Gut, ich werde alles Nötige in die Wege leiten", nickte er.

„Außerdem habe ich Ihnen alles Wichtige der letzten Woche in Ihrer Zeit aufgeschrieben", sie reichte ihm einige dicht beschriebene Seiten Pergament, „damit Sie wissen, was sich ereignet hat und entsprechend reagieren können. Das Pergament vernichtet sich selbst nach dem ersten Lesen, also müssen Sie sehr aufmerksam sein."

„Ich bin immer aufmerksam", nickte er knapp und nahm die Blätter entgegen. Als sie aber vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen blieb und an ihrer Unterlippe kaute, fragte er argwöhnisch „Noch etwas, Miss Granger?"

„Ja", sie atmete tief durch, „ich möchte Ihnen schon jetzt für alles danken, was Sie bereits für uns alle getan haben und was Sie noch tun werden. Selbst, wenn wir das lange nicht verstehen werden. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Albus auf Sie baut und auch die ganze Welt auf Sie baut, auch wenn sie das nicht weiß. Ohne Sie, Professor, gäbe es Heute nicht! Ich bin mir ganz sicher, Lily Evans wäre sehr, sehr stolz auf Sie gewesen. Ich bin es in jedem Fall!"

Dann beugte sie sich blitzschnell über den Tisch und küsste ihn ganz kurz auf die Wange, „Gute Nacht!"

Noch bevor er sie für dieses ungebührliche Verhalten rügen konnte, war sie schon wieder aus seinem Büro gehuscht und ließ ihren Tränkemeister mit einem fruchtbaren Gefühlschaos zurück an seinem Schreibtisch.

Er konnte sich erst kurz vor Mitternacht aus seiner Starre lösen, um ebenfalls ins Bett zu schlurfen.

So verbrachten tatsächlich beide die Nacht im gleichen Raum und er würde es zwar nicht einmal unter Folter zugegeben haben, aber ihrem gleichmäßigen Atem zu lauschen wirkte irgendwie beruhigend auf ihn.

Und Beruhigung war etwas, dass er wirklich, wirklich sehr nötig hatte, diese ganze Geschichte war noch sein Untergang.

Ganz gewiss!

- ENDE -

Und wiederum ist es so weit – die Geschichte ist aus – und doch noch nicht so ganz!

Übermorgen gibt es noch einen Epilog, immerhin schreit diese Geschichte noch nach einigen Erklärungen!


	29. Epilog

Epilog

Ein kleines rotes Blinklicht mit einem immer lauter werdenden Sirren ließ sie erschrocken hochfahren.

Eileen!

Mist!

Sie rieb sich den schmerzenden Rücken und wischte sich gähnend über die Augen. Jetzt war sie ja doch im Labor eingeschlafen, verflixt und zugenäht. Dabei wollte sie doch endlich mal wieder zeitig ins Bett!

Ein schneller Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr zeigte auf zwei Uhr in der Nacht. Sie zückte, sich reckend und streckend ihren Zauberstab und sorgte für etwas mehr Licht, dann machte sie sich ächzend auf den Weg zu Eileens Zimmer. Doch schon nach wenigen Metern blieb sie überrascht stehen und ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr verschlafenes Gesicht. Die Müdigkeit schien nicht nur sie überwältigt zu haben, denn sie entdeckte ihren Mann, Professor Severus Snape, der ebenfalls friedlich auf einem der beiden hölzernen Laborstühle vor sich hin schlief. Ach, er sah im Schlaf so süß aus!

Doch dann erinnerte sich Hermine stirnrunzelnd wieder daran, dass dieser Anblick zwar sehr süß, aber auch sehr verwunderlich war!

Allerdings! Und das in mehrfacher Hinsicht! Denn ihr Mann hatte den Tag auf dem Jahrestreffen des Tränkeverbandes in Liverpool verbracht, das dafür bekannt war, dass man dort nie vor zehn, elf Uhr abends weg kam, obwohl die Versammlung bereits traditionell vor dem Mittagessen begann. Daher hatte er auch Minerva angeboten, direkt nach seiner Rückkehr die letzte Aufsichtsrunde durch Hogwarts Flure zu übernehmen und die dauerte immer bis gegen Mitternacht.

Soweit, so gut, aber warum um alles in der Welt schlief er hier im Labor, immerhin war der Laborstuhl noch unbequemer als die Wohnzimmercouch, wenn er schon nicht in seinem Bett lag und schlief? Und vor allen Dingen, wenn er sie bei seiner Rückkehr schon schlafend auf dem Labortisch vorgefunden hatte, warum hatte er sie dann nicht geweckt oder sie netterweise ins Bett getragen, etwas das sie sehr, sehr liebte!

Sehr seltsam das alles, wirklich!

Aber diese Fragen mussten warten, denn Eileen hatte Hunger und das sollte immer Priorität haben, denn sonst wurde sie sehr unleidlich. Ein Wesenszug, den sie eindeutig nicht von ihr mitbekommen hatte, aber der anscheinend ansteckend wirkte, sie wurde in letzter Zeit auch schon leicht grummelig, wenn sie Hunger hatte.

Doch als sie begann ihre hungrige Tochter auf dem Sessel vor einem neu entfachten Kaminfeuer zu stillen, fiel ihr zu all den ungelösten Fragen noch eine seltsame Sache ein, nämlich der Traum, den sie bis zu der Störung durch den Warnzauber geträumt hatte.

Wie war das gewesen? Sie war in der Vergangenheit gelandet und hatte mit der Hermine von damals den Platz getauscht und sie mussten sich in ihren jeweiligen früheren bzw. späteren Leben zurechtfinden.

Grundgütiger, was für ein Quatsch! Sie schüttelte den Kopf, über so viel Unsinn.

Aber dann musste sie schmunzeln, als sie daran dachte, wie die siebzehnjährige Hermine neben ihrem Professor aufgewacht war und den Schreck ihres Lebens bekommen hatte und Hermine entwich ein sehr finsteres Schnauben, das sogar Eileen veranlasste prüfend ein Auge zu öffnen, als sie an die miesen Strafarbeiten dachte, die ihr der Professor in der Vergangenheit aufgebrummt hatte. Spinnenbeine hacken und stinkige, zähe Tränke umrühren, unmöglich dieser Kerl!

Wobei, sehr realistisch! Zu so etwas war ihr Mann damals durchaus in der Lage gewesen und auch heute waren seine Schülerinnen und Schüler vor solchen Gemeinheiten nicht völlig sicher, obwohl es sich schon stark gebessert hatte, was eindeutig daran lag, das der finstere Professor keine Zeit mehr für solche Spielereien hatte, immerhin warteten Tochter und Frau abends auf ihn.

Mit jeder Minute und mit jedem kräftigen Zug von Eileen fielen ihr noch mehr Details ihres Traumes ein. Richtig, auch Severus war in der Vergangenheit gelandet und sie alle vier hatten hier wie dort, emsig nach Lösungen gesucht, um wieder zurückzukehren. Das Entscheidende dabei war wohl, dass sie den seltsamen Trank, an dem sie schon die letzten Tage gearbeitet hatte und der sich standhaft weigerte sein Geheimnis preis zu geben, für die Ursache des Ganzen hielten.

Dann kam das Todessertreffen und der Auftrag des dunklen Lords einer gewissen Olivia Pepper das Geheimnis ihres Mannes zu entlocken. Eine sehr üble Sache, was sie und Severus in eine echte Zwickmühle gebracht hatte, denn dafür hatte ihr Mann damals mit Misses Pepper geschlafen. Wie gut, dass ihm dann doch eine Lösung eingefallen war, obwohl sich Hermine nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, ob ihr Plan tatsächlich funktioniert hatte.

Dagegen hatten die beiden aus der Vergangenheit hier in dieser Zeit ganz andere Probleme! Sie verbrachten viel Zeit mit Streiten und damit sich gegenseitig das Leben schwer zu machen, was für Hermine in einer recht bedrohlichen dicken, fetten Erkältung gipfelte, die sie sich durch eine Unachtsamkeit eingehandelt hatte.

Hermine wurde immer unruhiger, mit jeder neuen Erinnerung aus diesem Traum.

Verflixt, das war aber wirklich eine überaus seltsame Geschichte! Ihr wurde richtig heiß. Denn dieser Trank dort im Labor nebenan, war derart geheimnisvoll, dass er vielleicht sogar so etwas Verrücktes konnte, wie Menschen real oder eben surreal in andere Zeiten zu befördern.

Wenn doch nur Eileen etwas schneller trinken würde. Sie musste sofort ihren Mann wecken, doch der ließ sich auch durch leises Anrufen nicht aus seinem Schlaf reißen.

Endlich war ihre Tochter einigermaßen satt und eilig erhob sie sich, um zum Labor hinüber zu laufen und Severus sanft, aber bestimmt an der Schulter zu schütteln.

„Severus, wach auf!", verlangte sie aufgeregt.

„Hm?", kam es vom schlafenden Tränkemeister und der Stuhl schien wirklich sehr unbequem gewesen zu sein, denn er verzog sein Gesicht schmerzhaft, als er sich stöhnend aufrichtete.

„Was hast Du gerade geträumt?", wollte Hermine sofort wissen und legte Eileen vorsichtig über ihre Schulter.

„Geträumt?", knurrte Severus und schüttelte stöhnend seine langen Glieder aus, „Nichts."

„Bist Du Dir sicher?", ließ Hermine nicht locker.

„Ja, natürlich", begann er und rieb sich die Augen, doch dann hielt er inne, „Nein! Du hast recht, ich hatte einen Traum. Einen unglaublich verrückten Traum."

„Aha!", sah sich Hermine bestätigt, „Und was war das für ein Traum?"

„Es war überaus kompliziert und sehr skurril", begann Severus und stand schwerfällig auf, „Es ging um so eine völlig irrwitzige Zeitsprunggeschichte. Erst hast Du mit der Hermine aus der Vergangenheit den Platz getauscht und dann ich mit dem Severus der Vergangenheit und wir haben die ganze Zeit versucht die Nichteinmischungsregel zu beachten und doch möglichst schnell herauszufinden warum das so war und wie wir wieder zurückgetauscht werden könnten."

„Genau! Und es waren exakt acht Jahre, die wir in die Vergangenheit versetzt worden sind, nicht wahr?", ergänzte Hermine mit roten Wangen und reichte ihrem Mann Eileen hinüber.

„Richtig, es war wieder 1997 und es war furchtbar!", er sah sie kritisch an, „Aber woher weißt Du das?"

Hermine raufte sich die Haare, „Severus, das war kein gewöhnlicher Traum, das war garantiert dieser mysteriöse Trank, den ich gerade für Ambros analysiere."

„Dieser leicht flüchtige, in den Regenbogenfarben, an dem Du schon seit mehreren Tagen knobelst, anstatt Dich auszuruhen und zu erholen?"

„Genau der!", versuchte sie seinen leisen Vorwurf zu ignorieren, „Wo ist er?", Hermine sah sich suchend um.

„Ich habe ihn gefunden, als ich heimgekommen bin und Dich dort am Labortisch schnarchend vorgefunden habe."

„Ich schnarche nicht!", wiedersprach Hermine und suchte Tisch und Regale nach dem Trank ab.

„Oh doch", beharrte Severus, „Ich kam also herein und habe Dich dort laut schlafen gesehen und wollte Dich selbstverständlich nicht in dieser unbequemen Situation belassen, sondern Dich sogleich zu Bett bringen, da sah ich den umgefallenen Flakon und habe ihn aufgehoben und wieder verkorkt."

„Und dann?", hakte Hermine aufgeregt nach, während sie auf dem Boden nach dem Fläschchen spähte.

„Dann weiß ich nur noch, dass ich plötzlich furchtbar müde war und ich habe mich, so glaube ich jedenfalls, kurz dort ausgeruht", er deutete auf den Stuhl neben sich.

„Ah, hier ist er!", hatte Hermine den Flakon unter einem Zutatenregal neben dem Labortisch gefunden, „Es ist nur noch ein letzter Rest darin, also hat sich der Trank verflüchtigt und sowohl mich, als auch Dich mit seiner Wirkung außer Gefecht gesetzt!"

„Und was ist seine Wirkung genau?", staunte Severus beeindruckt.

„Auf die Schnelle würde ich auf eine fiktive Zeitreise schließen, aber das müssen wir jetzt noch belegen und konkretisieren, aber ich denke, es wäre schlau, wenn wir zuallererst unsere Erinnerungen an unsere Träume zügig sichern, bevor sie sich, wie es die meisten Träume so an sich haben, verflüchtigen."

„Das ist ja nicht schwer", nickte Severus und konzentrierte sich auf diesen Traum, damit er ihn mit seinem Zauberstab als silberner Faden aus seiner Erinnerung herausfiltern und in ein leeres Gefäß, das Hermine ihm entgegenstreckte, stecken konnte. Gleiches tat sie auch bei sich.

„So, ich denke, jetzt wissen wir vielleicht eher was dieser Trank hier bewirkt und ich kann morgen besser recherchieren, ob eine solche Wirkweise bekannt ist", freute sich Hermine und verschloss auch ihre Gedankenfäden mit einem Korken. Dann gähnte sie, „Aber nicht mehr heute, mein Rücken tut entsetzlich weh und ich bin völlig erledigt. Ich geh zu Bett."

„Ich auch, sobald Eileen ihr Bäuerchen gemacht hat", stimmte Severus zu und ließ sich von seiner Frau einen, nach seinem Geschmack, viel zu kurzen Gutenachtkuss geben.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht sehr lange und die kleine Professorentochter lag schlafend in ihrer Wiege und Severus schob sich neben seine ebenfalls leise schnorchelnde Professorengattin.

Hermines Idee, die Erinnerung an ihre seltsamen Träume zu sichern, erwies sich als sehr weise, denn als Ambros Carter am nächsten Tag vorbeikam, um sich nach Hermines Trankforschungsstand zu erkundigen und die bearbeiteten Anträge abzuholen, hätte Hermine ihm im ersten Moment glatt geantwortet, dass sie mit dem Trank noch keinen Inch weitergekommen wäre.

Doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie am Abend am Labortisch eingeschlafen war und als Severus extra aus einer Lehrerbesprechung hinzukam, um Ambros nochmals eindringlich klar zu machen, dass seine Frau gerade keinen langweiligen Wellnessurlaub erlebte, ergänzte er auch gleich, dass er den Trank in der Nacht offen auf dem Labortisch gefunden hatte und anschließend so müde war, dass er sich auf den Laborstuhl setzen musste.

Ambros war begeistert, natürlich nicht wegen des Tadels, sondern wegen des Trankes, sagte kurzerhand seinen Termin im Ministerium ab und arbeitete den ganzen Tag zusammen mit Hermine an den Ergebnissen der Erinnerungen. Das war nun zwar so gar nicht im Sinne von Severus Ermahnungen endlich kürzer zu treten und sich ganz der Rekonvaleszenz zu widmen, aber das musste sie und Ambros ihm ja nicht direkt unter die Nase binden.

Gegen Abend jedenfalls hatten sie anhand ihrer Erinnerungen und ihrer Erfahrungen gemeinsam das Rezept zusammengesetzt und die Brauanleitung rekonstruiert und obwohl Severus zum Abendessen doch noch die befürchtete Strafpredigt hielt, verbrachte er mit ihr zusammen den Abend in der Verbotenen Abteilung und fand dort den Hinweis auf einen Trank mit dem bezeichnenden Namen „Der Achtjahre- Achttage- traumtrank" eines chinesischen Meisters Namens Ju Sin Chan aus dem dritten Jahrhundert, der speziell für einen mächtigen Herrscher entwickelt wurde, der zusammen mit seiner Frau diesen Trank als Amüsements nutzte, um ihre Jugendjahre mit ihr so, immer und immer wieder erleben zu können, ohne dass er tatsächlich in diese Zeit zurückkehren musste und vor allem, die Geschehnisse nicht nachhaltig beeinflussen oder gar verändern konnte. Das dafür die Personen den Platz tauschen mussten, hielt Meister Ju Sin Chan für einen sehr lästigen Nebeneffekt, für den er aber noch keine Lösung gefunden hätte, was er sehr bedauere. Er wäre für Verbesserung in dieser Hinsicht sehr dankbar, wie er in einer kleinen Fußnote extra anmerkte.

„Unglaublich!", befand Hermine zwei Tage später, als sie gerade aus ihrem Büro kam, wo sie die letzten Eintragungen zur Dokumentation dieses Trankes gemacht hatte, „Dieser Trank ist fast ein Jahrtausend lang völlig in Vergessenheit geraten!"

„Und hat vor allem bestimmt schon seit der Gründung der Universität von Edinburgh dort im Archiv Staub angesetzt!", schnaubte Severus, dem das Archivchaos schon zu seinen Meisterjahrzeiten ein Dorn im Auge war.

„Wahrscheinlich", seufzte auch Hermine und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Couch sinken, „zudem wäre seine Herstellung heute bestimmt schrecklich kompliziert, denn zwei der an die dreißig Zutaten sind heute so nicht mehr zu beschaffen, weil die Tiere oder eben die Pflanzen ausgestorben sind."

Severus reichte ihr Eileen, der er gerade eben detailliert die Herstellung eines einfachen Wachstumstrankes erklärt hatte, immerhin wollte er sie nicht überfordern, sie war ja noch klein und schenkte seiner Frau eine Tasse Tee ein, „Wobei es nicht unmöglich wäre, Arccusschön könnte man durch pulverisierte Glasscherben ersetzen, die gab es damals noch nicht."

„Das stimmt, ich hatte an arktisches Himmelskraut gedacht, aber das mit den pulverisierten Glasscherben ist noch besser!", gab Hermine zu, „Für den Tauscheffekt, den Meister Ju Sin Chan genau so blöde fand, wie die Hermine und der Severus der Vergangenheit, habe ich aber keine Lösung. Du vielleicht?"

„Nein, leider nicht", zuckte Severus mit den Schultern, „außer, dass man vielleicht eine Erklärung oder einige zusammenfassende Informationen da lassen könnte, damit sich die Personen in der Zukunft schneller und besser zurechtfinden".

„Ja, oder man gibt etwas winterliches Bärenschlafkraut hinzu, würde den Spruch ein wenig anpassen und die Personen aus der Vergangenheit würden ihre Zukunft glatt verschlafen", überlegte Hermine.

„Auch nicht schlecht", stimmte Severus zu.

„Trotzdem möchte ich mich mit diesem Trank erst frühestens in vier Jahren beschäftigen, denn er ist auch bei sorgsamer Zubereitung nicht ungefährlich und die Vorstellung, wieder in 1997 oder 1998 oder 1999 zu landen, erfüllt mich mit allem, aber garantiert nicht mit Vorfreude!", seufzte sie abschließend.

„Da gebe ich Dir völlig recht, meine Liebe", war auch ihr Mann der gleichen Meinung, „aber dennoch sollten wir uns diesen Trank für 2009 oder so auf Wiedervorlage legen."

„Oh! Gib es zu", lachte Hermine, „Du willst mich zu gerne noch einmal heiraten!"

„Vielleicht", grinste Severus spitzbübisch, „vor allem würde ich aber gerne nochmals mit Dir auf Hochzeitsreise gehen und viele andere schöne Dinge wiederholen!"

„Sehr gut", schnurrte sie verführerisch, „aber darauf müssen wir doch nicht vier oder sechs Jahre warten!"

„Sondern?", fragte Severus und zog interessiert seine linke Augenbraue empor.

„Also einige der Dinge, die ich gerne mit Dir wiederholen möchte, können wir auch sogleich auf dieser Couch hier angehen."

„Und was machen wir mit Eileen?", fragte Severus und deutete auf das putzmuntere Baby auf ihren Armen.

„Wir könnten sie auf ihre Decke neben das Sofa legen und mit einem Schutzzauber versehen", antwortete Hermine und zückte schon ihren Stab.

„Nein, nein! Ich kann mit Dir keine wilden Dinge tun, wenn meine Tochter dabei zusieht!", lehnte Severus diesen Vorschlag kategorisch ab.

„Hm… nicht… Nun, wir könnten Minerva bitten auf Eileen aufzupassen", schlug Hermine weiter vor.

„Auf keinen Fall, die weiß sofort was wir vorhaben und ich könnte ihr wissendes Grinsen nicht ertragen!", war sich Severus sicher.

„Ach je, aber wenn wir sie jetzt in ihre Wiege legen, fängt sie an zu protestieren!", wusste Hermine nicht weiter.

„Wir könnten ihr einen leichten Schlaftrank geben?", überlegte Severus, doch als er Hermines entrüstetes Gesicht sah, beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen, „was natürlich ein völlig inakzeptabler Lösungsansatz wäre."

„Richtig!", seufzte Hermine bedauernd, „Nun, dann müssen wir uns mit unseren Wiederholungstaten noch ein oder zwei Stunden gedulden."

„Allerdings", stimmte Severus betrübt zu und sah seine Tochter klagend an, die aber so gar kein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, sondern ihren Dad froh anlachte und ihm die Ärmchen entgegenstreckte. Nun, auch nicht schlecht.

„Sag mal", begann Hermine nach einer Weile und wischte sowohl von Eileens Kinn, als auch von Severus Schulter einige Spuckefäden, die produzierte sie schon den ganzen Tag im Überfluss, bestimmt bekam sie bald Zähne.

„Ja?"

„Was ist eigentlich aus den Peppers geworden?"

„Den Peppers?", horchte Severus erstaunt auf.

„Ja, Olivia Pepper und ihr Mann, seinen Namen habe ich gerade vergessen."

„Nun, er ist verschleppt worden", gab Severus nach einigem Zögern zu und setzte sich auf, „kurz vor der Übernahme des Ministeriums."

„Und konnte er befreit werden?", fragte Hermine leise weiter.

„Nein, er wurde nie wieder gefunden", schnarrte Severus und erhob sich mit Eileen zusammen, um mit ihr vor dem Kamin auf und ab zu gehen.

„Oh, das ist ja schrecklich!", Hermine schaute ihn entsetzt an, „Und was ist aus seiner Frau geworden?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", antwortete Severus abweisend, „Ich habe nur gehört, dass sie weggezogen ist, wahrscheinlich hat sie sogar England verlassen."

„Das ist alles sehr schlimm", nickte Hermine traurig und erhob sich ebenfalls langsam, um zu ihrem Mann zu gehen.

„Ja, in der Tat", murmelte Severus und sah sie über seine lange Nase ernst an.

„Darum bin ich auch so froh und dankbar, dass sich letztlich doch vieles zum Guten gewendet hat", flüsterte Hermine und schlang ihre Arme um Mann und Tochter, „dass sich schlechte Pläne nicht erfüllt und Unerwartetes wahr geworden ist!"

„Nun, darüber bin ich auch froh", gab ihr Mann zu und legte sein Kinn sachte auf ihrem Scheitel ab, „aber am glücklichsten bin ich darüber, dass die Vergangenheit vergangen ist!", er räusperte sich kurz und ergänzte dann sehr leise, „und dass die Gegenwart so ist, wie sie eben ist."

„Allerdings!", nickte seine Frau und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Grundgütiger, wie recht er doch hatte. Obwohl diese Gegenwart weder in seinem, noch in ihrem Lebensplan vorgekommen war. Aber so war das eben mit dem Leben, es war lebensgefährlich und immer für eine Überraschung gut!

Ein kleines Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen, ihr war da gerade ein sehr netter Gedanke gekommen und sie entschloss sich spontan Eileen ihrem Vater zu überlassen und mal kurz in ihr Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden. Dort im Schrank ganz hinten, unter verwaschenen Jeans, zu engen Oberteilen und kaputten Roben musste doch noch irgendwo ihre alte Schuluniform sein. Zwar bezweifelte sie, dass sie angesichts ihrer Oberweite und dieser lästigen Speckrolle im Augenblick passen würde, aber dafür gab es ja Erweiterungszauber.

Ah, da war sie ja! Ihr Grinsen wurde breit und breiter! Ja, das war ein guter Plan, ein wirklich guter Plan. Und er hatte nichts mit Rache, nichts mit Strafarbeiten, nichts mit Tränken und nichts mit rothaarigen, fremden Frauen zu tun. Aber eine Couch oder ein Bett kamen im weiteren Verlauf bestimmt darin vor und Leidenschaft und Erfüllung und vieles mehr!

Ach, war das Leben wundervoll!

Das sagten auch die Augen ihres Mannes, als sie nach einer dreiviertel Stunde wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer kam und Eileen erfreulicherweise gerade in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war!

Beste Aussichten für die Zukunft!

Allerbeste Aussichten!

- ENDE -

PS: Hermines Neugier ist, wie wir nur zu genau wissen, legendär und so konnte sie ihren Wissensdrang auch nicht beherrschen und forschte in den nächsten zwei Wochen intensiv nach Olivia Pepper. Sie fand sie schließlich in einem gut geschützten Gutshof am Rande des Peneda-Gerês im Norden Portugals, wo sie mit ihrem zweiten Mann, einem Diplomaten und ihren vier Kindern lebte. Das heimlich geschossene Foto einer glücklichen Frau und ihrer Familie legte sie ihrem Mann auf den Schreibtisch. Er verlor darüber kein Wort, aber seine sowohl zärtlichen, wie leidenschaftlichen Zuwendungen in der folgenden Nacht waren wohl auch Antwort genug.

Liebe Pageturner und all ihr anderen unbekannten Leserinnen und Leser,

auch wenn diese Geschichte nun zu Ende ist, heißt es doch wie immer: Heute ist nicht alle Tage, wir lesen uns wieder, keine Frage! Wenn Ihr wollt natürlich!

Dir im Besonderen und allen anderen natürlich auch, herzlichen Dank für Deine treuen Rückmeldungen, für Deine Aufmerksamkeit, Dein Mitdenken und Mitfiebern! Es war mir – wie immer – eine Freude!

Bleibt der chaotischen Familie aus Hogwarts Kerkern gewogen, denn im Herbst geht es weiter – es gibt ja noch sooo viel zu erzählen!

Allerbesten Dank und allerbeste Grüße

sendet Euch allen

Efraimstochter


End file.
